Iron Body & Shining Soul
by kurisu313
Summary: GaLe fanfic set post games arc, with the hope that everything ends up back the way it was. Crosses over from my Shadow Gear fanfic, which might explain certain magic powers or character interactions. Because Gajeel and Levy should be together forever! Chapters 1-20 are cutesy stuff, 21 onward is more plot driven.
1. The Dragon's Feelings

"Ah, Gajeel-kun, thank you for coming," said Master Makarov. They were on the second floor, and Makarov sat behind a desk as Gajeel entered, his companion Lily following at shoulder's height.

In truth, Gajeel was nervous. He hadn't heard from the Shrimp in a week, and he was worried. Catching his look, Makarov went on.

"It's about Levy and the others." Gajeel's eyes flared. "Calm down. For the moment, they're alright. I've spoken with Droy through the comm-lacryma. They're in a hospital as we speak."

"What happened?" Gajeel slammed his hands down on the desk. Makarov didn't react to Gajeel's anger.

"The report was a bit confused," he admitted. "Droy was on painkillers. They had to fight a dark mage who ended up being much too powerful for them. From what I could understand, he used a magic similar to the man you fought on Tenrou Island. Yom…Omazu…no…"

"Yomazu," Lily filled in, as Gajeel didn't seem to be able to speak.

"Yes, that's it. A swordsman, reinforcing his blade with some kind of written magic. I don't quite understand how they escaped from him; Droy was a bit unclear on the matter. I am sorry to burden you with this, but I need someone to go and escort them home. They're in no condition to be by themselves."

"How is she?" It was quietly spoken.

Makarov sighed. "It doesn't sound pretty, Gajeel. Jet is still in a serious condition, and it sounds like Levy may be permanently scarred by her injuries, though they sound less grievous."

"I'm goin' then," Gajeel said, turning to leave. "Master?"

"Yes, Gajeel-kun?"

"Thanks for choosing me."

* * *

For the first time in his life, Gajeel was happy to suffer from motion sickness. It allowed him to not dwell on any of his dark thoughts as he waited on the long train ride. Lily watched him with obvious concern written over his features.

He continued to watch him on the way to the hospital. Even for Gajeel, he was unusually withdrawn, introspective. He couldn't find any words to speak to him.

Like after the Sabretooth incident, they found Droy sitting outside the room. He was in quite a state. His left leg and right arm were both in casts. Gauze surrounded part of his face, and he was pale. He turned as he heard Gajeel's footsteps.

"Déjà vu, huh?" He commented sadly, smiling with no joy. Gajeel was itching to see Levy, but he forced himself to stop.

"How are ya?" Droy looked up at Gajeel's question. Again, he smiled bitterly.

"Nothing that won't mend. Jet might be here for a while. His injuries were the deepest. But, to answer your question, she's alright." Gajeel couldn't help but smile at how Droy had phrased that. Droy sighed. "Physically, all of her injuries are shallow. But that means that she felt them more, had more time to…and they're everywhere. She's a mess, Gajeel, but she'll pull through. Remember that when you see her."

* * *

Gajeel entered the room, while Lily politically stayed with Droy. His eyes went wide when he saw Jet. No one could live through that…

His chest was covered by swathes and swathes of bandages and gauze, and yet, Gajeel could still see the injury – a massive 'X' cut onto – no, into – his chest. If this was him after a few days recuperating, what the hell had it been like at the time?

He walked onto Levy's bed, instantly dragging up old feelings. She looked better off than she had after Sabretooth's attentions, but she was pale from blood loss. A Bandage wrapped around her forehead, and Gajeel could see the livid scar underneath.

Covered up cuts spread across every inch of her face and arms, and he worried about what he couldn't see, beneath the blankets. He drew a chair up and sat down, watching her for a while. In truth, he was completely numb. No thoughts were coming, no declarations of love, anger or protection. He didn't know what to feel.

After a while, he reached over and held her hand. It might sound strange, but seeing her tiny hand in his own oversized mitt made him realize how truly small she was for the first time. How fragile, how…precious. He could have broken that hand with ease, but it was just so much more…valuable than his. He squeezed ever so gently, and to his surprise, he felt the tiniest pressure back.

"Gajeel…" She was looking at him, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay, Shrimp, yer safe here," he replied quietly, trying to be reassuring. She nodded, seemingly grateful for those words. Gajeel reminded himself that for all of her spunk, all of her strength, she was not a soldier. She didn't understand or fit into this world where such injuries, such horrific battles happened.

After all, she was not a monster, like him.

She shook suddenly, some spasm of pain, and Gajeel unconsciously reached out with one hand as the other squeezed tighter.

"I'm okay," she breathed, with a voice so brittle that it sounded like it might break at any second. "Thank you so much for coming to see me."

Awkward, Gajeel didn't want to look at her, but those hazel eyes locked him in place. How could he look away?

"Of course I would Shrimp, you know how much you mean to me."

"Do I?" Her face was smiling, but like her voice, it was fragile. Gajeel made no conscious decision, but he leaned over and –gently- rested his forehead against hers.

"You mean the world to me," he admitted. Aside from Jet's laboured breathing, silence descended on the small room. "I…love you." Levy's eyes closed as if great pain, tears flooding, soaking her pillow. It wasn't what Gajeel had expected from his declaration, but then, choked with tears was her reply.

"I love you too." Gajeel suddenly understood her reaction as his own face scrunched up. How could she? He was a monster. In most respects, Gajeel was not one to dwell on his past. He understood that he'd simply had a bad start in life, and once he'd found his true nakama, he'd become a better person. There was only one sin he could not absolve, and the victim of that sin was the only one who freely forgave him for it.

"Hold me," she said. She was crying, trembling. "I…I want to be held!"

Gajeel wasn't really sure how this was supposed to work, but he quickly removed his boots and slid into the bed as she moved over. He put an arm around her, and she nestled into the crook of his arm, head resting on his chest. With that arm, he gently held her body close to him.

"So nice," she said, sounding like a little child. "It's so comfortable..." It took Gajeel a moment to realize that she'd fallen asleep. Unsure of what to do, he looked up at the ceiling, waiting, enjoying the warmth, the feel of her small body.

"Best feeling in the world, am I right?"

"Yer awake, then?" Gajeel replied gruffly. This was not a moment he'd ever intended on sharing.

Jet and Gajeel were both on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"When I think of my ex, that's the thing I miss most. The simple feeling of her head resting on my chest. It's such an innocent moment, uncluttered by sexual desire, leaving only the feeling of love, of warmth, joy and comfort." He laughed lightly, then grimaced, making a spluttering noise.

"Ya shouldn't push yerself, flyboy."

"Flyboy? That's a new one. Anything to avoid using someone's actual name."

"Oh?" Gajeel grinned. "Is that right, Sarusuke?"

There was more weak laughter. "Well played, metalhead. To think she'd end up with you…well played indeed. You take better care of her than we did. She's special, right?"

"Unfortunately, that's not my job. It'll be up to you two to take care of her, she's made that quite clear." Gajeel didn't sound happy or unhappy. "I know today's not a usual day. And when I look at yer injury, I'm glad that her nakama are so reliable. If it were up to me, I'd wrap her in cotton wool and make her stay safe, but that's not her, and that's not her job."

"Heh heh, you're getting soft, Kurogane."

"Well, I appear to be pickin' up small cute things," he laughed, thinking of Lily. Jet laughed too. At the vibration, Levy snuggled in closer, seemingly still asleep.

"Yep, best feeling in the world, yer got that right."

* * *

Outside in the hall, Lily's ears twitched.

"Remind me to kill him later," he said to Droy.

* * *

It was a while before Gajeel extricated himself from Levy's embrace, and mostly because visiting hours were over. He walked out onto the streets, followed by Lily.

"Hey, where are we going?" The Exceed asked.

"Where do ya think?"

"Our mission was to retrieve them, not complete theirs!"

"Then stay here," Gajeel said dismissively. Lily grunted, but followed him. As they walked, snow began to fleck the streets. It was cold, though Gajeel didn't appear to notice. As he walked, he was trying to gather his thoughts.

As he noted earlier, Gajeel didn't dwell on his past much, but he kept drifting back to _that _night. It was the one thing he never talked about. The one unforgivable sin.

When he'd hurt her.

He'd enjoyed it.

_He'd taken out those idiots first, using extreme force to quickly take them out of the fight. He broke the ribs of the one with the stupid hat, and then his arm. He broke the leg of the stupid-hair guy, and then hit him so hard in the skull that he thought he'd killed him._

Lily looked up as Gajeel clenched his fist, teeth bared.

_Then he'd beaten her for fun. He didn't want to break her; he wanted to drag it out, to enjoy himself. So he'd held back, pounding her everywhere, but lightly. It was fun. She was so soft, she was easy to hit. He'd let her go a couple of times, to watch as she tried to get away. Her tears and squeals of pain had egged him on. _

Lily flinched as Gajeel punched a hole into the pavement.

_Finally, with her almost spent, he took her over to one of the braziers lighting the night street. He sat on her thighs, pinning her legs. With his left hand, he bound both of her wrists and held her prostrate on the ground, completely helpless as he turned his right fist into iron and placed it into the fire._

Gajeel roared into the sky.

_With his hand burning hot, he slowly, torturously drew the symbol of Phantom Lord, searing it onto her flesh. She cried out in agony at every stroke. At the very last, just before she finally passed out, she asked; "Why?"_

"Why?" Gajeel shouted. "Why? Why did I do that?" Passersby hurried away from the seeming madman.

"You were a different person." Lily had only guessed his thoughts, but he knew Gajeel well enough. "You have a new life now. You must let this go."

"I refuse," Gajeel stated.

"They have forgiven you. All of them have utterly and without remorse forgiven you."

"That makes it worse!" Gajeel was crying as he shouted. "They should hate me!"

Lily, transforming into battle mode, punched Gajeel into the pavement. "The man I followed to earthland was not so weak! Are you so unaware of the bonds of your guild, the strength of those bonds that allow you to be forgiven?" Lily was shouting. "What do you have to do to see that?"

Gajeel got up. He walked away. "I don't know, but there is somethin' to do in the meantime."

* * *

Gajeel found the bastard by smell. Blood soaked bodies left an easy trail to the scene of the fight, and from there he followed his scent. As he stalked, the smell blazed an image in his mind; the image of the man he was going to kill.

At last, he cornered the bastard in a warehouse. He came at Gajeel with that very same technique that he'd felt from Yomazu, cutting his iron scales. And that technique had BEEN TURNED ON SOMEONE SO **GENTLE AS THE SHRIMP!?**

With his new strength, the strength to go toe to toe with Sting using Dragon Force, Gajeel easily overpowered this man, breaking and eating his sword. The pain the cuts left felt good; like he deserved it. He stood over the man's prone form.

"I know what I have to do," Gajeel whispered, raising a fist.

"Gajeel, no!" Cried Lily.

His fist slammed down next to the man's head. He leaned down, coming inches away from the man's face. Gajeel glared with bloody murder in his eyes. "For hurtin' her….I forgive you." The man blinked, confused. "It is the only thing she would ask of me. Not vengeance, not death. I forgive you."

Lily looked on, smiling. Maybe the brute had grown just a little bit. Then Gajeel smacked the man unconscious. "Still the Shrimp's gotta eat. Might as well collect your reward for her."

* * *

Several days later, Gajeel sat next to Levy's hospital bed. Jet was up and about, getting a bit of exercise on his injured body. Things were a bit awkward between Gajeel and Levy, but as her physical health returned, so had her natural positivity. She had a faint scar on her forehead, and honestly, Gajeel loved it. It accentuated her beauty.

"If we're gonna date, we should share some of our secrets," she said coyly.

"Like what?" He replied gruffly.

"I know," she said brightly, "what movie made you cry the most?"

Gajeel grumbled something incoherent, and then enunciated. "Toy Story 3. Don't look at me like that, it was sad when they all held hands!" Levy giggled and the look on her face made the embarrassment seem worthwhile.

"Ok, now your turn," she said. "Ask me anything."

"Okay," he replied, grinning like the devil, "What's your actual height?"

Levy seized up. "C'mon Shrimp…," Gajeel coaxed with amusement in his voice.

"F…four foot ten," she replied, looking down, flushing. Gajeel laughed.

"Is that even possible? How do you not hit five foot?"

"You've had your turn," she replied angrily. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

"Uhh…well once I left my house and the door closed on my trousers, rippin' 'em off." He laughed. "I was standin' on my doorstep in my underwear! Wasn't funny at the time, mind!" Again, watching her face light up made everything worthwhile.

"Well, I was going to ask yer bra size, but I already know that's an A." He caught the pillow she threw at him, smiling. "So – what's the most embarrassin' thing that you've ever had happen _because yer such a shorty?"_

"No!" She gasped.

"Oh, this'll be good," he said, resting his feet on the bed and putting his arms behind his head.

"Err…um…well, I had to put a bag of books in the overhead compartment on the train…but I couldn't really reach, and as I was struggling, the bag opened and every single book fell out, one at a time and hit me on the head." She was blushing so much, her fingers twiddling. She didn't notice Gajeel moving in to sweep her up in his arms.

"Ya got no idea how beautiful ya are, do ya?"

She kept blushing as he moved in to kiss her. "I've never…it's my first time…"

"Mine too," said Gajeel, so close to her lips. "Be gentle, yeah? Gihi!"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and they kissed.


	2. Their First Night

Gajeel had a decent bank balance. He lived a fairly frugal life, in a relatively small house, and got a lot of his food from a scrap yard. Combined with the fact that most of the missions he did had big paydays, he'd hoarded a tidy sum.

He decided that his house needed a few changes and went on a bit of a spending spree. First of all, he emptied the house of the trash that clogged everything. He tried to keep a single pile for scrap iron, as he knew the Shrimp would not be happy to have it everywhere.

He bought a big bed, much better quality than the one before. He wouldn't have her lying on the rough sheets he normally used, she needed better than that. He bought a bookcase to store any books she brought with her. Poor Gajeel had never seen her room. He replaced the tatty furniture in his front room. He filled his shelves with noodles and the like, so there'd always be quick and easy food. He wondered if she cooked, but he didn't know.

He bought new drawers, and made sure there was room for some of her stuff. He bought a little bed for Lily, as they wouldn't be sleeping together anymore. That might get weird.

He put a lot of effort into cleaning everything. Goddammit, the Shrimp was already changing him, but he was doing this of his own will; he wanted her to stay for the night, and she needed better than the filth he normally lived in.

* * *

Levy went up to his door all nervous. He'd asked, and she had leapt at the chance, without thinking it through. Since the time, more and more doubts clogged her mind. Would they be naked together? Would he want…sex?

Levy was not a shy or retiring person, despite how she may seem, but this man made her a clumsy, bumbling fool. She had a few things with her; something to wear while sleeping, a few bathroom necessities and a book, since she basically felt like holding one made her stronger.

She knocked and Gajeel opened the door. Smiling, he leant down to her height. "Evening Shrimp, do I get a kiss hello?" Flushing – goddammit – she'd reached up and kissed him briefly. He laughed that laugh of his and stood back to let her in.

She'd never seen his house before. Everything shone with a freshly cleaned light. The small doorway opened onto a living area. A doorway past the arranged furniture could be seen to lead into a kitchen. Another door, nearer to them appeared to be his bedroom door. She flushed just thinking about it – stop flushing, you idiot! She shouted inwardly.

Gajeel ushered her gently into the living room. Panther Lily was there, sharpening his Musica Sword. "Food should be with us shortly," Gajeel said. "I can't really cook, so I thought I'd order out. I hope that's ok. I thought you'd want more than cup noodles."

"Umm…of course that's ok!" She smiled, happy at how thoughtful he was being. It might not seem like much, but Gajeel was a lonely individual.

"Errr…," Gajeel was rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not a sophisticated person, so I'll just come out and say this. This night isn't supposed to be anything special. I just want you to feel comfortable and happy here. If at the end of the night, you'd rather go home than sleep here, I'll walk you home. Or, if you want, I'll sleep on the couch."

To his surprise, Levy bounded over to him and threw her arms around him. "My, my. No one would ever guess that this face hid such a kind personality would they?" She realised now why Lily was here. To take away any pressure of being alone together.

"Hey, I've got a reputation to maintain, Shrimp," he said gently, tussling her hair.

* * *

The food was delivered, and Gajeel went about spreading it out on the table. He sat next to her on the couch, slightly apart, slightly awkward. He'd ordered curry and rice for himself and some kind of stew for Lily. She looked at what he'd gotten her.

"Hoisin Duck! How did you…?" She squealed with delight.

"You think that between Bunny Girl, Flyboy and Green Thumb, I can't draw up a list of your favourite foods?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Green Thumb?"

"Dammit, I can't think of a good nickname for him yet," he admitted. "Bulb Brain? Nah."

"Why not call him Droy?" She giggled.

"Not how I roll, Shrimp. Oh, and don't tell Salamander I'm eating something hot, cuz that'll turn into a big fight, trust me."

They ate in relative silence after that. Levy was quite happy though. Gajeel was clearly going out of his way for her.

"Crap, I forgot the drinks," he said, heading for the kitchen. He brought back three glasses and a carton of something. "Gihi, Kiwi juice. I know ya don't drink alcohol, and I thought; why not get something Lily would like at the same time?"

The Exceed was tearing up. "Thank you so much," he sniffed. Gajeel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he poured the drinks.

"You can drink if you want," said Levy.

"And ruin my memories of this night? I think not," He smiled, and jabbed another forkful of curry into his mouth. As he did, Levy kissed his cheek.

"You're so romantic," she said happily. Gajeel's higher brain functions ground to a halt.

"Gajeel!" Shouted Lily. "You're eating the cutlery again!"

"Oh crap! Not again!" Levy giggled, unable to stop herself. "Hey, you have no idea how much I have to spend on cutlery," Gajeel said, and Levy started laughing so hard that tears were forming. Gajeel couldn't help but watch her pretty face, cheeks red with humour. He was blushing himself now, and turned away, not used to showing such weakness.

* * *

Dinner finished, Gajeel went to the kitchen to clean as Lily and Levy stayed in the main room. He wouldn't be long, as there were only plates and cutlery to clean.

"Sorry, but I'll try to stay outta your way," Lily promised.

"No, that's okay. I'm glad you're here, at least for the first…," she trailed off. _Stop blushing, brain, stop it!_ She willed with all her force.

Night had well and truly fallen now, and it was the time to decide. Did she stay or go home? As she thought about all the effort Gajeel had put into the night, she knew her decision. Gajeel re-emerged from the kitchen.

"Sorry it's been such a dull night, but it's time to turn in. Do you wanna go home?"

"No," she said with all of the confidence she could muster. "I'd rather spend the night here!"

* * *

Gajeel's bedroom was surprisingly Spartan. Apart from the bed and bookcase, all he had were a few shelves lined with mementos he'd taken from quests. There was a little bathroom off through a door to the side, and Levy changed into her sleepwear; a comfortable old yellow t-shirt and a black pair of shorts.

She went through her normal nightly routine of applying creams and washing her face. Gajeel waited impatiently, not knowing what took women so long in the bathroom. While she was in there, he stripped down to a pair of shorts too. When Levy came back, she couldn't help but look at his chest.

She'd seen him like this before, on Tenrou Island, but he was just so…sculpted. In a moment of self-awareness, her hands flew up to cover her own small chest. He was a specimen of male physicality, but she was a tiny a-cup.

Gajeel grinned as he saw the movement. "What'cha hidin', Shrimp?"

"Nothing! I just…er…I," she babbled incoherently.

"Not everyone likes 'em big, Shrimp. You look perfect to me, Gihi!" She blushed at his hungry stare, and he suddenly looked away. "Sorry, that was rude, wasn't it?"

"No," she said, smiling shyly. She sat next to him on the bed. "Um…what now?"

"What do you usually do when you go to bed?" He asked sincerely.

"I read until I feel sleepy." _Big surprise there._

"Okay," he turned on a lamp by the bed and then turned the main light off by the door, picking her book up from her pile of things as he did so. "You read, and I'll watch you."

Levy was a bit surprised, but she lay down on the left side of the bed, facing away from the lamp, so that it illuminated the pages. She shivered slightly as Gajeel slipped into the bed behind her, and pulled the sheets up to cover her lower body. She felt his hand go around her waist, and realised that he was looking over her shoulder at the book.

She so enjoyed his touch. The warmth of his chest pushed into her back. The strength of that arm hugging her to him. It was the comfortable touch of someone who wanted her, not her body. Well, not _just _her body.

"Do you always wear your headband to bed?" He asked.

"Um…just to keep my eyes clear while I'm reading."

Gajeel hesitated. "I should say I've always liked your hair. It's so much more interesting than the other girls."

"Really?" She never thought about it. She wore headbands to keep her hair out of her face, and only afterwards started trying to be cute and wearing pretty ones. She noticed that he was playing with her hair.

"Damn, I'm going soft to start admiring a girl's hair," he said, rumbling with laughter. She giggled, although she felt self-conscious. The simple truth was, Levy was a bright, confident, outward, bubbly girl…right up until she started thinking about herself. Small and weak, those were the words for her. Flat, too. Just a little nerd, pretty enough, but not sexy. No figure, no make-up, just like a little child.

"What's this word?" She snapped back out of her thoughts, and saw that Gajeel was pointing at a word in her book. He was actually reading it? She hadn't expected that. He tried to pronounce it. "Pi-rick?"

"Uhn, that's right. Pyrrhic."

"Was'sat mean?"

"A Pyrrhic victory is like when you win, but you've lost so much, that in the end you lose. It was named for a man who beat an enemy army by burning his own farms, so they had nothing left to eat. The army left, but then Pyrrhic's men had nothing left either."

"Hunh, I didn't know that," he said, sounding genuinely interested. "But, do you have any idea how sexy ya are when yer being smart?" He grinned and tightened his hold a little.

"Er…no, I'm not sexy," she said with complete sincerity.

Gajeel frowned. "What idiot's been telling ya that? 'Cuz I'll kick his ass!"

"Um, no-one, I'm just not…," she stopped as Gajeel slowly took the book out of her hands and placed it on the bedside table. Gently, he removed her headband and set it aside too. Levy lay completely still, not daring to move. With the utmost care, Gajeel rolled her over to face him and stared into her eyes. She was mesmerized.

"Ya calling me a liar?" The question was framed gently, and a reply was not expected. He reached over and brushed his lips against hers, drawing her small soft body against his iron hard chest. They separated. "Cuz yer the sexiest little thing I ever did see."

"Gajeel…" She was now blushing with the full force her face could muster and she didn't care anymore. He smiled and reached behind him turning off the lamp.

As darkness engulfed the room, he pressed her head into the recess of where his chest met his shoulder, supporting her body with his right arm. Almost instinctively now, she wriggled into the best spot, and she put her right arm around his chest as he pulled the blanket over them both.

It was the most comfortable position she could ever remember being in.

"Good night, Shrimp. Have nice dreams!" He kissed her forehead, and she mumbled something, but in truth, she'd already gone straight to sleep, warm, happy and comfortable, held by the man she loved.


	3. The Morning After

Early morning sunlight began to filter through the window, illuminating the entwined bodies lying on the bed. Drearily, Levy's eyes slowly opened. As she felt the warm body next to her, she began to remember where she was. She looked up at the face of her –dare she say it – boyfriend.

No one could call Gajeel a classically handsome man, she thought. But it was definitely true that there were noble features desperately trying to get out. She did wish that he didn't have all of those studs, but in truth she didn't even know if they could be removed. Maybe they were part of his magic?

His hair could certainly use a good clean, but it was a glorious mane. She smiled. He was like a rough version of a handsome man. That was Gajeel all over. Rough, straightforward, unsophisticated. But if you chipped away at those surfaces, rounded a few edges, he was a kind and handsome person.

She stretched, moving her muscles, and the movement stirred Gajeel. His eyes lazily opened, blinking; before they came down to meet hers.

"Morning, Shrimp!" He said with that wild grin of his.

"Good morning, Gajeel!" She said with that bright smile of hers. He moved to kiss her, and she met him halfway, surprising him, though certainly not in a bad way.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"I have literally never slept better," she replied truthfully. Gajeel went back over the conversation he'd had with Jet in the hospital. It was true, he thought. The simple act of just lying together was wonderful, avoiding the complications of sexual desire. He'd only wanted her to feel safe and happy, and not pressured to…perform in any way. And it seemed to have worked.

His free hand went up to her hair, stroking the soft blue strands. Her eyes closed with pleasure and she pressed in against him.

"Are you naturally this hard, or is this because of your magic?" She wondered sleepily, hands against his chest.

"All natural baby! Then I can do this!"

He turned his skin to iron and she recoiled, pouting. "Don't do that!"

He turned back to normal, laughing. "Suits me though, right?" He winked. Mischievously, he went on. "I wonder if you were a dragon slayer, what element would suit you best? Hmm…I don't think there's a kitten-element dragon."

Levy puffed her cheeks up further. "What's that? You think I'm best suited by a kitten?"

"Small, soft, cute. Hmm, fun to cuddle, squeaks if you grab it too hard…" Levy squealed as he pinched her, playfully punching his chest.

"I can see it now: Breath of the Kitten Dragon!" He was laughing, and Levy, smiling, hit him lightly.

"Oh? Wanna laugh, do you?" She said devilishly, and began to tickle him. He instantly turned to iron, warding off her fingers.

"Oh, that was a bad idea!" He said, grinning like a madman, and tickling her tiny body in return.

"No!" She squealed, laughing helplessly. "That's not fair!"

* * *

A little later, they sat in Gajeel's living room, slurping cup noodles for their breakfast. They were still in their bedclothes, but Levy had put her head band back on.

"Ok, new rule – no iron scales in the bedroom. I'm not losing every tickle fight from now on."

Gajeel laughed. "No promises. I might have to resort to it if you overpower me!"

"What sort of gentleman needs to resort to such cowardly tactics to overpower such a helpless little girl?" Levy said, hamming up her acting to the full.

"Helpless little girl? I've seen your 'Shock' and 'Char' spells. You're a little monster, not a little lady!"

Levy smiled. "So, no Iron Scales, or the magic escalates?"

Gajeel laughed uproariously at that. "Yeah, might get a bit out of hand!"

"Hmph, what's all this laughter in aid of?" Said Panther Lily, walking into view. His cot wasn't far from the living room and they weren't exactly being discreet.

"Good morning, Lily. Would you like me to put some breakfast on for you?" Levy asked.

"I think I can figure out how to pour boiling water into a cup. You two keep chatting, gihi!"

Levy looked at Gajeel's clock, which said nine thirty. "Is that accurate?"

"Uh, yeah! Geez, a bit later than I thought. That _was _a good night's sleep!"

* * *

They got up to go about their days. It was a Thursday, so technically they should be at the guild. Although there wasn't any kind of day to day requirement, people expected to see them around.

As they went to the door, a thought occurred to them both.

"Maybe you should go ahead," said Gajeel. Levy in return reached out to hold his hand.

"No, I'd rather go together!"

Gajeel blushed and looked down. "Well, if you're not ashamed…" She smiled that dazzling smile of hers, and unable to help himself, Gajeel took her in a crushing embrace. "You know, when you do that, it makes it so easy to love you."

"Oh?" She said, smiling again. "I'll remember that the next time you're angry at me!"

* * *

They entered the guild hall holding hands, and it was very quickly apparent that just about every member of Fairy Tail was present and were all looking their way. All of the girls at Fairy Hills had known that Levy wasn't there last night, and had made some educated guesses as to where she would be. Through the grapevine, the knowledge had slowly filtered through the boys, from Lucy to Natsu, as well as from Jet and Droy.

They stood there, red-faced, not sure what to do. Then by whatever bizarre hive mind it is that women possess, all of the female members gathered onto a single table, and sighing, Levy went to her psychic summons.

There was only one thing Gajeel knew what to do when feeling vulnerable.

"Yo, Salamander! What'cha looking at?"

"Ah, no, nothing…," blustered Natsu before Gajeel sent him into the wall.

"Yo, Fridge! What'cha looking at?" Gray very quickly found somewhere else to be, and all eyes left Gajeel, suddenly finding very interesting things to focus on. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he muttered as he approached the bar.

* * *

"Well, well," Lucy said, glowing, "How was it?"

"Um…well…nothing really happened," Levy said, not making eye contact once.

"Can someone explain this to me?" Evergreen asked snidely. "How did the flat one get a boyf…"

"Ever, be constructive or get lost," warned Erza. The woman harrumphed, but stayed.

"How was he?" Laki asked, refocusing the question.

"He was really kind and gentle…" Her thoughts drifted back over how, at every point, Gajeel's actions had been done with the utmost tenderness, the utmost concern, the utmost consideration. Clarity descended on Levy. "He's afraid of hurting me."

"Well, duh," replied Cana. Already drinking, she took the words at their most literal interpretation. "He'd snap you in half if he got serious!" Cana's careless words made Levy flashback to her first encounter with Gajeel. He'd been serious then, and he had very much snapped her in two.

Lucy caught Levy's look, and knew what she was thinking. It was a private pain that Levy didn't share with anyone, and only Lucy had seen any flashes of it. By being gentle, Gajeel was desperately trying to prevent Levy from associating any of his touches with the touches he had first given her.

He didn't want to hurt her ever again.

Levy suddenly looked very sad. Perversely, she was blaming herself. If she was stronger, Gajeel wouldn't feel like he had to coddle her…

"How was he in bed?" Asked Erza, with the clueless inappropriateness that only she could summon. Levy turned pure white as the women waited on the answer like vultures.

"I…oh, shit Erza…we didn't…you know," she suddenly found the right words. "He was a gentleman!"

The arrayed girls stared at the unexpected words.

"Gajeel?" Exclaimed Bisca, summing up their feelings. Levy crossed her arms and refused to say anymore. If he was a gentleman, she'd have to be a lady.

* * *

The next night, Levy had gone back to Fairy Hills, as she needed to get more of her stuff. But the night after, she went back to Gajeel's house, armed with cooking equipment and ingredients. Gajeel was amazed when he opened the door. She was labouring under quite a weight. He quickly took it off of her, helping her to the kitchen.

"Go and sit in the front room," she instructed.

"Ya shouldn't have to do this by yerself," he stated.

"I wanna! Now go and spend time with Lily! It'll be about an hour!" She was not about to be argued with.

* * *

Gajeel looked on hungrily as she came back into the living room later on. The food smelled delicious. He wasn't used to good, home-cooked food. It was one of Levy's favourite things to make for herself. It was quite simple, a stir fry of chicken and vegetables, with garlic, soy and ginger served with rice. She figured hearty comfort food would be more Gajeel's style anyway.

"Oh, this is good," he exclaimed as he dug in with a will.

"Careful with the fork," she smiled. She was inwardly very happy that he liked it. She'd tried to put the thought into it that he'd shown last night.

"No, it's really good. You'll have to teach me how to make it. I'm not the type to have my woman doing all my housework for me."

"Your woman?" She queried the choice of words.

"Oh shit, I mean, I should have…," he fumbled.

"No," stated Levy. "Somehow, it suits you." Gajeel grinned sheepishly and continued eating. By the end of the meal, Lily excused himself, thinking that they were too cute for him. The irony. Gajeel, true to his earlier words, had helped Levy with the washing up. He might have been possessive as a dragon slayer, but he took care of his possessions, dammit.

* * *

Again, Gajeel had waited on the bed as Levy went through her nightly ablutions. What were all those creams for, he wondered. Finally, she left the bathroom. Tonight, her pyjamas were red, and consisted of very short shorts and a strappy top that bared her shoulders and clung to her tiny frame.

Gajeel's brain shorted out a little. Seeing her shoulders just made her look even smaller, if that was possible. In truth, showing more skin was a sign that she was more comfortable with him after last night, and wasn't quite so shy, though she blushed under his gaze.

They settled into the same routine as they had last night, turning on the lamp while she read and he held her.

"Gajeel," she said after a little while, attracting his attention. He noticed she was blushing slightly. "You don't have to be quite so gentle, you know?"

He looked at her, uncomprehending.

"I mean, I'm not made of glass. I'm not gonna break."

"I just…I know I'm strong. I'm afraid that I might…hurt you." Levy surprised herself. The pain in his voice was actually met with joy in her heart, joy for his concern. The little devil in her reared its head, and she wriggled her butt at him.

"Wouldn't you like to be a little rough?" She winked, and his expression was a sight to behold. Levy closed her eyes as she smiled, and very suddenly realized that his ten fingers were jabbing into her sides.

"So I can be as rough as I want?" He grinned like Satan himself. "Now remind me; who's the Kitten Dragon Slayer?"

"No…don't," she protested weakly as he began to tickle her.

"I said; who's the Kitten Dragon Slayer?" She giggled and writhed, trying in vain to get away from his iron strength.

"M..me!" She gasped.

"Hmm? You what?"

"I'm…the Kitten…Dragon Slayer!" She forced out between laughs. Gajeel stopped his torment and wrapped his arms around her. Her adorable face was so damned pink. He couldn't help but be drawn closer.

"And don't you forget it," he said as he kissed her.


	4. Sharing Her Love

A few nights later, Levy had brought Gajeel a gift.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the book from her. It was bound in high-quality black leather and the title was stencilled on the cover in gold leaf.

"_The Night of Terror_. It's a horror novel that I bought but never finished." She suddenly got all wriggly, embarrassed. "It was a bit much for me. But I think it's something that would be right up your alley."

"I'm not too good at reading," he said, thumbing a few pages and seeing just how dense the text was. But then he got an idea. "Why don't we read it together? You can help me with the tough words, and I can protect you if anything scary jumps outta the pages, Gihi"

Levy glowed. That sounded wonderful. As Gajeel sat upright on the bed, holding the book, she nestled against his chest and looked at the pages too. As Gajeel started to read, Levy instantly regretted the idea. His reading was clumsy and slow, and he stumbled over the words as he went. They got to page five when he closed the book, frustrated.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm not very clever…" Levy looked up into his shadowed face and felt terrible. She'd wanted to share her love with him, but instead had made him miserable.

* * *

The next night, Levy had come with another book and thrust it into his hands. "It's a book I loved when I was growing up," she said happily.

Gajeel read the title. "Daggie Dogfoot by Dick King-Smith." The well-worn cover had a little pig, flying over the heads of a group of pigs looking up at him. He opened the book to find the words a lot bigger and more spread out, with little illustrations every few pages. He snapped it shut. "This is a children's book. I really am stupid."

"No, no, no, no," Levy said, racing to embrace him, hanging on to his arm. "I still read it every now and again. I want to share this with you."

Gajeel glared at her briefly, but relented. What harm would it do? It's not like he didn't need the practice. They sat back as they had before, and Gajeel opened the book and began to read aloud. His words were clearer this time with the simpler material, though he used his finger to trace his position as he went.

They were a few pages in, when Gajeel chuckled. "So the main character is an under-developed runt? No wonder you loved this book!" She had slapped him playfully. He went on, enjoying the little pig's dreams of flying, and stopped when he got to the character of the Squire, confused by the word.

"Um…a squire is like a rank. They're the guys who follow around knights, hoping to become knights themselves one day," she explained.

"But this Squire seems like he owns the place…shouldn't he be called the Knight?"

"Hmm. I never really thought about it. I guess it's because the humans named him. A name that makes him sound big, while in reality, he is their slave." Gajeel had grunted, satisfied with the answer and continued. Levy beamed up at him suddenly.

"What?"

"You were doing a voice," she said.

"Huh?"

"When you read the Squire's lines, you were doing a gruff bluster." She smiled happily, as if it had been the best experience of her life. "You're so sexy!"

"Oh? Well, then, maybe we'll stop readin' there for the night!" He moved to kiss her.

* * *

The next night, they'd continued. Gajeel made Levy read Felicity's lines, and she did her best to imitate how she thought the duck's voice would sound. She noticed him tightening his hold on her when she did it, and he kissed the top of her head.

Gajeel's voice became watery when the Pike attacked Daggie. "He's gonna be okay, ain't he?" The big gruff dragon slayer might have just become the most adorable thing in a house that contained both Levy and Lily. "He's so…little."

"Ah? Little things can be strong too," she said putting on a mock pout.

"Don't I know? Gihi!"

Gajeel's mood uplifted as Isaak came to the rescue, taking Daggie's sodden form to the riverbank after fighting off the Pike. "I like that. Little things should have big oafs to come rescue them when they need it, am I right?"

"Well, sometimes even little things would like a bit of help," she said, resting her head on his chest.

* * *

They continued on the third night.

The rains had come, flooding the farm, and driving all of the pigs to Resthaven with Daggie and his mother. Gajeel's voice wavered slightly as he read the first meeting of the Squire with his son. The realisation that he needed Daggie to go for help.

"Huh, I get it. He can swim for help, right? That'll make his father see how important he is and I guess that'll be as good as him flyin'." Levy's eyes had twinkled and he read on to the end, with the injured Daggie being town by the helicopter. Gajeel smiled as the little pig thought he was flying. Unconsciously doing the gruff voice, he read the Squire's line.

"_He's more than flying! I bet the damn machine's bust and he's towing it in, don'tcha know?"_

Gajeel put an arm over his face and bawled his eyes out. "That's so…guhuhu! He was hidden from his Dad because they thought he'd be ashamed of him, but look at how proud he is! He believes his son can really fly!"

Levy smiled at him. "You're such a sweetheart aren't you?"

"Don't you dare…guhu...tell anyone...gu…about…this...waaaaah!" Levy remembered that Gajeel had never had a father, only having Metalicana to look up to. He'd be proud of you if he saw you now, she thought.

* * *

After a while, they had finished the book. Gajeel got up instantly, and walked to the bookshelf that he'd bought for her. He placed it on the top shelf, on the very left, taking pride of place.

"This is my book now! I hope ya can bring me some more!"

Levy beamed happily, and Gajeel took the Night of Terror, placing it on a low shelf. "And maybe someday, when I get better, I'll be able to try this one again."

* * *

It became a routine. Levy had a whole host of childhood books from the likes of Dick King-Smith and Roald Dahl. Apart from the relatively easy prose, Gajeel seemed to like the childish characters and plots. She'd never seen this vulnerable side to his character before. Behind closed doors, with the only (human) person he trusted, Gajeel became like a small boy. He'd never had a real childhood, she thought.

One night, as they sat reading _James and the Giant Peach _(Gajeel loved that James wasn't taking any shit from those aunts and laughed at their demise), she looked up at him and very suddenly started crying.

"What?" Cried Gajeel bewildered. "What's wrong?"

"No…nothing," she sobbed, trembling. "You're just so perfect, aren't you?"

"Hey, hey," he said soothingly, putting the book down and cradling her. "What's brought this on?"

"I'm sorry, but I never expected this…to be reading together like this." She wiped her eyes. "Not with anyone really. I've not met anyone who really liked reading, well, no boy anyway. I'm so happy."

Gajeel reached down and lifted her chin to look into his eyes. "I'm happy too, Shrimp." He saw her tears welling, and quickly pressed on. "Like ya said, I never thought I'd be doing somethin' like this with anyone. I only ever read for necessity. When you travel alone, you need to read maps and signs."

He sighed, and went on. "But, I really like this! Sure, I'm not up to adult books, but I really, really enjoy these! I'll never be a little nerd like you," he flicked her forehead playfully, "but yer makin' me a better person, and I like it!"

Red faced, Levy pressed into his chest, and he cradled her body gently.

* * *

The day after finishing _James and the Giant Peach_, which was a Saturday fortunately, Gajeel did something Levy never expected. He took her to visit the bookstore, declaring that he wanted to buy the first book in his life.

Levy stood next to him in the children's fiction section, and happily watched him browse the shelves. Quickly, she moved him away from the Twilight books, counselling him that vampires didn't necessarily make good stories. Mothers and children had fled at the sight of him, but that somehow made the moment more perfect in Levy's eyes. This big, terrifying brute was buying a book, because she'd made him want to.

At last, Gajeel made his choice. A brand new copy of _Saddlebottom_. He'd chosen it as it was by Dick King-Smith and also about pigs. In truth, Levy had a copy at home, but she didn't want to stop him in his moment. His oversized hands tenderly held the small book, and the owner had quailed briefly as he stumped up to the counter, only finding solace in the familiar form of Levy.

* * *

Unlike before, Gajeel read the book by himself, though he still did it in bed. He hadn't realized himself, but only there with Levy beside him did he feel safe enough to read. He felt a little bad as he watched Levy read some huge, complicated book, but reminded himself that that was why he loved her.

Every night, after the lights went out and they lay together, Levy would ask him how the book was. He liked the fact that Saddlebottom was not going to listen to his stuck up cow of a mother…no his sow of a mother. He laughed at his own wit, and Levy did too.

He liked that Saddlebottom had a cat for a partner. Lily didn't find the comparison amusing, or how they both had scars. Gajeel said that he loved how brave the little animal was, and wished he could be so brave.

"Huh? You're brave, you fight all kinds of big scary things," Levy had said, confused.

"Psh, It's not brave if yer bigger and stronger than they are." He leaned over and stroked her stomach. "It's only the little guys who get to be brave. People who go out into the big scary world and take on things bigger than them, those are the brave guys. And girls," he added.

"So, what would be scary for the big bad Iron Dragon? What could you be brave against?" She asked the question playfully, but there was some seriousness to it. Gajeel had shuddered, remembering Yomazu and Kawazu. Not the damage he'd taken in the fight, but seeing Levy's little body held down so effortlessly, of her terrified screams, of not knowing if he'd make it in time as the sword descended.

He remembered her scarred body in the hospital recently. How pale she'd been, how if she'd been just a little longer under the attentions of that swordsman…

"I dunno, a really, really big dragon or something?" He replied, lying.

Levy snuggled in against him, seeing through his lie. "You'd protect me from it, right?"

Gajeel grinned, unseen in the darkened room. "You try and stop me!"

* * *

At the guild on Monday morning, Natsu and Gray were huddled together, whispering.

"There's no way!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm telling you, slanty eyes! It was Metalhead coming out of the bookstore!" The Ice Mage was insistent.

"But it had to be for Levy, right?"

"Well, she was there, but I heard her saying how happy she was that he got a book!"

"Pfffff – that's hilarious…," Natsu squeaked out breathlessly.

A pair of hands suddenly landed on their shoulders. They turned in fright, expecting a raging Gajeel.

"Hello boys," said Levy brightly. "I hope no one's spreading any rumours!"

"Uhh…no," Natsu said quietly.

"Because if anyone ruined this for him, I'd have to go and tell Erza that I saw them peeping around Fairy Hills, if you know what I mean?" Her pleasant demeanour never faded, a huge smile spread over her face.

"Y…yeah, I get you," Gray replied, shaking violently.

"Good! See you later!" She skipped away.

"Gajeel would just beat the crap outta us, she's the scary one…," Natsu whimpered, and Gray agreed.

.


	5. The Romantic Dinner

Levy was in Lucy's apartment, and Lucy looked on with amusement at the little ball of nerves that once was her best friend.

"So, where are you going to eat, again?" She asked.

"The _Frere Heureux. _It's a little European place down near the river. It's just opened, but I've heard it's quite romantic." It was quite interesting to watch her go from excited to panicking schoolgirl in the course of three sentences, thought Lucy.

Levy seemed to shake herself. "Okay, I've picked out my shoes," she said, gesturing to the pretty sandals on her feet. "And I know that he likes my red headband the most." She examined her hair in Lucy's mirror. "I just need a dress. You said that you can help me, Lu-chan?"

"Yosh! Open! Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" The key of cancer glowing brightly in her hand, Lucy summoned the celestial spirit.

"You called, ebi?" _Dang, I thought he'd say Kani for sure, _thought Levy.

"Hello, Cancer. My friend here needs a dress here for a date. Something to go with her shoes and hair."

The celestial spirit looked Levy up and down, and she became self conscious as always. She was not used to having people judge her body shape. Not in a positive way, at any rate.

"Hmm, slender, innocent, charming. I think I've got just the thing, ebi! Now hold still, the fit has to be perfect, ebi!"

* * *

Gajeel cried out in pain.

"Stop it flyboy! Yer killin' me!"

"Droy, Lily, hold him steady for hell's sake!" Jet shouted.

"We're trying," the Exceed growled.

Jet was combing Gajeel's hair. Washing and conditioning had been enough of a challenge, but this? Gajeel had been surprised to find the pair on his doorstep, but they had come in, telling the slayer that if he was taking Levy on a date, it would be the best damn date ever.

They'd quickly agreed that Levy wouldn't want them to fundamentally change his character, but heaven's above, could he use a few layers of grime wiped off. Finally, after much effort, Gajeel's flowing mane was clean and was tied back into a relatively respectable ponytail.

Clothes had been a hard call, but they'd settled on a simple black suit, despite Gajeel's thinking that a white suit looked good. He had a white t-shirt on, giving him a sort of semi-casual look, which would probably work better than trying to make him something he wasn't. Gajeel had to admit that he was impressed by the man in the mirror.

As Gajeel mumbled his thanks, Droy summoned a bouquet of pink and purple flowers. Levy's favourites, he assured the slayer.

* * *

Gajeel waited along the moonlit riverbank, trying not to keep checking the time. Women always ran late, he reminded himself. More…ointments and stuff. What was all that crap they put on their faces? Looking over Levy's bathroom items had not made things any clearer for the man.

"Gajeel, is that you?" Gajeel turned to see the small figure walking towards him and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a pink qi'pao which hugged her little body tightly. The gentle moonlight reflected from the dress' soft shiny ripples, accentuating her meagre curves with the perfect fit Cancer had made for her.

_Freaking drop dead sexy! _Gajeel's brain declared.

"Don't look at me like that," she said shyly.

"Humma…hu…er…sorry, you look beautiful," he said, trying to regain a sense of…anything apart from her in that dress. Wow. He managed to offer her the flowers.

"They're beautiful," she said, happily accepting them. She put on that devious smile of hers. "You're looking respectable."

The friendly spar snapped Gajeel back into functioning order. "Oh, Shrimp?" He offered her his hand, and she slipped hers into it. "Then maybe we'd best get to the restaurant before it wears off and you have a wild beast running loose!"

She giggled, and they were on their way.

* * *

The restaurant was a blur of activity as waiters noiselessly slipped around tables. It was crowded and Gajeel thanked his stars for thinking to book a table ahead of schedule. The maitre d had raised an eyebrow at Gajeel's piercings, but took them to their table anyway.

Their table was a good one, right alongside the river, which shone with the moon's reflected gaze, giving everything a soft blue under lighting.

Gajeel sat down as Levy sat in the chair the maitre d had pulled back for her. He suggested their wine menu, but Levy had asked for a fruit juice, and trying to stay on his best behaviour, Gajeel had requested the same. They ordered their food and now alone, he looked over at the beautiful woman across from him.

She was so beautiful, it actually hurt. How did that make sense? His heart ached for the woman that was by all rights his, and was only a few inches away from him. He very suddenly felt uncomfortable, realizing how outside his usual sphere of interests he was. Coming to a fancy French restaurant? He'd never have done that in a million years before Levy.

"What are you thinking about?" Gajeel looked up at Levy's question and as he looked into those beautiful eyes, he knew how to answer.

"I'm thinkin' about how a little Shrimp is changin' me," he said in his most mock aggressive tone. "About how whipped I am that I've gotten dressed up and come to a place like this!" Levy's face shone with his reply, and he smiled too, unable to help himself.

"Your smile…it's a force of nature, you know? Right up there with the sun and the moon." She blushed shyly, and Gajeel, with a complete lack of tact, turned and shouted at the moon's reflection in the river. "Ya hear that? Yer've got nothing on her!"

Diners turned their heads at the uncouth display, but Levy couldn't care less. Gajeel was Gajeel, after all. He shouldn't be sitting quietly, swirling a wine glass and commenting on today's newspaper. No, he'd be shouting down the heavens themselves to make whatever point he thought worthwhile.

Their starters arrived, the _Soup du Jour. _Gajeel had thought it'd be fancier until Levy translated. Still, it smelled delicious, and he understood simple food a whole lot better than fancy food, so, happily, he tucked in, and tried his goddamn hardest not to slurp. Or swallow the spoon. He dreaded to think how much this fine cutlery cost.

The main courses came. A delicate French omelette was placed down in front of Levy and Gajeel looked a bit depressed by his duck a l'orange, until Levy laughing, had pointed out that every word in that name was English, and he should've known.

"It sounded fancier, alright?" He was vaguely angry, but humour crept into his voice unbidden. As they finished their meals, one of the owners, one of the eponymous brothers came to their table to ask if they'd enjoyed their meals. He was a relatively average man in build and height, but his face was chiselled culture, with a perfectly receding hairline.

"It was lovely, thank you," replied Levy. Gajeel, managing to hold in a burp, had been a little less diplomatic.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Bit of a metallic aftertaste, not that I minded." The man had raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me sir, but where is your fork?" Gajeel blinked. "Oh crap, not again!" He shouted far too loudly. Levy burst out laughing. Gajeel had to embarrassingly explain what happened and promised to pay for the fork and sorry, sorry, sorry. Levy laughed all the while. The man had glared at Gajeel like some cockroach that he would like to step on, but left, taking the plates and remaining cutlery.

"Man, I'm not cut out for fancy restaurants," Gajeel said, putting his head into his hands.

"Nope, and that's why I love you!" Gajeel snapped up to look into that glowing face, under lit by the blue and pink reflections of the moon shining off her dress, and suddenly the whole night felt worthwhile.

"Gihi, does that mean I get to take you to my kind of place next?" Levy leaned across the table devilishly at his question.

"Does that mean I'd have to dress in a manner you'd like?" Gajeel flushed bright crimson at her demeanor.

"Damn you, Shrimp. I don't wanna wait for dessert anymore. I wanna get you back to my place pronto."

"Gajeel," she purred like a kitten. "Never get between a woman and her dessert!"

* * *

Gajeel carried her through his front door, past Lily, interrupting his greeting, and threw her down on the bed. He made damn well sure the door was locked, and Lily nodded knowingly and decided to go out for a while.

"Yer making me so hot, looking like that," he said. Her slender body stretched luxuriously on the bed, dress hugging every curve as she kicked off her sandals. The little she-minx, he thought. She very suddenly didn't seem shy.

"Is there something you want?" She asked coyly. "You'd have to describe it to me."

Gajeel grinned, removing his jacket and shirt. He clambered over her. "Well," he said. "It's little and pink. It's cheeky and probably too smart fer its own good. It's beautiful and brave, kind and loving." He reached out with a hand, running it along the silk on her side. "And oh god, it is smooth and soft and warm."

"Hmm?" She said, faking puzzlement. "You'll have to be more specific."

Both of Gajeel's hands were upon her now, and gently, he touched her chest for the first time, running his hands over the smooth silk. "Yer the walking thesaurus around here, Shrimp. Help me out." Her eyes closed at his touch, and Gajeel dragged himself higher, running his chest along her body and bringing himself face to face with her.

"Well, I'd say that the thing you were looking for was pure and innocent." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "That it was its first time, and that it needed you, right now." She kissed him deeply and he returned it.

Gajeel stood, returning to the end of the bed, and with a tearing sound, instantly removed every item of clothing left on his person at a speed that would have made Gray proud. Levy stared.

"Like what you see?" She nodded slowly, wordless.

"B…be gentle…" Gajeel was about to say something about slayers not being gentle, but looking at her face told him that it would have been the absolute wrong thing to say. He got a grip on his emotions. He wasn't after another conquest. He'd had plenty of those. He wanted more now.

He leaned down over her softly, again bringing himself up to her face. "Are you sure you want this?" She nodded. "If it's yer first time, it'll suck. But, I'll be gentle. If you want me to stop, say stop."

"I'm never going to hurt you." And with that, bodies clashing, he took her.

* * *

They lay together for a long time afterwards. She was exhausted, and appeared to have permanently flushed. Her dress now lay upon the floor, and under the blankets their bodies were naked as they entwined.

Gajeel had never been happier in his entire life. Everything up until this point seemed like a complete and utter waste of time. Just looking down on that happy face nestled against him made life seem brighter. He was fighting the urge to run out into the streets, stark naked, whooping for joy.

It was bizarre, he supposed. He'd never had to supply so much restraint in his life. Despite her claims as to not being made of glass, the simple truth was that he could fairly easily break her bones if he went too far. But…that made it better. Special. He didn't want meaningless conquests, he wanted to share his love with this woman.

"Thank you for looking after me," she said quietly, her eyes never opening. Gajeel reached up to stroke her hair, and she _purred _with pleasure. "You're so kind." She was drifting off, and Gajeel smiled.

"Thank you for making me love you," he whispered.


	6. Faces and Bodies

_There was smoke and fire everywhere. Another two assailants went down easily, but then there was sharp pain in his back, a hot liquid gushing out. He turned and beat that one into unconsciousness too. There was a crack like thunder and his head snapped back, blood flying from his forehead, but then it came down again, joyful murder in his eyes._

* * *

"Man, that was fun," stated Gajeel happily, walking along a dirt road with Panther Lily. "Thought I might be going soft for a bit."

The Exceed looked up at him disapprovingly, noticing the field dressings they had applied. "Two wounds, Gajeel. You are going soft."

"Jeez, don't be an asshole. Everyone gets an unlucky hit now and then," the slayer said dismissively.

Lily seemed to switch into mocking. "But you're worried about going soft because…?"

"Shut up."

Lily smirked. "It's not unusual you know. Most people present one face to the world, and another behind closed doors. But who knew that the big, bad Gajeel was a little, soft cry-baby?"

Gajeel glared down at him.

"I'm a cat, Gajeel, I have good hearing. There's no shame in crying at the ending of sad books. Crying because _Fantastic Mr. Fox _lost his tail, though. That's just pathetic."

Gajeel continued to glare. "I'm getting soundproofing. Bloody cat."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!" Lily laughed.

"'Course it is. Dead men tell no tales."

* * *

As Gajeel entered the bedroom in the middle of the night and switched the light on, Levy bounded out of the bed, blathering on about how he was injured. Since her sleepwear had no scruff, Gajeel lifted her by holding her under her arms, bringing her level with his face, expression completely deadpan.

"I never gave you a key," he stated.

"I…let myself in," she answered, answering nothing. Gajeel pondered that.

"Yer a smart girl. Yer've read a lot of books. I bet a lot of those were 'how things work' sorta books. Like how a lock works?" She blushed and Gajeel went on. "Flyboy and Greenpeace are muscle and yer the brain, so I bet whenever yer've needed a lock picked on a mission it fell to…?"

"Are you angry?" She asked, looking a little worried.

"Angry? ANGRY? Ya just broke the law, coming in here! I'm bloody well turned on!" He laughed and threw her on the bed. He was going to pounce on her, but aching, he sighed and sat his weary body on the end of the bed.

"Here, let me help you." Levy moved to help Gajeel remove his top, revealing the second injury on his back. Wordlessly, Levy left the room and returned with a first-aid kit. She sat behind Gajeel and gently removed the hastily applied dressing Lily had done.

He hissed as she applied disinfectant, but otherwise her hands were gentle and expert, putting on gauze before she reached around his chest to a wrap the bandages. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch.

"Yer pretty good at this," he noted.

"Part of being a team," she replied distractedly, concentrating. "Jet and Droy have put me back together a few times as well." Having finished, she swung around to sit on Gajeel's lap, reaching up to deal with the injury on his forehead. He didn't even notice the stinging this time, looking into her outstretched torso. The world might have ended without him noticing.

He did, however, take the time to look up into her beautiful face, eyes narrowed in concentration, tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth. "Freaking adorable."

"I'm not cute," she replied tersely, still concentrating. Okay, there was no way that Gajeel was letting that go. He waited patiently. "Okay done – kyah!" She cried as Gajeel swept her up into his arms, and once again threw her onto the bed. He clambered in next to her, removing his heavy boots. He lay next to her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"What was that? Not cute? You just went 'Kyah'!" He said mockingly.

"That's not fair! You surprised me!" She giggled. As he smiled down at her, she rolled over, presenting her butt. "See something you like?"

"You always show your butt when you try to be sexy," Gajeel noted.

"Well it's my best feature, right?" She winked. To her surprise, Gajeel looked thoughtful.

"Fifth best," he said at last. Okay, now there was no way that Levy was going to let _that _go.

"Well, do I get a rundown?" She purred. _Oh, you little devil, _Gajeel thought. He touched her side, prompting her to roll on to her back.

"First is your face," he said. "Between your eyes and your smile, I have no idea how I can sleep with you lighting up the room."

"You're a real romantic," she said dryly. "But I was hoping you were going to talk about my _body._" She stressed that last word just so, Gajeel thought.

"I'm getting there, Shrimp! I was gonna compliment your hair, but since someone's impatient, I'll move on!" He stroked her stomach, pushing her top up to do so. "If it's just yer body, then yer ass is fourth. This is third. A lovely, fat little stomach!"

"I'm not fat," she shouted playfully as he grabbed her, laughing. He gently pushed her arms up, stretching her out, and she let him. He softly ran a finger down each arm from her elbows and into her underarms. She writhed under the tender touch.

"Those are second. So smooth, so much fun to torment, Gihi!"

"Not today," she gasped, and Gajeel moved down, cradling her chest.

"And of course, these are number one!" To his amazement, she snapped her arms down, smacking him away.

"Don't joke," she said angrily.

"I'm not."

"I'm tiny."

"So?"

"I'm _flat,_" she hissed the word as if it was the filthiest of swears.

Gajeel sighed. He was not a sophisticated man, and not good with words, though so far his straightforward charm had apparently kept Levy happy. But her breasts were one of his favourite things to ponder, and he'd thought long and hard about what he was going to say next.

"Yer a smart girl, right? Tell me, open a thesaurus to 'small', and start listing words. Do ya ever find 'bad' in there?"

"Well, no…," she started.

"Right. 'Cuz if small things were bad, yer'd be screwed from the start!"

"It's not the same!" She said hotly.

"It's exactly the same! Now me, I happen to like yers. They're perfect. Why would I be interested in some harlot's grossly over-swollen rack?" _Damn. Maybe his way with words was still pretty crappy._

"Perfect?" She said the word so quietly that Gajeel almost didn't hear her. Gajeel's next words were almost as quiet.

"It makes me angry." She looked at him. "Angry that someone so perfect could live in a world that forced her to believe that she was wrong in some way."

"I've always been different from…" Levy was cut off midsentence.

"Different?!" Roared Gajeel angrily. "Everyone's different! What sort of fucking boring world would it be if we were all the same!?" He suddenly seemed to realise how loud he'd been. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I…" He rolled over, facing away from her sullenly.

Damn him. Why couldn't he express himself properly? Why the _fuck _was he shouting at the woman he was trying to flatter?

Small hands slipped around him from behind, and he felt her small body against his back, expertly avoiding his wound.

"You're such a kind person," she said with that happy tone of hers.

Gajeel was bewildered. Still facing away from her; "Kind? I shouted at ya…I shouldn't have…"

"Only a kind man would become angry because another person hated themselves. Thank you for telling me that I'm beautiful."

"Ya don't believe me, though, do ya?" He said unhappily. He hated how she could think anything less than perfection of herself.

"No, not really," she admitted. Her voice did that sexy devilish thing. "But, you haven't said anything about my legs yet."

Gajeel flipped around, grinning at her. He sat upright, to look down at her slender legs. "Hmm," he began with the thoughtfulness of an architect studying a masterpiece of design. "I'm not really a leg man, but these are clean and smooth, perfectly proportioned, and these feet…Holy Hell! How do you balance on something so small!?"

She kicked him. "My feet aren't small! They're normal for much taller girls!" _Well, a few inches taller._

"No, no, no," he said, "I can give ya a sound, logical argument as to why these are small feet."

She looked at him with interest. "Ya see, if yer feet are small, then it makes yer arse special, because it's the only part of ya that's big!" He jumped on her, grabbing her behind and she squealed with laughter.

"Now, said Gajeel. Do I get a rundown?"

* * *

"_Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Several bodies were blown around by the vortex, impaled by numerous blades, before it smashed through the wall. The building was starting to come down now, but even then, in the middle of it he was fighting, laughing._

_He walked out of the burning rubble half his clothes gone, revealing his iron-scaled torso. Another dark guild destroyed. This one wasn't even a challenge for the Iron Dragon._

* * *

"Not quite so soft," Lily commented with satisfaction.

"Nope," said Gajeel. "I'm getting softer and softer. But, this is only one of my faces, gihi!"

As they reached the town, Gajeel went off in a strange direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Called Lily.

"I'm gonna get a key cut. I'm not having that Shrimp act like a burglar, no matter how adorable it might be."

_Though I do like her evil face, _he thought.


	7. Black and Blue

Levy was back in her Fairy Hill dorm after a night with Gajeel. She looked in her full-length mirror unhappily.

This was going to be a problem.

During their love making, she'd never even noticed. And Gajeel had left before she woke to go on a mission, so hadn't noticed. But now, in the light of day it had become obvious. She was going to have to cover up, to hide it, because if anyone at the guild noticed, there would be some very awkward conversations, and things would almost certainly be misunderstood.

She was ashamed that it had happened. That she was so weak that it could happen.

But Gajeel…if Gajeel found out, he'd be furious.

He'd be heartbroken.

* * *

The guild was frustratingly busy. She took a book and tried to hide in a corner, hoping that no one would notice her. She waved at Jet and Droy, but thankfully, they were caught up in a poker game with a few others, and didn't come to bother her.

She was reading a huge book of ancient Hylian poetry. It wasn't too bad, but the country's rulers had kept changing subtle grammar and syntax rules over the centuries, and the collection of poems all had slightly different rules. She was hoping to get so absorbed that time would fly by.

Then, team Natsu returned from a mission. Fifteen seconds later, Natsu was having an argument with Macao about…something. Something about the mission that hadn't been revealed, Levy couldn't quite follow it, and sank back into the book, trying to become invisible.

"Levy-chan! How are you?"

_Goddammit, Lu-chan._

Well, she could hardly be angry at her best friend. "Hello, Lu-chan! I'm okay, how was your mission?"

Lucy suddenly got a depressed look. "Don't ask. I…I've never seen so much wanton destruction. Natsu's so strong now that buildings don't last very long." Levy couldn't help but giggle, and winced ever so slightly.

Lucy had definitely seen that. Was Levy hurt?

"So, Levy-chan, been on any missions lately?" She was probing.

"Umm…not really, Shadow Gear hit a bit of a payday recently, and we've been taking it easy. It's given me some time to spend with Gajeel, anyway!" Lucy was the only person she could talk to about him openly. Well, about most things.

"And…how is it with Gajeel?" Levy froze ever so briefly.

"Uhn! He's ever so kind, and he treats me really well!" Lucy couldn't help but notice the slight shudder as she spoke.

"Ah Levy-chan, there's something in the basement I want to show you, come on!" Lucy clapped her hands together suddenly and got up, dragging Levy with her.

* * *

"Um…what is it, Lu-chan? I don't see anything unusual down here, just kegs and tables and stuff."

"Hmm? Maybe someone moved it," Lucy lied. "But maybe you'd like to take that jacket off; it's really stuffy down here."

Levy blanched. "Umm…no, I'm feeling kinda cold today." Levy didn't react in time. Lucy suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled one side of her jacket down, revealing a livid purple bruise on her shoulder.

Silence stretched out, and ever so gently, Lucy took her jacket off completely, Levy too shell-shocked to resist. Revealed underneath across her arms and shoulders was a series of similar marks, damningly about the size and shape of Gajeel's hands. Levy, shaking with the fear of having the one thing you were hiding revealed, started crying.

"Oh, Lu-chan!"

"Oh, Levy-chan, I'm so sorry." Lucy hugged her. "Don't worry, when he comes back, we'll protect you and make sure he never…"

"No!"

The shout cracked out like thunder. Silence descended on the basement.

"You don't understand," she sobbed. "It's not his fault, it's mine!"

"Oh, Levy-chan," Lucy repeated. "A lot of people think that, but it's never the victim's fault."

"Listen!" Levy shouted. "He's not been hitting me! He's a kind and caring person! The problem is that I'm too weak for him!"

"Levy-chan, I don't understand."

"He's being as gentle as he can, but it's still not enough!" She was crying a river of tears now. "It's not every time, but when he gets passionate, sometimes he's just a bit too hard. I didn't even notice in the moment…it hurt, but it wasn't bad…it's only in the morning that the bruises started showing up."

"Lu-chan!" She screeched. "He's trying so hard to be gentle! He's holding all of his strength back, and I still can't take it! Why? Why am I so weak? I can't let him know, he'll hate himself! He already can't forgive himself for hurting me! He has nightmares! I hear him shouting to stop. He keeps reliving it, he wants himself to stop!"

Lucy held her friend closely while she wept. This was certainly a problem. She could see why she didn't want to have to explain this to everyone she passed. It was a fairly easy to clear up misunderstanding, but potentially a damning one. And if this continued, it'd be like waving a sign proclaiming 'hey, I had sex last night!'

What did this mean in the long-run? Would they have to split up? Would one night Gajeel go too far and do real harm? Would the knowledge break Gajeel?

Lucy did the only thing she could think of for the moment and fetched Wendy. The sky dragon slayer wasn't the sort of person to talk about someone's privacy, and she was able to alleviate Levy of her pain and outward signs of damage, hands held over Levy's shoulders as she sat in a chair.

"It's not a permanent solution," said Wendy, "but I can always fix you up if you need it."

"Thank you," Levy said, wiping her eyes. "I feel a lot better."

"Levy-chan, I think you're going to have to talk with Gajeel." Lucy's advice was not happy, but she was right. What else was there to do?

Levy stood and suddenly she had a bigger problem. "Wendy…have you grown?"

"Yeah! I'm four foot eleven now, and," she whispered conspiratorially, "I'm a b-cup! Levy? Levy? Are you alright? Speak to me!"

* * *

Levy stalked to Gajeel's house muttering something about puberty and growth spurts, and why had she never had one. In her bad mood, she unthinkingly picked his lock, forgetting that she had a key now. She walked into the front room and immediately bumped into Gajeel.

She squeaked like a mouse.

"I…I thought you were on a mission!"

Enjoying her nervousness, Gajeel grinned. What was she up to, coming here by herself? "Ah, I got there, and found some guys from Lamia Scale had beaten me to it. Bastards, but in fairness that guy is pretty doggish. I like his style. Other guy should shave his eyebrows, mind."

"Oh, okay," she said. She'd planned to have more time to figure out how to broach the subject, but there's no reason she had to tell him now.

"So, Shrimp, what'cha doing here by yer little self?" He moved to hug her, but suddenly stopped. She looked at his face as he sniffed, frowning. "Why can I smell healing magic on ya?"

_Oh, crap baskets. She had no idea he could have smelled something like that._

"Um…errr…," she stammered.

_Why are you such a bad liar, you midget? Think, think!_

"Were ya hurt?" He asked, puzzled.

"Well…sort of…"

_Brain, I have never asked you for anything, work now!_

_Never asked me for anything?! That book of poetry was a nightmare!_

_Focus, Levy, focus!_

Gajeel's expression changed gradually as realisation began to dawn.

"No. Did I…," he asked inconclusively.

"No!" Levy shouted, suddenly finding all of her confidence. She would not let the man she loved do this to himself. "It was my fault! Don't you dare blame yourself!"

Several expressions warred on Gajeel's face. Concern for her, hatred for himself, anger that she blamed herself. He looked up as she grabbed his hands.

"Please! Don't hurt yourself like this!"

_It was the exact wrong thing to say. Gajeel's heart snapped in two._

"Hurt myself? Hurt MYSELF? Why the hell is the woman who I've just hurt telling me that?" He snarled. "Why shouldn't I hate myself for being a monster that only causes pain?"

Tears raining, Levy screamed. "Because it'll hurt me more than any bruise you could give me!"

Gajeel's eyes widened. Her love…it was almost palpable, as if he could reach out and touch it as it radiated from her. More than anything, he realized that she didn't associate his touch with fear anymore. Even when his touch brought her pain, she only felt love in it. Unable to control himself, he grabbed her, lifting her clean off of the ground as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair. "I'm such a clueless, clumsy oaf. I'll try to hold back more in the future."

Levy didn't reply at first, dripping tears into Gajeel's mane. "I never said I didn't like it."

The gears that drove Gajeel's brain seized up. "You…wha…the…huh?"

"I hid the bruises, because of how I thought you'd feel. Also, walking around like a battered wife poses a set of problems, but I never said I didn't like when you hurt me." She was grinning, though her face was red and puffy from her tears. "It meant that you really wanted me!"

He looked at her, still uncomprehending of what she was saying.

"I mean, try not to break anything, but don't go thinking that just because I'm some _shrimpy _bookworm that I don't enjoy a bit of rough play."

"I…have never wanted you more than I want you right now," he whispered.

"Well, thanks to Wendy, I'm all ready for another round." _That expression. That tone._ "Who knows, maybe I could leave you with a couple of bruises."

"Lily!" Called Gajeel. "There are a few hundred jewels by the door, go see a movie or something!" He carried Levy into the bedroom, grinning like a maniac.

The Exceed came out of his little room, which was previously a closet.

"Well, at least it's never dull," he said, making to leave.

* * *

Afterwards, they'd talked a bit, and something Levy said made Gajeel laugh like crazy.

"She's thirteen, and she's already…Gihihi! Romeo's already taller…yer the shortest in the guild now! At least…gihi…until Asuka joins! GIHIHI!"

She thumped at him with her tiny fists, as Gajeel paid her no mind.

"Bruise, damn you, bruise!"


	8. Roleplay

**I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. I started with a concept, but couldn't really make it end as well as I wanted it to. It also deals with a subject that I'd hoped was kinda cute, but just felt more and more…weird as I was writing. Hopefully it comes across the way I intended.**

**Still, I want to post this due to an order of events I'm trying to get down. And I did so love Levy's unique brand of literary vindictiveness in this chapter. XD**

* * *

It was a relatively normal night. The couple were sitting in bed, reading from upright positions, Levy resting against him. Gajeel was _trying _to read a copy of _Watership Down_. He was finding it interesting, and seemed a decent step up from children's literature, but he was finding it a bit too complicated. He might have to leave it for another day. Apparently Levy had lined up something called _Animal Farm _for him next, which he hoped wasn't quite as cutesy as it sounded.

Trying, because every now and again, Levy kept making movements that were distracting him. Annoyed; he turned to her.

"What the hell are ya reading? Yer wriggling around like some love struck schoolgirl!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's a love story, dummy. It's giving me ideas…"

"Is it like that 50 shades of something book ya were reading the other day?" Gajeel kind of missed her point there.

"You will never reference that book again; it's a crime against basic English, literature and the women's form. I gave it to Erza, I think she likes it. Wait! Don't let her know that I told you! I don't wanna get slammed into the wall face first again."

"Umm…okay?"

"Gajeel…have you ever thought about roleplay?" She asked.

Gajeel spluttered. "…No…unless you have?" The sentence went up and down as he tried to read her expression. She giggled at him, which didn't help, really.

"Is there…anyone you'd like me to dress up as?" Gajeel turned bright red and refused to answer the question. Levy swung under his arms, coming face to face with him. She playfully wiggled a finger in his face. "Because I just happen to know a celestial spirit who could make. Any. Costume. I. Asked. For." She punctuated, talking slowly.

Sitting on his lap, she noted: "Oh, what's that I can feel?"

"Go away, Shrimp, before I have a heart attack."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!" Gajeel slowly pushed her back to her side of the bed, not trusting his own thoughts. She pouted. "Hazel dies."

"Huh…wha…no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"Levy-chan, you're such a little pervert, aren't you?" Lucy's hand was over her mouth. Lucy was sitting at her desk, nominally trying to write, while Levy lay on her bed, talking to her.

"Eh? Is it that unusual?" The little girl asked.

"Maybe not everyone's read quite as many romantic novels as you." She laughed. "Not everyone is equally comfortable exploring the possibilities of the bedroom, you know. Now, I don't know, but Gajeel strikes me as the straightforward type."

Levy smiled at that. "In every way possible!"

"But he may not be comfortable with what you're asking him to do," Lucy finished.

"But I'm not asking him to dress up!" Levy protested.

"So it _is_ you who's the pervert in this relationship," Lucy tittered. "You want to dress yourself up to please yourself! Is Gajeel even involved here?"

Levy turned red and started throwing soft toys at Lucy.

* * *

Levy was back in Fairy hills later that day, walking up to her room, when she passed Erza in the hallway.

"Good eveni-" There was an explosion of pain as she hit the wall, propelled by an iron fist.

As she slid down to the floor, she uttered a word. "Ga…Ji…Ru…"

Elsewhere, Gajeel shivered. "I feel like someone just pronounced the last syllable in my name…that's not good."

"It slipped out!" Gajeel cried as she had him in a Boston crab. "We we're just talking and I asked her if it was any good. I'm sorry!"

"Tap out, Gajeel! Tap out!"

"From you? Never!" The truth, of course, was that Gajeel could break her hold in an instant, but he was enjoying it, bless her little heart. It was night now and they were back on his bed.

"Tell me; am I weird to want this?" She said angrily.

"A little!" He cried out, pretending that it hurt.

"Why?" She demanded.

"I don't know! I'm…not ready for this!" He gestured vaguely.

"Boxer dies!" She spat angrily.

"Wha…no…he's the backbone of the farm!" Gajeel was aghast.

"Turned into glue!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"The beautiful woman of your dreams is throwing herself at you with a desire to have you live your fantasy, and you're like 'no thanks, I'm cool'!" Lily frowned. "Now, I may be a cat, but what the hell? What in the actual hell?"

Gajeel stuttered. "I don't want her to feel like she has to perform for me."

"But she wants to do this!"

Gajeel gestured helplessly. He _really _did not understand this world. All of these games. Wasn't love supposed to be simpler, more pure?

"I know," said Lily, slamming a fist into a palm. "What we gotta do is get you to dress up for her!"

"Whaaaaat!" It wasn't a question; it was just a declaration of horror.

"C'mon, we don't have access to Lucy's spirits, but there's gotta be magical tailors around here somewhere. People who can conjure up anything in a jiffy."

"But…I…she," said Gajeel.

"Yes, clearly your way with words will keep her interested forever," Lily deadpanned. "Or, are you scared?"

_Damn you, you crafty feline._

* * *

Levy waited on the bed for Gajeel. He'd run back into the living room, saying he had to check…something. He wasn't very clear, and seemed fairly panicky, which was odd. He'd asked her not to read and just wait for him, and she did so patiently, honestly curious.

The door flew open, and Levy's eyes widened with joy.

"Bwahaha! Tremble before me, for I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Gajeel stood there, a perfect replica of Vegeta, save the studs, and slightly longer hair. Might have made a better Raditz, but then of course, she couldn't be Bulma then, could she?

"You did this for me?" She asked, her face written with such joy that Gajeel felt very much like a prince.

"For you? Silly girl, as a Prince, everything is for me! For my pride as a warrior, I will show my strength in _battle._" He leered the last word.

"Oh no," she cried, wiggling that ass of hers. "Are you going to show me your Saiyan _pride_?" She leered the last word.

_When exactly did this little bookworm turn out to be a sex kitten? _ He wondered. He remembered the earlier conversation with Lily. Different faces for different places.

He liked this face. He thought that he'd like every face that she could show him. Don't break character now. He strode towards the bed.

"Let me show you the strength that annihilates planets. I'm gonna rock you…like a hurricane."

* * *

"I'm gonna need Wendy," said Levy gasping. Everything ached, if in a good way.

"Ya asked fer it," Gajeel said somewhat smugly, arms behind his head. "Prince Vegeta don't hold back for no one!" At this point his armour was haphazardly strewn across the floor.

"Why did you?" She asked him indistinctly, though he knew what she meant. Gajeel shrugged.

"Some little rodent called my bravery into question. Couldn't let that go." It wasn't romantic, but he didn't feel like lying right then.

"Oh, didn't we talk about how the big, bad Iron Dragon could be brave? So you were brave for me then," she sounded like the cat that'd got the cream alright.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it like that," he said, uncharacteristically shy.

Levy wriggled over to him. "Oh, but I would." She kissed him. "You're bravery level was _over nine thousand!_"

"Ya can't pull that off." She hit him.

* * *

Levy made her plan meticulously. She noted Gajeel's reading speed and the page he was on in _Animal Farm_. She timed herself in getting ready. Then she waited until he got to the trigger page and claimed that she needed the toilet.

"No," wailed Gajeel to himself. "How could they do that to Boxer? He worked so hard."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gajeel, but I can make you feel better." He looked up at Levy in the bathroom doorway, heart suddenly racing.

The world's tiniest Chun-Li…

The book fell from his hands, utterly forgotten. Levy sprang into his empty hands, then as she felt him grip her, she began to push away.

"Oh no, has the big mean got a hold of me? What are you going to do to me?"

"I've honestly forgotten how my body works; maybe you should show me what I should do?" Gajeel's voice was thin, his brain seized up. Blood was trickling from his nose.

"Yatta!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm making house visits," Wendy said irritably as Lily opened the door for her.

"And she's too young to be exposed to this filth!" Charla sniped.

"Don't blame me!" Said Lily, annoyed, "I'm just the messenger!"

Wendy saw Levy outside the bedroom door. Wendy's expression was a sight to behold.

"Uh, sorry," said Levy, still in full costume, wriggling with insane embarrassment.

"Wait, if you're okay," probed Charla.

"Umm…can we hurry? He's lost a lot of blood!"


	9. Inner Dialogue

The Sphynx's very roar itself was a weapon, a sonic wave that obliterated things, vibrating every molecule that stood in its way, tearing apart the bonds that held them together.

Including those that belonged to a certain little bookworm.

She was lying in the desert sand, clutching at her damaged body. Jet and Droy had called her name, but her ears weren't working, she couldn't hear properly. No doubt they wanted to run to her, but the Sphynx was too powerful. They were still fighting. She needed to get up, to help them, but she couldn't.

"C'mon Shrimp, yer stronger than that. Get up." The familiar voice came from behind her.

"I…I can't," she protested.

"Yer hurt. But get up," the voice demanded. "Or are ya the sort of person who let's yer team mates do all the work?"

Slowly, Levy got to her feet, panting, legs shaking.

"Damn, why couldn't I dodge? Jet could. Droy shielded himself. Why couldn't I?"

"So yer judging yer speed against the speed mage and yer toughness against the armoured guy*?" The voice was mocking her now.

"You could have dodged."

"Psh. I'd have tanked that shit."

Levy couldn't help but laugh at the abrasive appraisal. But she was annoyed. "If only I wasn't so little…"

"Let's not go down this minefield. What are your strengths?"

"I don't have any."

Something cuffed her over the back of the head. A large frond, blown by the desert winds.

"Try harder."

"Um…I'm smart?"

"A smart person should realise that quicker…"

"Actually, the Dunning-Krueger effect states the opposite," she murmured.

The voice laughed uproariously. "God, yer sexy when ya say smart stuff."

She smiled.

"So, if yer smart, look at that thing and tell me how to beat it." Levy looked at the Sphynx as her team continued to battle it. It was huge and tough. Small wings that couldn't possibly have carried it sprouted from its back, and its head was leonine, heavy and shaggy.

"It's a cat, they have good eyes. Maybe I can blind it with 'Photon'…"

"Look again."

"No…its eyes are atrophied against the desert sandstorms. It hunts by smell and sound. No, if it uses its voice as a weapon it must be smell, or it would deafen itself." Not quite true, she thought, thinking of bats, but the Sphyhx's ears were very small.

"But you can't affect its smell, can you?"

"No."

"So, look again."

"It's like it's made of iron."

The voice smiled. "No, not iron."

Levy smiled too. "Its skin is like rock. Jet and Droy are damaging it, but…"

"It could tank that shit all day?" The voice asked, laden with humour .

"I can't hurt it. Fire, Bolt, Storm, nothing will hurt rock in any way. I can't cast Tachyon in this state."

Sighing. "Think harder. What was yer mission?"

"To kill it."

Louder sighing. "What was yer mission?"

"To…to retrieve the liquid it stores inside its body!"

She could almost see the hand gesture to continue.

"So…I can use_ this_ spell!" She stretched out her hands, trying to summon a Solid Script: Bolt.

"That ain't gonna cut it," the voice said disapprovingly.

"But I can't move! I can't use 'Shock' at this range, I need physical contact," she protested.

"So, upgrade this spell then." Like it was that easy.

"I can't cast that! It has nine letters, I've never cast a spell with that many letters!"

"Butterfly has more letters."

"That's a cosmetic spell, they don't compare!" She paused. "They have the same number of letters, you dolt!"

"So ya have cast a spell with nine letters."

_Damn you._

"I heard that. Now, I believe ya've had yer second origin unlocked. Try!"

The spell began to form, words appearing from indistinct magical power. "No, she gasped. This won't work. I need to hit it from above."

"That's my girl. Yer getting' it."

Slowy, she raised her arms through ninety degrees, aiming the spell at the sky. Her body protested as the strain the magic stressed on her passed from her arms, through her chest and into her legs. She staggered and frustrated, she shouted.

"Why am I so little? Why is my body so weak? Didn't you say that little things needed big oafs to protect them? Why don't you protect me now?"

"You said little things can be strong. I believe that."

"I'm frightened!" She screamed.

"What of?"

"My friends are fighting! I don't want them to be hurt! I don't want to fail the guild! …and I want to see you again!"

"Ya will do all of those things. But what do ya have to do first?"

"Obliterate this thing in my way!" She roared with a sudden swell of confidence, born of decision.

"NOW, that's MY girl, gihi!"

"Solid Script: Lightning!" The bolt of lightning struck up into the heavens, and Levy collapsed as she put all of her magical power into it. The electrical discharge gathered in the clouds before returning earthwards, striking the Sphynx's spine.

Normally, the spell would have been insulated by its rocky skin, but inside the Sphynx, stored away from the desert heat was a large organ containing an enormous quantity of water. The lightning took the easiest path, burrowing through the Sphynx to get at the conductive material and rupturing the organ. It roared as it died; the valuable liquid gushing from the terrible wound.

Levy's body was cradled by the soft sand. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Ya did it all by yerself. I love you so much." Wind tussled her hair.

"How can I know that?"

"Gihihihi! I'm just a voice in yer head; I can only tell you things ya already know!" And with one more line, the voice faded away. "Go home Shrimp, you also know he's worried about ya."

"Levy!" Near blacking out, her slowly returning hearing picked up her team mates as they ran to her.

"I'll try to be quick…" she murmured, fainting.

* * *

Gajeel opened his door to find Levy standing there. She was a mess; her arms were wrapped in bandages, she was covered by dust and sand and one of her eyes was at half mast. But still, she radiated joy as she saw him.

"Look what I got for you!"

She jabbed a flask in Gajeel's face. The main body was clear and Gajeel could see a vibrant black liquid inside. In truth, he wanted to check that she was okay, but she was so much like a puppy giving a ball to its master that she dragged him into her pace.

"Thanks…what is it?" He asked as he let her in. She crashed down on his sofa and he sat next to her, placing the flask on the table.

"It's cola from the Salamander Sphynx! The animal naturally gathers water and sugars into its body over a period of centuries, and with a little distillation, you can make a pure cola from it! It's a delicacy because the Sphynx's are so rare and powerful."

"Is that how you got hurt?"

"Yep! Our mission was to get the cola for some guy's banquet, but we got so much – apparently ours was a big one – that he let us have some – whoa, I'm a little dizzy!"

"Please tell me you didn't come straight here from your mission," he said reproachfully. He got her a blanket and wrapped her up in it. "You little idiot."

"You like it, right?" She said, referring to the drink.

"Of course. Thank you for being so considerate, now get some rest!"

"I mean, it's black. You like black things, right?" She was not particularly coherent. Gajeel sighed and carried her to the bathroom, carefully washing the dirt away and changing her clothes and dressings before laying her down on the bed, drawing the blankets over her. This all happened in silence, as she was almost catatonic with damage, fatigue and his soothing touch. After, she asked again.

"You do like it? You do like black things?"

"I love it, thank you very much. My favourite thing in the world is blue, though."

"Oh? Was'sat…can I get it for you?" Her speech was dozy and imprecise now as the soft bed interacted with all of that tiredness.

"No, you've already given it to me." He kissed her forehead, sweeping her azure locks out of the way. "Get some sleep."

"Oh…okay. Gajeel?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me earlier. I couldn't have done it without you!" Gajeel wanted to ask what she meant, but she was already asleep.

* * *

"You drank it all! I never got to try it!" She shouted the next morning.

"Ya said it was fer me! It was really good!" He protested.

"Ga…Ji…Ru…"

Gajeel whimpered. She'd enunciated the last syllable in his name. So, this was how he died.

* * *

Gajeel crossed his arms, iron scales covering him as the Sphynx's sonic pulse pummelled him.

Lowering his arms, hurt but still strong, he grinned like a maniac. Sandstorm wind buffeted the two combatants as Gajeel tanked that damage like a boss. He roared with laughter.

"The things I do for that woman!"

* * *

**Tell me that someone gets the reference to the Sphynx and the cola.**

**Killing big things for delicacies seems perfect as Gajeel's hobby for the woman he loves!**

***Note that Droy is considered armoured due to a spell I gave him in another fanfic, an armour of wood.**


	10. Trying so hard

Gajeel waited until the Shrimp had left on a mission, and then went to the bookstore in a needlessly clandestine fashion, hugging back alleyways, and traversing rooftops. _Don't be seen Gajeel, it ain't worth it._

Once safely inside, with a cautionary whiff to make sure that Bunny Girl wasn't here, Gajeel started looking around at the signs for the sections. Levy hadn't realised it, but this was difficult for him. Even now, he still traced words with his finger as he read, and he found it hard to scan for words in a large array.

"Can I help you?" Gajeel turned to see the bookstore owner. He was a kindly old man, and having learnt that this big brute was affiliated with Levy, had quickly warmed to him. He held no antipathy for a stray trying to better himself.

"Um…hi, Gramps. I'm looking for the cookery section," he said rather awkwardly, trying to be polite. He knew that making a fuss here would make the Shrimp never forgive him. Beat the shit out her? Sure. Brand her with fire? Sure. Crucify her? Sure. But do something wrong in the bookstore? Oh sweet Jesus, that was a last syllable offence.

"Trying to impress a certain beautiful woman?" He asked, and his eyes twinkled.

"Uh…well…kinda…but can we keep it a secret?" Gajeel stammered in return.

"Of course," he said happily. He left the counter, guiding Gajeel to the cookery section. Seeing the tall man slowly run his finger down the spines, he asked him; "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Something fer a beginner. I'm not too bright, I gotta keep it simple." The words saddened the older man. To see someone denigrate themselves when clearly trying so hard to better themselves and make someone else happy…it wasn't right.

"Here," he said, taking down a moderately sized book. He briefly opened the pages for Gajeel to see. "It has quite a few different things for you to try, and it has a lot of pictures to help demonstrate. It also goes over all the basics, like boiling rice or pasta."

"Oh, that's perfect! Thank ya! How much?"

The man shook his head and patted on Gajeel's arm. "For the boyfriend of the bright Miss McGarden, It's on the house."

"Oh…ya don't have to," Gajeel replied uncertainly.

"Listen to an old man for a minute. I've seen a lot of people in this life unhappy. When I see you two, I see two people trying their hardest to make the other happy. It's a beautiful thing to see. Make me a promise: Never forget that kindness in your heart."

Gajeel mumbled his gratitude. He suddenly felt very small. Through Levy, he'd become aware of the concept of strength other than physical or magical. He felt like he'd just seen another kind.

* * *

"Oh sweet Lord," murmured Lily looking into the kitchen. "This cannot end well." The kitchen was laden under ingredients and cooking utensils. For some reason, the slayer had decided he'd needed a big chef's hat and an apron.

"Heya, Lily! I'm gonna try a few things out!" Gajeel said with enthusiasm. In the next few minutes, Lily put some common sense into the kitchen, forcing Gajeel to focus on one thing at a time, and putting away the ingredients he didn't need. He swiped the hat off of him, much to Gajeel's dismay.

"Okay, look at this one," the Exceed said, standing on the worktop to read the book. "Let's learn to fry an egg. That'll be the first step to serving her breakfast in bed. That's a good first goal, right?"

Gajeel smiled. Breakfast in bed! That was a great idea!

"Okay," he said, looking at the pages. "Heat the pan, add oil. I can do that." He could not do that. He added far too much oil, and it sizzled and splashed everywhere. Coming back for his second attempt, Gajeel had eaten iron and put up his iron scales. Who knew cooking was so painful? Lily looked on with more than a little dread.

"Okay, now to break the egg." He instantly broke the first one just trying to pick it up. Crap, these things were fragile. Being much more careful, the next one reached the pan, but he broke it badly, failing. Again and again. On his seventh egg, he got it.

"Aha!" He shouted.

"Okay," said Lily, like it was a military operation, "prepare the spatula. Wait for it to solidify a little, then turn it." Gajeel did, and while it was a bit sloppy, it worked! He'd cooked something, and it tasted alright! A bit underdone maybe, but hey, it was getting better!

So he tried doing the other things he needed for a fried breakfast. It didn't go very well. The bacon was easy enough, but he kept burning things. Dammit, he was surprised how hard it was. He thought his smell would help him judge, but he kept getting it wrong. He couldn't get another egg to come out right either.

With everything turned off, Gajeel sat on the kitchen floor and buried his head in his arms. Dammit, he hated this. This was his one problem with his relationship.

He kept feeling stupid.

He was constantly doing things outside his comfort zone, and it was stressful. It always became worthwhile seeing Levy's happiness, but it was hard going. She just didn't realize how smart she was compared to him. She always forgot, always took for granted that things that were easy for her were easy for anyone.

Gajeel didn't know it, but he was not a stupid man, just uneducated. Metalicana lacked even Igneel's parenting skills. And it wasn't like Phantom Lord had an IQ test to join.

"You gonna sit there all day feeling sorry for yourself?" Asked Lily roughly. He knew not to coddle Gajeel; he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Go away, damn cat."

"Remind me; why were you doing this again?"

_Damn cat._

Gajeel stood. He took the book into the living room and went through it slowly. Maybe there was something easier? What if he reduced the ingredients? Maybe eggs and bacon were enough? Cut out the other crap for a later date. Was a fried breakfast even a good idea for the bedroom? Greasy and messy – no fuck that, it was his bed, and he was happy for it to get messy. It could always be washed.

"Dammit. This is something people do every day. Why can't I do this?" He felt his anger rising with his building frustration. Lily noted his demeanour and let it go.

Finally, Gajeel got up and cleaned everything away. Maybe this'd wait for another day.

* * *

It was late at night. Gajeel was in his bed, the light on. He looked at the cover of the _Watership Down _he'd been reading. He'd been unable to finish it due to how hard he found the small letters and difficult prose.

_It's a book about bunnies, and yer too stupid to read it._

Annoyed, he opened it to a random page, and tried reading. He placed a finger and started reading. It took him five minutes to finish one page, and there were two words he hadn't understood. He hurled it onto the floor in anger. Damn, the Shrimp would have hated to see that.

He went to the bookshelf and looked through what he had read. Children's books all of them. The more he looked, the more he felt that five year olds read these things. It wasn't clever that he'd done so. His shoulders fell.

To his surprise, he heard the key turn in the front door, and a moment later Levy entered the bedroom.

"Gajeel! I saw the light on and thought I'd stop by."

"Ya got back from yer mission, then?"

"No, I'm still out there!" She quipped, smiling.

"Shut up!" Levy blinked in surprise. Gajeel was glowering, though not at her, but at some point off to the side. "Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!"

Silence stretched out as he shook slightly in anger, not looking at her. Damn him, why'd he taken it out on her. That wasn't right. A small hand found his.

"Gajeel? Honey, what's wrong?" Tears welled in his eyes. Why? Why was she so understanding? He didn't deserve her. But he couldn't speak, couldn't find any words, and pulled his hand away, lying down on the bed, facing away from her.

"Leave me alone," he said sullenly.

Levy could almost hear his pain. She wanted to help him, but wasn't sure what to say; in truth she was exhausted having come back from a mission, and not in her prime. She'd sleep on it; it'd look better in the light of day.

* * *

Gajeel woke early and turned to face her. He loved watching her sleep. Her peaceful sleeping expression was so beautiful.

He wanted to try.

Soon, he was in the kitchen. Okay, just bacon and eggs, nothing fancy. He instantly broke an egg, but kept trying. He only had four left, and he messed them all up. He closed his eyes. C'mon, get the bacon right, it's dead easy. He hadn't realised that he had only two rashers left. But that was enough, just don't screw them up.

He burned them.

With the gas off, he stood there, looking at what he'd done, simmering with anger. Anger at himself.

"Why are ya…why are ya….SO STUPID!" He smashed the frying pan on the counter bending it out of shape. He discarded it onto the floor, and joined it, hunching over his knees, burying his face.

Levy hurried out of the bedroom at the racquet. A half formed question left her lips, but as she took in the scene, she understood what he'd done. For her. She knelt down next to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked gently.

"I'm too stupid. I can't do something so fucking basic as cook an egg."

"Oh Gajeel, you're not stupid, you just haven't had anyone teach you how to do it," Levy said reassuringly. "Eggs are quite difficult; you shouldn't start with them."

"No, I had a book to teach me and I still couldn't do it," he replied gloomily. To his surprise, she laughed.

"Don't be silly! No one can learn to cook from a book in a day! I've had a lot of people teach me different recipes over the years. And I certainly didn't do anything by myself for a long time."

"See? I'm so fucking stupid that I didn't even know how fucking stupid I was." Then the most surprising thing in the universe happened. Levy punched him in the face. She'd been learning from Lily's advice. Often, the best way to deal with Gajeel was to simply get him moving again whenever he'd stalled.

"What the hell was that!" He cried.

"Feel better now?" She asked sweetly. "Don't mope. C'mon let's go and get some more ingredients and I'll teach you."

Gajeel was bewildered. "But it's seven in the morning…"

"Oh? What can we do to pass the time for a couple of hours?" She winked and then winced, shaking her hand. "Ow, what the hell is your head made of? And if you say 'iron', I'll punch you again!"

* * *

"No, like this," she said, holding the egg against the edge of the pan. "Just tap it, and break it like this." The egg fell into the pan perfectly. Gajeel tried to imitate her, but broke it wrongly. She held his hand, guiding him though the next egg and it too went smoothly. "See?"

"I think so."

"Okay, now watch them for a bit, you wanna wait until the white is fairly solid, then flip them."

"Umm…like this?" He flipped the pair of eggs.

"That's it!" She beamed at him. "You're getting it!"

"It seems easier when you explain it…," he mumbled.

With the eggs done, Levy turned to Gajeel. "Do you understand the difference between ignorance and stupidity?" She asked.

"Umm…no, not really," he admitted.

"Being stupid means that you lack intelligence. Ignorance means that you lack experience. Gajeel, don't ever think that you're stupid. You just need to learn things. Look at how well you're reading's coming along! You're perfectly capable, you just weren't taught how!"

"Don't…I can't…I don't wanna hear…," he said quietly, unable to look at her. Again, her hands found his.

"Gajeel, I love you. I don't think that you're stupid. And I wanna help teach you anything that I can!"

Quietly, in the privacy of their home, Gajeel hugged her to him and cried into the silence.

* * *

**When it comes to cooking, I'm a Gajeel, not a Levy, so if you don't actually flip eggs, then these are magical Chimera eggs that do require it! XD**


	11. The Zoo

Levy skipped and twirled through the entrance like she was made of nothing but happiness and energy. Gajeel, while much more apathetic, watched her dance with rapt attention. The little yellow sundress she wore suited her so perfectly; happy, delicate and bright.

"C'mon slowpoke, I wanna see all of the animals!" No anger or annoyance, just a positive desire to keep moving.

"Alright Shrimp, I'm a coming, I'm a coming," he said. He didn't really understand the appeal of the zoo. It didn't make much sense to him, but he understood that lots of couples came here. Hell, he could see a dozen just from the entrance.

_For her, Gajeel, for her._

* * *

"Oh, look how cute they are!" Levy sang as she saw the monkeys playing in their trees. They hung effortlessly on their tails, small hands grasping and reaching, defying gravity with ease.

"That's some impressive agility," Gajeel admired.

"That's all you have to say?"

"Tell ya what Shrimp, tell me somethin' clever about 'em," Gajeel said playfully.

"Well, they're Spider Monkeys, so they live in tropical forests and you see their tails? They can move it like a hand, because they've got an extra clump of neurones that goes all the way from their brains down their spines."

"I love it when ya say clever stuff," he grinned.

"Oh shut up," she said playfully as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the next enclosure.

* * *

"Now him, I like," noted Gajeel with satisfaction.

The male lion rolled it's heavy, shaggy head and grumbled, almost as if returning Gajeel's praise.

"I don't like him," Levy pouted.

"Why not?"

"Look at all those scars. He's nothing but a big brute of a bully."

There was a little squeal as a cub that'd been playing on the pile of rocks the lion was sitting on fell off. The Lion got up and moved down to the cub, which was getting up. He nuzzled the cub, and it responded in kind, happy for the attention. Gajeel felt a squeeze on his arm.

"Well, maybe he's not all bad," she said shyly, and Gajeel laughed.

* * *

"Penguins!" Levy shouted as if was the best word in the language. "Look, you can feed them! C'mon c'mon c'mon!" She was pulling on Gajeel's arm with all of her might. He had no problem with going, but it amused him to stand still and he didn't move a literal inch.

"Calm down and we'll go," he said deviously. Her cheeks puffed up so much that Gajeel thought she might explode, but she quietened and they went.

A penguin that was apparently named Skipper came up to Levy with that hopeful expression and she held out the fish for him, upright. Skipper, well used to this act, reach up and gobbled it down, flapping its flippers for the silly apes who seemed to be easily amused by it.

Levy giggled. This _was_ the best thing in the world.

Standing upright, Gajeel was sweating buckets. _Don't get dragged in by the cuteness, yer in public._

"Aren't you going to feed him?" Levy asked. He looked down to see that a penguin had approached him, looking up with its cute little face.

"Goddamit," he muttered, holding a fish for him. He happily wolfed it down, clapping. There were five more crowding him. "Hey, why don't you try the Shrimp? She likes you."

Levy laughed as he gave in and started feeding them, the big man kneeling to help the little animals. "So cute," she teased.

"Oh yeah? Ask yerself this; why don't they like you?"

Levy twitched, realising that Skipper had gone, and that every penguin present was heckling Gajeel. "Who knows?"

"Maybe because they think yer just another penguin, being so short and all!"

Levy glared. "Ga…Ji..Ru…"

"Protect me, penguins, protect me," Gajeel cried in panic.

* * *

Levy skipped between exhibits.

"I haven't been here since I was little," she said happily.

Gajeel made a noise and expression that suggested she'd just confessed the biggest, darkest secret in her life.

"What?"

"Ya mean that in the past ya were even littler?" He asked with mock incredulity.

A handbag to the face ended his amusement.

* * *

"They're too tall," Levy commented angrily.

"They're giraffes," Gajeel deadpanned. "What were you expecting?"

"Nothing needs to be that tall," she huffed.

"So, I guess we're skipping the elephants then?"

* * *

They were standing at a big map near the zoo's centre.

"C'mon, you pick something." Levy said. "There must be something you wanna see!"

Gajeel was a bit frustrated looking at the map. She'd forgotten that he couldn't read as well as her. The map was big; there was a lot to take in and there were a lot of words he didn't understand. What was an Oryx for hell's sake? People should put pictures on these things.

In reality, Gajeel's reading comprehension was fine, but he had to focus. He found it difficult to pick a word out of a jumble, but he could read one that he was looking directly at. He'd let himself get confused on something unusual for him. The hurt of feeling stupid clouded his abilities.

"Gajeel, hurry up!"

"What about the tigers? They're kinda cool," he suggested. He'd seen them on the signs outside. His finger was trying to find the word on the map and he was having trouble. She watched as he traced every name with his finger, silently mouthing the letters. Realisation hit Levy like a brick, and she gently took his hand, moving it ever so slightly to the right; to the large word 'Tiger'.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled.

Levy shook her head wordlessly, pulling on his arm. Her own selfishness had caused him pain and it broke her heart. Best just to move past it.

* * *

Gajeel glared at the tiger and the tiger glared back. It was the battle of wits to end all battles of wits.

Suddenly, Gajeel flung his shirt aside. "That's it, I'm kicking yer ass!" He said, cracking his knuckles. The tiger roared in agreement.

Levy threw herself in front of Gajeel, arms around his waist, trying to hold him back from breaking the cage open. "Jeez, who has this problem in a boyfriend?"

* * *

"Look!" Cried Levy. "Face painters!"

"Oh there is no way in hell…"

One very brief argument later, Gajeel had tiger stripes painted on his face while munching on a small 'Iron' she'd made as payment. At least he'd gotten to pick the animal. The tigers definitely were badass, he'd thought.

Levy danced up, the world's cutest leopard.

"Goddamn ya, ya adorable Shrimp," he said, finishing his snack. "What are ya doin' to me?"

She smiled. "C'mon, wanna get some lunch? The restaurant's just down here."

"I do love yer iron, but some real food might be nice!"

* * *

The restaurant food had been pretty crappy and overpriced. It wasn't even metal cutlery, pointed out. Levy had not found that to be amusing.

He glanced down at his little leopard. "Not too shabby a day, I hope?" He asked?

"Uhn!" She clutched his arm with both of hers. "It's been lovely. But we have a little time left. Anything you wanna see?"

"Actually, yeah. What the hell is an Oryx?"

* * *

"Honestly, I'm disappointed," Gajeel said, looking at the antelope.

Levy giggled. "What were you expecting, exactly?"

"I dunno, like some kinda giant, stone snake, I guess." He smiled. "I don't hate little, cute things, though – ow!"

Levy had kicked him. "I bought you a thesaurus. At least try and find clever ways of saying 'little'," she pouted.

"Oh? Can you give me an example now? Fill in the sentence: You are…?"

"Petite. I am petite," she said, crossing her arms. Gajeel dragged her up in a hug. She laughed and they kissed, smudging their face paint.

"Now," he said. "Let's go use the bathroom. I ain't leaving this zoo without washing my face!"

* * *

The men's and ladies' toilets were at opposite ends of the main plaza. Gajeel stood waiting for levy near a fountain in the centre. They'd agreed to meet up there, since they didn't know who would be back first. Gajeel rolled his eyes. He'd known.

He looked as she skipped over to him, sun shining down, dress flowing against her graceful form, face all happiness. It has been a good day. In fact, maybe it's just goddamn perfect.

"So Shrimp, what was yer favourite animal?" He asked as he took her hand and started for the exit. He felt her head rest on his arm and her grip squeeze just a bit tighter.

"The lion." Gajeel looked down, grinning. "What about you?" She asked.

He tussled her hair. "The leopard."

Levy blinked. "But we didn't see a leopard," she said confused.

Several moments passed. Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "I thought ya were smart."

"I don't get it," she said, now thoroughly befuddled.

"It was just past the tigers," he coaxed.

Levy was thoughtful. "After the tigers…wasn't that were the face painters were?"

"Holy crap, yer making this compliment far more difficult than it has to be!" Gajeel laughed.

"Compliment? I..oh…oh!" She blushed, and squeezed even tighter. "Why would you like that one?"

"Because it's just so goddamn cute…and petite!"


	12. Frail

Gajeel was sitting at a table in the guild hall, munching on a small pile of iron. He was bored. The Shrimp was on a mission, though she'd be back soon hopefully. But with Natsu's team gone, he'd lost the only person he really cared to start a fight with. Jeez, was he so whipped that he needed her to enjoy himself now?

Mira watched him from a distance, smiling. _Ah, young love._ Mira was a demon at matchmaking. She hadn't had a hand in their relationship, but she'd looked on with joy as it arose. It was interesting how their opposite natures complimented one another, but beneath it all, there were so many similarities trying to get out.

There was a noise as Team Shadow Gear entered the guild, approaching the bar.

"Yo Mira, a round on us for a successful mission!" Called Jet. There was a cheer from the assembled guild members.

Gajeel noted their appearance. Jet had a few minor scrapes visible, and Droy was clearly favouring his left leg. Gajeel frowned. Levy didn't appear to have a mark on her, but he noted that she was covering up her arms and legs, and there was a notable hesitance in her steps. She was clearly hurt, if you were looking for it.

Gajeel pushed down his feelings. She was a guild mage. She would not be happy for him trying to wrap her in cotton wool. He understood that, hell he went on far more dangerous missions; it would be hypocritical in the extreme. There was an asymmetry in their abilities, but that wasn't a good idea to mention.

He sauntered up to the trio at the bar. "Heya, how it'd go?" He asked, trying to be positive, and trying not to dismiss Jet and Droy. They were Levy's best friends, he should play nice.

Levy made an expression that everyone nearby caught.

"Oh Levy," said Mira smiling, "kidnapped again?"

"Ninth time," the small girl smiled wanly. "Do I get a free drink on the tenth?"

There was general laughter. Levy was so small that getting kidnapped seemed to happen to her a lot, though she often took care of it by herself, because people underestimated her. If her hands were free, she could break out of just about anywhere with her solid script.

Gajeel didn't laugh. He also noticed that neither had Jet and Droy. He'd seen through that facade.

* * *

"Yer coming back to my place," he said as the guild shut down for the night.

"I'm tired, Gajeel, I just wanna go home and sleep," she lied.

"No," he said firmly, "I'm looking after ya." Very, very gently, Gajeel put one arm around her shoulders, and another under her legs, carrying her against his chest. She winced slightly, but didn't resist.

* * *

He didn't pressure her to reveal her injuries, but sat on the end of his bed and waited for her to shower and change. Head down, she came out in her sleep wear, her arms, legs and shoulders revealed. Gajeel couldn't believe his eyes. He'd never thought…

Snaking around every inch of her below her neckline was a livid purple bruise. It was a single continuous line that wound so tight that it almost seemed like one large blotch.

"Shrimp…" he breathed. She didn't look at him.

"The guy who kidnapped me…his magic was something like a ribbon that wrapped around my body, immobilizing me. When Jet and Droy confronted him, he constricted it to warn them off, causing this injury." She smiled thinly. "Jet shifted into top speed and beat the crap out of him." She frowned again. "I think if had been any longer, my bones would have snapped."

He wanted to scoop her up and hold her, but realized that he couldn't. However, she dejectedly went over to him, easily fitting in the space between his legs and leaned back against him. He loosely put his arms around her, trying to support her without hurting her.

"I hate it," she said quietly.

Unseen by her, Gajeel closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next. Over the years, she'd used a lot of harsh words to describe her body, but on Tenrou Island, she'd picked up a new one.

"I hate being so frail."

Frail. A word that not just described her appearance, but the physical problem that arose from it. Gajeel looked down at her back. It was certainly true that Levy wasn't just short; her bones were slender and her shoulders were narrow. She simply didn't possess the physical armour a larger person would.

He didn't know what to say. 'But you have other good qualities' was not helpful here. And it wasn't like she could train it away; she was a physically fit and active person. There was only so much muscle she could produce. So he tried a different approach.

"Hey, I doubt Flyboy or Planthead could have broken this spell either, by the looks of it."

"Droy's Bark Armour could have broken it. Jet can produce huge amounts of friction; he could break it too." Her voice was so matter-of-fact, so depressed. "You would have broken it in seconds."

Gajeel tried to interject, but Levy went on.

"Natsu would have burnt it away. Gray would have made it brittle. Erza has the strength to break it. Lu-chan would only need one hand free, Max could –"

"Stop it," Gajeel said gently, having to resort to the only thing he could think of. "Everyone has different strengths. You're amazing at decryption and rewriting spells. But despite that, you're still a strong mage. I heard about your MPF score. That was pretty badass!"

"My magic is useless. My spells are weak. My one strong spell completely drains all of my power, leaving me helpless. Even with second origin, I'm useless."

"Shrimp, ya've taken out a Sphynx with one shot. That's not useless."

"A monster. Name one other mage in the world that I could beat." There was no force in the challenge, resigned. Dammit, he thought. Her confidence in her own skills was so low that killing a giant monster didn't even register. These scars were old, and weren't going to go away in a hurry.

Gajeel tried thinking back over the magic games contestants. That carrot girl didn't seem very strong, but he didn't see much of her. The doggish guy…well he was pretty tough, if he got to close range… That fancy boy from Blue Pegasus..Hibiki! He was a knowledge type….right, so was Levy.

"See?"

"I'm thinkin'!" He said a little loudly. "The mages ya remember are generally the really strong ones!"

She smiled thinly and pressed into him a little harder. "I'm tired and hurt Gajeel, I don't wanna talk anymore."

* * *

Levy had fallen asleep quickly, which was merciful. Gajeel had been afraid that her injuries would keep her awake. In the darkness, lit only by the moon's dim light, he watched her sleep. Normally, he loved admiring her sleeping face, but now he was only thinking of how he could help her.

There was simply nothing to do about her physical condition; he was sure of it. She was small, and her fitness level was high, there wasn't anywhere to go from there. He wished he could make her realise that everything else about her made up for it. She was invaluable with her language skills. In the whole guild, only Fried was in that class, and he wasn't in the same league.

Her magic, while often lacking impact, was varied and useful. His magic was strong, but only had one purpose; obliterating things. He was much less useful than her. He dearly wished he could cast iron scales on her, to protect her, make her tougher.

For the next few days, Levy didn't do much. She hung around the house, healing. She spent a lot of time sleeping, and it pained Gajeel to see her so…frail. _Goddamit Gajeel, choose a different word._

He hoped her returning health would improve her spirits.

* * *

"C'mon Shrimp, I'm taking yer out," Gajeel said on the fifth day. Her bruises were gone now, though he didn't doubt that she still ached.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking ya…" _Say it. Say it. _"…clothes shopping," he choked.

"Ehh?"

* * *

Are you a man? Have you ever been dragged around by a girlfriend looking for clothes? I'm fairly sure that Dante's Inferno suggested it as the sixth circle of hell, right after the constant crotch kicking level. It's hours of walking and standing and waiting, with nothing to do, while someone drags you through fifteen shops and if you're lucky, she'll buy one dress.

Levy didn't hate clothes shopping per se, but she hated looking at herself, judging her own body in the mirror. She came out of the dressing room wearing a little red dress that covered her shoulders and ended just above her knees. She looked in the mirror, frustrated by how small her chest looked.

"Gihi, that's sexy!" Gajeel noted far too loudly for a public place. Levy frowned and returned to the dressing room. She came back a few minutes later in a little t-shirt and short skirt.

"So cute!" Gajeel exclaimed happily. Again, she frowned at her reflection and changed into the next outfit. It didn't matter what it was, she hated the painful thinness of the person in the mirror.

"I like it!" Gajeel said.

"Shut up! I know what you're trying to do!" She snapped at him. She softened as she saw his expression. "Leave me alone. I'll meet you in the café at noon."

"Okay," he said, standing. "Take all the time you need." She was mollified by his consideration, but went back to try on the next outfit she'd picked. She hated it, and frustrated, she decided to try the first red dress again.

She stared at the person in the mirror with loathing.

"_Gihi, that's sexy!"_

No it wasn't. She turned sideways. Look at how small my chest is.

"_Not every likes 'em big, Shrimp! You look good to me!"_

But I'm so thin…

"_Yer so graceful, ya know that? What's the word?" He frowned, thinking. "Elegant! Yer elegant and graceful!" _

But I'm so small…

_Gajeel lifted her off the ground in a crushing embrace. "It makes it so easy to love you."_

Her hands flew up to her hair.

"_My favourite thing in the world is blue."_

She smiled.

"_Yer smile…it's a force of nature, you know? Right up there with the sun and the moon." She blushed shyly, and Gajeel, with a complete lack of tact, turned and shouted at the moon's reflection in the river. "Ya hear that? Ya've got nothing on her!"_

Maybe the person in the mirror wasn't so bad.

* * *

Gajeel sat glumly in the café, idly chewing on a spoon, as a staff member wondered if it was worth the hassle to mention. He'd hoped to make her feel better, but it seemed like it hadn't worked at all. Arms suddenly went around his neck from behind, that wonderful smell of his love filling his nostrils.

"Thank you," she said.

"Ah? I didn't do nothin'," he said offhandedly. He felt the arms tighten a little.

"Thank you," she repeated. Gajeel turned to look at her.

"So you went with the red one? It looks good on you. Classy but sexy, Gihi!"

"Would it look better…off of me?" She asked, with _that _expression. "Kyah!" She cried out as Gajeel bundled her into his arms.

"And off we go!" He roared, and Levy laughed.

* * *

Lying naked under the bed sheets, Levy looked up at the sleeping form of Gajeel. She occupied her usual position of being cradled by his right arm.

She didn't really understand why, but Gajeel loved her body, the body that she hated. But maybe as long as someone wanted it, that was enough.

She would always be weak, at least physically. But with this big brute around, maybe she didn't have to be tough. Maybe…maybe it was alright for someone small to have someone big to look after them.

Frail.

…but…

Graceful.

Elegant.

Those were okay.

She rested her cheek back onto his chest and closed her eyes. Yes, this was fine.


	13. A Lazy Day Together

**8:00 am**

Gajeel awoke to the morning sun and the feel of a tiny body next to him stretching. Not a bad way to wake up. He felt her push against him briefly, and knowing his cue, reached up to stroke her hair. She made a sound of pure pleasure and wiggled as close as she could.

_Not bad indeed._

"What'cha wanna do today, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked. It was a Saturday, no need to get up, no plans at all.

"Nothing," she said sleepily as he stroked her. "I'm happy to stay here alllllll day."

Gajeel smiled, and then yawned, long and deep. Levy yawned in the contagious response.

"Yer really bad at that," he chuckled.

"It's natural," she huffed. "You can't stop yourself."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow and made a fake yawn. Again, Levy yawned in response. She looked at him with an expression of mock annoyance. She yawned. Nothing. She yawned again. Nothing. She squinted at him and his powerful counter-magic. Grinning, Gajeel yawned. Levy yawned in response.

"Goddammit!" She cried. Gajeel laughed loudly, and she smacked him. "That's not fair. It's because…you're too big!"

"Really?" He asked mockingly. "Is that so?"

"Sure. My tiny, graceful yawns cannot stir your big lungs, but your ungainly ones overpower a delicate little girl!" She was bullshitting with the best of them.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow again. "Yawn," he said. She yawned and Gajeel laughed his ass off.

"Mou~! That's not fair!" Laughing, Gajeel moved in to kiss her. Just before he reached her, he held her back and opened his mouth. He didn't even say it, and she still yawned. She started hitting him, laughing at the unfairness of it.

* * *

**9:00am**

"No, I don't wanna play this game!"

"Three, two, one, hup!"

"Kyah!" Gajeel tossed Levy into the air and caught her again, bed springs squeaking in protest.

"No, I don't like it," she said, smiling.

"Oh, ok – hup!"

"Kyah! I swear, if you hit me into the ceiling…"

"Relax, I know what I'm doing. I've compensated for yer weight gain."

"What was that, you asshole?"

"I said; hup!"

Levy shrieked with laughter.

* * *

**10:30am**

Sitting between his legs, enshrouded by his arms, Levy was slowly and clearly reading to Gajeel. It was a new thing, where she would go through a book far too difficult for him. He loved listening to her voice, and holding her wasn't too shabby either.

She stopped. "Gajeel, would you stop fondling my breasts for five minutes?"

"No."

She shrugged. "Fair enough." She kept reading.

* * *

**11.50am**

They sat in the living room as Lily returned with the takeout. "I can't believe how lazy you two are."

Levy picked up the little Exceed and hugged him. "Thank you, Lily! We're having such a nice day thanks to your help." Lily quickly broke her grasp, desperate to get away from her eyes.

"Guh…I'm a cat and you're too cute for me. Fine, enjoy your lunch, I'm going out again. You two lovebirds are grinding my nerves." But as he left he was clearly smiling. "And put some clothes on! Jeez!"

"Damn cat, we're covering the important bits," Gajeel said to the closed door. He began to pull the fried food out of the bag. "Y'know, I was kinda surprised that you weren't a vegetarian or somethin'."

"Wha? Why?" Her voice switched to teasing. "Because of my slim, trim physique?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Dunno. Thought all girls were like that."

"How many girls did you know before you joined Fairy Tail?" She asked, incredulous.

"Umm…knew? Only Juvia, really, and that girl's so messed up that I woudn't use her as a measuring stick." The words were a bit rude, but Levy knew that Gajeel considered Juvia a treasured friend, someone who had walked a darkened road with him.

"I like junk food, just like anyone else," she said, picking up a piece of fried chicken. "Just don't eat too much or you'll get fat. And salads? Bleh! Vegetables need more love than that!"

"God, yer sexy when yer a right slob!"

"You say that about everything I do," she said smiling.

"Because yer always sexy, duh!" He grinned. "But every time I see you do something new, it's like a nice reminder, gihi!"

"Well…I wasn't sure if you ate at all. Apart from iron, I mean."

"What the hell! Salamander eats don't he?"

"Well yeah…"

"And doesn't little Miss Smarty know that the human body needs…I dunno, protein and carbohydrates and all that shit?" Gajeel was enjoying himself now.

"It's no dumber than your suggestion!" She huffed.

"Was too!"

"Was not!" They laughed, and they kissed messily.

After eating, Levy noted Gajeel washing his hands thoroughly. "Why are you being so clean?" She asked, suspicious. He went over to her and threw the small girl over his shoulder, heading back to the bedroom.

"Just making sure they're clean before I rub them all over ya."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**1:00pm**

"Okay, my least favourite food…hmm…mushrooms," said Gajeel.

"Why?"

"I mean they're not meat, they're not vegetable or fruit, what the fuck are they? They're just weird is what. And don't they grow in shit all day long?"

"Most crops are grown in manure," Levy deadpanned. "But mushrooms can be nice if they're used right. I don't like them in sauces though; I think it ruins the flavour of a dish."

"Okay then Shrimp, what's your least favourite?"

Levy shuddered. "Anything that's soft and squishy…like mussels or escargot. Uhh…they're such nasty animals!"

"So all animals should be soft and cuddly?"

"In an ideal world, yes," she said firmly.

"And those are the ones you want to kill and eat?" It was Gajeel's turn to deadpan.

"I don't mind squid or calamari though," she said ignoring Gajeel, "but don't serve it looking like the animal!"

"I have to agree, my favourite animal is soft and cuddly too." Levy pre-empted the obvious follow up, immediately leaping on Gajeel's back and throwing her arms and legs around him.

"Oh? Gonna grab me were you? What'cha gonna do now big guy?" She laughed at her own words coming out of her mouth, and Gajeel grinning, reached behind him, grabbed her shoulders and effortlessly pulled her over him, carefully dropping her in his lap.

"What's that Shrimp?" He asked, idly tickling her. "Thought that'd be difficult, did ya?"

"Yes!" She said laughing, "I demand a redo of our contract, I think I need my spells for this to be fair!"

"Hm, sorry can't help ya, my lawyer's outta town. I'll just play with ya until he comes back. May be a while."

* * *

**2:30pm**

"Animal Farm had a meaning?" Gajeel asked, surprised. "It's a story about farmyard animals."

"It's an allegory. A-lle-go-ry. It's about how rulers become corrupt and abuse the workers."

"You got that from that? But there were ducks and sheep and stuff."

"Gajeel, I think you're missing…"

"Ducks and sheep, woman. There's no deeper meaning."

Levy looked at him for a moment. She hugged him. "Don't change, you're better this way."

* * *

**5:00pm**

"We gotta eat somethin'," Gajeel stated.

"Don't wanna get up," Levy said, blissfully resting against him. "Don't wanna put clothes on, go out and have to walk somewhere."

"Me neither, but I doubt Lily's comin' back anytime soon."

"Then you go," she said smiling, "I'll wait for you here like a good little damsel in distress."

"Wait…," Gajeel started. In response, Levy stretched out, pushing her extended body forwards, into him. Gajeel looked at her. "What can I say, ya've got a way with words!"

* * *

**7:00pm**

"Too bloated…shouldn't have had takeout twice in one day…," moaned Levy, sprawling slovenly over the bed, over the blankets.

Gajeel made a dismissive noise, standing away from the bed. "That's pathetic." Struck by a sudden evil inspiration, he grabbed the blanket edges, and slowly, so she wouldn't notice, pulled them together. Then, in a quick snatch, he completed, lifting the blanket by the corners with Levy bundled inside.

As it dangled there was a brief struggle, and a muffled cry. Then it all went silent for a minute. "Gajeel, please put me down," came a sweet, albeit muffled request. Gajeel laughed uncontrollably. With his other hand, he shoved the blanket, making it spin slowly. "Gajeel, sweety-pie, please put me down."

"Ah, sorry, can't hear ya. Keep spinnin' ya say? Okay!" He did it again.

"Ga…Ji…Ru…"

"Well now I'm definitely not letting you outta there!"

* * *

**10:00pm**

"Ugh, I should get ready for bed," said Levy peevishly.

"Shrimp, ya've been in ya pyjamas all day," Gajeel said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah…Never been so lazy before."

"Wanna end the day with some exercise?" He reached over and began playing with her body for the hundredth time that day.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Levy moved over to press herself into his chest, and kissed him deeply. "Because it had better not involve me getting out of this bed!"


	14. For Her, Anything

Levy collapsed to her knees, exhausted.

"Come on Levy, I'm not full yet!" There were times when Gajeel got frustrated by Levy's energy and positivity. Dealing with Natsu was making Levy begin to appreciate that. Didn't he ever run out of steam? _Not if you're constantly feeding him, dimwit. _Oh right.

The pair were out in the woods near Natsu's house, Levy needing a secluded place to train. If Gajeel found out she was using Natsu…that would not be an enjoyable afternoon. But if she was going to learn this fire spell, who better?

Levy's primary spell was 'Fire', a low energy, low risk spell. But now, it wasn't enough. Hell, had it ever been enough? Kawazu defeated it in one move. Since having her second origin unlocked, she'd learnt an upgrade called 'Blaze', but it wasn't much of an improvement. She also had 'Char' which was much stronger, but required physical contact. Great for risky situations, but she knew that her physique did not allow her to seek out close range combat.

For some reason, she was having trouble with this spell. It should have been easy, since she had so much practice with fire type spells, and it was far from the most powerful spell she had, 'Tachyon'. It was about 'Lightning', but that was not an easy spell either. Since her desperation move against the Sphynx, she hadn't had much luck reusing it with the same power.

She cursed, making Natsu flinch. Damn it. Was she so unreliable?

"You can't be done," Natsu said deviously, "_Short stuff._"

"Natsu…," she glowered.

"Oh, Natsu," said Happy, "You can't expect more from someone so _short_."

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" She snapped at the tiny creature.

"Oh?" Said Natsu, grinning. "What's wrong, _Shrimp_?"

Levy's eyes flared. Only one man was allowed to call her that. She rose to her feet, smouldering with anger, the word echoing in her brain.

"Drag...Ni…Ru…"

"Huh?" Queried Natsu, surprised.

"Sounds like she's emphasizing the last syllable in your name, Natsu!" Happy filled in.

"Why would she do that?"

"Sounds like she's gonna kill you," Happy said jauntily.

"Psh, what's _Shrimp_ gonna do, _burn _me to death?" Natsu waved his hands dismissively. He suddenly quailed at the inhuman noise Levy was emitting, like a daemon from the very depths of hell.

"S…Scary, maybe she and Gajeel are made for each other!"

"Solid Script: Inferno!" The word appeared, properly formed and loosed an immense cavalcade of fire at the dragon slayer. There were seven huge streamers of fire, one for each letter, and they blazed so brightly that it seemed almost like one impenetrable wall of flame.

Levy collapsed again, utterly drained. She watched as the huge blaze she caused was sucked in by Natsu, who belched in appreciation.

"Thanks for the meal!" He walked up to her, extending a hand to help her up. "Sorry to rile you up, but I knew that you could do it!" Her hand clasped his with immense strength. Natsu whimpered as he saw her eyes.

"What did you call me?"

"Er…um…err….Happy help me!"

* * *

Levy walked home fairly upbeat, but also drained. She'd at least cast it once, which wasn't necessarily an indication that she could do it under battlefield circumstances, but it was a start.

It was fairly late now, and night was falling. She wasn't due to drop by Gajeel's today, but maybe she should surprise him…wait, he would be able to smell Natsu on her. Better wash and see him tomorrow.

An arm went around her throat from behind, choking, painful. Terrified, her hands went up to grab it, but both were grabbed at the wrists before they could get there…wait, three hands?

"I suggest you be very quiet, little girl," a voice hissed in her ear. She struggled to see his face, but couldn't. "I'm gonna put you to sleep now. I have a few painless methods, but I do so prefer the painful ones. She felt something jab her in the back. A fourth hand?

"Let me go," she forced out over the arm constricting her throat.

"Before I put you out, let me tell you the name of the person causing you this pain."

A moment passed.

"Gajeel Redfox."

_Wait, what?_

The lacryma poking her back activated, and Levy screamed in pain before blacking out.

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel sauntered into the guildhall accompanied by Lily. He was hoping to see the Shrimp. He was getting soft, finding it harder to sleep without her there. Maybe he should get a bigger place, ask her to move in with him? Was that a big step? Honestly, he had nothing to measure it against.

Looking around, she didn't appear to be there. Ah well, it was early. He went over to the bar. "Yo Mira, can I get a drink over here?"

"Sure, what will you be having?" She asked in her happy, docile tones.

Gajeel got a cola. Damn the shrimp, he was drinking alcohol less and less nowadays. He hated the idea of being out of control around her. And damn her beautiful eyes, but yes, he did like black things. Oh well, sobriety was not the worst fate to befall man, particularly with something small and soft between his hands.

_Oh, can't you sleep without yer teddy bear to hold? "_Damn, being mocked by my own brain. That sucks."

"What was that?" Asked Mira, but Gajeel didn't reply. He looked around as the girls from Fairy Hills all arrived at the same time. His brow furrowed. Wouldn't Levy be with them? But, he hated to ask. Such public displays of affection were a bit much.

"Kyah!" There was an outcry from the girls as they came through the door. Something flew over their heads. It looked like a pigeon, but its body was strange, seemingly made out of paper. The guild's attention was drawn to it as it alighted on the bar next to Gajeel.

There was a small comm-lacryma implanted in its back, and suddenly a life sized hologram of a person sprang into being above it. Gajeel recognized him in a heartbeat.

"Kagetachi?" He breathed unable to believe his eyes. Of course, the man was seven years older than he'd seen him last, but what was shocking was the _modifications. _From his back arose an articifical carapace with multiple spindly arms and what appeared to be canisters that injected fluid directly into his body. An elongated metal spine ran down and supported him like a snake, his legs atrophied. Wherever skin was visible, it was pale and unhealthy.

But the face; that vindictive leering expression, was the same.

"Ah, Gajeel-kun, so good to see you again!" The voice was low and refined, though there was some static through the projection.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gajeel asked abruptly.

"Gajeel, who is that?" Asked Erza.

"Scum. That's Kagetachi, Phantom Lord's torture master. You think I was evil? I have nothing on this guy. He's a sadistic, psychopathic monster."

"You flatter me so, Gajeel-kun!"

"Don't 'kun' me! What do you want?"

"What do I want?" The voice had become quiet and menacing. "To carry out the punishment to all the traitors of Phantom Lord."

"Traitors? The guild was scum, but it splintered. There was no guild left to be a part of anymore."

"What is the rule for leaving the guild, Gajeel-kun?" Kagetachi ignored his distinction.

Gajeel glared at the projection. "Death," he spat. There was a gasp from the assembled members. To think that such a rule could exist in a legal guild… Gajeel noted that Juvia had pushed her way through the crowd to join him, her expression set.

"Ah, Juvia-chan, you're here too? That's wonderful. As of now, I have hunted down and killed 137 members of our guild. I was planning to save the Element Four and the Iron Dragon for last, but I happened to stumble upon something worth savouring. Worth bumping you up the list for."

Gajeel suddenly had a terrible feeling of where this was going.

The image in the lacryma changed. The person was different now. Small, tiny. Broken, bloodied beaten. Crumpled in a heap. Gajeel could not tell if she was breathing.

There were cries from the guild members, but Gajeel made no noise. He couldn't. Couldn't move, couldn't think. No…because of him. Because of him, she was hurt again. Maybe more than hurt.

No.

**NO.**

"Take me!" He roared suddenly, silencing everyone around him. "I will willingly give myself to you and allow you to kill me if you let her go." The picture shifted back to Kagetachi.

"Excellent, Gajeel-kun! I had worried about trying to kill someone so powerful, but like this, I can easily dispose of you. Follow this doll pigeon to my lair. Come alone, or she dies."

"No," said Gajeel, seeing the flaw. "I need one partner to come and take Levy, or you'll just kill her."

"But if I give her away, what reason do I have to believe you'll allow me to kill you?"

_Damn, what can I do?_

"Fine, I'll go by myself. You have no need to kill her! It's me you want, you will let her go!"

"Of course," he purred. "I'll be seeing you another day, Juvia-chan." The transmission ended and the bird began to take to the air.

"Gajeel-kun, you can't just give your life away," said Juvia. Gajeel shoved her rudely out of the way.

"For her, I'll give anything." He began to push through the catatonic audience, unsure what to do. "I've got to go. However, I've not learnt nothing. I trust you guys to figure something out. The bonds of our guild are not so weak."

* * *

Gajeel sprang between rooftops as he followed the bird. He had some nails in his pocket, and every few roofs, he dropped one, to aid any dragon slayers trying to follow his scent. He had no plan, really. All that mattered was keeping her alive for as long as possible. Even if no chance presented itself for him, he hoped the guild could do something.

_Something. Not a great hope._

But nothing else mattered.

The bird led him to some abandoned factory in the middle of nowhere. It was a huge place, made of rusted steel and blackened windows. Only moments after entering did he find his quarry. Standing on a high gantry, Kagetachi held Levy by the throat with one of his real arms. A pair of fake arms behind him held scalpels against her spine.

"Gajeel-kun! So good to see you again! You know the deal, right?"

Gajeel summoned his dragon sword, blades spinning. He held it against his chest. "I kill myself, you let her go."

"Agreed, please proceed. No need to hurry, do draw it out." That mouth smiled repulsively.

"Don't you dare!" Shrieked Levy. "Did you even stop and think how I'd feel if you did thi-unh!" She made a noise of pain as the sharp blades cut her.

"Now, now, let's not turn this into a soap opera!" The bastard was enjoying himself too much.

Gajeel looked away. "I'm sorry…I have to…"

"Gajeel, look at me!" She shouted, frantic. He did so and his eyes widened. Unseen by her captor, she was smiling. Her hands were grasping at the arm that held her.

_Her kidnappers always underestimated her…_

"Very well," said Gajeel stonily. "I will do it on three. One, Two, Three!"

"Solid Script: Char!" At zero distance, Levy stamped the word on Kagetachi's arm. He had no time to cry out before he was wreathed in flames, reflexively hurling Levy off the gantry. In that same instant, Gajeel leapt forward, grabbed Levy with his offhand and continued onwards into Kagetachi's stricken form.

"Iron Dragon's sword!" Chains revving, he struck the asshole a grievous blow across his chest, blood spouting, and bisected the gantry before landing on the floor far below, cradling Levy's injured form. There was enormous sound of rent metal crashing to the floor accompanied by a pathetic squeak. After that, the silence was deafening.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked quietly, trying to appraise her injuries. It didn't look anywhere near as bad as he had thought on the hologram. Maybe it had been an illusion? Or maybe he had panicked.

"That's number ten. Do I get my free drink now?" She laughed, but her voice was full of pain as well as mirth.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you." He hurt so much from the fact that, even indirectly, he had caused her so much harm. She smacked him in the head.

"It's not your fault. But don't you ever do something like that again! How could you do that in front of my eyes?" Her voice was pure anger and pain now.

"I'm so sorry…but I had to. If the situations had been reversed…" His question trailed off, but before Levy could respond he spoke again. "I wouldn't forgive you either. I understand." At those words, she hugged him as hard as she could, Gajeel returned the pressure, and they didn't let go.

_Sniff, sniff._

"What were ya doing with Salamander?"

"He called me Shrimp!" She blustered, panicking.

"Oh? Well, he's a dead man, ain't he?"


	15. Nightmares

_She looked up at him with enormous hazel eyes, full of terror and incomprehension. Why would anyone do this? Her world was full of the love and joy her friends brought to one another. So why would anyone enjoy torturing her? Hitting her over and over again, just holding back enough not to break anything._

_He laughed as he did it. Her head, her arms, her chest, her stomach, her legs. He wanted it more and more as she screamed in pain. It drove him, fuelled him. What a weakling! How could anyone from a guild be so weak? Even withholding so much strength, he could still feel her bones creak. It was pitiable, laughable. Only strength mattered in this world. This was a good lesson for her. He was being charitable really._

_He seared the mark of his guild into her as she screamed and screamed at the touch. At last, completely spent, he hoisted her limp form to the tree where he'd put the others. She'd woken and looked at him, completely lost in her pain and fear. He stared into that face, searing his demonic visage into her memory._

"_Gajeel…"_

_She knew his name? How odd._

"_Gajeel…"_

"Gajeel!" His eyes snapped open onto the very same face he'd just seen, but writ with concern, not fear. He was covered in a cold sweat. He looked around drearily, disorientated. He was in his bed, of course. He rubbed his face with his hand.

Not again.

Levy grabbed onto his arm and hugged it tightly. "It's okay, you're safe now. I'm here, I'm with you."

_God Damn It._

"I wasn't dreaming that I was in trouble…" he mumbled.

"I know," she said sadly, increasing the pressure. "Still, I'm here with you." Gajeel slumped back onto his pillow.

* * *

_It happened in a flash. One second her life was fine, and the next she was in mortal peril. The sword flashed so close that her headband was cut. Foolishly, she asked the assailants who they were. Was she a child? Do you ask a mugger what he wants the money for while wrestling over your handbag?_

_Then, unseen, a powerful hand held both of her arms above her head. What? The next moment, she was slammed painfully into the ground and a second hand went over her chest, pinning her. Despite the obvious to come, this scared her more. How helpless she was. In an instant, she couldn't do anything._

_The sword was coming._

_She couldn't do anything!_

_She couldn't do anything!_

_She…_

She was screaming as she woke. She started, confused, and for a terrible moment, she realized that a pair of arms still bound her immobile. She panicked, before realising where she was. Gajeel's powerful arms held her tightly to him, his head buried into her hair, quietly offering platitudes.

"It's okay, you're safe, it's okay…"

Quietly crying, Levy pushed into Gajeel.

"Thank you for coming to save me again."

* * *

_He was gone. Gajeel sat and patiently waited, day after day, for him to return. It was quiet without him. The sullen dragon seemed to make noise just due to the size of his presence, even though he spoke little and infrequently. _

_Gajeel wasn't used to being alone._

_Eventually, summoning all of his courage, Gajeel went looking for him. For the first time in his life, he met human beings. They were everywhere, but had little time for the orphan child asking about fantasy creatures. They were huge shadowy beings that Gajeel moved between, not deigning to interact; no matter how much he pursued one. He was worthless trash in their eyes._

_Gajeel was used to being alone now._

_He forced people to interact with him. Now that he was strong, people bent over backwards for him. _

_He ruled with an iron fist. Literally._

_Strength was all that mattered. Screw Metalicana, Gajeel didn't need him anymore._

_Strength._

_There were others around him now, but he was still alone. All humans were figures of shadow._

_Strength._

_Gajeel pounded his fist against the barrier, impenetrable. All of his strength could not touch it. _

_Strength had failed him._

_Something small moved past him, something that shone with a strength he'd never seen before. This human wasn't shadowy; it glowed. It smiled up at him as it broke the barrier in a few seconds._

_Strong, but weak._

_Then there was strength. Eclipsing, powerful. Lightning. His strength made Gajeel's irrelevant, broke him._

_But still, the small one came, rushed into the lion's den with no heed to her own safety. Compared to the Lightning, she was nothing. The Lightning could erase her in an instant. But she shone with that power of hers, unlike the Lightning, unlike Gajeel._

_When the Lightning flared, for some reason Gajeel was in front of the small one. Protecting._

_Weak, but strong._

_And in that act of protection, Gajeel felt the light within himself, glowing._

_He wasn't alone anymore._

_Brighter._

Gajeel awoke to the sun's rays gentling filling the room. He looked over to see Levy's sleeping features bathed in that light. Her hair shone with a golden halo, like an angel. As he saw her eyes slowly open, he reached over and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked, smiling.

"For turnin' a nightmare into a dream."

* * *

_It was dark at the bottom. The light was at the very top. It didn't seem to penetrate so deep._

_Levy looked up at the tall people around her. They smiled as the light touched their faces, but it didn't reach her. Too many people surrounded her, using up the light before it could reach her. She tried to ask people to give her room, but no one could hear her so far up._

_Something moved beneath her. Was there something even further down? How could it live so far in the darkness? It came up, eyes glowing red, covered in onyx feathers, draconic. She was scared by it, but it bore her upon its shoulders, raising her high into the sky._

_She smiled as the sun hit her face. But the dragon wasn't done yet. Huge wings spread and it carried her aloft into the sky, into the light. It opened its mouth and a strange noise came out._

Gajeel was snoring. Levy giggled, unable to help herself. Gajeel started at the noise and she kissed him.

"Ah? What was that for?" He asked, pulling her in.

"For turning a nightmare into a dream."

* * *

_He was in front of him mocking. A dragon, but pink for some bizarre reason. God, was he stupid! His face annoyed him, before he even opened his mouth. Goddamn punk, I'm gonna teach him a lesson!_

"Gajeel, wake up!" Levy cried as he launched around him with his iron clubs.

"Sa…la…man…der…," he said, still sleeping.

"I thought Lu-chan was joking! They actually do this!?" Levy shouted, dodging frantically, cheek already stinging from a glancing blow. "Solid Script: Shock!" She stamped the word on Gajeel, and he awoke, shouting in pain.

"What the fuck, woman?" He said.

"We agreed; use magic and I can retaliate," she said smugly, already going back to sleep, leaving Gajeel very confused.

"I feel like I missed something."

* * *

Gajeel was woken by movement next to him. In the darkened room, he could see Levy hunched over her knees, shivering.

"Did ya have a bad dream?"

"It…it was horrible!" She said. Her voice wasn't so much scared as…well, Gajeel couldn't place it really.

"Do ya wanna tell me about it?" He drew himself up to a sitting position.

"There was a mark on the door frame!"

Gajeel was confused. "What?"

"On the guild's main doorway. Everyone who walked past it could see!"

"Okay, ya've lost me. What was wrong with the mark?"

"It was exactly five foot off the ground! Every time I walked past, everyone could see it was higher than me!" Levy was aghast. Gajeel rolled over, going back to sleep.

"Jeez, woman. There are more important things than height."

Later that same night, Gajeel woke up screaming.

"What? What is it?" Levy cried in shock.

"I…I dreamt that I was shorter than ya! It was horrible!" He cried.

"But you just said…," Levy began.

"Oh, thank God. I'm fifteen inches taller. I was panicking there for a bit." Gajeel said, sounding relieved. He smiled and laughed, before lying back down. Levy threw herself on him, fists flying.

"It's not funny!" She screeched, while Gajeel laughed.

* * *

When Levy woke up the next morning, Gajeel had already left. Oh right, he had a mission. She went to the guild, and couldn't help but notice the line cut into the doorframe, marked _five foot_. Just a bit over her head. She stopped and looked at it, trembling. He wouldn't have, would he?

Evergreen passed her, noticed her stare, and laughed. That was followed by Bixlow's trademark hyena, and Fried trying to be kind and stifle his amusement.

"Ga…Ji…Ru!"

Gajeel woke up. "Okay, not doing that, no matter how funny it might be," he mumbled.


	16. In His Footsteps

"Okay, if you're ready, come at me," Gajeel said coolly. Levy couldn't help but notice that he had a staff strapped to his back. That was unusual, for his whole body was a living weapon. Maybe it was food? It looked to be metal. Or maybe he wanted something blunt, so as to hurt her less?

Ignore it. Your goal is simple. Put a scratch on this man. They were in a deserted plain, with no one around for miles. Neither wanted anyone to see this.

"Solid Script: Inferno!" Her new, powerful spell reached out like fiery tendrils, engulfing Gajeel in a blazing fire. He swept an arm aside, and the fire disappeared. He'd activated his iron scales and didn't have a mark on him, though his torso was now bared, his shirt burned away.

"Fire don't hurt metal," he said reproachfully.

"Solid Script: Shrapnel!" The word, seemingly composed of metal did as its name suggested, breaking apart and flying towards Gajeel in little sharp pieces. They rebounded from his scales harmlessly. He caught one piece and was wondering if he could eat it, but it disappeared in a puff.

"Your scales are stronger," Levy noted.

"Even a brute like me knows that ya have to train yer defence too!" He grinned.

"But you can't avoid this; Solid Script: Lightning!" The bolt raced forward, but in a swift motion Gajeel planted the staff in the ground before him, his scales vanishing. The staff earthed the powerful electric attack.

"See? Even a brute like me can plan ahead!" Levy frowned. If he could neutralise Fire, Lightning and any kinetic impacts, what did she have left? She'd already used two big spells and had used up a large portion of her magic.

"Solid Script: Oil!" The gushing black liquid surrounded Gajeel. "Try moving now!" She said more confidently than she felt.

"Shrimp, I haven't moved yet. And I can easily move with the spikes in my feet for traction."

"Oh, then think fast!" She summoned every iota of her remaining power. "Solid Script: Tachyon!" The enormously powerful laser beam shot out faster than the speed of light, engulfing Gajeel and igniting the oil. Oh crap, did she go too far?

There was something in the flames. Gajeel was shielded by a large metallic hand-like object. It swept back, revealing itself to be a wing erupting from his back.

"Secret Slayer Art: Iron Dragon Wing Shield," he declared smugly, the wing withering back into him. The motion also dowsed the fire with the rushing wind. "Ya got anything left?"

"No," she said dejectedly, kneeling from exertion. All of her magical power in a crash of her most powerful spells. Not one scratch on him. Gajeel ate the staff, belching.

"Then, ya can't join me on a mission. Sorry, but that was the deal."

"I'm so wea…" Her head was pulled up by Gajeel, who stared at her with expression of frustration.

Yer not weak. I'm strong. I only go on high level, dangerous missions. Yer not weak, but yer not at that level. There is a difference." His voice was low and clear, trying to impart fact. "Now, I don't wanna hear any more on this!"

* * *

Gajeel walked down an empty dirt road winding through a forest, Lily keeping pace with him. His nose twitched. Lily's ears flicked. They looked at one another, and sighed.

"Could be worse things in the world," Lily noted.

"Bloody annoying is what it is," growled Gajeel.

Levy, who was following them as discreetly as she could, rounded a tree and walked right into Gajeel's chest. She cried out in surprise, falling on her ass.

"Really, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked with disapproval in his voice.

"Err…hi…Gajeel, sweety, honey…," she said in as placating a manner as she could. Gajeel reached down, grabbing her by the scruff and raising her to his eye level.

"Did you not think that I'd find out? Or were you planning on just tailing me and watching like a cheerleader?"

"No, see I'm wearing dark clothes to be stealthy." Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. It was true; she was wearing a black t-shirt that hugged her small form, and dusty beige shorts. It was a darn sight better than the orange dress she'd thought was sensible back on Tenrou. "And see? See?" She was gesturing at her hair. Her headband was black and where she normally had a flower, was a little raven wing.

_Like me, _thought Gajeel. _That's so cute._

"Gajeel, don't get sucked in," warned Lily sternly. The slayer shook his head. Damn her and her wily ways. He dumped her unceremoniously, and she staggered to stay on her feet.

"Whatever happened to your no inter-team relationships policy?" He asked.

Levy blushed and twiddled her fingers. "Well, I hadn't been in a relationship before," she stammered.

"Jeez, Flyboy and Sprouthead aren't gonna be happy to hear that," Gajeel commented.

"They're like my brothers!" Levy said, annoyed.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. "Who both asked you out."

"Screw that," Levy said, moving past the subject. "I'm here now, so you gotta let me come with you!" She paled as Gajeel leaned down, murder on his face. He jabbed a finger at her.

"That is NOT how it works. My mission is dangerous. You turn around right now and go home."

"No! I can be helpful! I wanna try and help you out!" She spoke angrily now, trying to get her point across. "You're always alone; you should see the value in teamwork!"

"I have a partner," he said, jabbing a thumb at Lily. "I don't need a second."

"But…I'm cuter," she said, sticking her tongue out. Gajeel was not in the mood for jokes.

"Lily, take her home. Congratulations, Shrimp. Now I'm going into a dangerous mission by myself," he said in frustration, walking on down the path. Levy looked at him go with sadness.

"I can't do that, Gajeel."

Gajeel turned to look at the Exceed. "What did you say?"

"As your partner, I think it is better that Levy comes than you go alone." Gajeel glared at the Exceed. There was a dangerous moment in which no one spoke. At last, Gajeel relented and continued on.

"C'mon Shrimp, see what a real mission looks like," he said without turning around.

* * *

The sun blazed down during the afternoon, leaving a shimmering haze. Levy had gone bright red from the heat and exertion. Gajeel pressed a fast pace, much more than she was used to. Did Jet and Droy hold back for her? She dearly wished to rest, but she knew how angry Gajeel would become to suggest it.

A few metres ahead of her, Lily tugged at Gajeel's trousers. "Maybe we should take a break." Gajeel glanced back at Levy. Part of him enjoyed seeing her spirit get crushed. _Serves her right for ignoring me._ But…

"Shrimp, there's a river just a ways away. We'll get a drink and a rest there."

* * *

Later that night, they sat around a campfire. The food consisted of meat roasted over an open flame. Nothing more, nothing less. She hadn't stopped to consider that, nor had she brought any sleeping equipment.

She felt burnt from the sun, tired and dehydrated, and her stomach wasn't used to such basic food. But she wouldn't complain. Gajeel was practically glaring at her from the other side of the fire, daring her to say something. No, she'd prove that she was tough enough.

Eventually, she lay down on the cold hard ground and somehow managed to drift off to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she slept, but when she woke up, it was still night time. She could hear rustling in the bushes. She looked up sleepily, but she couldn't see Gajeel or Lily. Had they gone to use the toilet or something?

Wait, together?

The rustling resolved itself into a large man, jumping out at her, cudgel raised. She was prone, helpless to defend herself, but then a shape rushed the other way, swinging a huge sword, cutting the man down easily.

Lily!

Out in the darkness there was a voice, both familiar and unfamiliar. It was Gajeel, but it had been so long since she'd heard this side of him; laughing, roaring with delight as he fought. It scared her, drove up memories of when they'd been directed at her. Mercifully, the noise was brief, the fight over. Gajeel reappeared by the fire, dragging a trio of bodies.

"What happened?" Levy asked shakily as Gajeel tied the men to trees. No, not tied. He had no rope. So he used the technique he'd used on her so long ago, crucifying them.

"Heard these guys creeping up, so Lily and I hid to ambush them." He said it so matter-of-factly.

"You used me as bait?" She asked, incredulous.

It was Lily who answered. "If they saw an empty campsite, they'd have suspected something wrong. Don't worry, we had you covered." And so they had, but still it chafed.

"Y'know, that's twice I've used my girlfriend as a distraction," Gajeel said chuckling, thinking of the clock guardian, "does that make me a bad boyfriend?" He finished binding the last man.

Levy ignored his question. "Who are these people?"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow for what must have been the tenth time that day. "Shrimp, do you not even know the mission I'm doing?"

_Oh shit. How much had she overlooked?_

Gajeel sighed. "I'm wiping out a dark guild."

Levy's eyes widened. "How many?"

"About fifty," he said factually, "thirty or so for me, twenty for Lily. He looked around. Well, forty six now."

"You can't," Levy said quietly.

"What not?"

"That's…that's too dangerous."

Gajeel shrugged. "I do things like this a lot. There are a lot of dark guilds in the world."

Intellectually, she knew that Gajeel did dangerous missions, but to hear him talk so calmly about obliterating fifty men as if it were the most normal thing in the world…it scared her. How much would it take for her to lose her love in the blink of an eye, because he'd overreached his bounds?

"Why are you here?" The question surprised Levy. Why was she here? What had she hoped to accomplish by accompanying Gajeel?

"I…I worry about you sometimes. I wanted to come and see how bad it was. I wanted to see if I could help you."

The response surprised her utterly. Gajeel stood, lifted the huge log he'd been sitting on and hurled it through the forest, breaking trees in its path. He screamed in rage as he did so. He turned on her, eyes blazing, but when he spoke, he spoke to the Exceed.

"Lily, I don't care anymore. Take her home." Gajeel walked into the darkness of the forest.

"Oi, Gajeel!" Shouted Lily. "What the hell was that?" The girl and exceed blinked, for Gajeel was releasing an enormous amount of magical power, illuminating the night. He seemed to get a grip on the worst excesses of his rage and stopped the aura. Even though he scared her, seeing just how much power he had was…thrilling. Gajeel wasn't just strong; he was one of the most powerful men alive.

"I am a Fairy Tail wizard! You will trust me to do my job. I go out of my way to not coddle you!" He was livid. He rounded on Levy, his finger in her face. "I worry about you every time you go on a job! But I know that you are a capable mage and I try to treat you with respect! If I treated you like this, you'd hate me!"

Shaking, Levy stood to face him. "I'm coming with you." The look on Gajeel's face suggested that he might strike her, and she hurriedly pressed on. "Since I'm already here. But, I understand your point. I should trust you like you trust me." Her voice was as calm as she could make it, but her emotions were turbulent. In her wildest dreams she'd never expected such anger.

The moment stretched for a seeming age. Eventually, Gajeel turned away, his rage folding. He spoke quietly now. "I also understand that it's hard."

"Levy," he began, using her name for what felt like the first time in years, "I will not allow you to get hurt again because of me. My heart cannot bear it. Lily, take her home."

She watched him walk into the gloom. "I love you!" She shouted. He raised a fist into the air.

"Wait for me at home. Let me show you the strength of the man you love."

As Lily took her away, she whispered into the night. "Please be safe."

"Gihi, I'm invincible!"

**Or is he…dun dun duuuuuuuuunnn!**


	17. Retracing Those Footsteps

Gajeel was using every ounce of his power. He wheeled and span, cutting great arcs of ruin as he was mobbed from all sides. Enemy mages went down in twos and threes, not one at a time. Blood erupted from his bicep as a mage struck home, and he smashed him in the skull in return.

Magical blows struck at him from all sides. Had he really ended up in a huge fifty to one melee? He grinned as he fought, feeling more alive than he'd ever felt. Even through his iron scales, damage mounted up, but he carried on regardless.

His bones were aching. How long had it been since he'd taken that much damage? A roar took out five at once. He was starting to feel woozy from a lack of blood. But then the last assailant went down, and no one filled his place.

"Gihihi, fifty on one!" He crowed, feeling invincible. He staggered. Maybe not invincible. He was exhausted and badly injured. Slowly, limping, he left the enemy guild.

* * *

"Will he be okay, Lily?" Levy asked back at Gajeel's house.

The Exceed looked at her, measuring his words. "I should be there, but you saw the grand magic games. Gajeel is strong. Ridiculously strong in fact. He has Metalicana's strength, and nothing can break him."

* * *

Gajeel had a basic patch job at a nearby village, and the council had sent members to the enemy guild to make arrests. He'd also got his payment, which was nice. He'd have to take the Shrimp out. He wasn't in great shape though as he made for home. He'd shunned painkillers. Being drowsy now might kill him.

He was slowed considerably and that annoyed him. He wasn't a stranger to injury, but it had been a while since he was so beaten up. Tenrou, he guessed. Yeah that had been it. His arm twitched at the painful memory of Yomazu's sword. Thanks be to Wendy and her healing magic.

_The Shrimp had watched over him._

Damn brain, not now. Walking is hard enough with ya paying attention. He tried to focus on his legs. His right knee was a little swollen and stiff, but his left was okay, just a bit sore. But together they made for slow progress, and his right leg kept wobbling if he didn't place it right. He scowled, disliking showing weakness in any form.

_The Shrimp had borne his weight, carrying him to the base camp, despite the obvious size discrepancy._

He was light-headed and pale. The sudden realisation that he had sent away the two people who would have been looking after him right now. If he'd just left them outside while he did the fighting, everything would be fine now.

"_It's too dangerous."_

Fuck it. He'd made an error in judgement that he hadn't even considered. He'd handled the fight, sure, but hadn't thought about the aftermath. Of having someone to patch him up on site. Instead, he'd bled far more than was necessary. The doctors hadn't been happy about him leaving, but he was such a bull-headed oaf that he'd ignored them.

"_Here, let me help."_

His hand went to his face. Was he crying? Damn, he was getting soft. He'd been so angry towards her. Was it justified? To some degree, yes, but nothing like he had felt. She _should _have trusted him like he trusted her, but damn it, she was just caring about him!

"Why am I such a clumsy oaf at expressing myself?" The words fell mute on the empty road. There was no one to hear them.

He was alone.

He had something very much like a panic attack. Old feelings rushed in and he collapsed prostrate on the dirt road, unmoving.

* * *

"_Gajeel. Gajeel! Are you listening?"_

_Gajeel sighed. "Of course I'm listening!" He was pouting. Metalicana turned to glare at him, but didn't reprimand him. _

"_What am I teaching you?"_

"_Uhh…the breath thingy," Gajeel supplied poorly. Metalicana was definitely glaring now._

"_Less specifically," he enunciated slowly, "I am teaching you to be strong. To forge a body of iron so that the world cannot break you."_

"_Right. Okay." Gajeel wasn't listening too hard._

"_So, what will you do when the world does break you?"_

_Gajeel looked confused. "What? But ya just said…"_

"_The world is a vast place, Gajeel. Of course it can break you. Would it surprise you to know that I have been broken in the past?"_

"_You?" Gajeel was amazed that anything could hurt the metal dragon._

"_Of course. I am not the only dragon. Igneel, Grandine and myself once fought a dragon far more powerful than we. So how did we survive?"_

"_Uhh…"_

_The dragon sighed. "Because we were together. The three of us fought something that none alone could beat. When the world breaks you Gajeel, you rely on your comrades to support you. Relying on your own strength won't get you very far."_

* * *

Gajeel glowered into the dirt. But he left, didn't he? He was alone every day, without the ability to read or write, never having met a human before. Because of the dragon, he had been as alone as it was possible to be.

What good was the lesson from someone who abandoned him? Where was the camaraderie and teamwork then? You bastard. You fucking bastard.

* * *

_They exchanged blows faster than the eye could follow. Grinning, Gajeel grabbed the sword and broke it in two._

"_My Buster Marm!" The black cat shouted._

"_Gihi, I like ya. I'm gonna make ya my cat!" Gajeel declared. The cat, Lily was it, had looked terrified at the prospect. But dammit, Gajeel wanted this. The other slayers had a cat and he wanted one too._

* * *

Hadn't everything become easier since Lily joined? Someone to watch his back and to patch his wounds. It was all simple stuff, but it made the world of difference. If he'd been here now, Gajeel would be infinitely better.

But mightn't Lily have been hurt instead? Fights weren't maths equations, random shit went down. But he would have come anyway. They were partners.

Gritting his teeth, Gajeel tried to rise, but couldn't.

* * *

"_This is not salvation. It is just a helping hand to tomorrow," Makarov said, hand extended. Gajeel reached for it…_

"_Gajeel, you asshole," said Natsu grinning, as he freed him from Daphne's dragonoid._

"_Flyboy?" Said Jet. "That's a new one. Anything to avoid calling someone by their proper name!"_

"_Oi Gajeel, we need a fourth for poker!" Macao called out, waving._

"_Bet I can drink you under the table," said Cana with that evil smile._

"_You still haven't given me a nickname?" Droy was aghast._

_Despite all her injury, Wendy still tried to heal him after beating the King of Edolas._

"_Welcome home!" Called Mira from behind the bar._

* * *

"I…I can't…," Gajeel mumbled weakly.

"_Gajeel, I love you."_

Gajeel's hand slammed into the dirt, grabbing the earth and pulling himself forward with all of his might. His other hand went in front, using his momentum to slowly climb to his feet. He took a step, and then another.

"_I never want to hurt you again."_

And what would hurt her the most?

Never coming home.

Slowly, at the pace of a snail, Gajeel took step after step. Screw his injuries – in fact, screw the entire universe; he was getting home alive if it killed him.

…wait…

"Get better with words, moron," he hissed.

* * *

Gajeel's memories of the next day were hazy. He remembered that he'd made it back to Magnolia, but then he'd woken up in a hospital bed, with nothing filling in the bit in between. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the ceiling lights. Outside, the sky was pitch black. So it was night, then.

He almost jumped out of his skin as he realized that Levy was there. She was asleep in a chair next to the bed, but she was leaning forward, her head on the mattress. Normally Gajeel might have pondered on how childlike she looked asleep, but she just looked tired.

You idiot for making her worry.

He went to hug her, but his body rebelled against him and he made a small noise of pain. It was enough to stir Levy immediately.

"Gajeel, you're awake!" She sounded like she'd never been so relieved.

"Told ya…I was invincible," he said slowly between breaths. He'd expected her to chastise him, but she nodded and smiled.

"I didn't doubt it for a minute!"

He tried to move his hand to hers, but seeing his slow movement, she reached out to grab it.

"Sorry…for shouting…at ya. I shouldn't…have done that. I was stupid…and selfish." It was just about the most sincere apology Gajeel had given in his life.

Levy shook her head, tears at the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you to be strong…that I didn't trust Lily to look after you."

"Strong…because…of ya. I can see…that now. I thought I was strong…but all of ya…make me strong…much stronger than I ever was." He smiled thinly, weak. "I'm sorry…I'm so slow…to realise."

Levy leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and Gajeel lost himself in the moment. Eventually Levy pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Don't tell Salamander…that I said that," he grinned, and Levy giggled. Suddenly, Gajeel grimaced in pain, and Levy squeezed his hand tighter.

"The doctors said you'll be in for a few days, but that you'll make a full recovery. If Wendy returns from her mission before then, I'll bring her over."

"Gihi…medical science can't keep up with me!" He laughed feebly. "I'll be outta here…tomorrow!"

Now Levy put on a frown, though she clearly wasn't angry. "Nope. You go on your missions, but once you're back, you're under my jurisdiction. Nothing but tender loving care until you're back on your feet."

"How tender…is that loving care?"

"Tender enough," she replied, moving close to his face. She noticed that Gajeel was looking just above her eyes. "What is it?"

"Do ya…still have that black headband? That was…sexy!"

"Oh? That will just have to wait until you're ready for some _rough loving care!_"


	18. Penmanship

After his mission, Gajeel had spent time healing. Levy had watched in amazement at the man's resilience. True to his word, he was up and about within a day, and came home soon after. She'd have been there for weeks, even if she could survive such damage. Physically, he was like her antithesis: large, powerful, tough. He truly had a body of iron.

Still, even he had limits, and he didn't argue too much as she fussed over him, making sure that he had everything he needed. So far in their relationship, it had always been the other way around, with him taking care of her. It felt good to be helpful, but she could see his frustration at being cooped up.

One day, she had to go to the guild for a while to sort out some Shadow Gear business, and when she returned a few hours later, she was surprised at what she found. Gajeel was scribbling away on a large pad of paper in the living room. He didn't appear to hear her enter, and Lily made a 'shush' gesture, finger to his mouth.

There were sheets of paper all over the floor, and Levy picked one up. Her heart almost broke in two at the realisation of what he was doing. The paper only consisted of a few words repeated over and over again. Predominant amongst them was 'Gajeel', 'Levy' and 'Lily', written in large, childlike scrawl.

She'd never thought…of course, if he could read, he could write, but he'd probably never had a reason to pick up a pen in his life. He was clearly unused to it by his bad handwriting, and she could see from here that he wasn't quite holding the pen right.

She cursed herself roundly. Why hadn't she thought of this? She'd been helping him with reading, cooking and a few other things, but she'd never even considered this. _You stupid midget, if he had trouble reading, of course he has trouble writing!_

Gajeel looked around suddenly, realising that she was there. His face went red.

"Ah, shit. I thought ya'd be longer…," he said quietly, embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Levy surprised herself with how angry she was. A lot of that was directed at herself, though. "I thought you'd let me help you with things like this!"

"Well…Lily was helping me…," he said falteringly.

Lily made a noise of amusement. "I helped raise the prince of Edolas, I'm sure that I can teach the brute basic writing."

"He's holding the pen wrong," she stated angrily. Lily seemed to be annoyed in return.

"Because he's too strong. He'll snap a pen if he holds it the right way. This was a compromise."

"Then why didn't you get him a stronger pen?" She snapped.

"Because there isn't a thriving retail market for reinforced stationery!" He growled.

"Um…," Gajeel tried to interject. Lily made a dismissive noise, seemingly realising his bad form.

"I'm sure she can be more helpful to you in the written arts. I'll leave you in her hands." He jumped off of the table and made to leave, walking past Levy. He grabbed at her leg and spoke quietly before leaving.

"Be gentle. He's self conscious about this. Don't crush him with how smart you are."

* * *

The first thing Levy did was have a small brainwave. She went over to Gajeel's pile of scrap iron and began to sift through it until she found a piece suitable, a thin panel of metal from some kind of machine. She got Gajeel to bend it around the pen, giving him a much more resilient tool, and taught him how to hold it properly. He smiled at how much easier it was.

He ripped out the page he was on, to start on a new page. "Okay, teach me how to spell 'shrimp'," he said, smiling. Levy giggled. What better word to start with, since he clearly already knew their names.

"S…h…r…i…m…p," she said slowly, as she watched him make the letters. He looked at the letters, trying to remember their shape.

"Is that it? I guess it makes sense." Levy wondered about his words. Gajeel probably read phonetically, sounding out any words that he didn't know. Helping his writing would in turn help his reading. She suddenly felt very sad at the lack of chance Gajeel must have had early in life. Metalicana's tuition had been utilitarian in the extreme.

"Why now?" She asked suddenly, the question leaving her mouth almost before she'd thought of it.

Gajeel shrugged. "I was bored. I can't get out and about like this, so I thought it made sense to try." He frowned. "Sometimes I feel ashamed…I just wanna…," his words trailed off helplessly as he failed to express himself. Levy's hand clamped down on his. Her stare bored into his.

"Don't you dare feel ashamed. It's not your fault that you weren't taught how." Her conviction was strong in her voice, but Gajeel just looked away, face burning. Five year olds could do this, but he found it incredibly hard.

* * *

Tired, Levy had gone to bed before Gajeel that night, reasoning that he'd prefer to be alone than having someone watch him, judging him. At some point Gajeel joined her in bed, and they'd both gone to sleep pretty wordlessly.

The next morning, Levy woke up first, and slipped quietly out of bed, trying not to wake him, and went into the front room. There was a large amount of sheets of paper ripped out of the notebook, now lying all around the place. Gajeel was quite careless with them, always focussing on the next page. She gathered them up and placed them on the table. She couldn't help but notice that he was writing more than words. She picked up one page and read it.

_My name is Gajeel and I am the Iron Dragon __Slai__ Slayer_

That was all he could manage to fit on a side of A4 with his large writing, the error crossed through. It made her feel sad, in all honesty, but she picked up the next.

_My girl is called Levy. She is the most __boo __byoo__ bewtiful girl in the world_

She was crying, her bottom lip trembling. It was too unfair. He was such a kind, sweet man, but he'd been robbed of any chance at a normal childhood and education…why? Gajeel had lost his parents, but then again, so had Levy. Most Fairy Tail mages were orphans taken in at a young age. Not all, of course. Any who had joined as adults possibly had their parents. Lucy had her father when she'd joined. And of course, Cana had come to be with her father, Gildartz.

But unlike Levy, he'd been taken in by a dragon. But, so had Natsu and Wendy. It was what came after that had shaped Gajeel, taken away his childhood. If not for Jose and Phantom Lord…

_My cat is called Lily. He is black and very strong._

Goddamn her for being so weak. Tears were streaming. It was like reading a child's work, proudly displayed on their parent's fridge.

_I am a Fairy Tail Mage. It is a good giuld._

_Salamnder is stupid. I __wanna__ want to punch him again._

_I like little Asuka. She is very cute._

She kept going, teary-eyed, but smiling. He talked a lot about things and people in his life, as if writing the things he would never say. She noticed that in amongst the writing, he'd done little sketches. He was quite good, she thought. One whole page was a drawing of a metallic dragon. Was this Metalicana, she wondered. Was this a glimpse into his past?

She turned to the next page and blinked. It was her. It was stylized, in that she had no nose, and her eyes and mouth were simple, but it was clearly her. And damn her, but her first thought was how little she was. She was standing lightly, smiling at the viewer, hands clasped behind her back. The background around her was shaded black, with stars and a moon. At the top, it said:

_The most pretty star._

Probably because he couldn't spell beautiful, she thought, smiling. She started, panicking guiltily as she heard him clump out of the bedroom. She turned around to face him, the worst innocent expression ever plastered over her face. He was staring at the sheets of paper she'd been leafing through.

"Crap. I'm bad at leaving evidence lying around."

"N..No, I'm sorry, I just wanted to…," she said, stammering. She decided to be tactful. "You're a really good artist!"

"So I'm a bad writer." _Damn, he was far smarter than anyone gave him credit for._

"I mean, have you ever talked to Reedus about this?" She said encouragingly.

Gajeel felt anger rise in him. "What, ya think I'm so stupid that I can't even draw?"

Levy blinked. "No…I mean, I can't draw."

Gajeel looked confused. "But yer smart."

"So?" Levy grinned. "You think that intelligence means in every field?"

"No," Gajeel huffed. "I just thought if yer could write, yer could draw." Levy took a pen and quickly drew something. She held it up for Gajeel to see. It was two circles, one with a pair of triangles on top and what looked like a kitty face inside.

"It's a cat!" She said, sounding proud. Ironically, as childlike as Gajeel's prose.

"Uhh…it's very good," Gajeel lied, and she pouted. "Um…well, it's cute!"

"I think you're making my point for me, but I'm still pissed," she said, smiling despite her tone.

Gajeel moved around to sit on the sofa, and Levy joined him. "I dunno, writing's hard, but drawing seems easy."

Levy looked thoughtful. "Well, a physically able person would have large amounts of testosterone, which leads to the development of the pre-frontal cortex, which is the part of the brain that deals with three dimensional awareness, which probably goes well with trying to visualize things…"

"Shrimp, I have no idea what ya just said," Gajeel deadpanned. Levy stuck her tongue out in a cute expression, and idly leafed through some of the things Gajeel had done the previous night.

"You're going to keep doing this, right?"

Gajeel shrugged. "I'm pretty much healed now. I'm a fighter, not a poet."

Levy considered her next words carefully. She really wanted to encourage him to keep learning, but without making it sound like he would be 'wrong' in some way not to. She loved him for him, and didn't care how literate he was. But it saddened her to think that he had this problem. Everyone should be able to write, surely?

But before she could say anything, Gajeel spoke.

"Ya spend a lot of time complaining about how Wendy's 'bigger' than ya now." Levy blanched, not sure where he was going with this. "Well, I've seen little Asuka write. She's six, and already far better than me. That hurts."

He sounded so dejected, so unhappy. But he'd related it in a way that made sense to Levy. The frustration of a younger generation overcoming your own failings with ease. She frowned. But that wasn't quite accurate. She couldn't change her body, but she could educate Gajeel. She couldn't force it upon him, but she was going to try.

"Thursdays," she said, and Gajeel looked at her, confused. "Every Thursday, I'll help you with your writing. One day a week isn't too much to ask is it?" Gajeel looked like he was about to start hedging, so Levy pressed on. "You'd like to be better at it, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess," he said offhandedly. "But ya read to me on Wednesdays, teach me to cook on Fridays and now this? I'm not worth that much time." Levy reached over and hugged his arm tightly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're worth all the time in the universe."

* * *

Two weeks later, it was Asuka's seventh birthday. Levy had got a big card for them to give her. She'd tried to write something clever and funny (though she was doubting herself) and Lily, in a moment of inspiration had signed a paw print. Asuka loved Lily, and would love that.

Gajeel had been able to condense the size of his script considerably, and slowly wrote something that he refused to let Levy or Lily see before putting the card into its envelope.

It was unusual for Gajeel to show up to someone's birthday party, but between the softening Levy had worked upon him over their relationship and the fact that he liked Asuka (she was cute and liked Lily), he ended up going, though he mostly hung around awkwardly in the background, until the trio had gone to present their gift.

Gajeel had no idea where Levy had got it from, but she'd managed to get a live size plush toy of Lily. Asuka instantly threw it aside and hugged Lily instead, and Gajeel laughed while Levy turned white at the innocent straightforwardness of the child.

She opened the card and immediately disregarded Levy's writing, sending her into despair, muttering about how could she be such a poor writer being a solid script mage. Asuka loved Lily's paw print, and then read Gajeel's words. She looked up, eyes smiling. "Really? Am I?" She asked.

"Of course!" Gajeel had said, grinning. As they'd left, to let others give their gifts, Levy had asked what he'd written. "Won't tell, Gihi!"

_To the cutest girl, becoming smarter than the Dragon, bigger than the Shrimp,_

_You're the brightest star in the guild,_

_Gajeel_

"Well, maybe second," Gajeel said, confusing Levy, "but it is her birthday, after all, Gihi!"


	19. Childlike

It was the summer festival and all of the girls of Fairy Tail had gathered at Fairy Hills to get ready. Levy was annoyed, as in the pairings to help each other put on their kimonos (a surprisingly elaborate procedure), she'd been paired with Wendy due to their similar sizes. But of course, Wendy's growth spurt had just put her just about level with Levy, and she did not like standing directly next to her. She was five years younger, for crying out loud.

But everyone was finishing up now. They had kimonos of all the different colours of the rainbow. Levy's was red, and she had a red headband on, knowing that it was Gajeel's favourite (apart from the black one, but that was for _private _use). Wendy's was a pale blue, Lu-chan's was white with pink details. Levy couldn't decide whether Erza's was blue or purple.

A hand clapped down on the top of her head, and another on Wendy's.

"Oh, such cute little children!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.

_Evergreen. Fantastic. _

"Oh, wait. Sorry, this one's eighteen isn't it? I do forget sometimes!"

_Bitch._

Levy turned to face Evergreen, having learnt a long time ago that the best way to deal with her was to push back. What she forgot is that with their relative heights that she'd end up staring directly at her breasts, poorly concealed by her half-open lime kimono. Evergreen was not a shy girl, though she had the assets that meant she didn't have to be. Hell, that's where her guild stamp was, for crying out loud.

"Yes Levy, these are called 'breasts', maybe you'll have your own someday!" She barked a laugh, and Levy gritted her teeth in anger. But then her demeanour changed, becoming sly.

"How's the boyfriend, Ever?" She asked. It was amusing to watch her face flit through shock and embarrassment before returning to that confident glare. People didn't ask about her and Elfman. They just didn't. The two girls didn't have much in common, but the height difference of the boyfriends was almost equal. Levy was exceptionally short, but Elfman was exceptionally tall.

"Ah?" She replied, that confidence returning. "Well, I'm enough of a woman to handle him. A little bird tells me that a certain midget has required medical attention due to her boyfriend! It's a shame that such a man doesn't have someone who can handle him!"

Levy turned to glare at Wendy. "Not me!" The Sky Slayer shouted, panicking. The only people who knew about that were Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Lu-chan and Lily. Wendy probably told Charla, and if both Exceed knew something, Happy probably knew it, then he'd have told Natsu, who would have confirmed it with Lucy…if Natsu knew, then everyone knew. _Does no one in this guild understand privacy?_

Not backing down an inch, Levy retorted. "Sorry that Elfman's not up to Gajeel's strength! They can't all be winners!" Evergreen lost all control.

"Elfman could kick that stray dog's ass!" She shouted.

"Not how I remember the Magic Games. Elfman couldn't even touch Bacchus, but Gajeel dominated Rogue." She had folded her arms, making an expression that looked amazingly like her Edolas counterpart.

"Until he took a trip in a mine cart," Evergreen said snidely.

"That was Natsu's fault!" Levy raged. The two women were face to face now, straining like dogs on a leash. The assembled women watched with amazement as the little girl stood up for herself. Fortunately for Levy, Mira and Lisanna weren't there to hear her insult their brother. Levy had nothing against Elfman, it was just the way the conversation had dragged her.

"And the chariot?" Evergreen asked smugly.

"Well…at least he took part, Elfman only had one event!" She blustered, running out of ammo.

"Hmm…maybe you're right. Gajeel is a man. You should hang on to him, since he'll clearly want someone who's less of a child and more of a woman," she said, pushing her breasts in Levy's direction.

"He said that he likes my body!" The small blunette said angrily. Evergreen looked her up and down, looking perplexed, and with the most distressingly sincere expression Levy had ever heard from the taller woman, said;

"Why?"

"I don't know!" She shouted before even realizing what she had said. Evergreen's expression turned to one of such contemptible pity. Levy's whole demeanour suddenly drooped, sad.

"W…why don't we just stop there?" Lucy said, trying to break up the fight, hands raised placatingly. Evergreen smirked, and turned to leave. Behind her mask, she thought that she probably should make up with the little squirt. Evergreen wasn't a horrible person, but had a vindictive streak, exacerbated by easy targets. She'd surprised herself with just how mean she'd been probably because she didn't like talking about Elfman. She'd think of something later to make up.

* * *

The boys had congregated at the guild to get ready. Lily had to practically drag Gajeel there. All of the boys were getting dressed too. As one might imagine, Gajeel's robes were black. Having spent a few seconds looking in the mirror, he took his undershirt off, donning the outer robe, so that his chest was bared. Then he ripped the sleeves off to reveal his biceps. In truth, he did look like a badass samurai.

"That's a good look!" Said Natsu, who in typical fashion was also showing his chest off, his fire orange robes open. There was an anguished cry as Gray realised that he had no clothes on at all.

Gajeel and Elfman both sneezed at the same time. Gajeel glared at him, almost blaming the larger man for the coincidence.

"Maybe someone was talking about the two of us! We are both manly men after all!"

"Don't put us in the same category!" Gajeel raged. "Who would be talking about us at the same time?"

"Oh! I bet our Women were arguing over us!" Elfman now seemed to emphasise the word woman as he did man. When had that happened?

"Idiot. What is there to argue over?" Gajeel said dismissively.

"You have a point," said Elfman nodding.

A moment passed.

"It's me!" They both said at the same time, slamming their foreheads together. Neither was quite sure what property they were referring to, but weren't going to back down. They began to bicker over height, strength, hair length, singing ability, anything.

"Wait," said Lily. "Shouldn't you be arguing over your girlfriends, not yourselves?"

"What's to argue over?" Asked Gajeel angrily. "Levy's better in every way!"

"As a man I cannot let that slide," said Elfman with murder on his face.

"I'd rather have a girl that reads than a slutty librarian," Gajeel spat unkindly.

"Oi! Ever's smart too! And besides, she has these!" Elfman lost all ability to be serious, making air fondling gestures.

"Disgustingly oversized. Levy's are way better. And she's shorter too, so she's much cuter."

"Relative to us, they're the same height! And Ever's a woman, not a little child!"

"What did ya say?" Gajeel was furious.

Elfman looked repentant. Unlike Evergreen, he didn't have a vindictive streak, and certainly didn't mean to insult Levy; he just didn't view her as a woman, and instead mentally categorized her in the child group with Wendy and Romeo.

"As a man, I'm sorry," he said sincerely. Gajeel looked like he might punch him for a minute, but didn't.

"I'm sorry too, Evergreen ain't a slut," he said. He should play nice. The last thing he wanted was anyone saying anything to knock Levy's confidence any further. Trying to further this argument might just get more things said.

* * *

The two halves of Fairy Tail had met up just outside all of the stands. Rows and rows of traders selling food or little games. A couple of amusement park rides extended above them. Gajeel caught Levy's expression as she approached, but she seemed to perk up when she saw him, and taking in how beautiful she looked, he felt happier too.

"Huh? Were there no shirts?" She teased.

"Ya know ya love it!" He laughed.

The group had mingled together and then spread out through the streets, sampling the sights and sounds. Gajeel noted that Lily had gone off with the other Exceeds. There was a lot of food to try. Levy instantly dragged Gajeel over to the takoyaki, and he hadn't resisted.

Gajeel had suggested the rollercoaster, but Levy had pushed past it, fearful of falling below a 'you must be this height' sign. Unlikely, but she didn't need that stress right now. In a dense section, fearful of getting separated, Gajeel had lifted her to sit on his shoulder, and she enjoyed the sensation of being large for a change. Gajeel smiled joyfully, easily able to carry her weight.

There was a 'throwing a ball at bottles' game, and Gajeel, unusually on point, had realised his holy duty. One newly titled 'pitch of the iron dragon' later, and Levy was happily carrying a large plush lion, about half her own height. They turned as they heard a familiar voice calling their names. Elfman, with Evergreen.

"Look! A punching game!" He gestured to a machine, heavily reinforced for guild use. You punched the pad and it displayed your power. "As a man, I challenge you!"

"Oh?" Gajeel cracked his knuckles, but suddenly looked at Levy. "Is it okay?"

"Crush him," she said, glaring daggers at Evergreen, confusing Gajeel utterly.

Gajeel went first, gathering all of his power onto his right hand. He stepped in, using his right leg as a pivot and struck with all of his might.

3056 the display said. Gajeel had no idea what that meant, but the attraction owner was goggling, which was probably a good sign.

"Poor form. Beast Arm: Lizardman!" Elfman stood up to the machine. "You may be stronger than me, but when it comes to a straight punch…" Elfman stepped in, and Gajeel's eyes widened. It was true, his form was flawless. His magic meant that he had spent a lot of time doing nothing but practicing his punch.

3126 the display said. "Man!" He declared.

Gajeel couldn't help himself. "That was awesome! Show me how ya did that. Ya step in like this and pivot…here?" Elfman and Gajeel then fell into a workmanlike conversation about how to punch, which escalated in volume, though they were enjoying themselves.

Levy glared sidelong at Evergreen, hugging her lion closely. "You were lucky. This is Elfman's field."

"Hmph. Did the little girl get a nice teddy from her boyfriend?" Ever replied haughtily. Levy instinctively (and defensively) hugged it even tighter.

Before Levy could reply, Elfman called them. "Ever, Levy, you wanna take a crack at it?"

"What?" They squealed in unison.

"C'mon, it'll be cute, Gihi!" The two women glared at each other.

_Bring it on, squirt._

_You're on, bitch._

Ever went first and punched. She decided to hold back, to make up for what she'd said earlier. 205 it said. She blinked at the low reading. Had she been too soft?

"Phew," said the owner. "Back to normal scores!"

Gajeel took the lion from Levy, and she walked over. Unlike Ever, she was giving it her all. She wound back her fist, trying to mimic the step in she'd seen Gajeel and Elfman do, hampered somewhat by her attire.

176.

"Mou! That's not fair!" She pouted and blew up her cheeks, while Gajeel managed to refrain from laughing. _Adorable, _he thought. She looked at him. "You're almost twenty times stronger than me?"

The owner was not helping. "Actually, it's a decreasing scale. He'd be more like eighty times stronger than you." Levy chose to ignore that.

"We'll get you next time!" She shouted, gesturing at Evergreen.

"Oh? What at? A shortness competition? How about a drinking competition? Oh no, you can't do that either?" She laughed shrilly. Damn her, but that pathetic score had set off her vindictiveness again. Levy was just too easy of a target.

"You know what that's about?" Gajeel whispered to Elfman.

"Not a clue," he replied, equally confused.

"I could take you at a…a…a spelling competition…," she finished lamely, cheeks burning.

"How about we take measurements? Would you like to put numbers to the differences between us? Face it, I am a woman, and you are just. A. Little. Girl." She punctuated the last words. Gajeel could see Levy's lips and eyebrows quivering. Gajeel felt his anger rising. _How dare this bitch upset Levy?_

"Oi, Ever! Aren't you going a bit far?" Elfman asked, and then quailed as Gajeel spoke loudly.

"Elfman. Get yer woman outta here before I kill her." His words were undermined a bit by the cuddly toy he was holding.

"Hmph. Does the little girl need her man to defend her? Can she not do it herself?" Levy was about to flee, upset beyond belief. Gajeel waded in, pushing himself between the two women.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY PERFECT LEVY THAT WAY!" Levy blinked. She could count how many times Gajeel used her real name. Even Evergreen's personality was not immune to the rage of the Iron Dragon at close range, and she backed away a couple of paces.

At a distance, Evergreen recovered her wits. "C'mon, Elfman. Let's go." No apology, no contrition. Elfman didn't look happy with the situation, but Gajeel gestured for him to follow her and he left. Maybe he'd talk some sense into the vindictive cow.

_Crap, now comes the emotional part. I'm not good at that part._

"Ya alright?" He asked as kindly as he could in his angry state. Levy constantly struggled with body issues. For some bitch to rag on her about it…it made his blood boil. It'd be the same as someone dredging up his past and mocking him for it.

She was looking down, her face still quavering. Gajeel was instantly reminded of the moment on Tenrou before she'd run away. Instead of running though, she reached out and took the lion back from Gajeel, hugging it almost as a proxy.

"Perfect?" Her voice was tiny.

"Huh?"

"You said I was perfect. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did!" He said, trying to quell the anger in his voice. "Yer perfect!"

"Even though I'm more like a little girl than a woman?" The point was emphasised by her holding the toy. Gajeel actually guessed that that was on purpose. "I mean, even ignoring my size, I don't have pierced ears, wear make-up or even drink alcohol." Knowing that reassuring her would be mostly pointless, he tried a different tack.

"Don't you dare change," he growled softly. She looked up at that. "I love ya for what ya are. If you try and change because of what idiots are telling ya, then I'll lose the woman I love." He stressed the word 'woman'.

She smiled and pressed into him, and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna get her back for that," she said devilishly.

"I don't doubt, Gihi!"

* * *

Later, the guild had assembled on the beach to watch the fireworks. Honestly, they bored Gajeel, but he loved Levy's expression as she watched them.

_I never had a childhood. I had to grow up fast to survive. Levy can be as childlike as she wants. I don't ever want to take that away from anyone. There's all the time in the world to grow up. No need to hurry._


	20. Gajeel's Birthday

Levy had just had an awful thought, brought on by a pleasant memory. Near the start of their relationship, Levy had had her eighteenth birthday. It had been like any other, a big party in the guild. Gajeel had hung around in the background, and they'd both been happy with that, though Levy was determined to make him more involved next year.

It had almost been two years since Gajeel joined the guild, and to Levy's knowledge, he'd never had a birthday party, though that didn't mean anything knowing Gajeel. But a quick flick over his past brought that awful thought to mind, and she had to ask.

"Gajeel, when is your birthday?" Gajeel turned to stare at her, expressionless.

"I dunno." There it was. Orphaned, raised by a dragon, Gajeel had no idea when he was born. Nor did he know his exact age, though his guess of 21 seemed pretty accurate. Apparently, he added one to his age every 1st of January, which was depressingly pragmatic, if in keeping with his character.

It made her depressed just thinking about it. Gajeel's childhood was entirely non-existent. In truth, it made forgiving him for his past sins all the easier. He'd never had a chance. Talking to Natsu and Wendy, she'd found out that they had both been given birthdays by their foster parents. Metalicana had not been so frivolous.

* * *

She wanted to do this for him, but what could she do; pick a day at random? How would you even start? She rested her head on a table in the guild, sad.

_It had almost been two years since Gajeel joined the guild._

Levy sat bolt upright. It was perfect! Joining Fairy Tail was almost a rebirth anyway, the day when he'd been given a new life. How far away was it…seven days? That was enough time! She jumped on the table, scaring Jet and Droy at her sudden outburst of movement.

She called for attention, but the guild was so noisy that no one really heard her. Annoyed, she began to trace a spell she'd seen but never used. She wasn't practiced at oriental solid script. The 'Thundering Roar' made a brief but deafening noise before she ended it. Everyone was looking at her now, but Levy was not shy with her guild mates.

"Sorry, but I need your attention for a few minutes! In seven days it's going to be Gajeel's birthday and I need help to plan a party. He should be back in a few days, so we need to get stuff done before then! If anyone wants to help me, can you come and see me?"

* * *

The birthday committee ended up consisting of Levy, Lucy, Mira, Wendy (and therefore Charla), Jet and Droy. She was a bit depressed by how few people seemed to care, but felt that they could do it. She had a big notepad out as they sat around a table and was writing in it with gusto.

"Okay, so we'll need banners and party hats," she said distractedly, "some kind of music, food and drink...oh and games! What shall we do?" She looked up and everyone was looking at her a little sadly. "What?"

"Levy-chan," said Lucy kindly, "maybe you need to think about what sort of party Gajeel would want?"

She blinked in surprise, and looked at what she'd written. Damn it, but she'd even been using a pink pen, making it look even more childish. "Oh, right. I hadn't even…right."

"Where do you even get black banners?" Jet said offhandedly.

"If we dress this place up like Gajeel would like it, it'd be quite scary," said Wendy shyly. A moment of silence descended upon the group before Levy jumped up, inspiration flaring in her eyes.

"A horror theme! Like Halloween! Everyone can dress up like monsters!" Again, that sad expression passed around the group. Was she so childish? Was that a bad idea? She didn't understand the problem.

"Levy, Gajeel would probably just want a simple, straightforward affair. I agree that the decorations will be sorta dark in theme, but you're trying too hard," Mira said, trying to be gentle.

"But…it's his first one, it should be special!" Levy protested.

"It'll be special by being his first," said Droy smiling. "His nakama will be giving him his birthday party! I bet he'll love it, particularly if a certain blunette is there to greet him with a smile!"

Levy frowned, but moved on to specifics. "What about drinks? Mira, what sort of alcohol does Gajeel like?" Levy had no idea; the world of booze was not hers.

"Levy, Gajeel hasn't ordered any alcohol in months," Mira replied.

"Eh?"

"Now that you mention it," Lucy said, rubbing her chin. "I can't remember the last time I saw him drinking." There was a thoughtful silence around the table. Levy was amazed. Was she so out of touch? She knew that he avoided drinking around her, but didn't know that he'd stopped all together.

"So we need a non-alcoholic drink…preferably black…got it!" Jet got up from the table, looking for someone suitably strong. "Natsu, Gray! How do you guys feel about killing a giant stone cat?" They looked depressingly interested.

"Um…food?" Levy wondered. "Some Iron would be good, but everyone else has to eat too."

Mira was thinking. "He's always been fond of simple things. Meat and potato sort of things. Rather than doing little nibbles, maybe we should put on a big feast?"

Droy brightened. "Wasn't there a job on the board to kill a regal mammoth? I heard they're huge and have high quality meat!" He left, gathering the Raijinshuu for this mission. "Oh, and leave the vegetables to me too; they're my speciality!" Levy was so happy to see Jet and Droy going out of their way for Gajeel.

"Why does Gajeel's celebration involve so many creatures dying?" Charla asked.

"Any music?" Levy asked, ignoring the Exceed.

"Bad guitar solos?" Quipped Lucy to general giggling.

"Maybe not," Levy agreed. Any music Gajeel would like might deafen everyone else. "But is that all? Just food and drink? Shouldn't there be more?"

"Well, we can do decorations," Wendy said. "I think I need someone more in tune with Gajeel's style to help me decorate, though!"

"If we wait until they get back, I'm sure Lily would help," Charla said. "After all, we can't decorate until the day."

"Between Reedus and some of my spirits, I bet we could get a lot done overnight!" Lucy said positively.

"Is that all?" Levy felt oddly sad, like there was something quintessential missing.

Mira listed things on her fingers. "We've got good food, good drink, decorations on the way, and people giving presents. I think Gajeel will like it."

"But no games or activities? Shouldn't we have something to do?" Levy was fretting now; she wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

Levy was back in her bedroom in Fairy Hills. Several days had passed, and Jet and Droy's teams had successfully returned with a bounty of excellent food. She had a blank notepad in front of her, trying to wrack her brains for ideas.

Something with iron? Could you…sprinkle it on a cake for him? Trying to find a baker who would do black icing had been a task in and of itself. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She had not been sleeping well these last few days. Partly due to stressing over the party, and partly due to missing Gajeel. As a proxy, she slept hugging the lion he'd won her, which seemed to help. Don't tell Gajeel, but she'd named it Kurogane.

There was a tap at the window, and she looked up to see Gajeel standing there.

On the second floor.

She jumped so much at the surprise that she fell off the bed and managed to send a pile of books falling on top of her.

"Ow…," she hissed, standing. Gajeel was laughing. Asshole. She went to the window and opened it, and he slipped in. "You shouldn't be here. Erza will be angry if she finds out."

"Sorry," he said, not sounding particularly contrite. "Just got back and was missing my girl. Thought I'd stop by." He reached out to hug her. "Whipped dog that I am, I seem to have trouble sleeping without ya."

"I know that feeling," she said, resting against him. The simple sensation seemed to make all of her fatigue collapse in on her and she almost fell asleep before she pushed away.

"You should go and get some sleep," she said.

"Wanna come with?" He asked, hopeful.

"Sorry, I gotta do…something with the girls tomorrow. Also, can you tell Lily that Charla wants to see him tomorrow?"

"Okay, okay, but do I get a kiss first?" He stood up straight and Levy glared at him briefly before stepping onto her bed to make up the height difference. They embraced and kissed, but instead of pulling away Levy leaned in more to rest her head on his shoulder. A few moments passed and Gajeel realised that she was asleep.

"Freaking adorable," he said lovingly, deeply inhaling her scent before laying her down in her bed and pulling the sheets over her. He kissed her forehead and left, softly closing the window behind him.

* * *

The next night, with Lily running interference, everyone was at the guild, preparing for the party the following day. In the centre of it all was Levy, directing as well she could.

"Nab! The banner's too low on the left side! Natsu, stop running around before I kill you! Elfman, Fried, the tables are supposed to be lined up this way! Gray, put some clothes on! Mira, how's the food prep coming along?"

Gradually, everything came together and people left one by one, ready to party the following day. Eventually, only Levy and Mira remained. Levy was looking fundamentally unhappy.

"C'mon Levy, I should lock up for the night," Mira said kindly. Levy agreed and left, only to double back. She picked the lock and went back inside.

* * *

Mira, as usual, was the first to arrive to the guild in the morning. She noted the lock, and face hardening, threw the door open, ready to confront any intruders. Light streamed through the open door, illuminating the guild hall. She gasped.

Wrapping around every pillar was a thin coating of Solid Script: Iron. Across the walls, the table legs. It was tastefully and artfully applied, used as a highlight rather than a solid wall of text. It would have been painstaking hours of effort, exaggerated by magical expenditure.

Her eyes alighted on the tiny sleeping figure of Levy huddled on the wooden floor. Her hair was messy and her dress rumpled, but Mira couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful, finally happy. She went to wake her. She had a few hours to get ready.

* * *

"What's the rush Lily?" Gajeel asked annoyed.

"There's a secret event today at the guild, we can't miss it," the black cat replied.

"I didn't hear about any event."

"Well, it's secret!" Lily said like the most obvious thing in the world. They reached the guild and opened the doors to be greeted by a wall of sound.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Gajeel's jaw dropped. Everyone was there, waving and smiling. Black banners with his name in silver hung everywhere. His sensitive slayer nose could smell the wonderful aroma from the kitchen and the mellow cola that Jet's team had gathered. And in the very centre, in a tasteful little black dress, with her black headband with the raven wing, was _her._

Gajeel had no idea what to do. It wasn't his birthday. Hell, it could have been, he had no way of knowing, but he understood the principle of why Levy had chosen this day. But he wasn't used to this, everyone staring at him…at least not without fear or hate.

He was feeling exposed, vulnerable, weak, his least favourite state of being. Normally, he'd smack the ever-loving crap out of something in this situation, but that didn't seem possible right now. Lily had wisely fled to the safety of the crowd.

Wait…tears? What the fuck!? Was he crying? Dammit…not in front of everyone…dammit…

Gajeel was bawling his eyes out.

"Everyone…turn…around…before…I...kill…ya!" He sobbed. Everyone was smiling.

* * *

Food was served and drink flowed. Gajeel sat at a head table with Levy, while everyone else was sitting along rows of tables. He was the centre of attention, but at least people were now eating and chatting amongst themselves, giving him some space. He wolfed down the meal he had, and Mira kept bringing him more. Finally, he was done, and let out an enormous belch.

"I assume this was all ya idea?" He asked neutrally, seemingly neither happy nor angry.

"Well sorta…but I was overridden on most of it…probably for the best." She was looking away, blushing, desperate for praise, but not daring to hope.

"…Thank ya," he said quietly. "Like ya, it's perfect." His face was almost childlike, unused to the feeling of such a celebration.

"You're so cute!" Levy cried happily at his expression. He looked at her funny.

"Cute? I ain't taking that from ya. Yer the cute one!"

"Not today, I think!" She was smiling broadly. "Now presents!"

* * *

One by one, people came up, carrying almost uniformly black-wrapped presents. Gajeel commented that other colours were fine too, ya know. About half were bits and pieces of iron, as most people had no idea what to give him. Some of it was really high quality, though. Some others were better.

Erza, in her usual idiom of being unusual, gave the gift of holding a struggling Natsu still while Gajeel decked him. That was a good one, a payback for the mine cart incident. Natsu's present mysteriously combusted after that.

Alzack and Bisca watched on as little Asuka presented her gift: a pair of woollen dolls that they'd knitted. One of Gajeel, one of Levy. Gajeel almost broke down again from the adorableness. Instead, he lifted a laughing Asuka and playfully threw her in the air.

Cana gave a monogrammed stein. Wakaba gave a high quality deck of playing cards. So did Macao, which made a big argument about poor communication. Reedus gave a brilliant portrait of him in a badass pose. Evergreen only gave a card, but an apology was written in it, the biggest act of contrition she could manage.

As the last person gave their present, Levy made a noise of pure horror. Gajeel looked at her inquisitively.

"I…I'm so sorry!" She cried. "With all the planning, I forgot to get you a present! Oh, I'm so stupid! I missed the biggest thi-" Her words were cut off as Gajeel forcefully kissed her. For a long time. In front of everyone. Since when did Gajeel do public displays of affection, she thought, going completely pink. At last he withdrew.

"Ah sorry, I couldn't hear ya over the best party ever. Ya'll have ta speak up." Grinning he made to stand up. "Now how about some music? Someone bring me a guitar!" There were groans. "Don't care, my birthday, Gihi! I've got a new song; it's called 'Best Friend'…"

* * *

Despite a lack of planning, Gajeel had driven games himself, using his new presents to hold a couple of rounds of poker. There was singing and dancing, and drink flowed, though the birthday boy was on his best behaviour. All in all, it was very much like any day at Fairy Tail.

At last, they had all gone home, late at night. Gajeel and Lily walked home, a sleeping Levy cradled in his arms.

"Silly girl, wearing herself out over me," Gajeel said softly.

"It's because she loves you," Lily said reproachfully.

"I know. I do wish she wouldn't push herself so hard, though. Did ya see all that solid script? That must have exhausted her!" _She's only little, _he added silently.

"It was funny watching you discreetly peel away at the furniture!"

Gajeel ignored him. "She makes me happy just by existing. Seeing her happy smile makes me happ-goddammit, when did I become such a pansy?"

Lily laughed. "There are worse things to be than a loving boyfriend!"

Gajeel looked down at her tiny, sleeping form and couldn't help but smile.


	21. Labyrinth

The S-Class exams were coming again. Gajeel was looking forward to it. After his performance at the Grand Magic Games, he was sure that he was a candidate this year. Becoming S-Class meant the world to him. He realised that it was weak of him, but even now, strength mattered to him. It was no longer the most important thing in his life, but it came right after…crap. He tried to approach the problem with his own brand of diplomacy.

"Ya know, we'll be rivals this year," he said to Levy, "don't expect me to hold back, Gihi!" His heart fell at seeing the pain in her smile.

"Don't be silly, Gajeel. I'm not going to be chosen this year. Last time was a miracle."

"What are ya talkin' about? Ya had yer second origin unlocked, yer much stronger."

Levy shook her head sadly. The guild fell into two groups. The Tenrou Island group, where she was the weakest, and the remaining, getting seven years of training over her. She'd fallen into obsolescence.

* * *

The guild was crowded as the announcement was made. As the curtain lifted, Makarov was now flanked by four mages; the S-class Laxus now being present along with Erza, Mira and Gildartz. Things had just gotten harder. Makarov began to speak.

"Before I announce the eight candidates, allow me to explain changes to this year's exam. Again, everyone will be allowed to choose one partner. But because we were unable to announce a winner last year, more than one S-Class slot is open this year!"

There was a general murmur. This was great! Their chances had increased.

"In addition, even partners will be eligible! However, to that end, Exceeds and Celestial Spirits are forbidden to enter."

_Damn! There goes Lily!_ Gajeel thought. _Who can my partner be if Shrimp's also chosen?_

"Also, due to personal reasons, Juvia Loxar has removed herself from the running."

What? Gajeel glanced over, and instantly understood Juvia's reason, as she clung tightly to a protesting Gray. But under the new rules, she had a chance anyway.

The first few announcements were no surprise.

"Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Elfman Strauss! Fried Justine! Cana Alberona!" _Gildartz was making kissy faces. Lucy had moved to Natsu's side, staking her claim. Gray had Juvia, and Elfman and Fried were sticking with Ever and Bixlow. Cana was glancing around, either looking for a partner or ignoring her dad._

"Alzack Connell!" _Made sense. He'd been close before, and he actually seemed fairly strong now. He'd almost certainly choose Bisca._

"Gajeel Redfox!" His fists clenched, his mouth smiling. Yes! Yes! He could do it! He felt Levy grip his arm. He looked down, and she radiated nothing but pride.

"Sarusuke Jet!"

"It's not my surname!" Jet Shouted. "Wait, what? Me?" _Gajeel was a bit surprised, but Jet had become a front runner of the seven year veterans. He was a major part of that group. He'd choose Droy, since Levy was…oh shit._

He felt the pressure tighten on his arm, and could feel her tremble. That had been eight people. He knew what to do. In a swift motion, he gathered Levy up, perching her on his shoulder as she cried in surprise. He jabbed a finger towards the other contestants and shouted loudly, drawing all attention to them.

**(Author's note: now would be a good time to play Mahoukyou on youtube XD )**

"Bring it on losers! Between my brawn and her brains, we'll kick all of yer like stray dogs!" Levy blinked. _He was choosing her?_

"Alright, now I'm all fired up! Lucy let's kick ass!"

"Right, Natsu!"

"Juvia will not allow Gray-sama to fail!"

"Wait, why is this happening to me?" Gray was trying to pry Juvia loose.

"As a man, I cannot lose!"

"As a woman, I won't let you!" Evergreen was using Elfman's phrases now?

"Watch me Laxus, I'll do it!"

"Jeez Fried, get a grip!" Bixlow admonished.

"Let's go Bis Bis!"

"Okay, Al Al!"

"Against Levy…," Jet said thinly.

"C'mon man, let's do this thing!" Droy reassured.

"Ah ah? Whose my partner gonna be?" Cana slurred drunkenly.

"Right, Partner?" Gajeel said grinning. "Ready to become S-Class?"

"Right!" Levy shouted, smiling.

"This year, you will have two weeks to prepare and train. Good luck, and remember to be here first thing on the Monday in two weeks time!" Makarov said, concluding the meeting.

* * *

"Waa…no Gajeel, wait…Gajeel!"

"Dooooooooooooodge!" Gajeel shouted as he knocked Levy across the practise ground. He was holding back a lot. Was Levy this slow? Or had he just gotten really fast? Levy was slowly picking herself up, wavering. But when her face rose to look at him, her eyes were clear and sharp.

"Shouting 'dodge' is not a valid training tactic!" She shouted.

"Yer supposed to dodge when I say that!" He retorted.

"No duh! I hadn't figured that out! But I can't, Gajeel, you're too fast for me!"

Gajeel frowned. This was a delicate subject. Maybe physical training wasn't a good idea.

"Sit up. Cross yer legs," he said. She did as she was told, adopting the pose Lucy had trained with before the Grand Magic Games. "Alright, focus on your magical power. We'll get you to increase your magical stamina as much as possible in these two weeks."

"But if my physical state is like this, I'll just be a burden!" She shouted. She seemed angry that she would be letting him down.

"Just do what ya can do. I'll do what I can do. We'll make up each other's weaknesses!"

"But…"

"Listen. If we come down to a fight, here's the basic play. I'll be at the front, tanking damage and keeping focus on me. Ya support me from a range with yer solid script. That make sense?"

"It makes sense, but it seems unequal. Wouldn't you rather have a partner that can support you properly? Maybe Wendy? She's a slayer too." Gajeel walked over to her, placed a finger on her forehead, and pushed just hard enough to send her keeling onto her back. "Hey!"

"Listen better. It's more useful that we're so different. If I had another bruiser, we'd be vulnerable to clever tricks. The sort a clever, versatile little mage like ya can perform." He grabbed her hand, pulling her back upright so that their faces were inches apart. "Now stop feeling sorry for yerself and think about what we could do as a team!"

With three days to go, the pair was battered, but they'd worked out a huge list of techniques, that Levy had insisted on giving cryptic names to, so that they could communicate in the heat of battle without giving away their plans. In the end, it appeared that they complimented each other perfectly.

They spent three days recovering, and then the test was upon them.

* * *

They had met at the guild as Makarov had stated. Levy looked around. Cana's partner had apparently ended up being Wendy. She wasn't quite sure how that had come around, but Wendy was much stronger than anyone might give her credit for.

Natsu was as confident as ever, and Lucy looked like she fed on that confidence, her face blazing brightly. Gray looked like he'd had a stressful couple of weeks, but was no longer fighting Juvia's embrace. The Raijinshuu were trying to keep aloof, but Ever had to keep shouting at Elfman for getting over-excited.

She looked over proudly at Jet and Droy. Both had found some kind of confidence, their backs straight. Alzack and Bisca also looked ready. These four knew how powerful some of the contestants here were, but weren't going to back down.

Makarov had led them away. They went to the train station, to travel to the location of their test. Natsu and Gajeel had collapsed into their partner's laps. There was a loud bang near the head of the carriage as Gildartz knocked Laxus out. Levy noticed Wendy discreetly cast troia on herself. So even her…

Levy wasn't going to tell Gajeel, but she was enjoying having him so helpless. He was so cute as she stroked his hair, nigh catatonic.

* * *

As they disembarked, Gajeel had never been so happy. He leaned on Levy for support as they left, trying to gather his wits. Fortunately, it was quite a walk from the train into the mountains, giving the slayers time to recover. As they approached a ridge, there was a figure waiting for them.

Rock Iron Jura of Lamia Scale.

"Ah Makarov-dono, I hope this is to your liking."

They walked to the ridge ledge and looked down gasping. A several square kilometre section of rock had been carved into an enormous labyrinth.

The first test.

* * *

Mira walked around giving each pair a white scroll. Seeing Levy's face light up, she grabbed her wrist.

"Don't open it, 'kay?" Levy was disappointed.

The teams assembled before the master and S-class mages.

Makarov spoke. "Each team has been given a scroll. Half are marked with 'Heaven' and half with 'Hell'. However, the mark is hidden until the exam starts. At no point are you allowed to open the scroll." He conjured a simple map of the labyrinth. Around the edge, evenly spaced were the numbers one to eight. "Each team will take an entrance, and to pass the test, you have to reach the centre and hand in a Heaven and Hell scroll. Any questions?"

"How do we get the other scroll?" Wendy asked innocently.

It was Laxus who answered. "Simple. You take someone else's."

"So this test wipes out half the field," noted Evergreen.

"No, it's worse," Levy began, seeing the problem. "If you don't know what scroll the other team has, you might fight for no reason. Battered bodies can't finish the maze."

_And that's why I chose ya, smart girl. _

"Oh?" Said Gildartz. "Then maybe you'll want one of these." The four S-class mages produced a black scroll each. "These Earth scrolls are like wild cards. They count as whichever you need them to be. We four will be in the maze too. Even if you lose your scroll early on, you could theoretically get back in the test by beating two S-class mages."

There was a gasp of fear at the prospect, but Levy noted Gajeel's glee with exasperation. Lucy had a similar problem with Natsu.

"The test will begin soon. The duration is five hours to pass, and you may not go higher than the walls for any reason. Attempting to do so is an immediate disqualification. Good luck!" Makarov shouted, finger in the air. Everyone cheered, mirroring the posture.

Levy and Gajeel proceeded to their entrance point, and descended a flight of stairs into the labyrinth. The pair began to realise how big it was. The walls must have been hundreds of metres high, and the pathways were wide enough to have a lot of room for a battle. It was all rock, freshly hewn by Jura's magic.

At the bottom the scroll in Levy's hand flashed and as they looked, it now said 'Heaven'.

"Maybe ya should hold onto it. I think it suits ya better," Gajeel grinned. Levy stuffed it into her handbag. "What do we do now?" He had no idea how to proceed. Levy took out her pen and made a marking on a nearby corner. It was some archaic language.

"With this, I can chart our progress in a way no one else can read," she said. She was startled as Gajeel turned her around and kissed her. "What…why?" She said surprised but happy.

"Do the things ya can do!" He said grinning, repeating his earlier sentiment. "Because I'd have been hopeless without ya!" Levy smiled, happy at being useful. They went on in that manner, Levy making marks at every junction. When they were halfway down a long corridor, they heard footsteps coming the other way.

It was Jet and Droy.

"Of all the people," Jet said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling ruefully.

"Hiya!" Called Levy waving and Gajeel glared at her.

"They're the enemy, Shrimp!"

"Hey," said Droy, "no need to fight if our scrolls don't match! We've got a 'Hell' scroll." He held it up to show them. Neither Levy nor Gajeel spoke, but the slight change in their demeanour was enough. Jet and Droy tensed. Jet's eyes scanned the pair, looking for the scroll, and they alighted on Levy's handbag, the only thing likely to conceal it.

"Speed Magic: Third Gear!" Gajeel saw his plan, and while he couldn't quite follow his movement at this speed, managed to sidestep into his path, shoulder lowered. Jet's leg strength was boosted by his spell, but Gajeel still easily overpowered him, flinging him back. Jet flipped over in mid air, landing easily, like a cat.

"Ain't gonna be that easy, Flyboy!"

"Didn't think it would…," Jet mumbled. Droy took a step back. There battle plans were identical. Gajeel and Jet were the muscle, Levy and Droy the support. But…the invincible Iron Dragon and the one person neither of them could hit? This wasn't good.

Gajeel grinned. He could take this pair by himself. His nose twitched, and he realised the danger too late. He was already turning to give a warning as Levy cried out in pain, dropping to one knee.

"Guns magic: Spark Shot!" Still paralysed by the crackling electricity, Levy couldn't stop Alzack as his hand went to grab her handbag from behind. But then Gajeel was there, iron club descending and the gunman had to leap away.

Levy got to her feet, giving Gajeel an 'I'm okay' look. They stood back to back as they were surrounded.

Hanging from Alzack's bandolier was very clearly a 'Hell' scroll. Bisca was there, shotgun appearing in her hands as Alzack spun his pistols lightly. Droy produced seeds into one hand, and Jet tensed, dropping into a sprinting pose.

This was bad.

Gajeel laughed, slamming a fist into a palm. "Bring it on!"

Levy sighed. "I have a better idea…"


	22. The Lightning Dragon

**Continuing from the last part.**

Levy reached into her bag and produced the scroll. "You guys want this, right?"

Their opponents tensed. That roll of parchment might mean becoming S-class. Gajeel was wary about where this was going.

"Here you go! Jet! Droy!" She threw the scroll to her teammates.

"What?" Shouted everyone else present.

"This is the best way, Gajeel. Now Jet and Droy have no reason to fight. It's one on one."

"I coulda taken 'em all," Gajeel said angrily.

"But you risk too much damage. Better to conserve strength for now. We're only half an hour into a five hour test. There's still a lot of time to find another scroll. And those two will probably wind up lost anyway."

Jet made an annoyed noise at that, but gratefully left with Droy. Gajeel watched them go with irritation.

"I don't agree, but yer the smart one."

"Fighting isn't always the best solution!" Levy said forcefully.

"I don't agree, but yer the smart one," Gajeel repeated.

"C'mon Bisca, we have no reason to fight them anymore" Alzack shouted, turning to run.

"But we do!" Gajeel roared, launching himself at the gunners.

"Gajeel, the disco ball strategy!" He hated how dumb that name was-in his opinion, Levy was far too cutesy to name battle strategies- but the enemy at least looked confused. Iron scales covered his body.

"Solid Script: Photon!" The beam of light lanced out, striking Gajeel and reflecting from his scales. The two gunners closed their eyes from the glare, but both were smart enough to jump back loosing aimless pot-shots.

"Guns Magic: Wide Shot!" Bisca simply hit the width of the entire corridor. Gajeel stalled, arms in front of him, though his scales warded off any damage. Levy squealed behind him. She hadn't anticipated that attack, and her right arm was grazed, the rest of her shielded by Gajeel's bulk. Alzack noted Gajeel turn slightly to check on Levy. A potential opening?

"Forgive me," he said, "but I want to become S-class! Guns Magic: Omni-directional Shot!" Gajeel knew that spell, and crossed his arms as he prepared to ward off shots from every angle. They never came and realisation dawned. Multiple gunshots went off behind him.

"Shrimp!" He shouted, turning. But Levy was fine. The word 'Guard' wrapped around her in a complete circle. Her expression, though…

"Eyes front, Gajeel!" He snapped back around, body reacting faster than his mind could keep up, ducking beneath a twin tornado shot and springing up. He couldn't keep at a distance against this pair.

_Trust the Shrimp to defend herself._

"Right!" He shouted to himself, pressing forward regardless of fire lanes. With his speed, he only had to ward off one more shot from each of them, and then he was in their faces. Damn them, but they had quick reflexes. Their fighting style was all about reopening range whenever it closed. But Gajeel was faster, and ignoring Bisca he slammed bodily into Alzack, driving the breath from his lungs, before sending him flying on an extending Iron Club. When it retracted, Gajeel was holding their Hell scroll.

"Al!" Shouted Bisca, turning her shotgun on Gajeel at point blank range. This was gonna hurt.

"Solid Script: Inferno!" The powerful fire spell washed down the hall, engulfing everyone. As it passed, Gajeel was unharmed in his iron skin – one of their combo strategies, but Bisca appeared to be down for the count. It hadn't quite reached Alzack, who lay prone further down.

"Geez, I guess these scrolls are fireproof," Gajeel noted. _If yer giving one to Salamander…_

"C'mon Gajeel, we shouldn't wait around," Levy called. Gajeel hurried over to her. "Are you hurt? I knew you had your scales up, but I was worried…" Gajeel ignored her and looked at the scrapes on her arm. They looked raw and painful.

"Ya've got bandages, right?" He took them out of her bag and wound her arm up. He grinned. "Didn't I say something about dodging?"

"Took more than a few hits yourself," she stated, but Gajeel was just smiling. They heard the married couple begin to stir, so they left, Levy laying down a carpet of oil to cover their escape.

* * *

They pressed on, Levy continuing to make markings at the corners. At one point, they came across a marking she'd made before, and she added something to it and went off in a different direction. Gajeel hoped the Shrimp knew what she was doing, because he was completely lost. Frustration at being useless brought an angry thought to mind.

"Shrimp, explain that back there. I'm not happy that we gave up a scroll."

She sighed. "You couldn't shield me from both sides, could you? Remember; their target was the scroll, which I was holding. If we'd fought, you'd have engaged one team, and the other would have engaged me. Maybe you can handle two mages at once, but I can't. We'd have lost the scroll for sure."

A moment stretched out. It was not easy for Gajeel to admit he was wrong, or that he couldn't have handled a fight. And he was high on adrenalin, making him want to argue more than make up.

"I'm sorry," he said curtly. _Damn, that was hard. _Levy smiled.

They came to another marker and Levy stopped and stared at it, clearly thinking. Gajeel said nothing, but stared at her long enough to make her speak.

"I think there's a pattern to the maze. It's a bit hard to explain, but I think I can make a few guesses on how to proceed. Come with me. I think that if we go right, right, left, we'll hit a dead end." They did so, and Levy was right. "Okay, I think I'm getting it."

* * *

Outside, Makarov and Jura were watching the proceedings from a lacryma screen. It was set up so that they could switch between any of the eight teams. At this point, Alzack and Bisca were the only team without a scroll. They weren't out of it yet, but Makarov doubted they had the strength to go on.

They watched as Natsu and Lucy found Mirajane. Natsu went in hot-bloodedly and wrecked her with minimal help from Lucy. Natsu had become truly powerful. She grudgingly handed over her Earth scroll. Now if only they could find their way to the exit.

"But," said Jura, "It's these two that interest me."

"Gajeel-kun and Levy-kun?" Makarov asked.

"They're like opposites, but they work together well to make a complimentary whole. The others, both long range specialists, were overwhelmed."

Makarov laughed. "You'd never believe me if I told you how they met. It's amazing. I truly believe that he would have found the path of light by himself, but it was like Levy-kun forcibly dragged him with her."

"Giving up a scroll was risky though. They may not get the chance to find another."

They watched as Gildartz willingly gave his scroll over to Cana and then gave her directions. Jura laughed at Makarov's discomfort.

"Well, we also test for luck…," he mumbled. He looked on as Gray and Juvia met Elfman and Evergreen.

* * *

As the sun moved on, the labyrinth became darker, the high walls letting less and less sunlight in. Levy put up a 'Torch' spell, but Gajeel stopped her, saying that it would give away their presence. As they pressed on, Gajeel led her by the hand, his eyesight and smell better than hers. He felt her grip harder and harder and her steps became stiffer and stiffer.

"Are ya alright?" He asked at last.

"S...sorry," she mumbled shyly. "I…I'm not good with dark places."

He looked at her, not quite sure if she was serious. But she certainly looked…troubled, if not scared.

"Since when?"

"Well…one of my first quests when I was eleven was to infiltrate an evil mage's home with Erza. It was really dark in there and really scary. I know it's silly, but it's one of those childhood things that sticks with you."

At any other time, Gajeel would have found that endearing, but right now it was a pain.

"I'm here," he said, trying to be reassuring, and she smiled. "Can ya tell me where to go?"

"I…I think that each quadrant of the maze requires you to move to their centre, then progress to the very centre from there. I also think the four S-class mages are situated near the quadrant's centres."

"So if we go there, we can take an Earth scroll, and then head for the exit?" Gajeel seemed happy.

"Do you think you can take an S-class?"

"Gihi, I'm sure that _we _can!"

They went, following Levy's instructions until they found a banner flying over one doorway, marked S. Grinning, Gajeel entered. The large room beyond was lit with lacryma lights, making Levy much happier. The person in the room, however, filled both of them with terror.

"So it's you," said Laxus Drehar.

* * *

"Your grandson, Makarov-dono," stated Jura.

"A shame. I'd hoped that those two would make it."

* * *

"Shrimp!"

"Right!" She shouted, taking a few steps back. Gajeel moved into a position to intercept any attacks.

Laxus looked on, seemingly uninterested. "I realise that I was wrong now, but you two were the reason I started the war of Fairy Tail. The man who insulted us and the weakling that let it happen." Lightning covered him. "Show me that I was wrong."

The two dragon slayers met about halfway across the room. Gajeel's speed had gained on Laxus a great deal. Laxus may still be stronger, but it was no longer the one sided beat down it would have been a year ago. For every three blows thrown, one hit Laxus, two hit Gajeel. But Gajeel was nothing if not resilient.

Levy looked on with some shock. These two were monsters! She wanted to support Gajeel, but at their current speed, she couldn't cast fast enough. She also had to be very careful. If Laxus ever considered her a worthwhile threat, she'd be down in one hit. They had plans for that, but it was still risky. She saw an opening, a slightly telegraphed punch by Laxus.

The punch hit a Solid Script: Guard instead of Gajeel. It broke through, but the slow down let Gajeel get off a combo, striking Laxus three times in the chest. Laxus knocked Gajeel back, and at last the pair separated, panting.

"Better, Kurogane," he said.

"I found the reason to become stronger," Gajeel replied cryptically. Suddenly, an 'Iron' appeared in front of Gajeel, as per the plan. When they'd both weakened, Levy was to recharge him. Laxus' expression didn't falter as he watched Gajeel munch on the snack.

"I see. A fighter and a supporter. A sensible strategy." He extended a hand and four bolts of lightning flew out, tracing arcs around Gajeel. There was no way he could stop them all.

"I've got it! Solid Script: Iron!" She wrote the word in front of her, vertically. It acted as a lightning rod, earthing the bolts before they hit her.

Laxus' eyes narrowed, but then Gajeel was in his face with renewed speed, taking all of his focus. Swords and clubs lashed out at great speed, and the fight was now almost even. Blow for blow they went back and forth.

Gajeel grabbed the Earth scroll from Laxus' belt, and without looking, hurled it across the room. Levy managed to catch it, hugging it to her chest. She squealed as the force of the throw pushed her backwards. Jeez, what was with these guys' strength?

But the movement gave Laxus a big opening and Gajeel roared as he was engulfed by lightning and sent into the floor. Laxus knew that against Gajeel he didn't have a lot of time, and he travelled as a bolt of lightning to stand right in front of Levy.

"Solid Script: Inf-" Levy's words were cut off as she was struck by a comparably powerful lightning blast. Somehow, she remained on her feet, blackened and charred, but her mind was gone in pain. All she could do was clutch the scroll to her, and stand there helplessly.

Laxus was impressed. He'd expected her to go down with just that. He summoned a second blast into his palm, but then Gajeel was on him, driving him away. A kick to the chest launched Laxus back across the room, though he landed on his feet.

"Shrimp! Are ya alright?" Gajeel cried.

"Uh…huh," she said breathlessly, trembling. In truth, Gajeel wasn't doing much better. He was bleeding from a dozen places, burned and bruised, though he could tolerate it better. Laxus smiled, though he too was smarting.

Gajeel cracked his knuckles. "Shrimp, I know yer hurting, but ready for the drill?"

She nodded, her senses returning. Gajeel leapt into the air.

"Secret Slayer Art: Karma Demon: Iron Spiral!" His legs erupted into a powerful drill. Laxus re-cloaked with lightning and made to intercept, tackling him directly. At the last moment, he saw the word behind the slayer.

"Solid Script: Cyclone!" The rushing winds increased Gajeel's speed and rotation, and adding another layer to the attack. Laxus couldn't stop it as Gajeel struck his sternum, and he slammed into the hard rock, blood spraying from his mouth and chest. With his strength he could have gotten up…but no, this was fine. They'd earned it. He could hear Levy cheering, somewhat shell-shocked. He sat upright, his legs folded beneath him.

"Well, I'm done. Congratulations, you've proven me wrong!"

* * *

"Well, I'll be…," said Makarov.

* * *

Gajeel carried Levy on his back, as she was too hurt to walk quickly. It was really dark now, and they had no choice but to use Levy's 'Torch', the word in her palm projecting a powerful beam of light. It took a bit of trial and error, but Levy had the maze's pattern down, and they made it to the centre.

They passed a sign that said 'no fighting beyond this point'. They were safe, and they almost collapsed in relief. The passed into the central room, a large, square chamber, with lighting on the walls. Other teams had gathered there: Natsu and Lucy, Fried and Bixlow, Cana and Wendy, Jet and Droy. Later, they were joined by Elfman and Evergreen having a ferocious argument about taking directions.

Makarov appeared in the very centre, dropping unexpectedly out of the sky, making everyone panic. "Very good. Everyone here has passed the first test, but let us deal with the bookkeeping."

Natsu and Lucy had obtained Mira's Earth Scroll.

Jet and Droy had Gajeel and Levy's.

Gajeel and Levy had Alzack and Bisca's, as well as Laxus'. They smiled as everyone looked surprised at that.

Fried and Bixlow had overcome Erza, which prompted a similar outburst. Both looked badly hurt, though. _Interesting…how'd they do that?_

Cana and Wendy had GIldartz's scroll, prompting exasperation.

But the biggest surprise was Elfman and Evergreen carrying Gray and Juvia's. Gajeel would need to find out how that happened. He suspected a strained partnership had probably not helped. He didn't care about Brainfreeze, but Juvia was an old friend. _Ever's stone eyes?_

"Six teams passed…all four S-Class mages were defeated, huh?" Said Makarov. "You have all become much stronger…or luckier!" Jet and Cana both looked annoyed. "We'll wait a week for the second test, as I can see some of you are pretty beat up."

Gajeel looked around. Jet and Cana's teams were both unscathed. Natsu, Lucy, Elfman and Ever were mildly injured. Only they, Fried and Bixlow looked badly hurt. Lucy came up and fussed over Levy, checking that she was okay. Natsu came up to mock Gajeel's beating. Insufferable moron. He smacked him in the head and went over to Levy.

He put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Hey Shrimp, how ya holding up?"

"I'm a little light headed," she admitted, but her eyes were clear and strong, "but we did it, didn't we!"

"Yep," Gajeel smiled proudly. He scooped her up and made to carry her out, there being a direct route from the centre to the outside.

"Wait!" Said Levy. "What was written in the scrolls then?"

"Oh?" Makarov said. "They're booby trapped to explode if you open them."

Everyone stared.

"Bahohoho! The scrolls could be any old item; this was just a way to see if you could overcome curiosity to follow basic orders!"

"Fucking weird old geezer," Gajeel mumbled.

"I…I would have opened it…," Levy said, aghast.

But, weird old men aside, the first test was done. Six teams were through to the second round, and nothing was going to stop those two.


	23. Respite

Rather than head home immediately, the candidates had spent the night in a tavern in a nearby village. All the rooms were booked, so they slept in the common area. Regular patrons fled at the sight of Fiore's strongest guild – their S-class candidates, no less.

As drink was served, stories of the previous day began to be told. Natsu had beaten Mira, and with Lucy's smarts and spirits, beaten the labyrinth. Gildartz had basically just given Cana everything. She was unrepentant, giant keg of beer already in hand. Wendy at least had the decency to look ashamed.

Alzack was pissed. Jet only got the scroll because he was Levy's childhood friend. Levy surprised Gajeel when she angrily pointed out that Alzack had attacked her from behind, while Jet had faced her head on. In those circumstances, she'd have given it to anyone, no matter if they were her friend or not. Jet too, looked ashamed. He didn't believe he had any right to pass this test. Carrying Droy, he'd simply blazed around the labyrinth until he'd found the exit. **(Note: Droy lost weight again in my universe, with Levy back.)**

Fried had hit upon Levy's strategy for beating the maze, and more importantly set a rune trap for Erza. The S-class mages had static headquarters within the maze, so it was simple to lay a trap outside and lure her into it. The trap prevented Erza, and only Erza, from using magic, so she was stuck in her regular armour. Even then, Erza had beaten the pair silly before going down, and they were heavily bandaged.

Gray was not happy at all. Basically, during the fight Evergreen insulted Gray, which of course made Juvia draw a straight line to the woman, who had her glasses down. With Juvia petrified, she threatened Gray that she'd destroy her unless he handed over the scroll. Elfman disliked the strategy, but like Alzack, desperately wanted to be S-class.

Juvia appeared to be alternating frantically between shame of failing and joy that Gray cared about her enough to give up the exam. That woman had serious mental issues, Gajeel thought.

Then it came to the story of Laxus, and backed up by their own hefty array of bandages and plasters, the pair had laid it on thick, Levy enjoying Gajeel's over-the-top manner of story-telling and joining in. They noticed Fried glaring, but he didn't speak.

"No fair!" Natsu complained. "I wanted to get the bastard back too!"

"Psh. Ya wouldn't have stood a chance. Ya need brawn and brains ta beat someone like him, and yer've got neither."

Natsu bounded across the room at that. "I'm just as strong as you, Metalhead! And Lucy's as smart as Levy!" Gajeel was instantly up and in his face.

"What was that, Salamander? I couldn't have been hearing ya right, cuz that was the two dumbest things I ever heard!" Lucy and Levy were between the pair, trying to separate them.

"Natsu, leave it!"

"Stop it Gajeel, you're hurt!"

"We'll see who becomes S-class, moron," Gajeel stated.

"Yes, we will," Natsu glared back.

* * *

The next morning, they caught the train back to Magnolia, much to the distress of the dragon slayers. They headed back to Gajeel's place after that, to be greeted by Lily.

"Good news?" He asked hopefully.

"Gihi!" Was the only reply, thumbs up.

"I'm glad. Congratulations. Uh…but do I need to be wary around Happy and Charla?"

"No," replied Levy, "Natsu and Wendy both passed too."

"That's good," he said, relieved.

"Agreed. I ain't gonna be happy until I knock Salamander out!" Gajeel declared boldly.

"Well," said Levy confidently, "the best way to do that is to recover our health as much as possible in this week. Y'know, I heard that the spa opened up some new _private _rooms."

Gajeel stared, ears going red. "I know where we'll be spending tomorrow, that's fer sure. But it's late now, and that train took it outta me. So Lily, what's fer dinner?"

* * *

The private bathroom was expensive, but it was expansive. The walls were tiled creamy white, and the floor terracotta. There was an enormous bath, already full to the brim with hot water. Gajeel honestly could not remember the last time he had a bath. His tiny bathroom at home only housed a shower and a toilet. But he wasn't here to get clean.

He quickly shed the fluffy robe he'd been given. It was comfortable, but no way was he admitting to that. He stood there, watching, as Levy did the same, revealing her alabaster shoulders, down that slender spine to that glorious ass. She noted his stare with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly, her expression got annoyed.

"Gajeel, it's been two days. Why don't you have any bruises or cuts?" Gajeel looked at himself. It wasn't quite true, but he had almost recovered in terms of outward damage, though he was still sore. Levy, by contrast, still had numerous plasters and burns.

"Made of iron, baby!" He stated gleefully. He slipped into the bath, and gruffness be damned, the warm water was lovely. What was much lovelier was Levy, as she slipped in in front of him, back pressed into his chest. His hands went around her, stroking her sides and chest.

"Goddamn yer fer being so sexy," he said quietly.

"Don't feel like you have to stop anytime soon," she said contentedly, leaning back against him. She stretched, increasing Gajeel's enjoyment of her breasts. She smiled as she felt something hard poke her back. "Is someone pleased to see me?"

"Don't be rude. He's just saying hello."

"Well, if you're going to enjoy yourself, at least be useful." She grabbed a nearby loofah, squeezing some gel – Gajeel was not a wise man with bathroom products – onto it and gave it to him. She closed her eyes as Gajeel rubbed her all over, trying to at least mind her injuries.

At last, Levy noted wryly, "It shouldn't take this long to clean someone as small as me."

"Shh. I'm working," he said, amusement in his voice. He pushed her forward to work on her back, and eventually his hands moved to rub her shoulders. "It's weird, but ya never think of shoulders as being sexy."

"Oh, really?" She was curious.

"Yeah. Don't really know why, but they're smooth and perfect." He chuckled. "If ya weren't all soapy, I think I might bite ya!"

"Don't," she warned, "I wanna be in shape for the next exam, not a bloody mess!" She sighed suddenly, and Gajeel perfectly followed her train of thought.

"I chose ya, I think I was right to choose ya, and I still do," he said firmly.

"But look at me Gajeel. You've already recovered, and I'm still a mess."

"Ya took a direct hit from Laxus, of course yer hurting!" He said forcefully.

"You took lots of direct hits," she said angrily.

"And I'm hurting too! Jeez, I'm tougher, but not invincible! Now, ya clean me!" Angrily, she turned around, taking the loofah, and began to work on Gajeel's iron chest. As she did so, she felt her anger collapse. At close range, she could feel rather than see that he was hurt too. She suddenly felt incredibly selfish.

She worked lower, lower. Lower.

"I think it's clean now," Gajeel said, grinning ear to ear.

"It's clean when I say it is," she said playfully. "After all, I know where you put it!" Gajeel laughed a dirty laugh. They continued to 'play' in the water for a while, and when they were done, Gajeel pulled her into his chest.

"Ya know, we're really gonna have ta do something about that confidence of yers. Tell me, on Tenrou, what were yer main spells?"

"Fire, Bolt, and Storm."

"And now?"

"Inferno, Lightning and Cyclone…yeah, I get it, I'm stronger now, thanks to my second origin," she said dejectedly.

"It's more than that!" He said. "It's not as simple as ya got a lucky upgrade. I've seen ya work hard to learn those spells. And then ya've got Tachyon, which is really powerful."

"It's useless Gajeel. Even now, it drains my magical power too fast, and if it fails, I'm screwed."

"Yeah, but I used my strongest defence to deflect that spell, and it almost beat me."

Levy blinked. "Really?"

_Sorta… _"Absolutely! But more than that, ya've got Oil, Silent, Torch…yer really useful. All I'm good fer is smashing stuff."

"But…you're really good at it," she said, smiling brightly.

"Shrimp, I'm the best at it, Gihi!" He lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. "Someone might outmanoeuvre me, or overpower you, but together, we're unstoppable!" He believed every single word, and as she smiled, so did Levy.

* * *

After that, with their modesty covered, they'd got a massage to work out the kinks. Gajeel was disappointed to find two male masseuses enter. He kept glaring daggers at the one working on Levy, while she giggled. She rarely saw his possessive side, but she honestly didn't mind it…as long as he didn't get physical.

"Gajeel, why don't you relax? You're supposed to enjoy this!" She winked.

"I'll relax when his hands are off of ya" he replied shortly. He _knew _he was being unreasonable, but it was part of being a dragon slayer. Dragons hoarded. Levy was his, and no one else was going to touch her.

Levy smiled. "Lower," she said to the sweating masseuse. Gajeel nearly choked out a lung.

Later, she was happily relaxing with a facial mask on. She'd tried to get Gajeel to join in, but that had been far too much for his male pride to take. So he sat back in the tub, relaxing. He wouldn't admit it, but it'd been a good day, and he could feel the tension flowing out of his muscles. _As good as Wendy's healing magic!_

"Oi Shrimp, we'll be going soon. Ya feeling any better?"

"Uhn. A lot better thanks."

Gajeel very suddenly felt bad. She was hurting because she was helping him. He'd gotten used to the fact that she had a dangerous job, where she'd pick up injuries from time to time, but now she was voluntarily getting them to help him. While Gajeel believed that Levy was much stronger than she would ever give herself credit for, he also felt protective of her, knowing that her small size made injuries harder for her to bear.

His mouth opened to tell her that she could opt out if she wanted, but he knew what the answer would be. So instead:

"Ya ready? In a few days, round two will begin. Ya ready to be an S-class mage?"

She smiled. "We'll do it together!"

* * *

The remaining few days passed uneventfully, and on the day of the second test, they were led out of the guild by Erza. Levy couldn't help but note that only half of the teams were there. Fried, Bixlow, Cana and Wendy were coming with them, but she didn't see the other three teams.

Erza wasn't giving much away, but the rest of them chatted fairly amiably.

"Levy, did you happen to read Arlo Gordon's _A Brief History of the Phineic Languages_?" Fried asked.

"Yes! I was particularly struck by how they used a form of pig-latin as a normal method of communication. Oh what was it called? It had a strange name…"

"Erbferb. Yes, a truly bizarre method of communication…but did you see how the grammar syntax for the era…" They went on and on.

"How do you listen to that all day?" Cana asked irritably to Gajeel and Bixlow.

"I tune it out," Bixlow replied.

"It's cute when Shrimp does it." He turned to Bixlow. "Fried's gay, right?"

"Ninety percent sure." He grimaced. "I think he'll make a move on Laxus before Levy."

"Oh, thank God. I'd be screwed otherwise," Gajeel said, feeling relieved.

"You think so?" Cana said wickedly. "Seems like Fried's too gentle for Levy! Seems like she likes manly men that take a good hold! Leave a few bruises if you know what I mean?"

Wendy flushed.

"Do ya have no shame, woman?" Gajeel asked, eyebrow raised. But oddly, it made him feel better. He hoped that what he was was what Levy wanted. He'd never be an erudite scholar, no matter how much his literary skills progressed.

"Shame is for the sober!" She cackled.

Erza kept leading them, out of Magnolia and into the surrounding grasslands. After what felt like hours, they reached a ridge overlooking a sweeping landscape. Grass gave way to forests and chasms, as the terrain swept upwards into the mountains in the distance. It was quite varied.

"Welcome to the second test," Erza said, her face all business. "Let me start by explaining your positions. You have been split into two halves. The winner of this test will go on to face the winner of the other half in the third and final round."

_Salamander, Ox-brain or Flyboy? Salamander for sure! _Gajeel smiled. A chance to settle an old score.

"However, due to the lack of promotion last year, all twelve people remaining are eligible for being elevated to S-class. If you show sufficient strength, skill, heart and wisdom. So work hard, for even the losers may get their reward. It is not likely, but do not lose hope."

_She has a way with words, _Levy thought wryly.

"Now, on to the actual test. Your goal is there." She drew her sword and pointed to the mountain summit in the distance. "You must meet me there, and give me the answer to the riddle."

Everyone looked confused.

"What riddle, you ask?"

Everyone looked exasperated.

"There is a stone tablet with the riddle written on it shattered into several dozen pieces and placed between here and there. You must find those pieces, and from them, correctly infer the riddle and its answer. The more you find, the more likely you will be able to figure out the answer."

"Fuck," hissed Cana under her breath. "Against Fried and Levy…"

"Of course," said Erza, "there is nothing to stop you from wiping out the opposition. However, you cannot advance without the correct answer. You may take the pieces with you, but destroying or hiding them is forbidden."

"So if someone gets a lot, ya can just beat them up and take 'em fer yerself!" Gajeel was grinning.

"Only one partner needs give me the answer for both to pass, so you may get separated. The test will start in one hour. You will use that time to prepare strategy, and for me to take you to your starting locations – you will be spread out so as to not fight from the start. In addition, fighting is forbidden for the first thirty minutes. Try to use your heads as well as your fists."

"I'll use my head!" Said Gajeel, leaning on Levy's.

"Don't call me that…," she said, annoyed.

"Kyahaha, Fried's plenty smart too!" Bixlow crowed.

"I will figure this test out and win," Fried stated.

"Against these two brain-boxes," Cana said dejectedly.

"We can do it, Cana-san!" Wendy said positively.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were led to their starting position – a nondescript area of woodland – and awaited the start of the test.

"I assume ya've already got this all figured out?" He asked. He recoiled as he saw her expression. It was oddly bittersweet.

"I've got a plan…but you're not gonna like it."

She spoke and she was right.

He didn't like it.


	24. Fragments

Levy pushed through the forests by herself. She came across and open area of ground, stumbling upon one of the fragments. It rested on a simple stone pillar. So they were a little more obvious than she'd feared. She went to read what the fragment said.

_I go_

She frowned. Not a lot of text on this one. She took a notebook from her handbag and wrote it down, also tracing the shape, thinking that maybe treating it like a puzzle piece would be useful. She considered taking the piece, but this one was so close to the starting location that she doubted the other teams would find it. She pressed on.

* * *

Gajeel surged through dense bracken, cutting through the foliage blocking his path. He was nervous. He didn't like the idea of leaving the Shrimp by herself. But she'd been insistent.

He'd defend to the death that she was strong…but Fried or Bixlow? She didn't have a chance. Cana and Wendy were harder to judge, but he remembered their showings in the Grand Magic Games. He didn't think Cana could cast Fairy Glitter anymore, but honesty, he didn't know. Wendy was a slayer, which made him think more of her.

Please be careful, Shrimp.

* * *

Crossing an open area of grassland, Levy found her second piece by a wooden bridge crossing a chasm. So they had been placed on obvious routes, then. She'd assumed so, to make splitting up more advantageous. Erza had mentioned it in passing.

She went up to it, drawing her pen and notebook again. She looked at the words.

_I go_

She blinked. Were there repeats? No, the fragment was a different shape, and she was grateful that she'd noted the shape. Should she take this piece? It'd make her more of a target, and she was trying to avoid that.

She felt, rather than heard the person approach her. She swung around, ready to defend herself.

"Levy-san," said Wendy shyly.

Levy tried to avoid a conflict. "It says 'I go'. No need to fight, I haven't taken the piece."

"Sorry Levy-san, but Cana-san has told me to take you out if I met you." She bowed, face almost in tears. "I'm sorry!"

_Damn. Cana clearly saw her as a threat for an intellectual test. But they'd also split up, making Levy's earlier assumption a good one._

Levy knew that Wendy was much stronger than she looked, so chose to make the first move. Cyclone wouldn't work. Wendy had proven her ability to deflect fire before, though Levy suspected that Inferno would overpower her. Still…

"Solid Script: Lightning!"

"Vernier!"

Wendy sprang aside, dodging the powerful electric attack, and dashed inwards, summoning wind into her hands.

"Oil!" Levy laid it onto the ground, causing Wendy to jump back before she hit it. Levy cursed that Vernier spell. Despite her appearance, Wendy was a close range fighter. Just thinking about it aggravated Levy. They had the same height, the same physique: how could she fight like that?

"Fire!" Levy ignited the oil slick, blinding Wendy with the blaze. She was about to use Lightning again when the blaze dimmed, and her breath felt heavy…was the oxygen being used up…shit!

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Levy only barely managed to jump aside, the cyclone tearing at her left arm, removing her sleeve. She couldn't fall! She just managed to keep her legs under her and remain on her feet. She aimlessly threw an Inferno spell in front of her, correctly guessing Wendy's intentions to rush her.

The young slayer cried out and was hurled back, but didn't go down. Levy's eyes widened. At that range? She'd taken Bisca out with a much more diluted spell. Wind cycled Wendy. She'd drawn the flame away from her body by creating a vacuum in which it could not burn. Her spell dropped and she inhaled rapidly, trying to regain her breath.

Still, she'd taken at least a little damage.

"Levy-san, forgive me, but Cana needs me to hurry, so I'm going to end it in one shot. Secret Slayer Art!" She extended her arms outwards, summoning a squall barrier that surrounded the two combatants. Levy panicked – she'd seen this in the match Wendy had against Shelia.

"Solid Script: Guard!" She wrapped the word in a circle, surrounding her body, as tight as she could.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" She rotated her arms clockwise, forcing the wind to contract around Levy. She screamed as she tried to maintain her shield, but the slayer spell was too powerful. The Guard shattered, and the winds cuts her repeatedly, hurling her into the air, slamming painfully back down into the earth.

Head swimming, she looked up at Wendy in utter frustration. Damn her, damn Natsu and damn Gajeel too. It wasn't fair! Their strength…slayers were all monsters, and this little girl was no exception. Wendy walked over to Levy's bag, which had been separated from her in the attack. She retrieved her notebook.

"I go…," Wendy read aloud. "Twice?"

"Dammit…at least leave it behind!" Levy shouted angrily. Wendy looked sad as she put the book back into the bag and carried it over to Levy.

"I'm sorry, Levy-san…," Wendy said, obviously contrite. Levy felt her anger collapse – she was not an angry or vindictive person, just someone with a fragile sense of self esteem. But even now, she was thinking about her plan. She had to play dead – well, deader, anyway.

"Wendy, can you at least prop me against the pillar before you go? I don't wanna just lie here in the dirt." Wendy kindly, if naively, did so, then left crossing the rope bridge. Levy shut her eyes, resting her battered frame for ten minutes. She realized her hairband was gone, but carried a replacement in her bag. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and then falteringly got up and went across too.

* * *

Gajeel roared as lasers sliced at him. Goddamn Freak had got himself into an advantageous position, jumping from tree to tree as his dolls rained down on the slayer. But Gajeel was happy – if Bixlow was here, he wasn't fighting the Shrimp.

Gajeel rushed one of the dolls, smashing it with an iron club. Bixlow panicked, realising that in the forest, there was no vessel to move the soul into. He jumped away, keeping his remaining dolls at a distance.

"Heh, I beat your pretty boy leader, think ya've got a chance?" Gajeel taunted.

"Don't insult Laxus!" Bixlow shouted. He drew his dolls above his head. "Baryon Formation!" The green beam of light lanced out, but it was simple for Gajeel to sidestep it. He leapt, digging his feet-spikes into a trunk before hurling himself at Bixlow.

"Rapid fire!" Multiple blasts engulfed Gajeel, but he was through with the use of his iron scales, driving a fist into Bixlow's helm. He went flying, crashing through branches before landing – somewhat shakily – feet first.

He removed his damaged helm, his face now visible. "Tch, I'll have to use my figure eyes." Those eyes widened in shock as Gajeel tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and bound his eyes.

"You're going to fight blindfolded?" He asked incredulously.

"Gihi, call it a handicap! Makes things fair!"

"You bastard…," hissed Bixlow.

Gajeel swayed in a figure eight motion, taking blows from Bixlow's dolls. But as he went, he began to pick up the timing and stepped in, weaving blindly through a hail of attacks. Using only his sense of smell and hearing that was so far beyond a normal human, he picked up on Bixlow's rhythms and finally knocked him unconscious.

Bixlow could only look on in disbelief as the blind slayer's fist rose into his jaw, lifting him clean off of the ground, only to return earthwards, his mind gone. Gajeel rifled through Bixlow's things and found two fragments.

_afternoon_

_four_

"Huh? Is it…a time of day? Tea time or something?" He asked Bixlow's unconscious form. Better hope the Shrimp has a better idea than him – what was he saying? Of course she did.

He looked up at the forest canopy, suddenly anxious.

Are ya alright, Shrimp?

* * *

Levy was moving as fast as her legs would allow, which wasn't very fast. She was clutching her side, but her breathing had stabilised. Her Guard had at least taken the brunt out of Wendy's finisher. She probably was much better off than Wendy thought. Small mercies.

She looked up at the mountain in the distance. It was still so far away. She'd gone off on a different course than she'd seen Wendy go, rationalizing that she'd take any fragments she found. Levy hoped that Gajeel was closer to the goal than her. She cursed. So far, she hadn't a clue what the riddle was, let alone the answer.

She stuck to a dirt road she came across, hoping that it led to a fragment. She wasn't disappointed. She scurried over to it as fast as she could, dragging her notebook out, pen poised. Her face fell.

_I go_

"What the?" She asked. She noted the shape, different again. If these were three distinct pieces, what the hell? She chewed the end of her pen, thinking. She took it out, annoyed at her childhood habit.

_C'mon brain, anything?_

_I'm working on it, ya midget!_

"Great, now my brain talks like Gajeel. Perfect." She sighed, and tried to move on.

"Levy."

She stopped, and shaking, turned around.

"Let's make this easy," said Fried.

* * *

Gajeel sat about halfway up the trail, near a large and unusual tree. They'd been able to see it from the distance, and Levy had suggested meeting up there. The main problem was no way to judge time accurately. How long should he wait for her?

He climbed the tree, hiding his presence in the canopy, wary of watching eyes. He couldn't dally forever. Anyone could reach the summit and answer the riddle. But the plan required him to move on if she didn't show. He was worrying, he realised.

_It's just a test, Gajeel, she might take a few scrapes, but she's not gonna die._

He blinked, realising that he'd snapped a branch in his hand.

Maybe he was more worried than he was willing to admit.

His heart leapt as he saw a small, blue-headed girl approach him. Then it sank. It was Wendy. Oh well, she was an enemy right now. He jumped down, landing right in front of her, amusing himself with her panic.

"Greetings, Little Dragon. Have any fragments ya'd like to hand over?" He could see that she was mildly burnt. Her eyes went from shock to resolve in a heartbeat, and Gajeel effortlessly stepped around her wind slash, grabbing her wrist.

"C'mon, I don't wanna hurt ya," he said grinning.

His brain kicked him. _Burnt, ya moron._

"Wait…," he said, pushing her away. "How'd ya get burns?"

She didn't reply, but Gajeel had already figured it out. Fried didn't use fire magic, and he'd personally taken out Bixlow.

"What did ya do to her?" His face was written with murder.

"I…I'm sorry, but I took her out of the test. She was hit by a secret slayer art; she won't be able to walk anytime soon." Wendy was almost crying as she gave her confession to the Iron Dragon. Gajeel felt terrible. Not only was Shrimp hurt, but this had certainly knocked her self-esteem too.

Because she was helping him.

Damn it.

He looked at Wendy. "Ya're giving me yer fragments. There are two ways to do this." Wendy quailed, but she was Cana's partner. She launched herself at Gajeel, winds surging in a wing attack. Gajeel purposefully took a blow to make himself feel better, then smacked her once in the head. He caught her unconscious body and gently laid her down.

He went through her purse, and found three more fragments.

_In the_

_am I?_

_I go_

He scowled. He didn't understand this at all. This was why he needed the Shrimp. He had six pieces now, including one he'd found himself, but he was no closer to even figuring out the question. He looked up at the peak, and then down towards where Levy would be.

His brain knew the plan. Levy didn't need to be able to walk for it to work. His brain wanted to go up to the top. Every other atom in his body told him to go back, to check on her. His teeth ground together in frustration.

This was her plan, and he hated it.

Cursing loudly, he headed up the mountain.

_Please, PLEASE, be safe._


	25. Think, Gajeel Fight, Levy

Levy gulped as Fried approached her. He stopped a couple of metres away, appraising her condition.

"You're hurt," he said simply.

"Yes I am," she replied guardedly.

"You're in no state to fight," he stated.

"No, I'm not." Fried pursed his lips at the stilted conversation. Neither liked being so abrupt when more flowing language would do.

"A shame, I think I'd rather liked to have crossed written magic with you again. Still, this is easier. Give me any fragments you have. Please," he added as an afterthought.

"I don't have any." At his expression, she tipped her handbag upside down, her notebook and a few other items falling out.

"What is in the notebook?" He asked, not fooled for a second. Levy stooped and picked it up. It burst into flames in her hand, the word 'Char' visible.

"Nothing."

"I thought you were smarter than that. Now we have to do this the hard way." His hand strayed to the hilt of his sword. "Tell me everything you've discovered."

"No."

Fried's eyes flashed, but after a moment his posture relaxed. He wasn't about to attack an injured guild mate like this. Like most people in the guild, he saw Levy as a frail non-combatant. It wasn't right. He walked past her, up the trail, ignoring her. Levy breathed deeply, unable to believe what she was about to do.

_For Gajeel._

"Laxus went down like a bitch!"

Fried froze, but didn't turn.

"I mean, he lost to me! Who'd have thought that the Thunder Dragon was such a weakling?"

Fried turned, one visible eye consumed by fury. Levy turned her back to him and began to walk away, back down the path.

"I'll have to tell Natsu that he's a pushover now. He'll enjoy kicking his ass too!"

The sound of metal on metal. A sword being drawn.

"Darkness Script…"

* * *

Gajeel was raging impotently at an empty sky. He grabbed a nearby tree and uprooted it in an enormous effort, and hurled it down the mountainside.

_This wasn't right!_

He was a man; shouldn't he be protecting his girlfriend? Isn't that what men did? Elfman could surely give him a lengthy dissertation on the subject.

_It was her plan._

"But I hate it!" He screamed.

He wobbled slightly, panting. He'd picked up a few injuries from Bixlow and Wendy. After the adrenalin high of battle, he was really starting to feel them now. He literally punched himself in the face.

_What do yer injuries matter? Yer worthless! She's the precious thing!_

For the hundredth time, he turned back down the mountain, stopped and went back up. His feet began moving by themselves, and in his rage addled state it took him almost five minutes to realise what he was doing. He was tracking a scent.

Cana.

Take her out before she reaches the top, and then there's just Fried to go. All of the time in the universe to check that she's alright.

* * *

Fried had to admit that he was impressed. Levy was cancelling runes as fast as he could cast them. It was no small feat, particularly when considering that she was already weary. It was the difference in their disciplines; he was a fighter who used written magic, and she was a magician of written words who fought when she had to.

Still, he _was _a fighter, and above and beyond his runes, he'd struck Levy several times with his sword, though he hadn't tried to land any serious blow. Both of her biceps were bleeding, and she kept blinking as a cut on her forehead dumped blood into her left eye.

Fried's eyes narrowed. This wasn't like Levy. She never sought battle if it could be avoided, and she clearly couldn't win – so what was she doing? She wasn't casting any spells, merely defending herself.

Stalling.

"Hmph. You've been learning too much from that brute. It's the same as in the cathedral."

Levy's expression became quizzical.

"Gajeel sacrificed his own body then to protect Natsu. You're doing it now to protect him. To think that you of all people…tch," he finished with a dissatisfied noise. "But there's one thing you've missed. Without you, there's no way that Gajeel can solve the riddle."

"No, we've planned for that!" Fried was amazed; her voice, her eyes, they were full of confidence. Was this the same girl who could only stand and watch as Gajeel and Natsu fought Laxus a year ago? The girl generally considered being fragile now sacrificing her own body as part of a battle strategy?

Suspicion came to him. "You knew."

"Yep, you placed tracking runes on all of us when Erza was explaining the rules. I noticed. I must say, you are very discreet." She giggled, and made a motion over her shoulder. A rune appeared and vanished. "And of course, which of us would be most valuable to track down?"

"In a test of linguistic prowess?" Fried couldn't help but smile. "But the flaw remains; if I strike you down now, Gajeel has no chance of solving the riddle."

"I wouldn't underestimate his mind, if I were you! But anyway, I've already figured out the answer!"

* * *

The three cards drawn: Lightning, Reverse Tower, The Lovers

"Jolt of Fate!" Roared Cana, smiting Gajeel with lightning. He waded through it, and punched Cana unconscious, finally ending their extended brawl. She had been far tougher than he'd given her credit for. He gasped. In his anger, he'd tackled Cana head on, and taken far, far too many hits. But as is often the way with Gajeel, he used physical pain to extinguish emotional.

Cana had several fragments with her. He took them all and moved further up the mountain until he found a large slab-sided rock to place them on. He laid them out and just stared at them.

He instantly was fouled by his basic reading problems. Trying to pick out words in a jumble. He felt lost, trying to take it all in, but reading nothing. He forced himself to slow down and read each individual fragment.

They seemed to be nonsense to him, but he listened to Levy's advice in his head. Look for patterns. He frowned, thinking. These three words, _afternoon, morning, evening _were all times of day. He put them in a group together. There were also three numbers, _two, three, four. _He moved them next to the others.

So…three times and…no. None of them were evening hours.

He felt his anger rising. This wasn't his field! He was here to smash shit, and smash it good! Why the fuck did Shrimp think that he could do this?

"Look at the shapes, Gajeel," he heard her say.

Hmm….these two fitted together…_What am I? _He blinked. That was the question! The riddle described some kind of object, and asked what it was. Okay, think, moron, think.

* * *

Now Fried was absolutely amazed. "You know the solution?"

"I think so. I found three fragments. All said 'I go' on them."

"How does…"

"I was confused at first, but I think I was actually very lucky to find those three. Assuming that they are not repeats, then I think I know what the riddle is."

"But…ever since you found the third piece, we've been fighting! You've had no time to decipher it!" Fried sounded annoyed at the concept. "There's no way you could ponder that while cancelling my runes!"

"Sorry," she said, sounding sincere.

"But…why like this? Why not have you go up the mountain and Gajeel stay lower down?"

"Because you were after me. You'd avoid Gajeel like the plague, assuming that if I was down, he could never pass the test. I bet you sent Bixlow to intercept him, believing that his eyes could take Gajeel out, but we planned for that, too."

"Gajeel can't do it!" Fried snapped, angry.

"Oh? He's smarter than you give him credit for. And in case he isn't, I can broadcast the answer from here!" She was smiling. Fried wasn't sure how she planned to do that, but he had to knock her out. His hand went to his sword again, but as it did so, Levy's expression changed, looking confused. She collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut.

Fried ran over to her, kneeling. "Are you alright?"

"I…I don't…," she said confusedly. She was very pale and had lost a lot of blood. As with most of Levy's problems in life, it was due to being very small; which meant that she had less blood to lose. Fried looked at the distant mountaintop wistfully, then back down at his comrade.

This brilliant comrade, who had effortlessly outthought him.

"Well played," he said quietly, producing medical supplies from his pack.

* * *

_****morning ***** four legs_

_In the afternoon I go on two_

_***evening ***on three_

_What am I?_

Gajeel stared at the words, trying to decipher their meaning. If only by the shape of the pieces, he was sure the order was correct. There were still pieces missing, but he couldn't do much about that.

The second sentence being complete, he was sure of the other two. So the question was, what had four legs, then two, then three over the course of a day?

He looked up at the sky, thinking. Shrimp would know, he was sure of that, but he couldn't be sure that she would be able to signal him with the answer. He was annoyed, but she'd asked him to think for himself, so he should. If she was willing to risk her body, he should try to use his mind.

No animal changed the number of its legs, at least not on a daily cycle. Maybe cut off? No it went two then three. Did anything other than animals have legs? Tables and chairs…but they didn't vary either.

"Try to think figuratively. Often, a riddle is not literal." She had said that at the beginning of the day.

Not literal? He frowned, crossing his arms. Maybe…not a day? Did it mean…beginning, middle, end? He felt smarter than he'd ever felt in his entire life. Maybe all that book reading was paying off. But still, what changed legs like that? What the hell had three legs?

Not literal.

So like a leg, but not a leg? Okay, think about two. What has two legs? People was the obvious thing, but then there were birds, monkeys and a whole host of monsters. Hell, most Celestial Spirits…

Hmm…Gajeel had a thought. Monkeys and Apes, they had two legs, but didn't they often do walking with their hands? He smiled. He'd been called a knuckle-dragger more than once, and by Shrimp in a few moments of annoyance. But three? Naturally, Gajeel's mind went to fighting. If an ape went into combat, charging on all fours, rearing up on two to fight, and then losing an arm in that fight, it'd be left with three. He laughed at his silliness. There was no way…that…could…be…it.

Wait. An ape that started life on four…it then went on two…and not lost…but fashioned a third limb?

He sighed deeply. Levy had put all of her trust in him to be smart enough to figure this out. Was this the right answer? Was there a penalty for giving Erza the wrong answer? Did they get more than one attempt? His resolve hardened. If the Shrimp was putting her faith in him, then he was going to try.

He ascended the mountain, into the barren upper reaches. Nothing lived here, making Erza's scent easier to track. In the end, she confronted him. Lording it over him by standing on a large rock, she asked the question.

"What is the riddle's answer?"

"A human being," Gajeel replied, voice uncertain.

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"A baby walks on four legs, an adult on two, and an old geezer needs a walking stick, for three." Gajeel had never been so unsure of something in his life…except maybe for admitting his feelings to Levy. Erza stared at him neutrally, but then smiled.

"Congratulations, Gajeel. That is the correct answer."

"Alright great, fuck you." He turned to hurry down the mountain, his injured legs moving with renewed speed. "I've got something more important to deal with."


	26. To the Finals

Having tended to her immediate injuries, Fried carried Levy to where he knew Wendy was, thanks to his tracing runes. He roused her, and she clutched her head in pain. After a brief explanation of events, Wendy tended to Levy's more serious injuries, stating that she wouldn't heal her in totality without Cana's say so.

About the same time that Levy was coming to, Gajeel met them coming down the other way. He desperately wanted to check on Levy, but three sets of eyes looked at him expectantly.

"I did it, I passed the test," he said rather gruffly. He was not in either the best mental or physical state. Levy ran over to throw her arms around him, radiating pride. Wendy looked sad, but Fried was staring, amazed.

"You solved the riddle?" He asked, voice wobbling. Gajeel felt annoyed, though he understood his scepticism.

"It was a human, right?" Asked Levy brightly. Gajeel looked down with his own amazement, then grinned from ear to ear, tussling her hair.

"Shoulda known little miss clever clogs would figure it out."

"But how? You only had 'I go' three times!" Fried sounded annoyed.

"Yep. But I realised that the repetition meant that the same property was being explained three times. When I thought about it, the only thing that I could think of was the Sphynx's Riddle."

"I go on four legs, two legs, three legs," Fried said dejectedly, emphasising the words 'I go'.

"Huh? You both already knew it?" Gajeel suddenly didn't feel so clever.

"It's quite famous. I guess the test was more about finding the pieces with a good strategy," Levy commented. Gajeel's heart sank even further. It was well known? Now he just felt stupid. Levy caught his expression. "No, no! It's amazing that you got it if you didn't know it!"

"Yeah, whatever." Gajeel was like Levy's opposite. She could think herself weak while slaying a dragon, and he'd think himself stupid while solving Fermat's last theorem.

"One thing." Fried was clearly distracted. "You said you had a method of signalling him the answer if you needed to?"

"Oh yeah! Simple!" She drew the word 'Human' in front of her, and sent it high into the sky, increasing its size to enormous proportions as she did so. "See? Simple enough…whoa…" She drooped suddenly, and Gajeel caught her. "Actually…that's a lot of magic…," she said thinly.

* * *

The next day, they hadn't heard anything about the third round yet, but back in the guild, they'd learned the winner of the other leg of the exam.

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia

Levy sat, bundled with more well applied dressing, in between Jet and Droy. The former had a litany of burns, the other bruises. It had taken a while to pry Gajeel away from her. He was surprisingly doting, particularly when she was hurt.

"Bloody dragon slayers…," Jet moaned. Levy couldn't help but agree. They were monsters, all of them. In her darker moments, Levy felt that the magic was incredibly unfair. What if she'd been raised by a dragon? How strong would she be? Then she felt selfish, knowing how much sacrifice Gajeel had to get that power. And it wasn't like he'd chosen it.

"I took an Aquarius to the face," commented Droy. "Lucy's no less of a monster, just a different kind." Lu-chan. How strong was she now? With all thirteen zodiac keys since the end of the games. And clever too, she'd solved their riddle for Natsu. Levy was proud of Gajeel – Natsu didn't even attempt his.

Lu-chan overcame Ever's eyes with Leo's light. She stalled Elfman with Virgo and Aries – he wasn't good at hitting women. She beat Droy with Aquarius. Did Levy even stand a chance?

For the billionth time in her life, Levy was feeling small, vulnerable, useless. She wasn't going to tell Gajeel, but she believed Natsu to be his equal at least. If she couldn't overcome Lu-chan, Gajeel would lose!

"Levy-chan!" She looked up in surprise, knowing from the chosen name who was talking.

"Lu-chan!" She stood there, smiling, completely unmarked. _Jet, Droy, you're making me look bad! At least scratch her!_

"Come with me to the basement, Levy –chan, I'd like to talk in private."

* * *

In the silence of the basement, the two women stood a little apart, unusually awkward.

"So, I think we both know how this'll go," Lucy said without preamble.

"Natsu vs Gajeel, you vs me," Levy replied without hesitation. Lucy looked her up and down.

"You're pretty beat up already."

"The test isn't right now. I'll be better. I'll force Wendy to heal me if I have to. I'm not letting Gajeel down." Her eyes were clear, her manner confident. She smiled, trying to diffuse the tension. "Let's do our best, Lu-chan!"

"Ok, Levy-chan. But promise me that you're ready for this. I don't want to hurt you."

"You'll have to."

Lucy blinked at the unexpected response. She looked into the determined face of her friend.

"Gajeel needs me. I refuse to let him down. He's proven that he's willing to go through hell for me; I'm not going to let him down. You'll have to beat me black and blue to stop me."

"Alright Levy-chan," Lucy sighed. Then she brightened, smiling. "Let's do our best!"

* * *

Lily was parrying like a madman as Gajeel came at him. This strength…

"Salamander!" Gajeel roared, launching Lily backwards with a fist to the face. The Exceed held his hands up from the ground.

"Enough, Gajeel! I'm done!" Lily said loudly, trying to penetrate the fog in Gajeel's brain. How could anyone stand against him now? Surely he was invincible?

"It's not enough…," Gajeel hissed, looking at his own clenched fist. "Salamander is strong. Really strong. I'm not gonna lose again! I want more time!"

His prayers were answered.

The four finalists gathered before Makarov in the guild the next day.

"Congratulations to all four of you for reaching the final test! Let me explain: the final round is a simple tag team battle, but ahem: we've decided to sell tickets!"

"Huh?" The quartet said at the same time.

"Well, ahem, we can make quite a killing." He at least pretended to be embarrassed. "So we're going to hold it at the stadium in one month's time!"

* * *

"Shrimp, I'm gonna go away for this month." Gajeel was looking away as he said it. They were standing in Gajeel's living room.

"Eh? Why?"

He told her his plan. "Will you be okay by yerself? Ya should rest and heal."

"You're hurt too," she said angrily. He ignored her. "Fine. I understand. Make sure you're back in time."

He scooped her up, holding her close to his face. "Listen, ya are the most important thing in my life. I will do anything fer ya. But please understand that this matters to me."

She couldn't be angry at his sincerity. She was however, angry at herself. "But…Gajeel, I'm going to lose to Lu-chan. I don't know what to do!"

Gajeel looked surprised. "It's just bunny girl, I'm sure ya…"

"No Gajeel!" She shouted loudly, trying to make him see. "It's not about me being weak! She's strong!"

Gajeel didn't reply, thinking. At last, he spoke. "I'm not gonna ask ya to follow me into that arena. It'll be yer choice. However, ya have a month. Think about what ya can do. Levy, I believe that ya are strong. I believe ya will win!"

* * *

In her dorm room, Levy pulled out every book she had on solid script. She laid them all on her bed (for she had no floor space) fanning them out in an arc before her. With her x60 glasses on her nose and her stuffed lion, Kurogane offering his support from her lap, she pored over them, trying to find something, anything that would be useful.

Her days passed in a blur of practise, going over basics that she'd neglected, or trying to increase her stamina. She learned to cast spells that she had never bothered to learn because they'd seemed useless.

Her nights were sleepless and filled with reading. She missed Gajeel desperately, and held on to Kurogane like a life preserver.

She awoke one day to movement beneath her. Was she being carried? Gajeel?

"You awake?" Jet asked her. She blinked awake. It was her teammate carrying her.

"What…"

"You fell asleep at the guild, so I'm walking you home. You've really been overdoing it recently." His voice was full of that reproachful concern that she expected from him.

"Sorry," she said drearily.

"You really love him, don't you?" The question startled her. It was full of kindness and warmth.

"I…I want to do everything I can to help him," she said.

"Then let us help too!" Jet looked back at her, grinning. "Droy and me, we're the same for you! We'll train together!"

"Plant Magic: Target Tree!" A huge tree sprouted, branching again and again. From its branches hung circular pods. Perfect targets. Ten in total. She worked through them, using various spells. Droy manipulated the tree, producing more and more targets. Her aim wasn't bad to begin with, but it improved.

"High Speed!" Jet ran in a circle around her. She held her hands in front of her, ready to cast. "Don't aim for where I am, aim for where I'm gonna be!" She began to fire and he dodged and weaved.

They dumped a huge box of tennis balls on the floor and began to throw them at Levy. Keeping her feet as still as possible, she tried to avoid them using minimal movement. She got more than a few lumps.

Day after day they trained, improvising anything they could think of. She was utterly exhausted, but her two lifelong friends were there every step of the way, supporting her as and when she needed it. She was grateful from the bottom of her heart, but they wouldn't even hear of it.

As the day drew closer she began to panic. Would Gajeel return in time? But with two days to go, he returned. The guild doors banged open and he walked through. All eyes were on him; not because of the test coming up, but because something had changed, imperceptibly. His shoulders square, his back straighter, his expression set.

In a month, he'd found her.

Ultear.

His second origin was unlocked.

* * *

"Ya ready for this, Shrimp?" He asked as the arena doors began to open, natural light flooding the area in which they stood. Gajeel only wore beige trousers and black boots, knowing that any shirt he wore would simply be burned away in seconds. He was however, wearing a red headband that she'd made for him in the past month.

"Yes," she said, full of the confidence that only Jet and Droy brought her. "I'm ready. I want to do this." She was wearing the clothes she'd worn during the battle of Fairy Tail. (Author's note: Because I HATE her Tenrou costume XD)

They walked out into the bright light, cheers of a large crowd raining down. The stadium was much smaller than the one the grand magic games had been held in, but the arena itself was of a comparable size.

"Ya know, we might already be S-class, even if we lose."

"But that's not good enough, right?" She smiled, and Gajeel laughed.

"No, it's not, Gihi!"

Two figures were coming the other way. Black clothes, muffler blowing in the wind. Tight white t-shirt, black skirt, blonde hair flowing loose. Their expressions more determined than she'd ever seen them, but then, so were their own.

The cheering died down, and Makarov's voice boomed out from on high, magically amplified.

"Thank you all for coming. Welcome to the final round of Fairy Tail's S-class exam! Remember, all four of you are eligible to pass, but this is your last chance to display your skills for us to see. Are you ready?"

The four combatants tensed. Gajeel cracked his knuckles.

"Begin!"


	27. Blazing Brightly

"Begin!"

The only way to describe it was an explosion. Gajeel and Natsu met in the middle, crossing fists. Both heads snapped back, blood flying, but then slammed together, grinning manically. Sand was pushed away from them, by unseen magical power.

"Let's move aside," Gajeel said. "Give the girls a bit of room to fight."

"Fine by me!" Natsu ducked down, grabbing Gajeel's arm and flinging him away, into the far wall. Gajeel landed, making a crater in the wall, and dropped into a crouch to meet his onrushing opponent. He sidestepped Natsu, and slammed him into the wall in turn.

"I'm gonna plant me a dumbass tree!" He shouted happily, throwing a stunned Natsu over his shoulder and into the ground. His joy was short lived as a foot connected with his head.

* * *

Levy stared at Lucy, trying to ignore the constant explosions to her left, hoping that those two could contain their fight away from them. Lucy smiled, a key in her hand glowing.

"Open, gate of the bull, Taurus!" The spirit appeared, instantly turning to praise his owner.

"Hey Lucy, nice body as always!" He turned to face Levy. "Sorry for your loss." Levy frowned angrily but didn't respond. She did not like this spirit at all.

"Open, gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!"

"C'mon Taurus, like we did before!" Scorpio shouted, loosing a stream of sand. Taurus gathered it on his axe, leaping at Levy.

"Moooo, I'll end your misery, flat-chest! Axe of Alderbaraan!"

Levy extended her hands outward, and swept them in, writing two words at the same time. Two powerful spells.

"Solid Script: Cyclone and Inferno!" Rushing winds gathered up Inferno's streamers, obliterating Taurus and carrying on past, towards Lucy.

"Shit! Sand Barrier!" Scorpio stopped the remaining magic, but expended himself, returning to the celestial realm. Even so, Lucy tumbled over backwards from the explosion, to the cheers of the crowd. She righted herself, not really hurt.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy was amazed. She didn't think that the little bookworm could cast two words at the same time, but as she looked, she could see her breathing ever so slightly harder than normal. That wasn't easy for her. "I'll do my best too, open gate of the scale bearer, Libra!"

The bizarre golden spirit appeared, already in the process of casting its magic. Levy spread her legs wide to absorb the extra weight on her as gravity increased. A circle of sand around her was noticeably lower than the rest. She looked up as she saw the black key in Lu-chan's hands. The thirteenth spirit?

"Open gate of the serpent, Orphiuchus!" The enormous snake surged out, heading right for Levy, who couldn't move. However, for maybe the first time, she was happy to be small. It meant the gravity affected her less. She pressed her hands together, extending her forefingers. A word appeared vertically, written backwards, so that the first letter was at the very top. H-S-A-L-S

"Solid Script: Slash!" She brought her hands down, swinging the word downwards. The snake parted, bisected down the middle, exactly as she'd seen Kagura do. She looked up at Libra. "Solid Script: Lightning!" The electrical bolt penetrated the spirit's midsection, as she too vanished, the gravity well ending.

_Four down_, she thought, panting with exertion.

* * *

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Gajeel caught the attack with both hands, being forcibly pushed backwards through the sand. He lashed out with a knee, causing Natsu's head to snap back and end the attack, but Natsu immediately kicked out, knocking Gajeel back.

Not resting for an instant, Gajeel extended a fist into and iron club, striking Natsu's shoulder. He rolled in under the extended arm, driving a flaming fist into Gajeel's chin, even as he was elbowed in the chest.

Briefly, they separated, panting, grinning.

Strong!

"Enough of a warm-up?" Gajeel asked. Unlike Natsu, he was unpractised, and began slowly drawing more power from his second origin, glowing with a bright green light.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu replied. He roared as flame engulfed him, Igneel's muffler flapping madly.

* * *

_I'm impressed, Levy-chan._ "Gate of the lion, Loke!" He appeared, pressing his glasses to his nose like he was fashionable or something.

"Ah Lucy, it's been too long!" He said, eyes dazzling.

"It's been a month," Lucy said, annoyed. "That's like, eight hours to you."

Loke looked like he was about to respond, but turned and caught a lightning bolt that was aimed for Lucy in his hands, glowing with the light of Regulus to stop the non-physical impact.

"Ooh, that's some force! Blaze, Regulus!" Levy didn't shut her eyes in time, and she recoiled, blinded. She forced herself to be calm and focus. Loke would either launch a blast, or rush her.

Phut, phut, phut….the sound of footsteps on sand. In front, now!

"Solid Script: Shock!" She launched the word aimlessly, but successfully found Loke right in front of her, tattooing the word onto his chest. He cried out in pain, but still made his attack, a Fist of Regulus slipping past Levy's outstretched arms and into her chest.

Levy had very little recollection of the following seconds, but the world spun around her, and she was then lying in the sand. She was confused, trying to gain her bearings, when she heard Lu-chan call another attack. Gates of the paired…something? Icy. No, Pisces, right, right.

Levy felt like a train hit her, and she was in the air again. The second fish slammed into her as well, and she was back on the floor again, gasping in pain. She tried to rise, but a sharp pain in her chest caught her. Her right hand went to clutch her lower left chest. Was a rib broken? She was terrified, not used to such injury. But maybe not, maybe just hurt, not broken.

She could hear Lu-chan calling out to her, afraid that she'd gone too far. She cursed. It was always, always the same shit.

Oh, Levy's short. Levy's small. Levy's tiny. Levy's weak.

She was on her feet. She refused to accept it. As long as she had magical power left, she'd keep fighting. This wasn't about Gajeel anymore. It was about her and the woman in front of her. Lu-chan, the new member, who'd utterly surpassed her. Her dearest friend.

Levy's eyes flashed. Right now, there were no spirits on the field. Lu-chan was vulnerable, and she'd used…six gates? She must be tired too. Now!

"Solid Script: Meteor!" The word appeared as rock, wreathed in flame. Levy spun her hands around her head, and the letters followed, moving independently. Levy slashed her arms down, and the letters hurtled forward, as their name might suggest.

"Open gate of the ram, Aries!" A cloud of pink fluffy wool sprang up instantly, blocking the letters kinetic force, though they burned away at it, obliterating it as well.

"Sorry!" Cried the spirit. "Wool bomb!"

Conserving power, Levy burnt them away with a Fire. Lucy closed the gate. Now that Levy could see more clearly, she could see no signs of fatigue on Lu-chan. Seven gates…how much had her power increased? Didn't she have trouble with three or four gates before? Was this her second origin?

_Of course, even your second origin was small. Like the rest of you._ Levy thought bitterly_. This is the power everyone else obtained._

Levy sagged, clutching her injured rib. In contrast to Lucy, she had very little left, her breathing coming in ragged gasps. And she'd yet to lay a finger on her. Was the difference this big? Natsu, sure. Gajeel. Wendy or Fried. But Lu-chan?

She fought back tears. No. Not yet.

* * *

He was a meteor, wreathed in flame. Gajeel slammed into the arena floor, causing a huge crater. He coughed up blood, but at the same time, he was drawing breath in, unleashing a roar up at Natsu, high above him.

At the last second, Natsu tried to deflect it with a Fist of the Fire Dragon, but was still caught in the effect and landed away from Gajeel, bleeding.

Gajeel got to his feet, blood leaking from numerous injuries, despite his iron scales. Burns covered just about every square millimetre of his body. His bones ached to the very core.

He laughed. _Me and Salamander, just like this._

Natsu smiled too, that cocky grin of his.

Both men staggered.

"Let's end this!" Gajeel roared. "Secret Slayer Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!"

"You're on metal head! Secret Slayer Art: Crimson Lotus: Flame Blade!"

They clashed, spells burning brightly.

* * *

Levy was walking towards Lucy, closing the distance. Next, she'd use Cancer. She was sure of it.

"Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" The spirit rushed Levy in an instant. Her hand outstretched, the word Char in her palm. They stood back to back, having crossed paths. She staggered, cuts appearing in her sides. But Cancer immolated, disappearing back to where he came from.

Levy carried on, one foot after the other. Lucy at least looked worried now, and was breathing a little harder. "Solid Script: Lightning!" At this range, Lucy had no time to summon, but jumped aside, taking a mere glancing blow on her arm, skin blackening.

A scratch!

But her next key was out. Who next?

"Open, gate of the archer, Sagittarius!"

"Moshimoshi!" He unleashed a volley of arrows. Levy deflected them at the last possible instant with a Guard. The unleashed a Fire, no strength left for a higher spell. Sagittarius was defeated, but Lucy had seen that low class spell, and drew her Flueve d'etoile.

Levy was swaying now. She didn't have much left, but it looked like Lucy didn't either, if she was going to use her whip. But Lucy made no move to attack, instead standing still. She was resting, regaining her magical power!

"Solid Scri-kyah!" Levy's spell was cut off as Lucy's whip cracked her forearm. She glared. She wasn't letting this end yet. Lucy was drawing another key. Who was left? She couldn't have much power left…

"Open gate of the twins, Gemini!" Levy couldn't follow the speed of the two little creatures, and she was bowled over backwards as they slammed into her. They flew over to return to Lucy, forming an exact copy of her. They could have become Natsu or Gajeel, but this was between them.

_Sorry Levy, but you asked me not to hold back. Gemini allows me to double my remaining power!_

"Shine, the greatest magic of the stars: Urano Metoria!" In truth, she was holding back, if only by the virtue that she didn't have enough magical power for a proper cast. Levy looked on with tears in her eyes as the glowing magic engulfed her, bringing her pain before knocking her out.

_The gap was this much…_

* * *

"Guh!" Gajeel spat blood from his mouth. He was standing, but that was about all he could do. His flesh was neither human pink nor iron silver. It was white. His metallic skin glowed white hot with the heat of Natsu's dragon flame.

"It's over, Gajeel." Natsu almost looked sad, sad that the fight was over. He was hurt badly too, bleeding and battered. Hell, his left arm hung limply at his side.

_Cocky punk! I'm gonna smash yer face in!_

_As soon as my legs start working again…_

_C'mon! I needed my second origin to level the playing field, but even then, it's not enough? Bloody main characters…_

"There's no shame Gajeel," Natsu said, smiling. "Let's do this again sometime!"

Gajeel's shoulders sagged.

Y_a fucking fucker. Talking to me like that. Who do you think ya are?_

The sand of the arena floor rose up to meet him.

_Damn it._

_Damn it._

_Dam…_

_I thought I'd crossed that gap…_

* * *

The stadium was in silence, and then broke out into a cacophony of cheers. Stretcher bearers hurried out, to check that they were okay. Makarov ascended onto the wall to declare the winners, but that wasn't relevant from our point of view.

Levy and Gajeel were taken to the infirmary, lying in beds next to each other. Both were now conscious and stared at the ceiling, both of them crushingly disappointed. They didn't speak.

_He's too strong…_

_I'm so little…_

_If only I had trained harder…learnt to use my second origin more._

_She shines so much brighter…_

_Am I too simple…too straightforward?_

_I'm just too weak._

Somewhere along the line, Gajeel's hand reached out, between the beds, and Levy's slipped into it.

"I'm proud of ya…ya've gotten really strong!"

"You were amazing Gajeel, the ground was literally shaking!"

They looked at each other, and smiled.

"Next time?"

"Next time!"

**Well, I hope no one hates me now…remember, Gajeel and Levy might still become S-class! I've already decided for Gajeel, but if anyone wants to help me decide if Levy should make it or not…do leave a comment! Is she suitable?**


	28. Results

In a secluded room in the guild, Makarov gathered his four S-class mages. "Now is the time to determine who made S-class!"

Laxus, Gidartz, Mira and Erza reclined with the master around a small table, filled with profiles of the mages who'd made it to the second round.

Names were raised and crossed off. Jet, Droy, Wendy, Bixlow and Evergreen would not be making the cut.

Elfman was raised as a 'next year' possibility. With Natsu and potentially Gajeel gone, he'd have a much better chance. Gildartz heartily pushed for Cana, but she was rejected. This year, bereft of last year's motive, she'd underperformed.

"Okay, Fried?" Asked Makarov.

"Yes," said Erza firmly. Laxus' brows rose.

"He bested me in combat with some help, has shown himself to be capable thinker and strategist, and when a guild mate was hurt, rejected personal gain over helping her. I think he fulfils all of the qualities."

"My only concern," Laxus noted, "Is that his combat power is not quite high enough. But if you assume that all of his missions will also involve Bixlow and Ever, then I'd support him."

There was a general consensus. Makarov spoke. "Alright, Fried Justine has just become an S-class mage! I believe that's all of the semi-finalists out of the way. Let us move onto the finalists. Obviously, as the chosen candidate and winner, Natsu becomes an S-class. Let us hope he matures quickly!" His face looked a bit ill, thinking of the damage Natsu might cause.

"Lucy?" He asked. There was a thoughtful silence.

"Master, I'd like to suggest something," Erza said. Makarov gestured for her to continue. "Since she is on a team with Natsu and me, she goes on S-class quests anyway. I suggest we provisionally make her an S-class mage with a year's probation. If she performs well enough, then we'll make it permanent."

"That's a good idea!" Mira said, and it was agreed. "But maybe less than a year? Six months seems like it'd be sufficient, otherwise we'd e announcing it concurrently with net year's exam."

Makarov sighed, knowing the next two would become a little trickier. He decided to start with the simpler one.

"Gajeel?"

"His combat prowess is impressive. With only a little help, he was able to best me," Laxus said.

"He showed the ability to think and reason in the second round," Erza commented.

"And I think Levy has helped him to mature as a person!" Mira said happily.

"On par with Natsu," Gildartz said, thinking.

The four mages turned to look at Makarov, and he burst out laughing. "He's really come a long way, hasn't he?"

"The man who destroyed our guild…hurt our comrades…," Mira said, but she spoke as if fondly recalling something.

"Who'd have thought," said Erza. She looked at Makarov. "No, you did."

"I didn't know. But people deserve second chances. He may have an odd way of showing it sometimes, but in his heart, he's a good person." Makarov chuckled.

"So…?" Mira left the question dangling.

"Yes! He fulfils all of the criteria. Gajeel will become an S-class mage!" There was a passing of smiles around the room. Then silence fell. They were all a little bit nervous about the last candidate.

Makarov sighed. "Levy."

"The simple problem is that she fills all of the criteria. Maturity, kindness, intelligence, dedication. Except one," Laxus said. "Is she strong enough?"

"I want to hear from all of you," Makarov said.

"I vote no." Erza's face was solemn. "The point of being S-class is to take S-class quests…her, Jet and Droy are not strong enough to do it."

"I won't allow it," Mira said in tears. "I've watched her whenever she came back to the guild injured. She bears it so badly…I can't send her out on even more dangerous quests!"

"I say yes," said Laxus smiling. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "She impressed me with her tenacity when she fought me. On top of that, beating that many celestial spirits – that many different abilities, is no small feat. I want to give her a chance." _The girl I looked down upon, didn't even know the name of._

GIldartz sucked in air through his teeth. If he said no, that would be a three man majority. If he said yes, it was up to Makarov to make the final decision. He smiled, reminiscing. He held out a hand, palm down. "I remember when she was this big…"

"She's still that size you old fart," Laxus interrupted. Gildartz looked at Laxus pointedly and lowered his hand.

"…she was such a quiet girl, full of doubt. Then something changed and she became louder and more energetic."

"Jet and Droy," said Erza. "Those two gave her the confidence she lacked. She became strong for them."

Gildartz nodded. "But more recently, it's gone even deeper."

"Gajeel," said Mira quietly.

"When she talks about herself, she gets quiet. When she talks about her friends, she gets loud. She becomes stronger for those she loves." Gildartz smiled broadly. "What better epitome of Fairy Tail is there than that? I say yes!"

Makarov sighed, hoping the decision would have been made for him. He picked up a medical report from the table. "During her fight with Lucy, she cracked two ribs, probably from Pisces. She fought through that."

"But she's a slow healer," said Mira forcefully. "If not for Wendy, she'd be laid up for a long time."

"It is true that when younger, she was often sickly, though that seems to have faded with time." Erza was looking at the ceiling. "But it is still true that she bears injury, pain and fatigue poorly."

"But physicality and combat ability are two different things," protested Laxus. He felt like he had to stand up for her, as he too, was a weak, sickly child. "Not all strong mages use their bodies."

Makarov sighed again, no closer to reaching a decision. "Is S-class a reward that would be cruel to bestow upon her?" He looked down at the files on the table, Levy and Gajeel right next to each other. His eyes flared, an idea forming.

* * *

Levy sat at the counter of a dessert stand, next to Lucy. Wendy had worked a miracle on her, but having to split her energy between Levy, Gajeel and Natsu, she'd had to compromise, and Levy still had a litany of cuts and bruises. At least she'd fixed her ribs.

_She hadn't had to waste any energy on Lu-chan._

A peace offering sat in front of her, a slice of strawberry cheesecake. She opened her mouth to tell Lucy that she didn't have anything to apologise for, but instead took a chunk out of the cheesecake.

_What the hell, brain?_

_This is stomach's fault, don't blame me!_

_I didn't hear tongue complaining!_

Levy sighed, disengaging from her inner monologue, but continuing to eat. This wasn't the cheesecake's fault after all.

"Are you feeling better, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, not having touched her sundae.

"I literally asked for this, Lu-chan," she mumbled.

"The cheesecake?" Lucy asked, confused.

"The one-sided, humiliating beatdown," Levy corrected dejectedly.

"I..it wasn't one sided, I was exhausted!"

"Don't worry; I know I'm the weakest member of the guild." Levy had eaten most of the topping, leaving the biscuit base for last. "I know I'm not S-class material."

"Levy-chan…," Lucy said, ridden with guilt. As best friends, Lucy knew that Levy's optimistic personality to did not spread to herself. And she'd hurt it even more. "You're not weak! Loke is really strong and you took him out with one hit! You cut Orphiuchus in half!"

"More dessert," Levy said downing the base quickly, feeling a little better.

* * *

"How are you, Gajeel?" Lily asked. Sitting glumly on his couch, Gajeel didn't look up.

"I thought I was stronger…I was wrong," he said simply. "It's…it's like his power has no end."

"You should feel no shame, Gajeel. You are one of the strongest people on the planet."

_It's not enough._

"There's only one way to surpass him. And I need Shrimp's help to do it."

Lily pressed him, but Gajeel would not elaborate.

* * *

It was that evening that everyone assembled in the guild, waiting to hear of the results. Makarov sat on the pub counter as everyone gathered around, contestants to the fore. Levy clutched Gajeel's hand tightly, determined to be only proud of him, no matter what happened to her.

"This year, we have decided that three mages have become S-class. First, as chosen candidate and winner of the exam, Natsu Dragneel!" The crowd cheered as Natsu jumped around boisterously, ignoring his injuries. Gajeel made an annoyed noise.

"The second, having proved himself whole-heartedly: Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel was shaking at the announcement. What? He couldn't have heard him right. Everyone was cheering for him; the monster that destroyed their guild about two years ago. He was crying without realizing it, his brain always one step behind his body. Levy smiled at him brightly. She was proud – oh boy, was she proud.

"The third, Fried Justine!" There was a general murmur. Fried himself looked like he couldn't believe it, and then jumped to hug Laxus, who smashed him into the floor in annoyance.

_There it was,_ Levy sighed. Well, she'd known.

"In addition," Makarov started, dragging attention back to him. "Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden are hereby made honorary S-class mages, with a six month probation period. You will still need an S-class mage to accompany you on S-class quests, but if you perform well, in six months time, you will be made fully fledged S-class mages!"

There was silence as the news percolated. _Wait…were they making her S-class!? _She was yanked off of her feet by Gajeel who hugged her tightly, still crying. Lucy and Natsu were having a similar moment. She could hear Jet and Droy over the general cheers.

"To that end, since Lucy already has S-class members on her team, Gajeel will be made a member of Shadow Gear for the next six months!" Makarov finished.

There was silence again; Jet and Droy's mouth's hanging open. Levy too had turned her head to look at Makarov with horror. She felt a crushing pressure. "Gajeel…you're crushing me!" She squealed. He let her go, dumping her on the floor. He tilted his head back towards the ceiling.

"Mooootheeeeeerfuuuuuuu-"

* * *

They lay in bed together, staring at the darkened room's ceiling. The were apart, lying on their own pillows.

"Gajeel, maybe we should talk about this," she said quietly. "I mean, we worked well together during the test."

Gajeel felt like he was dragging his words out of a well. "There are reasons that we don't go on missions together."

It was true. Levy had an old 'no inter-team relationships' policy that was mostly redundant now, but existed due to problems couples caused on missions. And Gajeel knew that he'd babysit her, wrap her in cotton wool. Then there was Jet and Droy…that'd be fun.

Levy frowned, upset suddenly. "Gajeel, don't be so far away!" She reached out with her hands. Gajeel looked surprised, as if noting their separation for the first time. He reached out and dragged her tiny form against his. Levy blinked. _Jeez, he was even stronger with second origin. That was going to be a problem!_

Still, for now she rested her head on his chest happily as he stroked her hair. He looked at her, remembering all of his love, all of things he'd done for her and she'd done for him. "It'll be tough, Shrimp. But it ain't permanent. We'll have to think about a few things, like sleeping arrangements and stuff, but hey; it might not be so bad!"

"Just…trust me to look after myself, yeah?" She asked.

"Okay, I'll do my best…but forgive me if I don't enjoy a 'shining knight arrives' kinda moment sometime, Gihi!"

"I wouldn't mind that," she said smiling. "That's what all my books tell me is supposed to happen!"

Gajeel suddenly became serious. "Shrimp I need yer help. I need to research something."

"What is it?" Her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Dragon Force." His voice was solemn.

"Huh…really?"

"I know it won't be common information, but I believe the next step for me is to learn to use dragon force as Sting and Rogue can."

"But my understanding is that third generation-"

"I know. But please, can ya just look into it for me?"

"Ok!" She smiled. "After all, I need to talk to Fried about some required reading anyway!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"Something that Darkness Script can do but Solid Script can not. I think it is important for me to become stronger."

"Gihi, can ya believe we're S-class mages?"

"I'm not yet, I have to make sure I work hard these six months," Levy said determinedly.

Gajeel frowned suddenly. "Of course, these six months are about ya, not me. I have to work hard for ya, since it's thanks to ya that I became S-class." He drew her lips close to his. "I never thanked ya properly." They kissed, long and deep. They withdrew and he looked deep into her eyes. She noticed he was tearing slightly, but decided not to mention it.

"Thank ya so much," he said sincerely. He blinked in surprise as she kissed him again.

"For you, anything!"

"Really…?"

"No sex, I'm tired!"

"Crap."

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it for the S-class exam arc. I hope no one feels cheated by this, but the caveat for Levy needing supervision is to set up my next arc – Gajeel and Shadow Gear to go on an epic quest! Plans for both characters to get stronger. **

**One thing I'd appreciate is PMs about ideas for new spells for Gajeel – he's a little…straightforward.**

"Oh, ya motherfucker! First ya deny me sex, now ya insult me?"

**Crap.**

**Shout out to Skafe for his story 'Everyone has Issues'**


	29. A New Adventure

"Here you go," said Fried, dropping the book into Levy's hands. She caught it and sagged, barely righting herself. It was enormous, at least a thousand pages.

"Were they sold out of the extended version?" She said sarcastically, and Fried smiled. He felt a little sad. This girl had bested him utterly, and yet it was he had become a full S-class mage, whereas she was on probation. This book was her attempt to maintain that status.

"It's training just carrying it," he said smiling. He liked Levy; they were on the same wavelength. "So, you're trying to learn body enhancing magic?"

"Yes, like your Darkness and Wings spells. If I can learn ways to increase my physical power…," she trailed off. The natural end to the sentence was 'I'll be really strong', but Levy, of course, felt stupid even thinking those words of herself.

"I wouldn't advise learning the Darkness spell – well it's not covered in this book anyway, but it's a seriously dangerous spell to master. However, there are a lot of spells before that to practice."

"I don't plan to become a Darkness Script magician – I want to learn how to apply these principles to Solid Script," Levy said, thinking. "I want to further my own discipline."

"Interesting. I've never heard of solid script being used in that manner. I wish you luck. Please, come see me if you have any questions."

* * *

Gajeel watched Levy with some amazement. She sat on his sofa, the enormous tome on the table. The pages were thick with text, with only the occasional arcane diagram to break it up. Even with x60 wind reading glasses, it was taking her some time. Her expression was clearly confused. Even for her, this was a lot of complex information at once.

Gajeel sat down next to her and gently removed her glasses. She blinked, and looked at him quizzically.

"I think maybe it's a bit much at times sixty speed," he said.

She smiled lopsidedly. "Maybe a little." She rubbed her eyes. "But I'm used to the grammar syntax, though it modulates in an unusual way, going between…"

"Shrimp."

"Right, sorry." She yawned, stretching. Eyes closed, arms still raised, she smiled. "Gajeel, stop looking at my breasts."

"Fuck no."

"Fine, but carry me to the bedroom." If she was going to be little, with a powerful boyfriend, she might as well enjoy the benefits. Gajeel grinned. He loved carrying her; it was just a reminder of how small and adorable she was. He closed the door behind him with a foot.

* * *

Gajeel spent his days training his second origin, learning to use it properly. It was odd, like trying to drag water out of a bottle with your fingers. Inside your body. But he hoped that it would be good practice for dragon force, though they'd turned up no information on that so far.

**Stuff from my other fic: **In the past, Gajeel had activated dragon force twice, subconsciously. Both times he was high on rage, and had just eaten the Shrimp's purest iron. Maybe it wasn't the Iron's purity; it was the love in it? He was annoyed by how sappy that sounded. He had no recollection of doing it, though. It was maddening.

About a month passed. Both Levy and Gajeel trained their new abilities, and with Jet, Droy and Lily went on a few small missions, trying to get used to the concept. There were a few issues. Gajeel generally travelled light, sleeping wherever he got tired and eating whatever he killed. Shadow Gear brought camping gear to sleep in and cook with.

Gajeel hated the luxury they afforded themselves, but between him finding meat, Droy picking herbs and Levy cooking, he had enjoyed having proper meals. He was learning to slow his pace for them, but if he needed to press on, Jet was always available to help.

Then Levy ran up to him one day, as he was walking to the guild. She was holding a book in her hands. Breathlessly, she pressed it into his hands. It was large in page size, similar to A3 paper, but distressingly narrow in terms of page count. It was leather bound, well worn with age. On the cover was a stylized dragon's head. He read the title.

'On Dragons and Their Magic' by Marko Houh

They hurried to the guild and Gajeel laid the book reverently on a table. Fortunately Natsu was on a quest, which avoided a whole bunch of questions. Levy had already read the book and let Gajeel look at it for himself. He could see how she'd finished it so quickly; it had only a little text and lots of drawings and diagrams.

But all the text was gibberish.

"It's four hundred years old. The text is ancient writing," Levy explained. "The title was added later."

"The same era as Zeref?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep. But when I look at this book, I see an author out of his depth. He has only a little knowledge, so puts in lots of pretty pictures to pad the text."

"So it's useless?" Gajeel was despondant.

Levy turned to a specific page.

"Metalicana!" Gajeel shouted, looking at the image drawn there.

"What he has written looks pretty accurate," Levy noted. "Look here, there are spells listed for Iron slayers. " Gajeel looked. There were simple drawings of humans using spells. There was iron scales, his sword, demon logs…and these…these he'd never seen before. He grinned, something to learn.

Levy turned a few more pages, drawing his attention to a section that she told him was called dragon force. She explained as best she could.

"Think of there being two components, a key and a reservoir. First generation slayers have an enormous reservoir, gifted from their parents. Second generation slayers have a very small one by comparison. However, the implanted lacryma acts as a key, letting them unlock it easily."

"So the third gen have the best of both worlds. A big power supply and the ability to open it," Gajeel noted. Levy made an affirmative noise.

"But you being a first generation, have no key. In order to unlock it, you need an outside source. Natsu has used Etherion and the Flame of Rebuke. You've managed it with my iron, but it seemed like you needed extreme emotional bias too, and couldn't maintain it."

Gajeel felt his hopes die. "So…there's no way to do it by myself?"

"You eat more metal than just iron; maybe the trick is to find a metal that can unlock it…maybe gold or platinum?" Levy suggested.

"Gold tastes like shit. Never had platinum, though. But my strength increases most from Iron. I get nothing like the same from other metals." The conversation was pretty much over, but Gajeel had a thought. "How'd ya get this?"

"Umm…well I know every library and book store in Magnolia; I just cast my net wide, asking questions, and eventually someone dug this up for me." She seemed embarrassed to admit it.

Gajeel grinned. "What would I do without ya?"

"Something stupid, probabl…kyah!" Gajeel cuffed her over the back of the head. "Stop doing that! It's where I keep my thinking organ!" She said, voice laden with humour.

"Oh? Then we better take care of it," he said kissing her forehead.

* * *

Gajeel was practising one of those spells. He raked his hand into a claw shape and focussed. A sort of second hand formed within the first, made out of iron conjured from his body. That was the easy part. Now he had to produce a length of chain from his palm. He could do so, but it was slow, working on the chain link.

Eventually, the chain was several metres in length. He had made a grappling hook. He grinned. His big weakness was ranged combat, being almost utterly a zero-range fighter. He spun the hook over his head in a great circle – well here goes nothing.

He launched it at the guttering on a nearby house. It found a purchase and he swung himself, using his great strength as a launching platform. He'd done it! He was flying…sorta. Wait…wall…wall…wallwallwallwall!

Gajeel smashed through a wall and into someone's living room. He looked up groggily at the couple living there, jaws hanging open.

"Sorry. Bill it to Fairy Tail," he said, throwing the claw back out of the hole he'd come through. The couple watched him jump back out, followed by a muffled cry and the sound of another wall collapsing. "Motherf-!"

* * *

Levy stood in her own practise ground. Okay, now was the time to try. She thought she'd correctly bound the grammar to the new syntax, and rewritten the form of the letters properly. She should have transferred one of the darkness script spells to solid script…but maybe this was a poor choice for the first one.

Oh well, live dangerously.

"Solid Script: Wings!" She wrote the word in front of her, appearing in small white text. She drew the word backwards, implanting it onto her chest. She squirmed briefly as the word's power flowed through her, erupting out of her back. Stylized wings, like Fried's except white instead of ruddy purple grew from her shoulder blades.

She'd done it…now she just had to use them. Panicking, she looked up into the sky. It was really big, she thought. She was amazed at how she hadn't thought this part through. What if the spell failed in midair? Maybe little people shouldn't try to go high, she consoled herself.

"Grow a spine, Levy!" She shouted at herself. She flexed the wings, feeling how they moved and jumped…catapulting herself across the ground and into some bushes with a cry of surprise. She hung upside down, caught by the branches, and sighed. What sort of idiot did things like this?

In the distance, she heard a crash and a familiar voice.

"-ucker!"

* * *

She conferred with Fried at the guild that night, and they went outside together in the cool night air.

"Darkness Script: Wings!"

"Solid Script: Wings!"

Fried looked on with growing fondness. Simply casting that spell was a feat in and of itself. "Okay, let's try going straight up. Bend your knees, raise your wings, and then jump and bring them down." Levy did so, and they both shot straight up, but Levy hurtled far higher, managing to spread the wings and catch herself.

"Hmm…either your spell is much more powerful…," Fried began thoughtfully, looking up at her.

"Or?" Pressed Levy, vaguely grateful that she wasn't wearing a skirt – that was something to remember.

"…or…how much do you weigh?" Levy blanched.

"N..not less than eight stone!" She shouted, lying badly. Fried looked like he was about to exclaim in surprise and she shouted. "If you use any synonym of the word 'little' I'm casting inferno!"

Fried smiled and raised himself to her level. "You'll have to be more careful with modulating power since you're so…light." Levy was unable to be angry at someone engaging in linguistic battle. She suddenly noticed what she was doing.

"Waah! I'm so high! Oh God, I'm gonna fall!" She felt a hand clamp around her wrist.

"Come with me," said Fried, and he led her through the sky, slowly teaching her how to use her wings.

* * *

Unseen by her, Gajeel watched with his eyes wide. She was an angel! Her glowing white wings stood out against the night sky. The image was ruined a little by the panic in her face, but a cute angel sounded just about right to Gajeel.

He looked at Fried with annoyance. He was perfect for Levy wasn't he? A clever, kind and wordy bastard. Whereas Gajeel had spent the afternoon going through walls. He wasn't looking forward to explaining his tab to Makarov.

Tch. He couldn't control the power properly, and producing a length of chain took time. It was frustrating. He looked up suddenly as he heard a cry. Levy's wings had vanished and she was falling! Gajeel was running before his brain had even figured out what was going on. He could see Fried dashing from above, but couldn't tell if he'd make it.

She was falling near the tall guild building. That was it! "Slayer art: Iron Hook!" The claw shot out on an instantly extending chain, slamming into the guild wall under Levy's trajectory. He retracted, drawing himself in, grabbing and cradling her with his offhand as he did so. He slammed into the wall, killing her speed as he dragged his hand and feet through the stonework. Great, another wall to pay for.

"Are ya alright?" He asked. She looked a little shaken.

"Uh-huh, lost it for a minute there." She looked at him. "You're really good at heroic entrances aren't you?"

"I try, Gihi!"

* * *

A few days later, they were looking at the S-class quests together. They found one, and took it to show the other three members of their team, congregating around a table.

_Please Help!_

_A group of evil mages is plundering our holy religious treasures._

_Archaeological sites are being attacked too._

_We fear an ancient evil is to be awoken._

_The mayor of Xian'We,_

_Wai Man Kwan_

_Reward: 50'000'000 Jewels._

"F…fifty million!" Droy cried.

Jet, paying more attention, frowned. "Xian'We? That's a foreign city. Why are they applying with us?"

"It's not far away," Levy said. "From Harjeon port, it's a short boat journey, and then a short train trip from there." Gajeel looked green from the word 'boat' onwards. "If there are religious problems, they may prefer outsider help, to be more objective."

Lily was smiling. "Let me guess: you like the archaeological part, Gajeel likes the ancient evil part."

"Archaeological in a foreign language!" Levy corrected happily.

"Well, it does seem to suit you two," Droy said. "But we'll be gone for a long time."

"The nature of being S-class. Ya up for it?" Jet and Droy smirked. Neither would back down before the Iron Dragon.

"We know we're weak compared to you two," said Jet, "but we were S-class candidates too! We ain't gonna give up before we even start!" Droy nodded in agreement.

"A five man cell," said Lily eagerly. "Like Natsu's team, if you don't count Happy and Charla."

"Gihi! We'll show Fairy Tail our strength! We'll come back victorious from our first S-class quest!"

* * *

"Fairy Tail?" Asked a hooded figure in a darkened room. His voice smooth and sophisticated, flowing like silk.

"Yes, boss. It appears the weakling mayor of Xian'We sent abroad for help." The man speaking was kneeling, wearing shogun armour, his face bestial.

"A powerful guild." He smiled under the hood, fangs bared. "Haven't you crossed swords with them before?"

The kneeling man made an annoyed noise, but his partner, shrouded in darkness spoke, a high and grating voice. "It'll be good to pay them back for the destruction of our old guild, pe-pero."

"In the orient, I'll have the home field advantage," said the first.

The leader stood, tall and slender. "I look forward to you two reaffirming your loyalties to me. Blood is such a good medium for important promises, don't you think?" His long cloak parted as he lifted an ornate staff in one hand. "Once we find the site of the first god, nothing can stop us! I do so hope the rest of my men are busy searching."

"Uh, yes boss!" The shogun warrior quailed. "We'll join them immediately!" They scurried away, afraid of their leader's wrath.

The wrath of the Sun Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**Well, I hope that at least gets people interested. A word of warning: assuming that I'm allowed to, I'll be changing the name of this fiction soon. I'm bad at naming stuff and 'the cutest lovers' was the best I could manage – urgh. But, like Katekyo Hitman Reborn, we're moving from cutesy day-to-day stuff to epic battles. Working title is 'Iron Body and Shining Soul' or something like that.**

**Props to Skafe for the Iron Hook spell. At this rate, I'm gonna have to keep giving you shout-outs!**

**This is probably old news to most of you, but look up Fairy Tail 263 on mangareader. So Jet likes Levy, but he dislikes Shrimp? Gajeel is confused!**


	30. The Cult of Ashang

**Note: Languages aren't given names in Fairy Tail, so I'm going to refer to the language spoken normally as 'English', and the language of Xian'We as 'Oriental'. Obviously, neither of those is right, but it's basically a decision based on Levy and Yomazu's solid scripts.**

* * *

Gajeel collapsed through the inn's door. "Fucking boat…fucking train," he gasped. His team, one by one, stepped around the body blocking the doorway and made to the counter. The innkeeper spoke poorly accented English, but Levy talked to him with perfect Oriental. She made arrangements; a double bedroom for her and Gajeel, a pair of singles for Jet and Droy, Lily happy to sleep on a table or chair.

Lily kicked Gajeel. "C'mon, you've been off of the train for ages."

"Five minutes," he rumbled.

"I'm going to our bedroom now, Gajeel," said Levy, and he was up, instantly next to her.

In their room, Levy finally took off the enormous backpack that she'd been carrying, full of books, clothes, camping equipment and the like. Gajeel had noted that she had a peculiar habit of overburdening herself, some subconscious rebellion against being so small. Of course, Jet and Droy were carrying similar amounts. By contrast Gajeel brought very little, though Levy had demanded that he at least brought fresh underwear.

The plan was to visit the Mayor in the morning, as they'd arrived quite late at night. Levy stretched, working out her tired muscles, and instantly had Gajeel behind her, hands on her body. Damn, he was fast when he wanted to be.

"Wanna commemorate our first night together on an S-class quest?" He asked teasingly.

"Since when do you know the word 'commemorate'?"

"Since ya gave me that thesaurus? Man there's a lot for sex!" He laughed. He bent down, close to her ear. "Or should I say, love making, intercourse or dare I say…copulation?"

"Do you think big words are a turn on for me?" She said, red face betraying her.

"Yep!"

"Oh, absolutely!" She turned into his embrace and kissed him. He lifted her to the bed.

"Then accompany me in procreation, my sublime miniscule sweetheart!"

"Oh, you've been rehearsing that, haven't you?" She laughed as his body came down on her. "Less of the miniscule!"

* * *

Jet, Droy and Lily were in the breakfast bar the next morning. A buffet had at least circumvented language issues.

"No bacon," Droy said despondently.

"How do you have a society without bacon?" Jet agreed.

"Probably for religious reasons," Lily noted. "Still stupid, though. No meat at all. No eggs either."

Gajeel and Levy came down together.

"Uh, good morning!" Lily said awkwardly. "The guy's and I have been talking, and we think that maybe bedrooms with adjacent walls are a bad idea." Jet and Droy stared at their food, red faced. Levy looked aghast but Gajeel just went over to the buffet.

"No bacon?" He asked.

* * *

After breakfast, they made their way to the Mayor's office. Gajeel couldn't help but note that Shadow Gear was almost wearing a uniform. They all had on t-shirts and dusty beige shorts against the heat, which was quite a bit more than Magnolia. The only difference was the colour of their t-shirts: Red, pink and green for Levy, Jet and Droy respectively. Jet had angrily commented that his was purple, but Gajeel disagreed.

Gajeel was annoyed at how by accident, he looked a part of it. His normal trousers were beige, and he was only wearing a simple black t-shirt himself, though he'd ripped the sleeves off to expose his massive shoulders. Lily had been the one to note it, and he kicked the Exceed down the road in response.

The city of Xian'We was quite different to Magnolia. It was built into a hillside, and the area they were in was very low down. The city was stepped going towards the top, and as they went, the buildings became more and more affluent. The richest lived at the summit. Levy and Droy were not enjoying all of the steps. At least all of their gear was stored back at the inn.

As they went, they noticed people stare and talk in hushed tones. There was no clear racial difference between the people here, but the language was noticeably different. Gajeel was not happy with the attention, but he supposed it was normal.

Eventually, they came to a wide plateau; a nice open park with a huge fountain in the centre. At one end was the mayor's mansion. They went there, and Levy talked to the guards who looked at them suspiciously, but let them inside.

* * *

"Ah, welcome, welcome!" Mayor Wai Man Kwan spoke flawless English, having undoubtedly had a good education. Probably helped for any foreign politics, too. "You must be from Fairy Tail!"

There were brief introductions, Levy elbowing Gajeel to be polite. Kwan was a short, round man, with an affable face and demeanour. He moved between them, shaking hands vigorously. He originally mistook Lily for a simple animal and apologised profusely, shaking his paw too.

"Forgive my poor planning, but please come with me. To explain, it is best that we head to the museum!"

They had feared a long walk, but they simply crossed the plaza, to a large building opposite the mansion. The museum had been closed in wake of the attacks, and guards ringed the perimeter, daunting shogun warriors in heavy plate armour.

Both Levy and Gajeel noted the dog-like people amongst them. This was Yomazu's birthplace.

Inside the museum they were led to a large room with one wall an enormous mural. Around the room was a vast array of pillars and plinths, with arrayed artefacts.

"Forgive me, but condensing information is not my strong point. Please, to tell you of your quest, I need to tell you the history of my province and its religion." He cleared his throat as the Fairy Tail mages looked on with interest.

"A long time ago, this area was a desolate wasteland. My people lived miserable, wretched lives. Then the Ark came." He led them to a plinth upon which rested a tiny chunk of metal. Gajeel's nose twitched. It smelled delicious. "This is a chunk of starmetal. You see, the Ark was a meteorite. We believe this to be the last fragment of the meteor left. You of course, understand why it was called the Ark?"

Levy answered. "There was life on it?"

Kwan swept around, to the mural. "Behold! Our god, Ashang!" At the very top of the mural was a being that looked vaguely like a horse. It had a proud and noble profile. Around its middle was a golden halo of some metallic substance. "A being of enormous power, a traveller amongst the stars!"

_Bullshit, _thought Gajeel. _Myth become truth._

"But, it was injured. The impact had badly hurt it. Our ancestors cared for the creature, and in turn it rewarded us. With powerful magic, it made the land fertile, and life began to grow here." He gestured again to the mural, where three worm-like creatures strained upwards at Ashang. "Then he created the three guardians to watch over the land in his absence. One of space, one of time, and one of magic, the three components of the universe."

He looked solemn. "But they began to hate each other, seeing each other as a threat to their own nature. So they fought, and tore great rents in our land once again. Ashang returned and banished them to three separate realms."

"A little short-sighted for a god," Jet said under his breath, and Gajeel laughed. Kwan looked at them, not having heard Jet's words. "Sorry, please continue."

"Having felt failure, Ashang tried again. He created three weaker beings. The Lion of the earth, who cultivates the land as he passes. The Panther of the sea, who diverts lakes and irrigates the earth. The Tiger of the sky, who brings wind and rain. They were tasked to travel the land, keeping them separate. To this day, sightings of them are reported. It is considered a great honour, and bountiful harvests occur shortly thereafter."

_Sightings, _thought Levy. _It certainly sounds like hogwash! The most likely event is that there are powerful predators that get mistaken for them._

"Today, we strive to protect this land that we were granted, so if Ashang ever returns, he will be pleased with us. To dare his wrath takes my breath away."

_And there it is. The ultimate religious tool; the threat of damnation._

"Well, that was interesting;" said Levy, trying to be diplomatic, "but I don't see what that has to do with us."

Kwan walked over to an empty plinth. "A week ago, this was stolen. The staff of Magana."

"Who? Asked Gajeel bluntly, patience wearing thin.

"Magana is one of the three Wyrms, the keeper of space. It is said that the staff, if placed in the right location and activated with the correct spell, could open Magana's dimension and bring him back. It is our belief that the mages who took it plan to revive all three Wyrms and force Ashang to return to us once again."

"For what purpose?" Asked Jet.

"We have no idea." Kwan looked depressed. "For Ashang to be summoned by human folly – it would be the apocalypse."

"So, to put this simply – find the assholes, beat the shit outta them and bring the staff back?" Gajeel was sounding happier.

"The problem is that we have no idea where the site to open the gateway is! There are many shrines dedicated to the legendary beasts, many claiming to be the true location. Who knows if any of them are right?"

_I know, they're all wrong,_ Gajeel thought. _But ancient powerful beast? I'd like to fight that!_

"What about the other two sceptres?" Levy asked. "To summon the other two beasts?"

"The staffs of Miraina the time Wyrm and Mahouna the magic Wyrm have been lost to antiquity. We don't know where they are. But if these people are trying to summon them, they must have a clue!"

"Does anyone feel that?" Lily asked suddenly. They stopped talking and listened. They could feel it; a deep rumbling within the earth. They ran outside and from the view of the plaza over the city, they could see it happen.

* * *

About halfway up the cities' height, the robed figure stood atop a five story pagoda. He raised the sceptre into the sky, a bright white beam of light spearing upwards into the sky. At the apex, a portal began to form.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Have fun, Magana the Spatial Wyrm!" The figure's lips were twisted into a cruel smile, his voice laden with antipathy.

From the vortex it came; as a large as a whale. Its body was long and segmented, like a centipede or flatworm. It had no limbs at all, and flew in an undulating manner. Its hard carapace was pearlescent, white with the vivid reflections of the spectrum. Its eyes were malevolent yellow orbs under its heavy crested helm, a lamprey mouth keening in anger.

Then, from unseen force, it created a crater of destruction beneath it, crushing buildings and lives alike.

* * *

"Anyone else suddenly believe this story?" Droy asked. The quintet was looking on, shell-shocked at the giant monster in the sky. Gajeel snapped out of it first.

"Right, I'm gonna kick its ass. You guys try to get the civilians outta the way."

"Y…you're gonna fight it?" Levy asked, shaken.

"Heh, I'm a dragon slayer! Compared to a dragon, that ain't nothing!" Gajeel leapt. Using the fact that the city was on a slope, he was easily able to reach the rooftops of a lower level, and ran along them. As he went, he began to generate his newest spell, related to the grappling hook. A spiked ball appeared in his hand, and he began to spin it around on a chain generated from his palm.

As he spun it, the ball increased in size to about a metre diameter. He sprang onto a nearby three story pagoda, and swung the ball upwards, crashing into the thing's jaw and snapping its head back. It roared, glaring hate at Gajeel, who continued to twirl his wrecking ball.

"Got yer attention did I? Good. Now let me explain how this is gonna go. I'm gonna kick yer ass, yer brother's asses, and if I have to, yer daddies' ass as well."

* * *

Levy was helping to direct fleeing civilians. The sooner they were gone, the sooner she could join Gajeel in battle. That thing…could it even be beaten? When talked about in a religious context, it seemed like it should be invincible. But maybe these were myths based on true events, twisted and corrupted over centuries?

"Gajeel," she said quietly into the sky.

"Oh? How interesting. While others flee, you stand and watch." Levy snapped around to the source of the voice. A young man, wearing a white cloak, his hood down, revealing sandy brown hair falling about his shoulders. His face wore a confident expression, his eyes hooded and cruel.

She noted the staff in his hand. "You did this! Who are you?"

"Who knows? But based on the way we've been conversing in English, I'd say that you are a Fairy Tail mage. Do guilds in your country hire teenage girls? How pathetic."

"Solid Script: Lightning!" She cast without any further words. This was not a man to waste time talking to. He was right in front of her. What? The bolt of lightning hadn't even reached his original position yet…how fast was he?

A palm was placed just in front of her chest, magical power gathering. "Solar Blast!" The position Levy had been in was engulfed by a burning sphere of light. But she sprang back and was in the air on her wings now. She _knew _that she'd only been able to dodge because he was holding back, mocking her.

Wait, he wasn't down there anymore! She balked as the voice came from behind her. "My my, humans are just so…slow!" She wheeled around, completely unable to stop the secondary attack. What followed was far too fast for her to see properly, but she was hurled backwards by the kinetic impact, righting herself in mid air.

Her assailant crashed away onto a rooftop, wiping blood from his mouth. "Well, this one's a bit faster."

From the rooftop opposite, Jet assumed a ready stance. "Bring it, you sack of shit."

"My my. I think that I owe you one. But, my job is done here. No need to risk any injury on myself, with my goal so close. Minions?"

Levy turned as she saw objects hurtling towards her. Eggs? Her eyes widened in shock. Him?

"Egg Buster!"

Five albumen fists drove themselves into Levy, and she cried out in pain and remembered terror. But she saw the second attack coming, a great arc with Oriental Script on it. She managed to dodge it, but her wings were cut and she had to land in the street, Jet joining her in an instant.

"What luck, pe-pero. A chance to correct a past mistake-pero."

"The Fairy we let get away!"

"Yomazu and Kawazu," Levy said, voice laden with anger. So, they'd got off the island. Both of them were seven years older, grizzled veterans with numerous scars. Kawazu was missing his left eye, a scar running over the closed lid. But these were the men who had ambushed her, held her helpless, tried to murder her and beaten her.

But fuck that. These were the men who had almost taken Gajeel from her, injuring him so badly that she feared that he'd never wake up. She would repay that.

Next to her, Jet was having similar thoughts. His eyes flared. Levy had told him those names a long time ago, what they'd done. She still cried their names in her sleep. He snarled in anger. Because of these men, their guild, he'd lost Levy for seven years.

Somewhere above, Magana roared.

* * *

**I'd like to say that I invented the Wrecking Ball/Flail/Morning Star as an extension of the grappling hook before Chill27's suggestion, but props for being so on point! Great minds think alike! And thanks for the other suggestions!**

**I hope this is interesting for you guys. This chapter jumped forward quite quickly with the first summoning happening, but the arc may take a while to complete!**

**And don't worry, I will explain all of the fantastical events and creatures in due time – assume the mayor is half right about events at best.**


	31. Magana, the Spatial Wyrm

Gajeel felt like his entire body was being crushed. He leapt aside to see the section of roof he was on crumple into nothing. He swung his wrecking ball, but this time it suddenly changed course, refusing to hit the enormous beast.

"Slayer Art: Demon Logs!" He launched a hail of spearheads at the thing, but they simply changed trajectory in midair…coming back his way!

"Shitshitshitshit!" He shouted, jumping out of the way. What was it they said? That this thing had control of space? Was it distorting space around it, manipulating it? "Interesting! Yer a tricky one!"

Magana stopped, its gaze falling behind Gajeel. "I don't know who ya are, but this beast treats you like a dog treats its master. But yer scent is interesting."

"Yes, I had to stop by. You are a dragon slayer too?" Gajeel finally turned to look at the man behind him, arrogantly sitting on a chimney stack. He had long brown hair and was tall and thin. He carried a weird staff, and he was covered by a long pale cloak. But his expression grabbed Gajeel. He recognized it on himself from his Phantom Lord days. Pure malice.

"Heh. I am Iron Dragon Gajeel. And once I'm done with this thing, I'll kick yer ass too!"

"Iron? What a plebeian element. I am Aurakanda, the dragon of the holy sun!"

"Aurakanda? That's a dragon's name, not yers," Gajeel said, eyes narrowing.

"Ah, but he doesn't need it anymore, does he?" His smile was sickening. So this asshole was like Sting and Rogue. He'd killed his parent.

"Like I said, I'll kick yer ass. Wait yer turn." He turned back to the demon-wyrm before him.

* * *

"Don't think that we haven't learned anything in these seven years-pero!" Kawazu inhaled, spitting out a single, large egg. "Egg drill!" The cracking shell revealed a spinning egg white that hurtled towards them. There was a sound like gunfire and the drill was shattered. Jet relaxed, his foot smoking.

"Bullet kick," he said post-hoc. Yomazu grimaced, swinging his sword. As the visible slash moved out, the kanji for water was written there, and the edge became tipped with a cutting spray of water.

"Water Slash!" It broke apart as it hit the word 'Shield' written across the street's width.

"Jet, we can't waste time with these two! Don't worry – the overgrown chicken's really weak!"

Kawazu made a clucking noise. "Hey, I beat you-pero!"

"Yeah," Levy said smiling, "but I was weak then too! Solid Script: Lightning and Cascade!" A surging vortex of water gathered the electrical charge as it crashed down the street. Both of the ex-Grimoire Heart wizards jumped to avoid it. Their heads snapped up as Jet was above them. A kick crashed down on Yomazu, but he raised a 'Block' to stop it.

Jet dashed away using skyleap as a barrage of eggs flew past him. He once again landed on the rooftops, Kawazu before him, directing his descent with his wing-like arms. Yomazu, still in the air, lowered his sword into a horizontal position at Levy. He stabbed, the rushing attack stamped with 'Fire'.

Levy countered the spiralling flame with her own Inferno, cancelling it out. As Yomazu landed in the street once again, his face was pure fury. _How could this runt be matching his magic?_

He sheathed his sword. Hand on hilt, he began to recite.

"Darkness Bankai…"

"Solid Script: Titanium!" She wrote the word in front of her.

"…Wind Edge!" He unsheathed his sword into a multitude of cuts, travelling down the street. Jet looked down in time to see them impact Levy and hurtle her backwards and _through _a building. Shit! Levy wasn't Gajeel, she couldn't survive that! He jumped out of the way of an egg buster to land in front of the building.

"Levy! Are you alright?" He shouted frantically. Yomazu and Kawazu had rejoined now, laughing. Jet's face was written with fury. These bastards! Had they taken Levy from him again? Very suddenly, there was a third figure, in between them. They snapped around in surprise.

"Jager!" Yomazu declared. The man was tall and broad, his form shrouded by a long trench coat and top hat. What little Jet could see of his skin was covered in bandages. He looked like a mummy.

"Boss is bored of waiting. You know the plan, that's enough for now." His voice was deep and rumbling. He clapped a hand onto their shoulders, and they disappeared instantly. Teleportation magic. Jet actually couldn't care less, and turned to the hole in the building wall.

His eyes widened as Levy walked back out. She was coughing from the kicked up dust, but otherwise, she didn't seem hurt. Even as he hurried over to her, he could see her skin fading from silver to pink. Levy caught Jet's quizzical expression.

"I've been practicing using Solid Script as reinforcement magic. I used the 'Titanium' to reinforce my defence. Don't tell Gajeel, though. It's supposed to be a surprise." She sagged slightly. "Shouldn't have tried it in a combat situation, though." Something she'd just said snapped her back to reality.

"Gajeel! We have to help him!"

* * *

One wall, two walls, three, four, five.

"Well, that hurt," Gajeel commented wryly. He'd tried to leap on the wyrm's back, but had instead been sent slamming through a row of houses. How did you touch it if it just kept bending attacks back? His first attack had hit, when he'd surprised it.

Of course, it was activated magic. It had to consciously warp space. So if he could blindside it…he walked back through the broken walls and jumped out onto the adjacent rooftop. A black figure joined him.

"Gajeel!" It was Lily, in his battle mode, Musica sword drawn.

"Perfect timing, partner! We gotta hit it from two sides at the same time." Gajeel flexed his mighty shoulders, working out a few kinks. Time to kick ass and take names.

"Plant Magic: Entangling Bracken!" A dense forest of vines erupted from the ground, ensnaring Magana before it realised what was happening. But as they watched, vines began to bend away, forced back from its body.

"Good timing too, Sprouthead! Lily, now!" They sprang forward. Lily went right for its forehead, and it glared, sending Lily to the ground instead. But Gajeel had been waiting for that, and landed on its back. Magana roared, and Gajeel could feel himself being thrown away, but he jammed a spear into the wyrm's pearlescent carapace, lodging himself in place.

The wyrm began to rise into the sky, trying to dislodge the slayer by bucking and twisting. He hung on, transforming his other hand into a hammer and beginning to smash away. Cracks began to appear in its shell.

"Invincible god, my ass! Yer nothing more than an overgrown caterpillar!"

Magana turned to regard him with one baleful eye. He knew then that it could understand his words, for the hate in that orb was immense. Gajeel staggered. It had changed strategies and was now condensing the space Gajeel stood in, crushing him.

"I'm made of iron, bitch! Yer'll have to try harder than that!" He changed his free arm into a spear and jammed it into the things back too. He used his pair of spears to slowly walk up its spine, aiming for its head, but he was gasping. The pressure on him was immense.

_Wait, I'm on something moving._

"Ulf," was the noise he made as his motion sickness kicked in. He dangled helplessly from his makeshift pitons, trying not to collapse them back into his normal hands. "C'mon, it didn't affect me 'til I realised!" He moaned.

Magana lurched sideways as Jet slammed into its head with tremendous force, propelled by his fourth level of speed. Lily whooshed past, grabbing Gajeel, before an Inferno/Cyclone combo struck Magana from above. It screamed, pushing the flames away.

Levy was on her wings. Gajeel was carried by Lily, who had shrunk. Jet was constantly stepping, using the magic in his feet as a platform in the sky.

"No fair!" Droy shouted from far below, though no-one heard him.

"Why does that thing make you sick but I don't?" Lily asked with amusement.

"Fuck ya, that's why." Gajeel grimaced. Being flung away wasn't a problem, but if that thing used the crushing power on Jet or Levy…shit, that'd be bad. "Lily! We'll get its attention; you two attack it from the side!"

"Secret Slayer Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel and Lily went head on, but before they could reach it, they went soaring backwards. Magana writhed as Levy hit it from the side with a Lightning. Then, from on high, Jet went into top gear.

"Speed Magic: Rider Kick!" It was like a thunderbolt driving straight down. Magana's head and tail rose as its midsection was slammed downward, cracks shattering its carapace. Gajeel was impressed. That attack exhausted Jet, but for a singular moment he could produce staggering amounts of kinetic force.

Gajeel swept back in, finally slamming his sword down on the things forehead, and it fell earthwards, keening in pain. It lay unmoving on the ground, groaning. The group landed near Droy, all exhausted.

"I shouldn't have used top gear," Jet panted. Levy was trying not to collapse. Wings twice, plus tanking Yomazu's attack, plus how many high-level spells? Gajeel was still suffering somewhat from motion sickness, trying to throw it off.

They all started as Magana began to glow. Brighter and brighter, a pure white light…that was sucked away to a nearby rooftop. Aurakana stood there, sceptre raised. The light was drawn to an orb on the sceptre's head, absorbing the beast.

"What are ya doing?" Gajeel roared.

"Thank you so much. While I enjoyed Magana destroying the city, I was wondering how I would end up sealing it." He had a shit-eating grin all over his face. "Thanks for saving me the trouble!"

"I thought ya had control of it," Gajeel said angrily.

"Hmm? The staff only provides partial control. A few basic commands. Such a magnificent creature would not allow itself to be subjugated so easily."

"What are you trying to do?" Levy asked.

"I have no reason to tell you. In fact, I can leave right now. But first, I think I'd like to…shake hands." He spread his hands wide, mouth raised to the sky. The sunlight around him began to dim, as if something was casting shade on him.

_He's eating the sunlight! _Gajeel realised. Levy, quick off of the mark, made an Iron for Gajeel and he ate it swiftly.

"Sun dragon's…"

"Iron dragon's…"

"Roar!" A vortex of iron blades met one of light and fire. They strained, but no winner was clear, and the attacks cancelled each other out.

"So we're about even," Aurakana noted, expression never wavering.

"Humph, don't kid yerself. This is me after beating a god down. Wait until I'm fresh, Gihi!"

If anything, the grin deepened. "Yes, I think I'd like that, Iron Dragon. But for now, my goal is fulfilled." With those words, he glowed, becoming a mass of light and disappeared.

"I see," said Levy, "he can move at the speed of light because of his slayer element."

"He's going to be hard to pin down," Jet said. "And this other one could teleport. This could be tricky."

"He'll have to cross fists eventually," Gajeel noted, cracking his knuckles at the prospect. He wrung his shoulders again, feeling his adrenaline fade, and his bruises surface. All things considered, he had come of pretty lightly. "Is everyone alright?"

Jet, Droy and Lily consented.

"Considering I was put through a wall, I'm okay," Levy said brightly, enjoying the look of surprise on Gajeel's face. He recovered, holding up the digits on one hand.

"Five walls," he said smugly.

"It's not a competition!"

* * *

Mayor Kwan was still in the plaza, on his knees, trembling. "It is the end. The gods return and we are undone."

Levy went over to him and smacked him across the face. "Sorry, but pull yourself together. I need literature on your countries' history and your religion."

He was shaking. "T…the museum's basement is full of books on those subjects, but there are hundreds and hundreds there, you can't read them all." He looked up in surprise as the male members of Fairy Tail present burst out laughing.

* * *

The basement library was vast, and Levy cleared a floor space that soon became bathed with dozens of books. She was a machine, scanning, rejecting, corroborating.

Standing idly by, Gajeel turned to the others. "While she's here, shouldn't we be searching?"

"Word of advice," Jet proffered, "never leave Levy alone to study important documents. Someone always comes looking for them."

"I've never known someone to be attacked so many times in a library," Droy agreed. "And do you remember the incident in Saigo?"

"In her defence, what are the odds of a buffalo stampede in a city centre?"

"What about Appens?"

"Well, libraries are full of flammable materials…that wasn't her fault."

"Ollenius."

"Uh…two libraries getting hit by lightning; yes, that is unlucky."

"Oh my god," Gajeel wailed thinly, "I'm never letting her leave my side again!" He went over to her, kneeling. "How are ya doing, Shrimp?"

She tucked one of her bangs behind her ear. "I think I'm beginning to understand the big picture here. These creatures true nature."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. But if I want to remain S-class, I have to be careful about picking up injuries. If I come back all beaten up, Mira's gonna have my rank for sure."

"She means well."

"I know. I also know that you've picked up on Yomazu's and Kawazu's scents on me, and the fact that I'm bruised. Didn't stop his bloody egg buster." She rubbed her side, her expression angry.

Gajeel was grinning. "But I heard from Flyboy how ya took Dog-Breath's attack. Yer've got a powerful defence there. My scales couldn't stop that attack completely. Sounds like a spell that'd be useful in the bedroom…gihi!"

She smiled. "If I did that, you'd eat me!"

Gajeel laughed dirtily. "Sounds good to me!"

* * *

**Well, thats another chapter down. I realise that I'm going quite plot and battle heavy now, so I'm trying to spend time working in GaLe elements around that, a conversation here and there, a chance to rest and catch up, yadayada.**


	32. Into the Desert

"C'mon, yer tired."

"No, I'm busy," Levy replied distractedly. She was still in amongst all the books spread out over the floor.

"Shrimp, it's almost midnight, ya need to sleep," Gajeel pressed.

"I'll be done soon," she replied with annoyance.

"Ya said that three hours ago!" Gajeel sighed and bent over her, scooping his arms around her torso.

"Noooo," she wailed as Gajeel lifted her off the ground. "A…at least let me take that big one back to the inn!" Gajeel ignored her and went out of the building, carrying her the whole way. They met Jet, Droy and Lily at the entrance, and Lily took out five jewels and handed them to Jet.

"Told you he'd have to carry her out," Jet said smiling.

"I knew I was wrong," Lily sighed. "I'll win those back."

* * *

Halfway back to the inn, Levy was already asleep, head resting on Gajeel's shoulder. She really pushes herself too hard, Gajeel thought. Gajeel didn't mind at all; having her sleep in his arms was perhaps the most cathartic experience in the world.

As they went, they passed the section of town destroyed by Magana. It was mercifully small compared to what it could have been, but still, many innocent people had died. People had seen them beat the beast, and people kept running up to offer gifts, often using pinyin English. They turned down what they could, but still ended up carrying gifts of food.

"Droy, what the hell is this thing?" Jet asked, hefting a white vegetable. Droy looked annoyed that his friend didn't know every single plant on the face of the Earth.

"That's a daikon, moron. That'll go great in a soup." Droy's expression changed, becoming sombre. "I feel bad taking this stuff, though."

"They gave it to us," Jet said offhandedly. "We're saving their city; a few crappy vegetables aren't a big sign of gratitude."

"Shut up, Flyboy." Jet looked back at Gajeel, who was looking into space. His voice wasn't angry, but reflective. "If ya've never been so poor that ya don't know when ya'll next eat, ya don't know that a vegetable ain't a small thing."

Jet felt contrite, but knew that Gajeel wasn't the sort of man to be looking for an apology. Gajeel was surprised to feel Levy's arms tighten around his neck, her head snuggling ever so slightly closer. Damn Shrimp was awake, hearing his admission to his early life. Goddammit.

* * *

Back at the inn, they prepared for bed. Gajeel checked himself over as he disrobed. A few scrapes and bruises, but his iron body had held up as well as one might expect. Levy had a series of bruises down her left side from an egg buster, but had no scrapes at all for taking a sword strike and going through a wall. Gajeel was very interested in this defensive technique of hers.

She generated a Titanium word for him and he tried to eat it. Man, this metal was tough! Far harder than iron. It tasted alright, but was hard on his digestion. He didn't eat just iron, but most other metal tasted really bad to him. Silver was quite interesting mind.

She almost collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day. She'd cast three reinforcement spells, which were still tricky for her, and used two high level combos, and then more spells after that. Then, she'd been working in the library from then on. Gajeel suddenly felt really guilty for getting the titanium.

Once in bed she curled up against him and fell asleep instantly. He had no idea how she did that so easily. Gajeel stared at the ceiling, thinking. It had been a long day, and on reflection, they were caught up in some serious shit. Thinking of dog-head and chicken-brain, he had to consciously not tighten his grip on Levy. His anger threatened to overwhelm him.

In Gajeel's mind, there were a few events that had remained with him, most to do with Levy. When Metalicana left him. When Jose took him in. When he'd beaten the Shrimp. When Fairy Tail had given him a new life. When Shrimp had broken the barrier, and run in to stop Laxus.

That moment when he was running with all his might and the bushes gave way to reveal Kawazu holding Levy completely helpless. Yomazu's sword was descending. He had to hurry!

He rubbed his face. This was a memory, not a dream, calm down moron. He grinned suddenly; if he was lucky, he'd have a chance to smash their faces in again. But this dragon slayer was his top priority. He didn't believe that anyone else even stood a chance against him. Using his parent's name really pissed off Gajeel. He'd beat his real name out of him.

* * *

The next morning, they'd taken Levy back to her cocoon of literature and waited. It was maddening, knowing that their foes were a step ahead of them. At last, Levy called them together, but only the Fairy Tail mages. She didn't want the Mayor to hear this.

"Ok," she said, "I think I have some understanding of what is going on. The main point to realise is something that the mAftayor skipped. Exactly when this myth happened; 400 years ago."

Gajeel's eyes widened. "The time of the dragons. Of Zeref."

"Uh-huh. There is a theory that every demon in the world is a manifestation of Zeref's magic. That's what I think the Wyrms are; evil, malevolent beings. They were created by Zeref to bring destruction."

"What about the god…Ashang?" Jet asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I don't believe it's an alien. It might be, but that's incredibly farfetched. It's more likely a demon…or a dragon."

"Huh?" Gajeel made a noise of surprise.

"According to myth, Ashang created and banished the wyrms. If we assume the first part to be false, then that would suggest that it was antipathetic towards them. It protected the land, banishing the wyrms. It wouldn't make much sense if it was a demon."

"But they have a meteorite fragment," Droy pointed out.

"I can only guess, but say you found a large broken rock, and an injured creature. Do you assume the creature crashed while flying the rock, or that the rock fell on it?" They all blinked at that…yeah, you'd assume the second. "I assume that stories became tangled up and became myths…that is simply the way of the world."

"But the picture on the mural was like a Qilin," Lily noted.

Levy shrugged. "Twisted over time? I really don't have all the answers."

"Well, I'm a lot happier with yer story than all the god stuff, but is there anything useful?" Gajeel was a little gruffer than he intended, but they needed to be moving, now.

"Right. I think I know where the next wyrm is located. The people of Xian'We couldn't find it due to arrogance. It's in another city. I won't go through the whole story, but with certain phrases, 'the eye of the desert', the 'spear of time' and so on…I think it is located here, in a small, isolated city, Rambul." She pointed at a map, showing a city in the middle of a desert.

"What about the third wyrm?" Jet asked.

Levy looked up, eyes confident, mouth set. "I have no idea." The guys fell about.

"Don't act like that if ya don't know!" Gajeel shouted.

"Hehe," Levy giggled, sticking out her tongue.

* * *

To Gajeel's delight, there was no direct transport to Rambul, being situated in a desert. So they had to walk. For mile after mile, as verdant land gave way to blistering desert. Wind howled and buffeted them as they went. They'd purchased heavy cloaks from a wandering nomad to ward off the worst of it.

Gajeel was carrying Levy's pack now, and sheltering her partially underneath his cloak. Even he was finding this weather hard going and he dreaded to think how bad off the rest of them were. Of all of them, Lily seemed the least affected, and the Exceed ranged ahead, checking for obstacles and finding better paths.

Finally, they reached the city of Rambul. It was small, a collection of white-walled buildings, to stave off the sun's glare. The boundary of the city had a powerful enchantment, and as they walked through the wind and sand instantly ended, a dome of protection going around the city.

They were all badly tired and dehydrated. As they looked around, they could see a lot of people glaring. This was a highly religious city, not used to travellers. They were shepherds and guardians of the Spear of Time – an enormous pyramid overlooking the city.

* * *

Simply trying to get food was a hassle. They finished off the water they were carrying, assuming they could get it replenished, but few people would give them the time of day. No one appeared to speak English in the sheltered commune, and only Levy could communicate – but no one wanted to talk to a woman. Someone actually spat on her, and Gajeel had him by the throat before anyone could stop him.

He was suddenly more talkative. He very 'kindly' took them to the well and allowed them to replenish their water supply. After that, they had no choice but to use their provisions, and unloading their equipment, they made camp – in the middle of a city.

"Bloody idiots," Gajeel said, angry beyond belief. "Is it so hard to get a fucking meal?"

"We're in a desert," Droy pointed out. "Not a lot grows here. They probably have mostly the meat of desert creatures to go by, and cacti I suppose."

"But we couldn't even find an inn," Jet said. "There's reclusive and then there's xenophobic."

"It's not surprising. They're so isolated here." Levy looked glum. They'd only seen men on the streets. She hated to think how repressed the female populace was here.

"Okay," said Gajeel standing. "Let's go." Lily stood too, following his train of thought.

"Eh? But we just got here and it's night now!" Levy protested.

"We're tired, man!" Jet exclaimed.

"The enemy is a step ahead of us. They'll already be in the pyramid. On top of that, it's night. I bet Sunface will be weaker at this time of day. Now is a good time to strike."

"Hmm, the people here won't be happy for us to visit their holy site; it is a good idea to go under the veil of darkness," Levy nodded in agreement, slowly getting to her feet.

* * *

Before they left, Gajeel briefly took Levy aside. They hugged in the privacy of an alleyway. "How ya holding up there, Shrimp?"

"I'm tired Gajeel," she admitted. The trek through the desert had been harsh. "But so is everyone, and you carried my stuff for me."

"Gihi, what are boyfriends for?"

"You are essentially interchangeable with pack mules," she said smiling.

"Oh? Ya are a filthy pervert aint'cha?" He laughed as she went red and blustered that that wasn't what she had meant at all.

* * *

Aurakana sat down cross-legged. He sighed deeply. "We're lost aren't we?" He spoke only to himself, for he was alone. His team was split up inside the pyramid, trying to find the staff of Miraina, the time wyrm.

The pyramid was hell. It was a maze of traps and pitfalls. Jager reappeared out of nowhere, gasping for breath. "Nothing yet, boss." Aurakana sighed and touched Jager's arm, transferring magical power. The bizarre man's breathing returned to normal, reenergised.

"Find it soon," he warned.

* * *

Under the watchful gaze of the stars, they approached the pyramid. It was stepped, made out of rectangular blocks of some yellowish stone, each taller than Gajeel. As Levy had suspected, there were no doors. They huddled together, forms concealed by their cloaks, hoods up.

"Gajeel, this is a rare gift: make us a door," Levy said.

"Gajeel smash?" He asked.

"Gajeel smash," she confirmed. His face lit up like a small child.

"Gihi! One door coming right up!"

* * *

**Sorry a bit shorter than normal, but that's a natural break point.**

**Hey, filler arc over, right? The anime is quite good at giving extra lines of dialogue, so I'm hoping we'll see a bit more of Levy during the beach training scenes and celestial world. Lord knows she needs more screen time.**

"You…want to see more of me?"

**No, no, not like that!**

"Gajeel! This pervert is trying to spy on me on the beach!"

**Crap, not again.**


	33. Inside the Pyramid

Inside, the pyramid was dark. Droy showed off a spell he'd learnt a few years back, but had little chance to use. He called them 'Glow Bulbs', a shining tulip-like head with a short shaft that it could be held by. He handed one to each of his party.

"There'll be traps," Levy warned. "Stay together and don't get lost." She decided to lead the way, and they progressed through dark corridors. At one point, she stopped, examining the stone in front of her, which looked a little out of place. She gingerly put her weight on it, but nothing bad happened, and she went on.

She froze as there was an enormous grating noise behind her and Gajeel cursed loudly. She turned to see Gajeel on the floor, rubbing his head. Everywhere around him were the shattered remains of the rock that had fallen through the ceiling and hit him on the head. They were lucky that the Iron Dragon had taken it.

Levy fell into a pool of despair. "I…I'm too little to set the traps off," she croaked.

"Oh yeah, ya have it so bad," Gajeel muttered, getting back to his feet. "Crap, that hurt!" He turned to glare. "Ya three can stop laughing." Jet, Droy and Lily all had one hand covering their mouths. Jet handed five jewels to Droy.

"Told ya Gajeel would be the first to set off a trap," he said smugly.

They went on, and Lily stopped the group, illuminating hieroglyphics on a wall. "Levy, can you read these?" She went over and looked at them. They were similar to Xian'We's language, but subtly different. The character for 'Danger' was very clear though.

"Umm…not really. But I think it's a warning to intruders based on similarities I can see with other languages. Give me a minute to look at it."

"Psh, we don't have time for that," Gajeel said, walking past. He was immediately borne to the ground by four bodies bundling onto his back.

"Gajeel, don't you remember the clock part?" Jet shouted, thinking of the Zentopia incident. Oh yeah, maybe he should wait for Levy. The quintet froze as there was a clicking grinding sound. They'd knocked Gajeel just over the edge of a trap. The whole floor angled and they slid down it. They cried out as they went, but the chute split apart and they all ended up going in different directions. The last thing Gajeel heard from his team was Levy shouting.

"This is all your fault, Gajeel!"

_Wonderful._

* * *

It felt like an eternity, but Gajeel finally hit the floor feet first, deposited in some undescript room. At least his glow bulb had stayed in his hand, so he could see. Just how big was this place? Shrimp had mentioned that the pyramid would extend far beneath the surface.

Gajeel's nose twitched. There was something that smelled delicious down here. As good a direction to go as any.

* * *

Levy landed front first with an adorable squeak, having fallen much less distance than Gajeel.

_Shoulda landed on your backside, more padding there!_

"Shut up, brain," she hissed as she stood.

_Coulda used your wings!_

"Shut up, brain!" She shouted. She tried to take stock of her surroundings. There were more hieroglyphics here and her face lit up, despite being isolated. She went over and started to see what she could understand.

* * *

Gajeel's nose never lied. It led him right to the staff. He was drooling. Whatever it was made of caused him salivate like a dog. The corridor opened onto a vast, cube of a room, lit with glowstones. The staff was on a pedestal in the very centre. He was about to run to it, but even he had second thoughts and looked at the floor.

The floor was made up of numerous stone tiles, each about a metre square. Each of them had a hieroglyph on them. Gajeel grabbed his head. This wasn't even fair! The puzzle was in an ancient foreign language! Which squares were safe?

He stepped onto the first square, reasoning that would be a safe one. He winced, but nothing happened. Okay, now he had three choices; big eye, vulture or boat. Well, he didn't like boats, and the eye weirded him out, so he chose vulture. The stone pressed into the ground, and there was a grinding noise.

A spear shot out from the far wall and he managed to deflect it with his hands.

"Take more than that to take me out," he said, more than a little smug. He looked down. He'd clearly chosen the wrong square, should he go back and try again or keep going? Gajeel decided to plough on. Big surprise. Okay, this time, it was pyramid, camel, cactus. He spoke to himself. "Cactus."

He looked up as an enormous spiked ball fell from the ceiling. He caught it with both hands, and unthinkingly put it on the square next to him. A second stone ball fell, obliterating both. Pieces of stone skittered in all directions, and Gajeel panicked like a little girl, but their weight was insufficient to set off any more traps.

"What the fuck do I do?" He shouted farcically at the ceiling.

* * *

Levy studied the hieroglyphics for quite a while, losing track of time. It seemed to be a key to getting the staff. She hoped no one was blundering around down there without these instructions. Okay, she hoped a specific person wasn't blundering around.

She was annoyed that she had no way to take down the sequence displayed here; she'd just have to remember it. She froze as she heard a noise. Footsteps.

"I swear, if this isn't it," a deep voice rumbled, a figure coming into view from the gloom. She had nowhere to hide – no, she was holding a lantern in a dark room, he must see her! It was the huge, trench coat wearing man Jet had seen. He walked up to the hieroglyphics and rudely pushed Levy out of the way, but otherwise didn't acknowledge her.

She felt more than a little terrified; the man's physical strength was huge. But more than that was his undead-like appearance. He was wrapped in bandages, and the skin she could see was black and unhealthy. His hair was black, long, lank and greasy.

"Tch, gibberish," he said, moving on. Levy noted that his breathing was ragged, raspy. She didn't feel very brave with what she was about to do - his back was now turned to her, but this man was a dangerous enemy.

"Solid Script: Inferno!" The word rushed out, engulfing the man. Levy could see the form of him burn in the flame…no it was just his long trench coat! Jet had said that he could teleport and he'd left it behind…behind! The double entendre flashed through her brain and she didn't try to turn, she just ducked. She was saved by their relative height differences as his hand passed through the space she had been in. She could hear chains rattling as they cut the air.

She scuttled away as fast as she could, turning to face her assailant. She'd dropped her light, and it now provided illumination from off to the side. Bereft of his coat, his torso was bared, a mass of bandages. Beneath them, she could see elements of his ribs exposed. She gagged.

"I tried to avoid a fight."

He was rushing at her and she sprang aside. His fist slammed into the wall. Into the wall! How strong was he? He pried his hand loose and turned to face her. He blinked as a lightning bolt filled his vision. He didn't move at all under the attack and came at Levy again, a length of chain blurring in a great arc. However, his range had been fouled by the light in his eyes and she was able to jump back.

His breathing was even more ragged now, Levy noted. Was he wearing out? Delay him…

"Solid Script: Photon!" Instead of using the word as an attack, she brought it back on herself, using it as a reinforcement spell, like wings or titanium. She shone with a halo of light. He came at her again, but the spell massively increased her speed, and she dodged his punches….by launching herself backwards and into a wall.

"How does Jet move this fast?" She wondered aloud, wincing and rubbing her shoulder.

Jager hadn't moved and was looking at her, appraising. He extended his right arm and suddenly the whole arm vanished from the elbow down. Levy choked as she felt crushing pressure on her throat. Just his arm?

"I am a walking corpse. My body has no need for integrity." Jager's whole body warped, rejoining his arm around Levy's throat. He withdrew his left arm back into a fist.

Levy couldn't speak, so she simply stamped 'Shock' onto his arm. With amazing reflex speed, Jager teleported the hand away, so the spell didn't transfer into his body. His punch came down, but freed, Levy catapulted to the side, skittering erratically along the floor with her newfound swiftness.

She turned to see his punch hit the wall behind where she had been, and the wall cracked, but nothing like the earlier damage he had caused. His hand, blackened, rejoined him, and he was really gasping now, breath coming in rapid beats.

"Damn, used too much magic. You live for now," he said disappearing. He left Levy breathing hard in the darkened room, thinking that maybe she was in over her head.

_Wouldn't be hard since you're so short._

"Brain, Shut up!"

* * *

"This is stupid," Yomazu declared, walking down yet another passageway.

"This place is far too big-pero," Kawazu agreed.

They looked up as a trio of figures were coming the other way. Who…

"So," said Droy, voice thick with anger, "these are the two who took Levy from us for seven years?"

"Seven long years, filled with sadness," Jet confirmed, cracking his knuckles.

"I owe these two for Gajeel as well," Lily said, unsheathing his sword, battle mode activating.

* * *

Gajeel was fucking pissed.

"Are any squares actually correct?" He yelled. He had almost reached the centre, and every single square had launched a booby trap at him. Spears, arrows, rocks, swinging scythes…it was bloody annoying. It should have been fatal, but they weren't built for a man like Gajeel.

He had two choices left; sun or moon. Well fuck that sun dragon, he chose moon. He looked up, expectant, but nothing happened.

"Alle-fucking-lujah!" He stepped onto the central area and walked over to the staff. Up close, the smell was wonderful, and he realised that it was the same metal as that meteor chunk he'd seen in the museum. He reached out to grab it, and as his hand closed around it, so did another from the other side.

"Huh?" Said Gajeel and Aurakana at the same time. From the centre of the room, he could see the entrance on the other side, no traps visibly activated behind his enemy.

"Asshole! How'd ya solve the puzzle?" Gajeel shouted.

Aurakana looked confused, glancing back at the floor tiles.. "I jumped over it." Gajeel almost face-palmed. What a fucking moron he was.

"Still, I got what you want; now ya gotta fight me!" Gajeel grinned, until a blow took him the side of the head. It wasn't that strong, but utterly unexpected, and Gajeel reeled, losing his grip.

"Ah, Jager-kun! Right on time!" Aurakana put a hand on Jager's arm and transferred magical power into Jager, his breathing returning to normal. "Please deal with this for me." And with that, Aurakana disappeared in a blaze of light.

"Fuck!" Gajeel shouted. The next instant Jager was in his face and there was an explosion of pain as a punch bowled Gajeel over backwards, across the traps and into the wall. A hail of traps hit the squares he'd passed in an instant.

Gajeel got up, wiping his bloody mouth with the back of a hand. "Yer really strong, aint'cha?"

"Your blue-haired friend was lucky to find me at low power. Witness my full strength!" Jager roared and launched at Gajeel.

"What was that about Shrimp?" Gajeel yelled, charging to meet him.

* * *

Levy was running as fast as she could, heedless of setting off any traps. So maybe being small had some advantages. She felt like she was ascending, but it was hard to tell without any point of reference. She began to feel the floor tremble. What was going on?

Very suddenly, the roof vanished. She squealed in surprise, but looked up. She could see the sky, huge chunks of the pyramid breaking apart and ascending as something tore through the fabric of reality. A purple vortex, summoned at the pyramid's apex.

"Oh crap," she muttered as Miraina, the wyrm of time pushed through into the corporeal universe. They kept the staff on its very location? That…was not the brightest idea, despite the traps. She activated Wings and went into the sky as it emerged. It was dark blue and more serpentine than the other, cylindrical rather than flattened, with an almost saurian head. Six atrophied limbs sat under its chest, and its back was covered by what looked like a pure diamond carapace. Seven crystal orbs floated alongside it.

It ignored Levy as it passed, seeing the city of Rambul below. People who had gathered as the pyramid was destroyed ran in fear of the vengeful demigod. Miraina began to attack, and as it roared, buildings and people alike crumbled to dust, aged into oblivion. It was horrendous, and Levy clasped her hands over her mouth in shock and horror.

Levy looked around. There was no sign of the remainder of her team, still somewhere deeper in the pyramid's labyrinthine corridors. She looked back at the beast, and her expression hardened. She gulped.

This was up to her.

_It's only ageless evil incarnate, I'm sure you'll do fine!_

"Shut up, brain!"


	34. Miraina, the Temporal Wyrm

Levy flew after Miraina, and struck it from behind with a Cascade/Lightning combo. It roared and turned to face this puny fly that buzzed around it. Levy was struck by how much more expressive the face of this wyrm was – it seemed quite amused by the situation. She couldn't help but concur with its assessment; she was literally like a fly compared to it.

It glared, and Levy was consumed by its time magic. _Shit, was it over so fast?_ She'd seen how it killed people in instants. But for some reason she didn't die. However, her wings collapsed and she fell screaming. She held a hand beneath her.

"Solid Script: Soft!" A huge word appeared on the ground, cushioning her fall. It made a distressing squeak before vanishing, dropping Levy the last half-metre onto the sand beneath her. She stood to face the grinning beast.

"It's interesting." Aurakana was observing calmly from what was now the pyramid's highest point. "Time magic is scary looking, but all creatures with magic in their bodies are immune to it. It aged her wings into dust, but couldn't touch her." He laughed. "I guess she'll see how brutal its fighting style truly is!"

* * *

Gajeel and Jager both punched, their fists clashing.

Gajeel's was knocked back.

"What?" He exclaimed before Jager's following hand smacked him back into the wall. How strong was this bastard? He was back up instantly, but Jager had already closed the distance, another punch descending. Gajeel moved forward, the fist drawing blood as it caught the top of his shoulder – jeez, it was like a fucking knife!

But Gajeel's attack was pressing in towards Jager's chest, his arm morphing into a sword. Jager vanished, reappearing halfway across the expansive chamber. He unravelled a chain, spinning it like a flail in his right hand. Gajeel smiled at the metal weaponry. It would be a nice surprise for him.

* * *

Jet slid under a horizontal slash at high speed, and kicked up at Yomazu's chest, knocking him back. Then Lily was on him, Musica sword descending. Yomazu's eyes snapped to attention, and he parried successfully in a blur of movement.

"I am a master swordsman! I won't lose to some cat!"

"I am a division commander in Edolas! I won't lose to some dog!"

Kawazu unleashed a Heavy Egg Rain upon Droy, who shielded it with a wallnut, the tough armoured plant covering him totally. As the spell withered, Droy could see a secondary attack coming, and couldn't stop the egg buster from pounding him.

"How'd you like that, pe-pero?" Crowed the chicken. (AN: get it?)

"So this was the spell," Droy said quietly, getting his battered body back on his feet. "When we found them on Tenrou, Levy was covered by bruises of someone's fists. This spell is what caused it…and you brought this pain upon Levy?" His voice rose to a crescendo as he ended.

"Just some weak little girl, pero. The weak die. Nothing to get angry about, pe-pero."

Droy glared with all the hate he'd reserved for seven years. Words had no meaning now, only violence.

* * *

_In an instant, Levy flattened, every bone in her body crushed._

"Huh?" She shouted. What was that? Miraina was still staring at her when the image had flashed before her eyes. She glowered. It was showing her a potential future, in which it obliterated her.

Potential, she thought.

"Solid Script: Inferno!" The word appeared and broke apart as Levy cried out in dismay. It couldn't age her, but it could fade her magic into oblivion. Damn, if she was physically stronger…Gajeel would just beat this thing with his fists, laughing.

The seven orbs it towed alongside with it began to glow and rotate around its body, faster and faster. Suddenly one lashed out at Levy and she dodged. Was it simply using physical blows? Shouldn't a master of time be cleverer than that?

A second orb descended and she jumped aside again, easily able to…something crashed into her and she went rolling over in the sand. Levy was a smart girl, and understood what had happened quickly. The sphere had jumped ahead in time and hit her before she could dodge – the first one was to lull her into a false sense of security.

She got to her feet. That had hurt, but she had at least turned a full hit into a glancing blow, but she had to be very careful. A third orb thundered down. She extended her hands. Wait. Wait. It jumped forward, a few inches in front of her.

"Quake!" She screamed, generating the word in an instant. Miraina had no chance to stop it and the magical word sent a powerful shockwave through the orb, hurling it back and generating cracks in it. Miraina glanced at the orb and the cracks disappeared, as it returned to a time before it was damaged.

"That's not fair," Levy said. She could have sworn that the wyrm grinned at her words. The seven spheres rotated in a circle around her, faster and faster, until they seemed like a continuous streak of white.

_Even Gajeel needed help to defeat the first wyrm…oh god, I'm going to die!_

She practically felt Gajeel smack her over the back of the head disapprovingly.

"Right!" She shouted, hands downward. In an instant, the spheres crashed inwards. They shattered against each other with the tremendous force. MIraina strained to see his handiwork. The pieces of orb began to levitate as he reassembled them. Where was the human female's corpse? Curious, there was a word written in the sand…Spring.

It looked up as a lightning bolt crashed into it. Levy was high in the air, having used the word to catapult herself upwards at the last second. Not giving it a second's respite, she continued to cast.

* * *

What the fuck? His strength and speed where insane! Behind again? Gajeel wheeled, sword in hand, but cut through nothing, and he cried out in agony as a fist slammed into his spine, sending him rolling forwards. Without looking, he turned a foot into an extending club and was rewarded with an impact and a grunt before he disappeared again.

He'd eaten the chains, which had been hilarious in Gajeel's opinion, but this guy…seriously? Gajeel was honestly surprised that anyone stronger than him existed anymore, at least in terms of physical power.

_It's a big world, huh?_

He cried out and looked down to see Jager's hand jabbing into his shoulder, blood flowing. What kinda freaky-ass powers were these? The hand disappeared and he put his arms up, scales covering him. Had to wait for the timing…

* * *

"Inferno! Bolt! Cyclone! Inferno!" Each spell slammed in, striking the beast, and it bucked and reared in pain, but then gravity was not to be denied and she cast soft to give her a safe landing. She was panting with the exertion of using so many of her highest level spells at the same time.

And it was just glaring down at her.

She squealed as its long tail lashed out, pinning her to the sand. It went across her stomach. She placed her hands on it, casting shock and char and quake, but it paid them no mind, leaning down with malice over its features, tongue moving over its lips.

She was bite-size.

She was scared, but her hands were free – what could she cast? She looked up with sudden realisation. She held her hands up, gathering her most powerful spell. A golden word appeared in front of her. It grinned, trying to unmake the word.

"Not this one," Levy said, "Tachyon!"

From afar, Aurakana frowned. What was this light?

The beam of energy struck Miraina in its chest and it collapsed as an enormous hole was burnt through its ribs and into the organs inside. It moaned like a dying whale, before it began to glow, just as Magana had done. Levy looked around as Aurakana approached, staff held aloft. Miraina was absorbed into the jewel at the centre.

"I'm impressed. For a girl that was not bad at all. I thought you would be dead for sure."

Levy stood on shaking legs. Tachyon was so powerful that it drained almost every iota of energy she had left. Even if she had been at full strength, this man was a dragon slayer – she was under no illusions as to their relative strength.

"Satisfy my curiosity. I am an expert in light, and I have never seen that kind before. Miraina was unable to decompose it. Please explain." His voice was clinical and detached, knowing that he was utterly in control here.

"Tachyons are particles that move faster than light. I've heard that in theory, they would travel backwards in time. Once the word was written, even that…thing had no time to stop them." She giggled suddenly. "I never expected that spell to have an elemental advantage."

"I see. But there is one thing that I cannot abide." The slayer's expression fell in an instant and Levy cried out as she was engulfed by burning light. She crumpled and Aurakana stood over her, glaring. "Nothing is faster than light. It is holy, perfect, unsurpassable."

Gasping in pain, Levy grinned. "Fuck ya, Gihi!" She said. Aurakana's face contorted into absolute rage. He raised a hand over her helpless form, light gathering.

"Gajeel," she whispered.

* * *

Gajeel's eyes flared. He caught Jager's next punch, much to the larger man's surprise and hurled him away. He got up, bleeding from a dozen cuts and looked up at the ceiling. What was that? Had someone called him?

"_Dragons mate for life," Metalicana said, unusually happy, as if fondly reminiscing. "Remember, if you ever take a mate that she is yours forever. There is no bond stronger than that. It reaches out, beyond the barriers that separate us to join us at the heart. It strengthens us, fuels us. Gajeel, are you listening? Gajeel!"_

Gajeel's heart turned to ice.

Jager appeared behind him, and Gajeel unthinkingly lashed backwards with an elbow into his chest then drove his shoulder into Jager's jaw. He recoiled and disappeared again.

He had no time for this fool.

Shrimp needed him.

With the force of a missile, Gajeel launched for the ceiling, a grappling hook with the left hand dragging him up as an iron club with the right shattered the stonework. He leapt from falling stone to falling stone, passing through a cloud of dust as the ceiling collapsed. Jager was there again, and Gajeel smashed him away once more.

He leapt, finding himself looking at the sky in the far distance. The pyramid had collapsed above this point. He continually fired his grappling hook, aiming higher and higher.

"I have no time for you!" He roared, launching a kick _before _Jager even appeared.

"How…," he croaked as he was sent flying again. Gajeel was almost out now.

_Shrimp._

* * *

Yomazu brought his sword down vertically, and Lily caught it on his own sword with both hands.

"What?" The dog-man cried in shock. "That should have broken your sword!"

"Gihi, my sword is no ordinary sword! Jet, Now!" Lily wrenched his sword sideways, disarming Yomazu. In the next instant, Jet was there, a bullet kick snapping into his stomach. Yomazu grimaced, flying backwards. He looked up in fury and his eyes widened as he focussed on Jet. He glowed with magical power.

"This is for Levy and those seven years you took from us! Fourth Gear! Diablo Thrust!" His foot aflame with friction, Jet slammed it into Yomazu's gut again, driving the wind from his and sending him hurtling back through ten walls.

Kawazu launched an egg buster, and he looked on in dismay as the eggs were eaten by a gaping mouth. The Venus Flytrap-like monster belched in appreciation. Droy smirked, and the Venus Maneater began to lash out with bladed vine-like limbs, a dozen total.

Kawazu blocked with an egg wall, and jumped up, preparing to strike with another attack, when he noticed a single seed flying towards him, predicting his action perfectly. It sprouted a leafy, wolf-like body as it struck, producing an enormous shockwave that sent him hurtling backwards…landing on top of Yomazu's unconscious body.

"That was an Impact Bulb. I sincerely hope that hurt. Now get fat and we're even."

"Lame," called Jet, smirking.

"I wasn't talking to you, this was personal!" Droy shouted.

Lily grinned, but then his face fell as he returned to his smaller size. "We should hurry. There was rumbling earlier, we should find out what's going on. " The trio were all covered in minor injuries, shallow cuts and bruises, but they'd come out quite well.

"Wait," said Jet, looking at where their foes lay, "Is that natural light in there?"

* * *

In desperation, Levy reached out and stamped 'Char' on the sun dragon's leg. The spell had almost no power, but he jumped back, hissing.

"You little bitch!" She glared at him, defiant. _How dare she? _"Die!" His eyes flashed and he dodged as a hail of spearheads flew at him.

"Motherfucker! You get away from her now!" Gajeel roared as he charged forward. He produced a wrecking ball, swinging it in a great arc about his head. Aurakana made a noise of annoyance and easily stepped away, glowing with light. Then in an instant, he was within the radius, and a glowing fist smashed Gajeel in the head. Even as his head snapped back, Gajeel lashed out with his foot, but the other man simply pulled away, too fast to follow.

"Levy!" Gajeel looked up to see Lily carrying Droy out of the ruined pyramid. There was a rush and Jet was standing over Levy, shielding her from the enemy slayer. Lily and Droy landed either side of Gajeel.

"Where are _my _men?" Aurakana asked, frustrated. "Hmm? You beat Jager from full power? That's not half bad, Iron Dragon!" His words were light, but his tone was angry.

"No boss," said Jager, reappearing at his bosses' side. His breath was uneven now. Aurakana imparted a small measure of power to him, just to get his warp working properly. At night time, the Sun Dragon could not call upon his full power.

"Our job is done, let's go." He turned to the Fairy Tail mages. "Two down, one to go. Just wait until you see Ashang's true form!" He laughed as they vanished. Gajeel forgot him an instant, running over to Levy, who still lay prone in the sand. Before he got there, his legs gave way and he fell face first, less than a metre from her own face.

"Gajeel! Are you alright?"

"How are ya asking me? Are ya alright?"

"I asked you first!" She shouted angrily, crawling over to him.

"I don't care, ya tell me!" He shouted back.

"Um…," said Jet.

"Stay outta this!" They both shouted. They turned back to each other, noses inches apart, and started laughing. Gajeel sat back on his haunches. He wrung his shoulders painfully. "That Zombie guy is a real monster," he commented. "Super strong. But he runs out of power. Ya just gotta outlast him." He reached over, helping Levy up into a sitting pose.

"Jeez, that time-wyrm was a hassle."

The assorted men made a gasp of astonishment.

"You took on the wyrm?" Lily asked.

"By yourself?" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

"That's far too dangerous!" Gajeel shouted, angry again. "Ya coulda been killed!"

"I had to, because some idiot got everyone trapped underground! It was killing people!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Careless blunderer!"

"Smartass!"

"Moron!"

"Kiss me!"

"Fine!"

Jet, Droy and Lily all made disgusted expressions as the two lovers embraced. They quickly averted their gaze and Droy passed five jewels to Lily, completing the cycle. Lily had bet that the pair would make a public display of affection two days ago.

"Told you I'd get these back," he said smugly.

* * *

**A quick shout out to Oblivionrose and her story 'The Perfect Metal'. A brilliant one-shot GaLe for you guys to check out. Although she thinks Levy is average height for a female. Disagree!**

**For those not in the know, Levy's ultimate spell is based upon a weapon from Warhammer 40k, called a Tachyon Arrow. It's a one use weapon (drains her power) but hits with highest strength and penetration possible. It's basically an enormously powerful laser beam…made of pure sci-fi! **

**Were people happy with Yomazu and Kawazu going down to the rest of the team? I think the motivation for Jet and Droy was good – and in honesty, Kawazu at least is a weakling. Gajeel literally took him out in one blow. Yomazu's decently strong, though.**

**Diablo Jambe and Impact Wolf…no One Piece references here…**

**Heh…crowed the chicken…I'm so witty. **


	35. Jager

One might have thought that saving their lives might have made the citizens of Rambul warm to the Fairy Tail mages. However, they saw only their sacred treasure ruined, their god defeated and a group of foreign witches responsible for it.

They left quickly, and thankfully, the desert was much calmer, the sky bright azure. Which meant that it was hot. Amongst retrieving their gear from the murderous mob, Levy hadn't had much time to explain, but she'd picked a direction and they went in it.

Levy and Gajeel were both noticeably flagging from their fights the previous nights. They both bore bruises and bandages, made all the more visible in their state of undress. The men were down to shorts, and Levy was in her swimwear. Lily now carried her pack, Gajeel not up to it. The tiny creature easily carried the object much larger than him.

Jet ranged ahead, and finally, as the desert gave way to more hospitable terrain, they came across a river. A little downstream from the others, they slipped into the cold water; Levy's swimming gear suddenly being very convenient.

"Ooooh, that's good!" She exclaimed. Gajeel grinned and drew her against him gently. She winced at his touch, but didn't resist.

"I can't believe that ya fought zombie-boy, that sun douche and the wyrm all by yerself," he chuckled. "Yer a little monster, ya know that?"

"Guh," Levy made a noise. "I don't feel like that. I just feel beaten." She felt Gajeel's hand grasp hers tightly.

"All three of them are in my league," he said. "Have some confidence in yerself."

Levy didn't feel confident. Jager had been low on power, and she hadn't put a scratch on him. The wyrm was a big target. And Aurakana had just blasted her – it hadn't been a fight. Her skin was charred from his solar pulse. Her throat ached from Jager's grip, and her stomach was bruised from Miraina's tail pinning her to the ground. And that didn't include when his orb struck her, or when she'd fallen down the trap, or the desert heat.

_Is this an S-class quest? Did I want this?_

She looked at Gajeel's chest. His shoulder was packed with gauze from two deeply damaging blows. She had no idea how he still moved his arm. He was covered in livid bruises. This was Jager's full power. If anyone was a monster here, it was him.

_If he'd been full power, you'd be dead._

But they felt that they'd sussed his weakness. Whatever property that kept his undead body alive could not be replenished within himself. He had to take power from an outside source. Taking Aurakana's energy seemed good, but if he could just eat sunlight to rejuvenate…he'd never run out. At least during the day. He'd probably retreated last night because it _was _night.

_If Gajeel hadn't turned up, you'd be dead._

"Shrimp? What's wrong?" Gajeel asked, catching her expression.

She began to sob, trembling, hands over her face. "I'm out of my depth. I'm going to die."

Gajeel looked down at her with concern. She was thinking like that? One thing Gajeel had noted over their relationship was that Levy's natural positivity seemed to be linked to her physical health. When sick or hurt, she seemed to get depressed much easier. It wasn't inevitable – he'd seen her wrapped in bandages, aglow with how she'd bested someone with a new technique, but there was a correlation.

"Never. I won't allow it." His voice was so certain, that Levy looked up into his confident expression. "What did I tell you?"

Levy wiped her eyes. "To stay by your side."

"Ya do that, and I promise that ya'll be safe. I won't ask you to fight anymore, but we need your brains now." Levy looked into his eyes and nodded slowly, her tears stopping. Levy always found her strength in her loved ones.

Later, having washed their aching bodies and back in a relatively decent form of dress, they gathered around as Levy postulated her theory on the map she had.

"This is Xian'We, and this is Rambul," she said gesturing. "I'm making a wild guess, but let's assume that they are two points on an equilateral triangle. That would mean that the third staff is either here, or here." She pointed once at a city, and once at open wilderness.

"So it's the city!" Gajeel was amazed. To figure that out from just…

"No, it's the other point," she said, interrupting his thoughts. The group looked at her, confused. "Look, if you draw a triangle here, the very epicentre is on this mountain. Using the city, the epicentre is nowhere important. I believe that Ashang is on the very peak of this mountain, and the three staffs were placed around it."

"It's a bit of a stretch," Jet said, but his voice was kind. "If we go the wrong way…"

"I know, but I think this makes sense."

"I'm not sure," Lily said slowly.

"I am." They looked at Gajeel. "If Shrimp thinks it, then it's good enough for me. So we're already heading there?"

"Yep, that's the direction I chose to go in."

"Alright. Let's get moving."

* * *

Aurakana and Jager reached the site of the third staff. It was a quiet, peaceful glade, though now covered by holes. The remaining three mages of Aurakana's team were there, covered in dirt and grime, excitedly waving the staff they'd recovered at their master. He took it smiling, and then turned his back as Jager murdered them.

"Better?" He asked, casually.

"By absorbing all of their magical power, I have the ability to warp twenty times before depleting my combat ability. Only then will I begin to weaken."

"Good. I will summon and defeat the wyrm. You take care of our guests. Are you up to it?" His voice became menacing at the question.

"Yes, my apologies for my defeat in the pyramid. With this level of energy, I will not lose."

* * *

Gajeel, Lily and Shadow Gear were hurrying through the verdant forest as fast as they could. With a raised palm, Droy turned aside blocking plant matter, speeding their progress.

Very, very suddenly, Gajeel was launched backwards, blood flying from his mouth, flying between his surprised comrades. Before he hit the ground his feet were beneath him. He looked up at his assailant. Jager was silhouetted by the sun behind him, rising into the sky.

"This ends here," he said.

"I'll take this guy myself," said Gajeel rising to his feet again.

"I don't care of your intentions. I will wipe out all five of you now." To underline his point, he vanished and Jet cried out. A hand protruded from his stomach, impaled from behind. Not quite fatal for an anime character, but he collapsed, unconscious.

"One."

"Jet!" Droy shouted. He coughed blood as a hand plunged into his ribs. He fell back into a tree and slid down.

"Two."

"You bastard!" Lily shouted, but before he activated his battle form, a kick sent him crashing through the forest, breaking trees in his path. His tiny body was motionless.

"Three."

"Solid Script: Titanium!" Mind gone with fear, Levy did the only thing she could think of, her skin turning to the hardened metal. Unable to react to the monster's speed, a punch took her in the gut, and the powerful defensive spell saved her. Still, even though it had been undamaged by Yomazu, Jager's strength still caused damage beyond it, and Levy coughed up blood as well, fainting. But at least she'd survived.

"Four."

Jager's face deformed as Gajeel's punch landed with almighty fury. The bizarre man disappeared. Gajeel twitched ever so slightly to the left, catching the hand that stabbed past his midriff, crushing it with all of his might.

"Reverse Iron Maiden!" Spikes shot out of Gajeel's iron scales, impaling Jager multiple times. "Be proud, I made this spell up just for ya!"

Jager reappeared a few metres away, holding his damaged hand. "Ouch," he deadpanned, black liquid oozing from his puncture wounds. Gajeel ignored him, generating a wrecking ball and spinning it around him as a way to defend his back, iron scales acting as another layer of defense.

"You have no idea what I did to get this strength. My own brother murdered me, but I refused to die. My magic was always about absorbing magical energy, so I sucked the life out of him. It was fun, watching him die."

"What sorta messed up family…" Gajeel said, using the words to cover himself launching the wrecking ball. Jager predictably vanished, and Gajeel cut the chain, already spinning to his right, blade erupting from his elbow. Jager vanished again, and Gajeel ducked and weaved as hands came out of nowhere, flickering in and out like fireflies.

"I took so much of his life, that not only did I pass into undeath, I also gained his warp magic. With my undead body not needing organs or anything else, I can freely move parts of my body around like this." A foot suddenly lashed out. He could teleport all of his limbs? Freaky-ass powers alright! "None can stop my might, none can predict my attacks."

"Are ya even paying attention?" Gajeel was weaving through the attacks with increasing ease. His sharpened slayer senses picking up on the subtle hints of his warp before they happened. The attacks stopped and Gajeel crossed his arms before him as Jager reappeared whole, his punch driving Gajeel back despite his guard.

"You cannot win, despite your tenacity," Jager spat.

"Eh? Cannot win? Sorry, I don't speak that language, ya'll have to rephrase that fer me!"

"Yes I see. You are an idiot. When it comes to you and languages…," his threat became clear as he raised a hand to point at Levy's unconscious form. "…this is the one I should kill, right?" Jager gasped as a punch took him so fast he had no time to react. He was hurled back with tremendous force.

What was this? He looked at the slayer, panting with exertion. He'd heard stories of the 'Flames of emotion'. Was it the case that all slayers gained power from their emotions? Did threatening the girl grant this man more power? Ridiculous. He would kill them all.

Jager's side was speared by an enormous tree branch erupting from the ground. Black liquid gushed from the wound. He turned to the broken yet standing Droy, preparing to kill him, when he shuddered under multiple impacts as Jet lashed out with air pressure kicks from his position on the ground.

"Small fry should just…," his words cut off as a Lightning bolt engulfed him, Levy looking up at him defiantly. "Pitiful." He vanished.

"Down!" Gajeel roared as Droy ducked to the same level as his teammates. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" He swept the blade horizontally over his friends, cutting down the three limbs that appeared, obliterating them.

Jager roared with anger as he appeared behind Gajeel, now only with a right hand, somehow propelling himself with the force of his warp. Gajeel wheeled back into it, massively shortening his sword as he did so, increasing his rotation speed. Jager cried out in surprise as his final limb was dismembered. He fell onto the ground, completely helpless.

"What? How can this be?"

"Ya don't gain strength by throwing yer family away," Gajeel said quietly. He was joined by Levy, Jet and Droy. "It is together that we grow stronger. I don't blame ya though. I was slow to learn that too, Gihi!"

They all flinched at an enormous cry of pain. They looked up through the forest canopy to see Mahouna, the wyrm of magic. It was like a limbless Chinese dragon, covered in long, shaggy hair that shimmered every colour of the spectrum.

And it was dying.

Spears of light rained down, lancing its body again and again. It began to glow, disappearing, sealed as the others were. In the next instant, a body slammed down right next to Jager. It was smouldering with heat, the air around it shimmering. It stood to its full height.

Gajeel gasped.

Aurakana, using dragon force. His hair was golden, and golden sigils ran down the side of his face, like Rogue and Sting.

"Fool." Aurakana incinerated Jager callously. He raised a hand at the four Fairy Tail mages, grinning. Four beams of light shot out, piercing them all through their midriffs. They cried out, falling to the ground, blood leaking. Gajeel, barely conscious, looked up at him.

"How can you be using dragon force?"

"Hmph. Heh. Hahahahaha!" Aurakana laughed like it was the funniest joke in history. "Fool! Slayers can activate dragon force by eating special varieties of their own element. I am the Sun Slayer. What is more pure, more holy than that? As long as the sun is in the sky, I can always use dragon force!"

"That's…there's no way…," Gajeel hissed. He cried out in agony and fainted as Aurakana reached down and cauterized his wound. He hefted the Iron Dragon over his shoulder.

"Come with me, brother slayer. I have something I'd like to show you." He departed in a blaze of light.

* * *

When Lily finally got up, rubbing his head in pain, he went over to find Jet and Droy busy bleeding to death. He quickly took bandages from their packs and began to stabilize them as best he could.

"Where are Gajeel and Levy?" He asked worriedly.

* * *

Levy had earlier identified the mountain as Ashang's likely resting point. She assumed that Aurakana had taken Gajeel there. She had no other hope.

She screamed as she used Fire to cauterize her own wound. She walked slowly, taking one step after the other, constantly falling over on the steep slope and getting back up again. She couldn't move unless she held her side, agony threatening to overwhelm her.

Earlier, she'd been afraid of dying. Now it seemed utterly irrelevant.

"Gajeel, I'm coming," she whispered.

* * *

**Time for the epic reveal! Anyone want to guess to the nature of Ashang? It's completely unfair, as there is like, only two hints to it so far, but I think it'll be a good reveal! ^^ I hope it'll make sense at least! -.-**

**Reverse Iron Maiden is Skafe's idea.**

**Oh, and everyone here is reading Piranha pk's story 'Someone you never forget', right?**


	36. The Sun and the Moon

Gajeel awoke with the sensation of being dumped onto a hard, earthen floor. He blinked groggily, trying to remember where he was. He couldn't recognise his surroundings. There was earth beneath him and rocks all around. The air felt a little thin…was he on a mountain?

"Back are we, Metal-kun?" Gajeel felt his heart vice at the familiar voice. He looked up and his eyes widened. Behind Aurakana was an enormous metal sphere, partially buried within the earth. It must have been a hundred metres in diameter. The metal was blueish silver and Gajeel recognized the smell instantly. Starmetal – the same as the fragment, the same as the staffs.

"Behold, the Ark!" Aurakana was in full on melodramatic mode now, arms spread wide, face split into a massive grin.

"The Ark…Ashang?" Gajeel asked incoherently. His head was spinning from pain, fatigue and blood loss. He pulled himself upright, using a boulder for support. "It was here? I thought Ashang returned to the stars."

"Psh, those uneducated fools believe Ashang to be an alien. It is true that this metal is not of this Earth, mind. It can only be forged by the joining of two celestial forces." He took the three staffs that he had acquired and planted them in the ground at equal intervals around the Ark.

"I want you to see the truth, slayer." He leapt onto a large rock overlooking the procession, and then began to move his hands in arcane patterns. A magical circle appeared around the Ark, joining the three staffs. They shone with a silver light, as the circle glowed gold. The very top of the Ark began to recede, the sphere opening, until it had faded away entirely.

Gajeel couldn't believe what he was seeing as the occupant awoke after a four century slumber.

"Arise! Ashang, dragon of the moon!" It…it was magnificent. Its scales shone with a silvery blue lustre. Its wings faded into glowing silver feathers. Its head was narrow and noble, delicate and refined for such a large beast.

And then, cobalt blue eyes snapped open, to focus on the impudent whelp that had awoken it.

"Who are you?" Its voice was melodious and Gajeel instantly recognized that this dragon was female.

"Don't you recognize your brother, dearest sister?" Aurakana leered.

"I can smell my brother's magic on you…but I also smell his death!" In an instant, Ashang lashed out with a breath, almost like a laser beam. It looked down, realising that the small human had already dodged it and was close by. Dragon force, Ashang thought as golden light engulfed it. It shook its body, not badly hurt from that attack.

"Tch, you are brother's student alright. Mastered the use of the celestial light."

"I know that you are weaker than your brother, whom I killed. And it is daytime, where the strength disparity is even greater. Let's not fight, just give me what I want."

"Hmph. You wish to learn Moon Dragon-slaying magic in order to combine the two elements?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes! Make me the all powerful Eclipse Dragon!" He shouted. Gajeel, on his feet now, was listening intently. Had this been his goal all along? It made sense that he knew the myth's true origins, if his father had been around for the event. Ashang narrowed her eyes.

"I refuse." A claw descended, but with his light speed dash, Aurakana easily dodged it.

"Ah? Well thankfully, I never needed your cooperation. I will forcibly remove the magic from your corpse. As you know, the three staffs were made to seal you away, in case the wyrms ever returned to the Earth once again. Your kindness meant that you chose to sleep, to protect future generations, while your brother would maintain a vigil in your absence."

He scowled. "But that kindness was weak. I slew your brother while he slept. Even dragons have vulnerable throats while sleeping. And I didn't just bring the staffs here. I brought you some opponents!" He made a series of gestures and the staffs glowed, resummoning the wyrms in a blaze of light.

Ashang looked up as Magana, Miraina and Mahouna appeared in a triangle around it. They saw Ashang, and the reaction was instantaneous. Screeching hate, they surged at the dragon, mouths biting through scales, serpentine bodies winding around her, seeking to immobilize her. She roared and bucked, trying to dislodge them.

"No!" Gajeel roared, and Aurakana appeared, inches in front of him. "What the fuck are ya doing? Dragon's are rare! They need to be protected, not killed!"

"Anything that stands in my way is to be obliterated. In fact, I think you've served your purpose. I wanted to let a fellow slayer get to see a dragon one last time before the end. Goodbye, Iron Dragon." He raised a hand and Gajeel was sent into hard rock by a beam of light. He collapsed, defeated. He had nothing left. "Still alive? I'll be more careful this time."

"Stop!"

With amusement across his features Aurakana turned. Gajeel looked with horror. No! Why had she come?

Levy stood there, breathing coming in heavy gasps. She clutched her bloody flank with one hand, and she was clearly trembling just to stay on her feet. Over the last few days she'd picked up an enormous amount of injuries.

"Run, you idiot!" Gajeel roared.

"No, I won't leave you!" She shouted back. "I'll stay by your side!"

She held her hands out towards Aurakana who still under the influence of dragon force, burst out laughing.

"Go on! Give it your best shot!" He spread his arms wide.

"Levy! You have no magic left! Run!"

"For you…I'll surpass my weakness!" Gajeel blinked. Where was this rush of magic coming from? "Solid Script: Conflagration!"

Aurakana screamed as he was instantly speared by the enormously powerful fire spell, hurtling backwards at incredible velocity. Gajeel was amazed. When had she learnt this? Inferno was hard for her, but she'd moved on to a thirteen letter spell?

_For you, ya moron._

Levy tried not to collapse. She honestly had no idea how she'd been able to do that, but she knew that it wasn't enough. She needed to save Gajeel, so she did it again.

"Solid Script: Voltaic Lance!" The two letter electrical attack appeared at the same time as Aurakana, who had carelessly moved to stand in front of her, assuming her spent. He cried out again as the spear-like electrical wave sent him right back to where he'd started.

"Levy! Run fer fuck's sake! Please!" Gajeel was pleading now.

"No! I won't lea…gurkh!" A hand closed around her throat, lifting her off of the ground. She tried her contact spells, but she literally had no magical power left. Aurakana's face moved from incandescent fury to the realisation that he was back in control. He delivered a tiny rabbit punch to her stomach, mocking. Again and again, and she squeaked pathetically with each blow. He exerted a little more power, punching her in the ribs. She screamed as she felt bone give way.

"Jeez. Strong enough to put a scratch on me in dragon force mode, but so weak that even using one percent of my power is enough to badly hurt you." He laughed. "This is why women shouldn't fight. Pitiful." Without looking, he put a hand behind him and blasted Gajeel as he came at him. Roaring in pain, Gajeel flew backwards, slamming through one of the staffs before hitting rock and kicking up a huge dust cloud.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as loud as she could. She looked down as a palm was placed against her chest.

"I'm going to kill you now. Are you scared?" His face was cruelty incarnate.

"F…fuck you," she gasped. He grinned. Looking at each other, they both blinked. They glanced back at where Gajeel had fallen. The place where magical power was gathering.

"Since I first saw that shard, I wanted to try eating this stuff," Gajeel said between mouthfuls, the staff quickly disappearing. "It's fucking delicious. What was it you said? This metal is not of this earth? Dragon force is activated by eating special versions of your element?"

Gajeel got to his feet, fatigue falling away, pain disappearing. He stood, shoulders square, face set with bloody murder. His body was covered by iron scales…no, not iron, they gleamed in the light, silver and blue. He was covered by starmetal. Gajeel was using dragon force.

"What…," Aurakana managed before a fist took him in the face, catapulting him off of the peak and into a nearby spire. With his other hand, Gajeel cradled Levy as she fell. He gently laid her onto the ground.

"Please wait, I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay," she said breathlessly, and Gajeel leapt into the sky. He scanned the rock face below, looking for signs of life. His eyes flared, and he screamed as he spun around, grabbing the front of Aurakana's shirt.

"I'm fucking fed up of ya motherfucking fuckers always fucking appearing behind me!" He hurled the sun dragon back into the ground. Lances of light shot back up at him, but his reflective scales transferred ninety percent of the power away from him. "Heh, plebeian element ya said?"

"You bastard!" Aurakana yelled, breathing in sunlight.

"Sun Dragon's Roar!"

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

The metal blades penetrated the sunbeam with ease, engulfing Aurakana. His body was lacerated hundreds of times. His face was displaying his disbelief for all to see.

"But…we were even before…," he croaked.

"Gihi, I told ya to fight me when I was fresh!" Gajeel finally landed before Aurakana. "I fought weaklings with dragon force before; ya ain't as special as ya think."

"No…no! I am the Sun Dragon Slayer! The slayer of the most powerful element!" He surged up, fists glowing, and he and Gajeel went back and forth in brief but insanely fast melee. At last, Aurakana slammed back into the ground, blood erupting from his mouth. "H…how?"

"Second Origin…Dragon Force…but more importantly, you laid a hand on the woman I love." Gajeel raised his right fist, turning it into a whirling drill, cloaked in blue energy. "This is the drill that pierces hell itself! Slayer Art: Iron…no…Starmetal Bore Cannon!" Gajeel slammed the drill into Aurakana, prostrate on the ground, making a crater ten metres wide, with one ruined human at the centre.

* * *

Ashang was badly beaten, wounds covering her body. Miraina came at her again, but in an instant, the Time-wyrm split in two down the middle, sliced like a French loaf. Ashang felt a small weight on her head. Gajeel's god sword retracted.

"Ready to show these insects a dragon's power?" Gajeel asked. Ashang didn't know who this was, but the scent of love around him, the scent of a permanent mate made her like him. How long had it been since her and Aurakana…she began to breathe in, as did the human.

The two roars combined, catching Magana and Mahouna in their cyclone. They screeched as they were obliterated by the collective might of two dragons.

* * *

There was a lot to talk about. Gajeel gently held levy on his lap as she looked up with amazement at the powerful creature. Gajeel's power had faded, but he'd picked up both remaining sceptres. They may be useful in the future. The dragon was casting moonglow on all three of them, a weak healing spell that sped up etharno absorption, more quickly refilling their depleted magical power and speeding natural regeneration.

"Let me start from the beginning," Ashang said. "It was four hundred years ago, and Aurakana, the actual dragon, not that man who took his name, was my mate. We lived here together, coexisting with the humans peacefully. We helped to cultivate the wasteland by our magic…light brings life with it."

She looked up at the sky, at the sun, reminiscing.

"Then Xeref came, and brought three demons to ruin the land. Seeing that we were too powerful for them, they changed tactics. The three of them purposefully sent themselves into a void to banish Aurakana." Tears flowed. "Because I loved him, I took his place, shielding myself with the starmetal Ark. It protected me from destruction. Aurakana promised to find a way to rescue me."

"The spell was to transport me to their realm, where they could beat me three on one. But by shielding myself, they got stuck there, the magic interrupted. Aurakana fashioned three staffs and gave them to the humans for safe keeping. He vowed to rescue me once the humans were strong enough to beat the wyrms themselves."

"You waited all that time for us humans?" Levy asked, amazed.

"Dragons don't measure time like us. They live for so long that a few centuries is no big deal," Gajeel said.

"And with our mated bond, we could still hear each other, feel our hearts. I thought something had happened to him, but since I could feel his magic, I hoped that he was okay. But it was HIM!" Her voice became angry. Then she felt depressed…to lose that bond…for a dragon it was shattering. But she drew strength from the bond before her. She leant down, placing her head as close to the ground as possible to get a close up view. Levy quailed but Gajeel was unperturbed. "You're really small, aren't you?"

Levy made an expression of horror. "Why say that?"

"She means both of us Shrimp," Gajeel reassured, and Levy calmed down.

"No, I mean her," the dragon went on and Levy made the expression again. "I've never seen someone so small! I'm not familiar with mammals, but can this one provide enough milk for your offspring?"

"Gajeel…I don't like this dragon," Levy said quietly.

Gajeel laughed. "Yeah, Metalicana was that way too!"

"Be careful with this one, Iron Dragon. I can see from here that she is precious."

"Oh, she's that alright!" Gajeel grinned, tussling her hair. Levy smiled, despite being a bit embarrassed.

In return, Ashang listened to the events of the dragons disappearing and the dragon king festival. They spoke of Natsu and Wendy, Sting and Rogue, and even Laxus and Cobra.

"I have much to learn. I believe I will search out others of my kind." She flexed her wings experimentally. She looked back down at them. "But first, I have a gift for you, Iron Dragon."

"Huh?"

"That bastard wanted my power. Would you like it instead?"

"Huh?" Gajeel repeated. Ashang sighed and spoke slowly, as if talking to a child.

"He wanted me to teach him Moon Dragon Slaying Magic. I am not willing to take the time to teach you, but...," She held a claw up and she produced a glowing sphere, which looked like a translucent moon. "...I can implant you with this lacryma."

"Huh?"

"Oh dear...listen. This is a dragon-slaying lacryma, like your friend Laxus has. If I implant this within you, you will become third generation dragon slayer, like those Sabretooth mages you mentioned earlier. However, unlike them, you will have two elements to play with."

"Like Salamander?" Gajeel got to his feet in excitement, dumping Levy on the ground.

"I thought I was precious...," she moaned.

"Hmph. Unlike the thunder-flame dragon, this will be a stronger fusion. You will not suffer the sickness of an unusual element to you. Starmetal is a fusion of moonrock and solar energy. I would imagine Iron plus lunar energy will grant a similar form. This will hurt, but do you want it?"

Gajeel looked up at the lacryma, considering.

* * *

**Well, I leave it up to you guys to decide. Should Gajeel take it and become a Tsukitetsuryuu? (Moon-Iron Dragon)**

**Would it be too mary-sue? Would it be awesome?**

"Won't it make him like the vampires from Twilight?" Levy asked.

**Huh?**

"I mean, he'll be stronger at night and he'll be covered with shiny scales, so he'll glitter..."

**Oh crap. Think of him like a werewolf instead, gaining power with the moon.**

"Like Jacob?"

**No! Like a badass black wolf. Jeez. And no, I'm not giving it to Levy. -.-**

"Awww..."

**Well, that spells the end of the fighting for now. Next chapter will be plot wrap up, and then we'll be back to cuddly, fluffy stuff for a little while. I'm sorry if this chapter wrapped up things a bit quickly, but that's just how it went.**

**Oh, and thank you for 100 reviews. Your support makes me very happy on the inside! :)**


	37. The Pain of Victory

**One point to note; the idea to give Gajeel a lacryma stems from a discussion with another fanfiction writer. Not naming names in the interests of not spoiling stories, but if you see Gajeel going through the same stuff in another fict, then it's me who is the cheap shill, and he who gave me the idea!**

* * *

With an utter lack of tact, Gajeel responded.

"Gimmegimmegimme!" He said, reaching up greedily.

"Fine," said Ashang. "I will implant the Lacryma into your body. Bend over."

Gajeel made a face of pure horror, and Ashang burst out laughing.

"Oh you humans; so easy to fool. How much powerful magic is administered rectally?"

"Well…" Gajeel stammered, losing the moment. Ashang smiled and without warning, slammed the lacryma into Gajeel's chest. He roared in pain as he shone with azure energy. He collapsed to his knees. This was worse than second origin! He grabbed his chest and writhed uncontrollably.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted.

"He'll be fine," Ashang reassured. "He has a strong body. Now as for you, you look very delicate. Tell me that you can bear young."

"What does that have to do with you?" Levy snapped, ignoring the immense size discrepancy.

"You are so small," the dragon wheedled. "How can you carry an egg to maturity? And your hips are far too small to pass it."

"We mammals don't make eggs!" Levy shouted.

"But you do make milk. You never answered me; can you even produce enough for one whelpling?"

Levy covered her chest with her hands and glared at the dragon. "Can't you dragons just make polite conversation without talking about maternal capabilities?"

"Oh…you fuckers!" Gajeel shouted at nobody in the background, amidst his cries of pain.

"Oh? Is the size of one's mammary glands a taboo subject amongst mammals?"

"It is when they're this size!" Levy replied angrily. "Please change the subject!"

Ashang's demeanour changed, becoming more affable. "You look after that one. Something tells me that he lacks guidance. He'll need someone with a strong heart to lead him well."

"…fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…"

"I…I don't think I…," Levy began.

"No, I'll think you'll do fine. Together, you will make a good pair. I was busy at the time, but I saw how you summoned magical power to protect him. It takes a strong heart to surpass one's limitations in times of need. Remember; in normal times, he'll gladly be your shield, but when he needs it, you'll be his shining light."

Levy flushed, not sure of how to respond. The dragon smiled, stood, and flexed her wings. "I'll be going, then."

"Uhm…feel free to stop by Fairy Tail someday!" Levy shouted.

Ashang laughed. "Maybe I'll do just that. But now, I go to find other dragons. Farewell!" Her mighty pinions beating, Ashang leapt into the sky, and faded into the distance.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk !"

"Gajeel, you're ruining the moment!"

* * *

Levy sat there for about an hour watching Gajeel. She checked herself over. The moonglow spell had done a good job on the burns she'd acquired, but otherwise she still ached everywhere. At least her broken ribs felt better.

At length, they went back down the mountain, both moving very slowly. Gajeel dragged a trussed up Aurakana, who after repeated beating had revealed his real name to be Frederick. Gajeel laughed but Levy said that it was rude.

They rejoined Lily, Jet and Droy who had rested the entire time. By the laws of anime, that meant that somehow they'd be fine with impalement. I dunno, ask a doctor how Gajeel could use his arm after Yomazu impaled it! They buried what was left of Jager's corpse, hoping the vengeful man might find peace in the afterlife.

A problem occurred when taking the apprehended Frederick back to the mayor to recollect payment. The staff Gajeel had eaten was the one that belonged in the museum. There had been quite an argument, but Gajeel agreed to give up both remaining staffs in order to keep the full payment. They lied about Ashang's true nature. They knew that it would not be welcome news.

They took the train back to the port city after a brief hospital patch job, where they stayed in an inn overnight, to catch the boat back to Harjeon the next morning. Gajeel looked at Levy as she settled down on their bed. She was definitely a mess. It was easier to see bandages than her skin. She caught his gaze.

"Mira's gonna have my rank for sure," she said glumly.

"We can always delay a bit," Gajeel offered. "Give you a chance to rest up."

"No, I should face the music. If I'm not cut out to be S-class, it's best to find out quickly."

"But you did the mission…,"

Levy interrupted him. "Gajeel just shut up and hold me." He sadly but obligingly obeyed.

* * *

A few days later, they reached the guild and pushed open the doors. The reaction was almost instantaneous.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried out running to check on her. Levy was barely six inches through the door frame as Lucy's hands were all over her, checking her injuries. Jet and Droy walked past, quietly mentioning how no one checked on them. Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle.

Gajeel frowned suddenly. Lily had healed with the speed of an Exceed, and ingesting starmetal had healed Gajeel of the worst of his injuries and his slayer constitution had done the rest. Jet and Droy had grievous injuries from Jager, but they were mostly under their clothes.

It looked like only Levy had been hurt.

It made her look weak.

Gajeel suddenly began talking loudly, regaling the crowd of assembled guild mates. "Ya guys shoulda seen it! There was this slayer, and get this, he was using dragon force. He kicks my ass all over the place, right, and the Shrimp here is like 'fuck that', and breaks out a thirteen letter spell and puts him through a wall! She kicked ass!"

There were gasps of amazement from the crowd. Gajeel went on, mixing up his memories a little. "Then there was this huge monster and Bulbbrain ties it up and Flyboy just goes 'Wham!' and Lily caves its skull in!" His story telling abilities were not the best.

He walked through the crowd, clicking his fingers at Mira. "Four beers and Levy's regular!" Screw it, he felt like he'd earned a beer. He turned back, beer in hand, and went on, always minimizing his involvement and exaggerating the others. He noticed Mira flicking her gaze between him and Levy. He doubted that she was fooled, but hey; it was worth a shot.

* * *

The pair sat in Makarov's office. He sat behind the desk, appraising their appearance calmly. Mira hovered behind him, seemingly wanting to unleash a tirade. The door clicked shut as Erza made her entry behind them. Makarov began.

"So, do you two wish to apprise me of how your first S-class quest went? I remind you that Mayor Kwan will be sending me a report by post, but I doubt he has any of the info you do."

Levy didn't look like she knew what to say, so Gajeel chimed in. "I think it went really well. All objectives met, minimum collateral damage. No one died, and hell, it seemed like we all gained power from it!"

"That's not the issue and you know it," Mira stated angrily. Gajeel glowered at her.

"Shrimp is strong. Really strong. Don't think otherwise."

"Gajeel…," Levy looked up at Mira. "I think I did well. My magic is much stronger than it was before. I singlehandedly beat a demon of Zeref."

"For what it's worth," Makarov said kindly, "I think you did really well. The only concern is that allowing you to do these missions will bring you harm in the long run."

"That's true for anyone!" Gajeel shouted. "We all put our lives at risk!"

"But can you bear the burden of your injuries, Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"Of course I can!"

"And you, Levy?"

"Umm…yes."

"Good. As a test of your readiness, we have asked Wendy not to heal you," Erza said.

"That's just cruel!" Gajeel yelled, rising from his seat.

"It is necessary, Kurogane," Mira stated coldly. She turned to Levy. "If you wish to prove to us that you are ready to be S-class, you will have to bear this burden naturally." Levy could see the sadness behind Mira's cold demeanour. _I worry about you; I don't want you to be hurt more. Please quit._

Levy stood. "I understand. I'll prove to you that I can."

* * *

In his house, Gajeel watched Levy with growing concern. All the past discussions came flooding back to him. Her injuries made her more depressive. She bore pain badly, moving slow and hesitatingly. Her frail body was slow to heal. He looked down at his hands and cursed himself. It didn't seem fair that he was so tough and resilient, and healed insanely quickly. Even without his deus ex machina driven healing, he'd have been fine by now.

At one point, he heard a shattering from the kitchen. He rushed in to find a broken cup on the floor and Levy hunched over her knees. It was so trivial – she'd dropped it from pain-ridden fingers, but it shattered her fragile ego like the cup itself.

Ever so gently, he slid his arms around her shoulders and under her legs, lifting her against his chest. Her silence was heart breaking as he carried her to the bedroom, laying her down on the soft mattress. He fetched the lion he'd won her, which he still didn't know was called Kurogane and she hugged it almost by rote.

Gajeel went over to the bookshelf and began looking for the one book he needed. Something interesting, but beyond his level. Some kind of fantasy novel to drag her in. But hopefully not bore him. He took a book that had an interesting cover. 'Daemon Slayer' by William King. Looked kinda cool. He slipped into the bed behind her, carefully positioning himself. He put his arms around her, holding the book.

Just opening the book made him recoil with the size of the script, but he almost felt Levy's interest through her back. Placing his finger on the first word, he started to read.

"Chapter 1, the Message. "You spilled my beer," Gotrek Gurney…Gurnis…" He stammered over the surname.

"Gurnisson," Levy said gently. "The son of Gurni."

"…Gurnisson said. If the man who had just knocked over the …flagon… possessed any sense, Felix J…Jaeger…" Gajeel almost face-palmed. Jaeger? Jager. What were the odds of that? But he felt Levy giggle at the realisation.

Gajeel slowly went on, hesitant and slow. Levy followed along, correcting and aiding him where necessary. She knew how hard this was for him, how showing weakness was his most hated thing. Levy was smart enough to know why he was doing this – to distract her from her own pain. She wilfully accepted it, and after a while fell asleep in his arms, her face happy.

* * *

Extricating himself slowly from the position, Gajeel went out into the cold night air and looked up at the crescent moon in the sky. Since the mission had ended, he'd had no chance to practice. Fucking trains and fucking boats. If he could learn the moonglow spell, he could help Levy.

He steadied his breathing and tried to draw power from the lacryma.

"Gurkh!" Gajeel collapsed to his knees, clutching his chest. It felt an awful lot like his heart had just exploded. Iron was a purely physical element. Light might just be about as anachronistic as possible. Okay, let's take this a step slower. He very slowly tried to gather power onto his right palm.

It felt like his arm was on fire, but a tiny ball of silver energy gathered there. He roared. Maintaining even this tiny energy was agonising. But maybe this would overcome his weakness to ranged combat. He tried to throw it at a tree in his garden. It made a little 'pfft' noise and a little tiny char on the trunk.

Clearly, he had a way to go.

He tried again, gathering power. He made the ball larger, and cried out in agony, losing cohesion. The ball exploded in his hand, charring the skin on his arm.

"Gajeel!" He turned as the back door flung open, light spilling out. _Dammit._

"I'm fine!" He snapped. "Ya were supposed to be sleeping!"

"I heard you shout in pain! Of course I was going to check on you! Oh, your arm!" She knelt down next to him, checking it over.

_SHE is checking YA for injury. Congratulations, dumbass!_

"I'm fine," he repeated. "Ya should worry about yerself, not me."

"No," she said firmly as he looked at her. "You look after me, and I'll look after you."

"I don't need someone to look after me," Gajeel said, the words out of his mouth before he realized the implications. That she did need someone. Shit, he hadn't meant that.

"Oh?" Levy said slyly. "You spend five minutes training and you're on the floor with a cooked arm. I think you could use a little help. Someone with a little experience in research."

Gajeel grinned suddenly. "Ya seem happier. Yer movements are ignoring yer injuries." Levy blinked, not having realized But Gajeel understood. Levy drew her confidence from her loved ones. She'd wallow in her own pain, but would walk through burning coals for him. If he wanted her to be stronger…

"Fine. Tomorrow morning, take me down the library, and we'll look up light based magic. I need yer help."

Levy's face glowed. "That sounds great!"

* * *

**Okay, well I got a lot votes to give him the lacryma, and several to give Levy the lacryma…**

**I think now might be the time to go into a bit of dissertation on how I view Gajeel and Levy.**

**The interest of GaLe for me is that Gajeel is a man with (literally) a body of iron, but a stunted soul that sees power as its own justification. Levy is a person with a feeble body, but a strong soul that can forgive the most heinous of crimes. That's why I break Levy's body and break Gajeel's heart. For Gajeel, fighting through pain and fatigue is boring – he does it all the time. For Levy, forgiveness is not a big deal.**

**In my opinion, giving Levy power that ignores her physical limitations moves her right into the category of mary-sue. She would have no flaws. (Shortness and small breasts are NOT flaws!) In order to increase Levy's power, I want to focus on her heart, on the ability to surpass herself for her loved ones. I certainly plan to make her magic stronger.**

**It is also the case that I wanted to shore up the difference with Natsu and his twin-element ability. Also, I find Gajeel's magic somewhat…limiting. I wanted to diversify it. But, as has been suggested to me, I won't make it easy for him, at least at first.**

**But for now, I'll be moving into more fluff oriented stories, with some magic development. If people have ideas for another arc, a suitably tough S-class quest, I'm all ears!**


	38. Opposites Attract?

Apparently the girls of Fairy Hills had arranged some time together, to catch up (and gossip, Levy assumed), so Levy went along obediently. Her absence would be more damning than her injuries. They were all naked, slipping into the expansive bathing pool the girls dormitory had. As well as the Fairy Hill girls, Lucy, Cana and Lisanna were there, as well as Bisca who had moved out to live with Alzack over the seven year gap.

As Levy walked in, there was audible silence. Bereft of her clothes, she was a mass of bandages. All of her limbs were wrapped to some degree, and she didn't wear a headband because the bandages on her head sufficed in keeping her hair back.

What was perhaps most noticeable was the thick wrapping around her chest, to allow her ribs to heal. Levy was annoyed how it constrained her already small breasts. In fact, she noted, her dressings were so complete that the only part of her bared were her unmentionables. She felt bizarrely like she was on display, despite the general nudity.

She slipped into the tub in between Lucy and Cana. At least her bandages were enchanted to be water resistant, a common practice in a wealthy city like Magnolia. She noted Happy walking around in a little butler's uniform, serving drinks to the girls. Charla rested in a little innertube before Wendy.

"So," said Erza, starting the proceedings, "how are you three finding S-class quests?"

Evergreen made an annoyed noise. "I've been out on plenty with Laxus. Just because Fried is S-class too doesn't change anything. Clearly, I am strong enough to be S-class myself." She sipped champagne from a delicate flute, her expression easing with the alcohol.

"Hehe," Lucy said nervously. "Between you and Natsu, there's not a lot for me to do on quests anyway. If anything, he's become more gung-ho than before! It seems like I'm just cleaning up the collateral damage and the odd mage that slips past!"

Levy looked nervous as attention fell on her. "Well…it was difficult…but we did it! Gajeel's gotten really strong!"

"So have you by the looks of it." Levy blinked. The compliment had come from Erza. "Keep up the good work," she smiled. "So with business out of the way, let's talk about boys! Bisca, how's it going with Alzack?"

Bisca looked angry. "We're married with a kid, Erza. We're not teenage heartthrobs any more."

"Okay," said Erza with her lack of social graces. "Juvia? Has Gray made a move yet?" The girls all squealed as the water temperature rose in response to Juvia's embarrassment.

"Hot!" Lucy and Levy said at the same time.

"Gray-sama may have advanced his relationship with Juvia, but Juvia won't tell," Juvia said, wriggling back and forth. Suddenly, her face fell and the water became freezing. "Did you two say he was hot? Juvia expects that from love rival, but not from you! You belong to Gajeel-kun!"

"Belong?" Levy asked, teeth chattering with the cold.

"Gajeel-kun told Juvia that dragons take permanent mates."

"Yes, Natsu told me too," Lucy said. Very suddenly all eyes were on Lucy and she went bright red. "I don't mean…I'm not saying that…jeez, leave it alone!" She shouted. Knowing smirks passed around the room.

"Really, Lu-chan? That's so great!" Levy said to her.

"No…it's really not…it's early days!" She blustered.

"Love rival should pay more attention to Natsu than Gray-sama," Juvia said, the water finally returning to normal.

"Okay, Evergre-," Erza began.

"Ask about my relationship and die," Evergreen interrupted, glasses glinting.

"Fair enough. Levy? How is it with you and Gajeel?"

"Can I use the 'ask and die' excuse?" Levy asked, going red.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Cana said, half-drunk. Happy was mostly tending to her, scurrying for more booze. "Little Levy's so embarrassed that she's threatening us – like a kitten with her claws out!" She laughed drunkenly.

Levy pouted. "Gajeel is a very good boyfriend," she said simply, guardedly.

"Gajeel-kun speaks very highly of Shrim-," Juvia's hands flew to her mouth as she almost said Gajeel's nickname for Levy. She was used to it since that's all Gajeel called her, but he did not like other people using it, as Natsu had found out one day. "Errr…Juvia means Levy-san."

"Yes, he always says good things about you," Wendy said.

Levy glared suddenly. "Does Gajeel only talk to blue-haired girls?"

"Seems like you tamed the beast," Evergreen noted, ignoring Levy's question. "I can't remember the last time he started a fight at the guild."

"Last Tuesday." Lisanna said. "Natsu spilled his drink."

"Wait…didn't Elfman bump his shoulder on Wednesday?" Bisca asked.

"And on Thursday," Wendy added, "didn't he start a fight with Nab for not taking a job?"

Levy's face went redder and redder as the list went on. "Well, he hasn't started a fight today," she said, wringing her fingers.

**Meanwhile at the guild…**

"It's pronounced 'Chow-der'!" Gajeel shouted, flinging Gray through a table.

**And back from the most trivial argument in existence…**

Levy took a deep breath, unhappy by her description. "Gajeel is the best boyfriend in the world," she said, blushing deeply. "He's perfect." She looked down as everyone stared at her. She didn't think she could go any redder.

Cana made a whipping noise, and barked a laugh.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Laki asked, eyes twinkling.

"I…I'm eighteen! There's no rush for that!" Levy said, raising her hands defensively.

"Al and I got married by the time we were twenty. If you know, you know," Bisca said dreamily.

"Just…shut up," Levy said quietly, managing to find a deeper shade of red to turn.

"I'm surprised," Erza noted. "You two are so different."

"Well…I like that he's so much bigger than me. It feels so safe to be in his arms. And I like it when he carries me…though it's embarrassing sometimes. "

"I meant your personalities," Erza clarified.

"Umm…are we that different?" Levy asked, finger to her mouth, pondering. She looked up as everyone burst out laughing. "What?" Levy cried.

"Not different?" Cana laughed like a hyena. "Even ignoring the height thing, you're a cute bookworm, and he's a brash bruiser!"

"N...no! He's not like that on the inside. He's a kind and caring person, it's just that he had to become tougher to survive. And sure, he lacks a few social graces, but that's not his fault!"

"Ah? You're happiest when immersed in a book, and he's happiest when he's immersed in someone's innards!" Cana went on.

"This is Fairy Tail! All the boys here like to fight!" There was silence at that; it was true enough. "And Gajeel likes to read, he's just learning to get better at it!"

"Oh?" Lucy was surprised. "What does he read?"

Levy went redder again. "T…that's private…it's not easy for him…" She trailed off. Shit, Gajeel would kill her for admitting to this.

"I guess it's the opposites attract thing?" Lisanna said over Levy's worrying.

"No!" Levy said firmly. "I don't believe in that. I believe that under the surface we're not that different. I mean, he's a fighter, and I know I'm not…"

"Really?" Lucy asked. "You look like a fighter right now, Levy-chan!" Levy began to protest, but Lucy went on. "I've talked to all of your team mates to try and understand the exact order of events on that mission, and from what I could understand, you kept fighting, despite being badly hurt!"

Levy had finally hit the reddest her face could go. "I had to…Gajeel needed me…"

Lucy grinned. "So you can fight, and Gajeel can read…maybe you are made for each other!"

Levy looked like she was about to cry. She wasn't used to being under so much examination, trying to sort out her own emotions. Lucy and Cana moved in, putting their arms around her in a hug. She blinked as her face was squished between her friend's ample bosoms.

"No!" She cried, thrashing about in the water. "Argh! Get your breasts outta my face! That's the last thing I need to be reminded of!"

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, the boys were resting amidst the ruined furniture.

"That was a good fight," Natsu proclaimed, hanging upside down from the second story railings.

"What were we fighting about again?" Gray asked, buck naked for some reason.

"I dunno, something important, probably," Gajeel said. He got up and looked at the wreckage. "Jeez, Shrimp's gonna be mad at me for this."

Natsu made a whipping sound.

"What was that, Salamander!?" Gajeel shouted up at him.

"Seems like you dance to Levy's tune!" Natsu was grinning ear to ear.

"Fuck ya. I do what I want."

"Oh really? How often do you have beers these days?" Natsu mocked.

"I've had five tonight!" Gajeel shouted back.

"Because Levy's not going to your place tonight," Gray laughed.

"Listen, ya assholes. Shrimp is a delicate flower – she don't need some drunken asshole pawing over her!"

"Pffft…delicate flower? You're such a pansy now!" Natsu's laughter was cut off as Gajeel leapt up and put Natsu to the ground floor by the quickest path possible. He leant down over him, face close.

"What about ya, Salamander? Made any changes for Bunny-girl?"

Natsu flailed about. "We're not…"

"Did ya forget? I can smell her all over ya!"

"Really?" Gray was amazed.

"And I can smell Juvia on ya too, Stripper!" Gray went red. "Ya guys got a lot to learn! If ya love yer girl, ya make a few changes!"

"And what do you know?" Natsu looked annoyed.

Gajeel grinned. "I've held down a relationship for a year – what have ya guys done?"

Natsu grimaced. _How was it that Gajeel of all people was winning in this respect? _ "Well, what changes has Levy made for you?"

Gajeel slammed his forehead into Natsu's. "Why would someone perfect have to change?"

"Perfect? She can't even kiss you standing up!"

"And! That! Is! Adorable!" Each word was punctuated by a head butt.

"I take your point," Natsu said hazily. Gajeel dropped him and rose, turning to Gray.

"Ya better take good care of Juvia," he warned. Gray frowned, remembering that Juvia and Gajeel were old friends from their Phantom Lord days. "Even though she's crazy."

"She's not crazy!" Gray snapped. "She's just…vulnerable due to how her past life made her." He stopped, seeing Gajeel's wistful expression. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No, it's true. Our past shapes us. Take care of her," he repeated. "We don't all have iron skin to protect us."

"That your philosophy these days, Kurogane? Women are to be protected?" Gray grinned.

Gajeel frowned, aware at how careful his next words had to be, lest they get back to Shrimp. "It's not that they can't look after themselves, but they're more precious, right? Blockheaded morons like me are more expendable."

Gray laughed. "You're such a softy for Shrimmmm…" He desperately tried to stop himself from saying the last word, but it was too late. With Gray being naked, Gajeel had easy aim to kick him right in the balls. He doubled over in agony.

"No one calls her that; got it?"

"Yes!" Gray squeaked, high pitched.

Elfman, recovering from the fight, laughed at Gray's pain. "Man, you and Levy are so different!"

"Ah? No, we're not," Gajeel said straight-faced. "I'm a softy with a hard exterior. She just lacks the exterior…making her really short!" Gajeel laughed drunkenly, turning his point into a joke.

"She isn't that short, is she?" Elfman asked. Catching Gajeel's bewildered expression, he went on. "I mean, I'm six foot eight. After a while, everyone looks the same height!"

Gajeel grinned. "Shrimp is the littlest person in the world, I think. And that's her best feature!" Unusually garrulous due to the alcohol in his bloodstream, he went on. "Apart from her smile…that's really good! And she's really smart and kind and she can really fight, despite what everyone thinks!"

He went on a bit more, listing things and suddenly looked up, realising how many people were listening to him. He went bright red, but glared until people looked away. He laughed wildly and made a whipping sound himself.

"And I don't even care!"

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is bullshit. I had a basic concept, but couldn't tie it together at the end. Still, I've been getting twitchy for not updating for a couple of days, so here it is.**

**However, I'm working on a tournament arc for a few chapter's time. A bit of action, but no stress!**


	39. Broken Heels

Levy came out of the changing room, and looked at herself in the mirror. With her injuries finally healed up, Gajeel had been coerced into taking her shopping. She felt a little better than usual with her returned health. She'd tied her hair off to the side for a change, into a ponytail. The dress she wore was cerulean, fading to indigo at the very bottom, just before her knees.

"What do you think?" She asked Gajeel. He was snoring, arms folded, legs crossed. She giggled and he started.

"Hurra…wurra…I'm awake, I'm awake…wow!" His eyes snapped to attention. "Oh, you are the most beautiful thing in the world!" He had just managed to change 'cutest' to 'most beautiful' at the last second. The dress bared her shoulders and followed her delicate curves perfectly. Gajeel spent a lot of time voiding words like 'cute' and 'tiny' from his appraisals of her, but those were the things about her that he loved.

She smiled at his words. She decided that this dress was a keeper, and bought it still wearing it. As they left the clothes shop, Gajeel sighed as he realised that she'd stopped in front of the window to a shoe shop. So close. He frowned. Wait, shoes…the Shrimp? Since when did she have an interest in shoes?

He went back to her. She was staring at this pair of shoes that looked like absolute murder to Gajeel. Narrow toes, straps, huge stilettos. He remembered her saying something about being bad with heels in the past, and to his memory, she only ever wore sandals or boots. It wasn't something he really paid attention to. She sighed, a little despondent.

"Ya want me ta buy them fer ya?" Gajeel asked. They were flush with cash since their last mission.

"I…I don't think I could walk in them," she said. "I've always avoided high heels since I had a bad experience with them when I was little."

"Littler," Gajeel corrected teasingly. "Yer still little."

Levy huffed. "This is one of those things, isn't it? It means I'm a girl, not a woman."

"If ya insist on measuring yerself by other people's standards," he agreed ironically.

Levy ignored him. "It's like I stopped growing physically, and so stopped maturing too."

"Shrimp, yer the most mature person in the guild. Ya never get in fights; always try to resolve disputes, ya…"

"But what sort of woman can't wear heels?" She interrupted.

"All sorts, I imagine. Just what was this 'bad experience' ya had anyway?"

"Ummm…well you see…" Levy shook herself. "When I was twelve, Cana brought this pair to the guild, and all the girls tried them on. They all did okay, but I went last because I was nervous. I took one step, fell over and cracked my head on a table edge." Her hands went to her head in memory.

"That's it?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Jeez, ya do let yerself get bothered by small things."

"It wasn't small to me! That really hurt! I had to visit Porylusica and everything!" Levy looked adorably indignant.

"Well, she is scary, I will grant ya that," Gajeel said. "Still, wanna try these on? Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

"Shrimp."

"Shut up."

"C'mon, it wasn't a big deal," Gajeel said reassuringly. They were back in the street, Levy walking angrily ahead of Gajeel.

"One step. Over I go. Edge of the counter," Levy surmised. She had quite a bump on her forehead. Her expression could not have been much angrier. Gajeel refrained from telling her how adorable she looked.

"It's not important," Gajeel went on. "Why would ya wanna wear something so impractical?"

"It must be nice having no flaws," Levy called angrily over her shoulder. Gajeel's mood changed in an instant, becoming cold. No flaws? He was a violent brute, stupid and uneducated. He had been a monster, with blood on his hands. Her blood was on there, too.

He had a sudden vindictive desire to push her over, as if that would somehow be making his point. He shook himself. Damn, but he hated ever reflecting on his past – it made him sullen and angry. If he had more confidence than the Shrimp, it was because he lacked that introspection, instead bulldozing through anything in his way. In fact…

"I have confidence because I'm a moron." He leaned down and put a finger on her forehead. "Ya, on the other hand, rattle around in here too much."

Her hands swatted away his finger, frustrated. It was at that point that Lucy and Natsu showed up, coming the other way. Lucy greeted her friend brightly, fretting over the bump on her head. Gajeel noticed her glare at him briefly – Lucy was protective of Levy, but fuck her, that was his job.

"How do you do this…," Natsu moaned to Gajeel. His shoulders were drooping. He was carrying lots of bags. Gajeel blinked slightly, realizing that maybe his girlfriend was not particularly high maintenance. She wasn't a fashion girl, at least not like Lucy. Still, no point in letting Natsu know.

"Gihi, just try to go mentally blank, shouldn't be hard for ya!" Natsu tried to start a fight, but Gajeel unusually turned him down. It was more fun for Salamander to suffer the trials of shopping. Gajeel's blood ran cold as he heard a snippet of the girl's conversation. Lucy was gesturing to her shoes, asking Levy her opinion. Levy gaped…how could anyone walk on heels that big? Levy went a deep purple, a curious combination of embarrassment and self anger.

"They're lovely," she forced out. Lucy beamed, missing her friend's expression and pulled a sheet of papers out of her handbag.

"Oh, I should remember to give you this. It's my newest chapter; can you give it a read?" Gajeel was surprised that Shrimp didn't get whiplash, watching her expression go to abject joy in a second. She squealed like a schoolgirl and snatched it from Lucy's hands.

"Give me five minutes," she said happily, simply reading in the middle of the street. Gajeel sighed lovingly at her single mindedness and picked her up, carrying her to a nearby bench, out of the way. She never looked up from the paper.

"Oi Gajeel," Natsu said, "Look, a pub. C'mon let's get a beer and let the girls hang out for a while." He was pleading.

"You do that," Lucy smiled. "I'll bring Levy over when we're done. I just wanna visit one shop."

Well, that's a solid hour of drinking, Gajeel thought.

* * *

Levy looked up. "It's great! How long until the next one!?" She looked around. "Why am I on a bench?"

Lucy made an expression of pure exasperation as she took the manuscript back. "C'mon Levy-chan, we're going shopping for a bit."

"But I already bought a dress today," Levy said gesturing to what she was wearing. Lucy blinked, feeling a little guilty that she hadn't noticed.

"Oh Levy-chan, you look so cute!" Lucy said loudly, "but only one?" Levy just smiled at Lucy's attitude. Together, they walked the short distance to an enormous department store. Levy was a little unsure – the prices here were so high that she'd never bothered going. She didn't like fashion enough to spend that much money on it.

"Come on, Levy-chan. You need someone to help you pick out clothes!" Lucy said brightly. "In fact, your dress sense had improved drastically since you started dating Gajeel."

"W..what do you mean?" Levy asked aghast.

Lucy made a deadpan expression. "When I met you, you were wearing a green waistcoat with a yellow bikini. On Tenrou, you were wearing a god-awful shade of orange dress that I have no idea how it covered your shame. Even in Edolas…"

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" Levy frowned. "And when it comes to covering yourself, I'm not sure that you can judge!"

"Hehe well," Lucy said, avoiding the question and pushing Levy into the shop, "let's help each other!"

* * *

"How do you do it?" Natsu asked, leaning over the bar counter messily. "It's exhausting!"

"Jeez, it's just a few bags, Salamander!" Gajeel chastised.

"No, I mean all of it. Shopping. It's just such hard going. I've never been so bored!"

Gajeel laughed. "Yep it's boring as hell! But lucky me, I'm dating a smart girl, not some fashion obsessed bimbo."

Natsu glared. "Take that back."

Gajeel glared back, but relented. "Fine, I'm sorry. If ya insulted Shrimp, I'd kill ya, so fair's fair."

Natsu didn't look happy, but sighed. "If we fought here, the repair bill would be huge." They both stared off into the middle distance, imagining an angry Makarov, Erza and Mira. Yeah…maybe fighting would be a bad idea.

"Buck up Salamander! Think of the sex!" Gajeel laughed heartily.

Natsu made an expression of pure horror. "Lucy's scary in the bedroom! She has all these ideas and stuff!"

"Yeah…been there."

Natsu looked up. "Really, Levy…"

"Shaddup! I ain't talking to ya about that!" Natsu seemed to realize who he'd been asking about what and snapped back to reality.

"Arrgh! Why are girls so difficult?"

"Are they?" Gajeel frowned, thinking back over his relationship. There'd been more than a few problems, but none of them seemed difficult…

"There's all the hand-holding and hugging and kissing…"

"Ya find that difficult!?" Gajeel was astounded. "The best part of a girl is holding 'em!"

"But it's all the time!" Natsu complained. "When can I fight if I'm always with Lucy?"

"Always? Stop complaining. She writes don't she? She must do other stuff with the girls and hobbies and shit. Shrimp and I have plenty of alone time. Jeez, stop being so hyper."

"Screw you, metalhead!" Their foreheads slammed together.

"Learn some patience, flamebrain!" Gajeel shouted back. "There's more to life than fighting, sleeping and eating!"

"I know! It's just that it was easier when we were friends!"

"Can't help ya there, Shrimp and I were never exactly good friends…huh. Maybe we got all our arguments out of the way before we even started."

"Lucky you," Natsu replied sarcastically.

"Hey it ain't rocket science! If ya love 'em, ya make it work!"

Natsu looked into his drink and smiled. "Yeah…"

* * *

"No! It's too high! I'm gonna fall!" Levy squealed.

"Levy-chan, you're fine. Let go of my arm," Lucy said blandly. Even with the heels, Levy was still not as tall as Lucy. In fact, even with the three extra inches, she was still the shortest adult guild member. Ignoring Wendy and Romeo, the next was Lisanna at five foot three. And there was no way in hell Levy could manage five inch heels.

Levy slowly let go of Lucy's arm…and promptly toppled over sideways.

"Lu-chan! Why didn't you catch me?" She shouted, flailing on the ground like a child having a tantrum.

"Err…sorry," Lucy said, hiding her smile behind a hand. She knelt to help Levy up, all while wearing her own heels. "Why are you trying to wear heels again?"

"Because all girls can do it," Levy replied distractedly, trying to maintain her balance. One step. Two steps. Lucy caught her this time. "Mou! Shouldn't a shorty have better balance? Aren't all gymnasts short?"

Lucy ignored her friend raging at the universe. "Has Gajeel told you to?"

"No – he thinks it's pointless."

"Hmm…" Lucy drew a key. "Open, gate of the goat! Capricorn!"

"How may I be of service, Lucy-sama?" The spirit asked, politely bowing.

"Capricorn, you're all about the deportment of a lady – can you help my friend here with her posture?"

"Of course, my lady." He turned to look a Levy standing there on unsteady feet. Jeez, this spirit was huge! Why was everyone in the world so goddamn tall? She squealed as the spirit slapped her on the shoulder hard. "No! You must hold your back straight! How can you walk with your weight distributed so poorly?"

"I thought you were polite…kyah!"

"No backchat! Straighten your legs! Stand tall!" Of all the words to choose… Capricorn placed a book (Levy had no idea where it had come from) on her head. "Stay there! Balance!" He barked.

"Books are for reading!" Levy said, taking it from her head and looking at it. She squealed. It was from the celestial world! She wanted to read it… "Kyah! Stop hitting me!" She looked up fearfully as Capricorn loomed over her, radiating menace.

"It is my job to create ladies! I will not fail now!"

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu met Lucy and Levy outside the pub. Gajeel stared. Levy was walking perfectly on her new heels. She was also covered in blood. She had a happy smile plastered over her face. In her hand she carried a book with scratch marks on the cover, as if she'd dug her nails in and refused to let go.

"Are ya okay?" Gajeel asked.

"Yep," she replied brightly, but with a shaky voice.

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. "Why are ya covered in blood?"

"Ladies always smile!" She replied, answering nothing.

"…Are ya scared to stop smiling?"

"Yes. Gajeel?"

"What is it, Shrimp?"

"I don't wanna wear heels anymore. It hurts too much! Can I just be a little girl instead?"

"Um…okay with me!"

"Please do the thing you do best," Levy implored. Gajeel grinned and turned around, kneeling down. Levy practically fell onto his back and he stood, carrying her.

"Gihi, you leave all the walking to me!" He roared and ran off at top speed.

Natsu looked at Lucy. "What in the hell happened in there?"

"I…I'm a terrible friend…I summoned Capricorn to help, but…" She explained in detail.

"That's not true Lucy! You tried to help a friend in need. You're a great friend to Levy!"

"Well, she did get to keep the book…"

"Exactly!" Natsu embraced Lucy. "I…I wouldn't talk to her for a while, though."

"Agreed."

* * *

On the top of a nearby building, Lily and Happy watched the two pairs go their separate ways.

"This'll make a great story for Charla!" Happy said.

"Gihi, did I tell you about the time that Gajeel wrote a love poem for Levy?"

"Can't have been any worse than the time Natsu made a present for Lucy!"

The two Exceeds giggled as they exchanged stories.

* * *

**I hope this one reads okay. I kept rewriting it, as I felt I was being unfair to Levy. I think I have to spend at least a couple of chapters being mean to Gajeel instead.**

**Oh, and chapter 303? Why the fuck is Levy not going to rescue Lucy? She's small and clever – perfect for an espionage mission! We know she's gonna wind up hurt…so have her do something soon Mashima!**


	40. Let the Games Begin!

Makarov made a big announcement, the guild members all assembled at the guild. He was excited, dancing about a little bit.

"Are you all ready?" He asked. "For the Battle of Fairy Tail?"

There was a general murmur from the crowd. Laxus in particular looked confused.

"It is time to find out who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail!" The crowd went a little quiet, the obvious been spoken silently. Makarov knew what they were thinking, and went on to say, "oh, but Gildartz is out of town, so…"

The crowd became excited again. Gajeel and Natsu in particular.

"Let me explain the format," Makarov went on. He made a gesture and a knock-out tournament diagram appeared behind him, thirty two boxes in total. "In order to make an even number of rounds, only thirty two of you are seeded for this tournament. We will randomly determine who fights who. If you are not chosen, do not be ashamed, you are all valuable members of Fairy Tail."

Levy wondered if she would be seeded…since she was in an odd state of being half S-class, probably.

"Let us begin!" The first box on the diagram began to flash through names before it finally stopped: on Erza Scarlet. Perhaps appropriate for the first box. The second box: Warren Rocko.

"Bollocks!" He shouted, far, far too loudly. It was an utter mismatch, but Levy supposed that would happen a lot, until the weaker members were weeded out. Was she one of them? It went on and on, people's names being called.

Box 13: Levy McGarden. "Oh, that's a lucky number!" Levy sighed.

"It's my lucky number," Gajeel said, sounding confused. Figures it would be.

Box 14: Bixlow. "Oh crap!" Levy was scared now; she hadn't a chance! He was one of the Raijinshuu. Her lasting memory of Bixlow was the whiplash of fear to hope as he and Fried arrived to save her from Rustyrose. She was the weak one to be weeded out this time, she thought, sighing.

"Interesting," Bixlow murmured to himself. He'd been hearing a few stories. He wasn't going to underestimate her, like some people might.

With boxes 15 and 16 done, Levy could see her leg of the tournament. Thankfully, Gajeel wasn't in it, but based on likely outcomes, it looked like she would have to battle through the entire Raijinshuu: Bixlow, then Evergreen and then Fried. Which then led into Erza. And that was the semi-final!

She giggled suddenly. Well it wasn't like she thought she was the strongest in the guild! Of course she would lose; it was just a matter of when. She would try and reach Erza...well, maybe Fried. That was a fine goal. Technically, she was ranked above Evergreen and Bixlow. Losing to them might mean she lost her S-rank too.

The second leg began to be announced and it was off to a rough start: Natsu vs Laxus. Both seemed happy with that. This leg was scary! Gray, Mira, Elfman…

Box 27: Gajeel Redfox.

Box 28: Max Alors.

"Hah!" Gajeel laughed. Then he frowned. He wouldn't get a real fight until the next round, which was probably…Mira! He grinned. Now that looked fun! Levy looked at his expression. She did not understand him at all sometimes. The idea of fighting Mira…well, one step at a time. First, Bixlow.

With all thirty two entrants confirmed, Makarov went on. "The tournament will be held at the stadium in one month's time, but then, each round is the following day. So you have to be careful – there is no point winning if you're too injured to beat the next round."

Levy gulped at that. It wouldn't take many hits for her to be completely out of the tournament.

"Of course, there will be prize money!" Everyone looked up. "Every day, we sell tickets. Half of the proceeds go towards the guild; the remaining half is divided equally amongst the day's winners. So as the field get smaller, you make more!"

Now that was an interesting incentive. If you sold every seat in the stadium…divide by sixteen winners on day one…just beating Bixlow might be a tidy sum! The little devil in her thought about if both she and Gajeel made the finals…they'd be rich! Then he'd beat the crap out of her…but rich!

"So, what are you waiting for? You have a month to train! Go!"

* * *

Gajeel and Levy went to their favourite training spot on the edge of the woods, Lily tagging along.

"How do you feel about this?" Levy asked him. To her surprise, Gajeel looked thoughtful, and stared up at the sky. When he spoke, his voice was unusually quiet and indirect.

"I..I'm thinking that I made a lot of money from our last quest. If I can do well in this tournament…I…I'm thinking about buying a bigger house."

Levy blinked. He wasn't thinking about fighting? He was thinking about…wait, what?

Gajeel kicked the ground. "I mean, I ain't asking for anything. Ya can still live at Fairy Hills, but a little more space, that'd be nice, right? Give Lily a proper room too." Levy ran over and threw her arms around him. He might just be the cutest thing ever.

"Of course I'd move in with you!" She shouted, answering the unasked question.

"I didn't…I mean…thank ya," he said, his cheeks and ears crimson.

"Now," she said brightly, "I've gotta get strong enough to earn money for it too! What are you going to teach me?"

"Teach ya? No it's me who's gotta learn!" He grinned, excited. "Laxus, Salamander, Demon, I gotta master this moon shit quickly!" He held out a hand, palm up, and winced as a small ball of light formed. Brighter, brighter. He cried out in agony, dropping to a knee, losing the energy.

"Shit! That damn dragon said I wouldn't have the same problems as Salamander, and she was right; this is much worse!"

"But you seem better than before," Levy noted. "You're making more energy with less pain."

"Jeez, this is fun! Practice through pain!" He looked up at Lily. "Oi Lily, help Shrimp with some dodging practice. She'll need that for Freakshow. Otherwise she'll be fine."

"Huh?" Levy looked a little surprised. "Bixlow's really strong!"

"Haven't ya realised yet, Shrimp? He's the best kind of opponent for ya."

Levy hit him. "I know you think I'm smart, but I need your advice on fighting!"

"Gihi, let me explain…"

* * *

They practiced for a long time, Gajeel deliberately drawing it out for nightfall. Levy, exhausted from dodging Lily all day, sat on a rock and watched him. The moon was almost full – she had no idea if that even affected his power, but now was a good time to try.

Gajeel tilted his head back and opened his mouth. He began to eat in light.

"Mmm…it's weird…I can't eat sunlight at all…," he said. "But ain't moonlight just sunlight that's hit the moon first?"

"It's something to do with the magical property of light," Levy said. "It alters with contact with the moon, I dunno why."

"Moon Dragon's Roar!" He unleashed a stream of cerulean energy, like a focussed beam of light. It tore through several trees. His knees sagged a little. He looked disappointed. "It's a little less than an Iron roar…but it feels easier after eating the light. It hurts less."

"I think you just have to practice it, make it part of you," Levy said. "There's no rush."

"No…I'll need it to win the tournament."

"Win?" Levy was a little surprised. She knew Gajeel was strong, But at least Erza and either Laxus or Natsu was in his way.

"Gihi. If I can learn it, and fuse it…I'll be unstoppable!"

"Fuse it? What would that even be like?" She wondered. "Anyway, let's focus. The main use of this power of yours will be to increase your ranged capability. You should focus on energy blasts."

"Right!" Gajeel shouted, again drawing energy onto his palm. It flowed more easily at night time, but risked hurting him more. But try as he might, he couldn't put much strength into them, merely charring branches and trunks. And it hurt like a fether. (AN: if anyone gets that reference…)

Gajeel sighed. This wasn't working at all. He turned to Levy. "What about ya? What do ya wanna work on?"

It was Levy's turn to sigh. "I can't even catch myself up! I have no idea how I cast those spells on the mountaintop. I just can't recreate that level of power."

Gajeel smiled. Of course, she drew power from her love. In a tournament setting, she wouldn't have that. "Shrimp, don't focus on power."

"Huh?"

"Let me be blunt: yer never gonna be able to overpower Bixlow. Or any other serious contender."

"Oh…"

"Listen! Yer strength is versatility! Work on strategies. You focussed on dodging today; on another day we'll work on what you can do to overcome him with tricks!"

"Ok!" She shouted.

* * *

A month passed in a flash. The day of the tournament began and the crowd was packed. As part of the deal, Makarov had rented a large VIP box for Fairy Tail members to watch from when not fighting. The fights began in the order they'd been drawn.

Erza won match one in seconds, of course. In match two, Lisanna beat Droy fairly convincingly. Levy felt that he held back for a cute girl and sighed. Wendy won match three. Out of the remaining matches, the most important one to Levy was Fried's. He would be her opponent if she got that far.

Gajeel had impressed on Levy the need to have appropriate fighting gear. No short skirts, no bows or tassles that could be grabbed. Levy had refused, saying that girls should be cute. There had been some compromise, and Levy was wearing a form-fitting pink dress with white panelling, and black leggings to cover herself if she had to fly. She also had her trademark detached sleeves in pink. Gajeel wasn't going to say it, but she looked more adorable than tough, but that was what Levy wanted.

For his part, Gajeel had on a matching red headband, though considerably larger. He had on his usual heavy boots and beige britches. He was wearing a sleevless black jacket, exposing his muscular chest and arms. Levy had pointed out that it was like Natus used to wear, and he almost stripped it off there and then.

Then the seventh match was called, and Levy skipped down the stairs towards the stadium, butterflies in her stomach. Bixlow accompanied her from the box. Once they were on level ground, she couldn't help but notice his height; two inches more than even Gajeel. That was a…seventeen inch height difference? Jeez.

"Ready?" Bixlow asked amiably, echoed by his dolls.

"Don't underestimate me!" Levy said with confidence.

"Of course." Levy blinked. "I'm treating you with respect. Fried and I have been going over anti-Levy strategies for the last month. I plan to win, Kyahaha!"

"P…please underestimate me…," Levy said shakily, and Bixlow laughed in his usual hyena-like manner. Just before they reached the arena, he held out a hand in the privacy of the corridor. "Good luck!" She shook his hand and briefly wondered if this was a strategy to make her realise how much bigger he was…his hand dwarfed hers.

* * *

Gajeel watched the pair emerge from the arena doors, heading for their start positions in the sandy arena. He noticed Fried returning and he stood next to him.

"Shrimp's got this in the bag!"

"Oh, really?" Fried looked amused.

"Of course! BIxlow's a poor match for her!" Gajeel grinned arrogantly.

"Because he's a ranged combatant, right?" Fried smirked.

"Ah!" That was the best retort Gajeel could make.

"You think that Levy's main weakness is close range combat, so a long ranged foe is better, right?"

"Ah…um…no?" Gajeel lied.

"Hmph. We took Levy seriously, and planned for that!"

"Oh...okay." He glanced down at the combatants. Damn, but she was little. If Bixlow tried to engage in close combat – he may not be strong, but that reach difference...

Be careful, Shrimp.

There were proper announcers and everything. Gajeel wondered how much that was chipping into the prize fund.

"And let the seventh match, Levy vs Bixlow...begin!"

* * *

**I was just thinking…since the magic games arc started, Gajeel's had four new outfits? The original, the rogue fight, the dragon's graveyard, and the battle royal? Whereas Levy's still in that horrid orange dress…**

**Goddammit Mashima!**


	41. The Round of 32

Levy watched Bixlow warily, going over all of the plans in her head. Bixlow was poor at close combat, and fought at a range. His dolls sometimes used physical ramming, but primarily fired energy blasts. If she kept them in sight and her eyes open, she should be able to dodge.

After all, she was a small target.

On this open battlefield, any dolls destroyed could not be replaced. But if she destroyed them all, Bixlow would certainly bring out his figure eyes. They were a one hit KO, but he never used them first.

In addition, the tournament had a few rules; a hold had to be broken after a minute. If you went down, you had ten seconds to get back up, in which the opponent could not attack you. Five downs was a KO. The hold rule extended to his figure eyes. If she was caught, she would be at his mercy for sixty seconds.

But as long as his helm was on…

She snapped to as the announcer roared to begin.

"Yosh! I'm going to end this in one shot! Baryon Formation!" Bixlow's dolls began to rotate before him, gathering power. He was going for that straight away? Levy had a few options. Her secret plan – no, not yet. Tachyon might be able to counter it, but the magical expenditure would be too high. So she simply leapt aside.

She'd been practising dodging non-stop for the last month. The beam was powerful, but it was a straight line attack, easy to see coming. She squinted at the concussive rush as it passed, slamming into the wall far behind her. She kept her eyes firmly fixed on Bixlow.

"Hmph. Thought so. Go, my babies! Victory Formation!" The dolls faced inwards, each projecting a beam of light towards the centre. They rushed forwards, carrying the asterisk shaped beam with them. They whirled like a shuriken and Levy threw herself under the attack.

Getting quickly to her feet, she turned to face the dolls as they swung back around. She struck out with a lightning, hitting one of the dolls and forcing it out of formation. Her face lit up as the attack ended, interrupted. But she very quickly realized that she was no longer looking at Bixlow.

She wheeled in time to see Bixlow right on top of her, raised fist crashing down. She moved slightly, and it grazed her cheek and the top of her shoulder. It…didn't hurt at all. Levy grinned, and struck out with a palm, tattooing the word 'Shock' onto Bixlow's chest. He cried out and spasmed, but lashed out his left fist. This time, Levy's head snapped to the side, but it still didn't hurt, and she snapped back up, this time using 'Char'. Bixlow leapt back, burning with agony.

Levy was about to press the attack, but his dolls suddenly swarmed her, and she barely dodged them as they returned to their master, winging her twice.

"Why? Why don't my punches work?" Bixlow asked.

Levy giggled. "Because I'm too short, silly!"

"What?"

"You're so tall compared to me that in order to punch me you have to reach too far down. This ruins your rotation and kills your power!"

"Kyaya! Well said! But my kicks are much more powerful! Just wait until…"

"Solid Script: Tar!" Levy spread the viscous black liquid over Bixlow's feet. "Just stay right there!"

"You little!" Bixlow's expression relaxed…well his mouth relaxed. "I'm a remote fighter anyway! Go my babies! Rapid Fire Formation!"

"Solid Script: Wings!" Levy dashed backwards, avoiding the tiny energy blasts, and then jumped high into the air. The dolls followed her, firing the whole time. Levy winced as a beam cut her left arm…she didn't want to take any direct hits if she could.

As she flew, she tried to hit them with lightnings. But the dolls were so small and fast moving that she couldn't land a hit. If she could destroy one or two, it would really limit Bixlow's power. She frowned suddenly, realising that only three of the dolls were chasing her. Where had the other two…

"Kyaha!" Bixlow was behind her in the air! How? That was the last thought to go through her mind for a while as an overhead kick slammed into her and she went flying down towards the ground below. At the last second, she managed to kill most of her momentum, but it still hurt a lot. Her wings faded.

She looked up groggily. Her shoulder stung like hell. But focus, Levy. She could see Bixlow's boots still in the tar. He'd simply grabbed two dolls and left his footwear behind. They'd carried him into the air…she'd vaguely forgotten that he could fly.

Bixlow had returned to the field, his dolls around his shoulders and head. Levy felt a little better. His posture of dominance reminded her that she was against one of the Raijinshuu. She shouldn't feel bad if she lost. But she frowned. She'd hit him with two spells, and she'd only been kicked. Shouldn't he be worse off?

_Frail._

Not now, brain.

Levy stood up, and realised that a ten count had been blaring out. It ended on seven. She realised the crowd was cheering. She felt a little better again. Everyone loved an underdog, right? She clenched her fists in an adorable guts pose. Bixlow smiled fondly, spreading into a wild grin.

His dolls flew out again, surrounding her in a spinning circle. They fired inwards, but Levy reinforced herself with Titanium. Her skin turned to metal, and warded off the blasts.

* * *

Fairy Tail looked on with surprise at the unseen spell. Only Shadow Gear had knowledge of it.

"Gihi, that's my girl! Iron within, iron without!"

* * *

Bixlow was a little wrong-footed. Little Levy tanking damage? He'd never thought…he'd have to use more power to break it. Levy glared at him with clear eyes, defiant. He grinned again.

"Kyahaha! Baryon Formation; Point Blank!" The dolls arranged themselves in their attack pattern between Levy and Bixlow. Levy's eyes flared suddenly. Bixlow wasn't as close as she'd hoped he'd be, but this was the best chance…

"Solid Script: Mirror!" The reflective word appeared before her, the instant the laser beam fired. It all happened so fast that it was hard to follow. Levy screamed as she maintained the spell through the immense power that slammed into it. Mirror broke, sending shards of glass hurtling over her, but the beam reflected, heading back towards Bixlow.

"Little Levy…" he said as the beam engulfed him, kicking up an enormous dust cloud.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

Levy was on her knees, panting with exertion, her hands planted on the ground. Had she done it? She watched the dust cloud carefully. Was he in there? Wait…what was that green flash? I…can't…move.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Bixlow said as he emerged from the dust cloud. His clothes were gone from the waist up, and he was clearly hurt, but his helm was gone too and his eyes glowed. "Don't think badly of me, but I'm gonna end it like this."

Levy trembled, trying to move, but she couldn't. Three dolls began to rotate in front of Bixlow. Three? He wasn't even deeming her worthy of a full on Baryon Formation! What can I do, what can I do? Wait, my hands are touching the ground! I can't move, but if I can cast…

"Lepton Formation!" A green laser lanced out.

Quake! Levy slammed the word into the ground, causing the ground beneath her to surge upwards. The sudden movement broke the lock with Bixlow's eyes, and the laser slashed through rock, rather than her.

"What!?" Bixlow was stunned, he'd been trying to limit her movements, and had inadvertently left her able to cast. He had been careless…he'd underestimated her.

"Lightning!" Bixlow cried out as the attack hit him. Levy landed back on the ground and he sent his dolls in a physical rush, to slam her down. Wait, no! Head on, she had time to react! He'd responded too quickly, giving her an opening!

"Solid Script: Crash!" The five dolls broke apart into tiny cubes. Bixlow recoiled. That was Gildartz's…he knew Levy could use any element with Solid Script, but when had she learnt this? She was breathing heavily though…that was an insanely powerful spell for someone of her level of magical power. But she'd removed all of his dolls and he had no vessels for the souls!

"Solid Script: Tachyon!" Bixlow blinked as the spell overtook him, much like his own attack had earlier. As always, he was laughing as his flesh was seared.

Levy collapsed again. Those spells took so much out of her. That was comparable to the lowest level spell Gildartz had. He could cast it infinitely, but one cast was all she had. But she'd timed it well, taking all of the dolls out with it. And her ultimate spell had taken out…

Levy's eyes widened.

Bixlow was standing.

He was staring at her.

Eye to eye contact.

"Kyahaha! Well done!" He collapsed over onto his back.

The crowd was silent, then burst out cheering wildly.

"I…I did it?" It was a question, not a statement. There was a rush of movement as Gajeel took the quickest path from the spectator box to the arena. Levy felt herself lifted off the ground, and his arms embrace her, but she was still shell-shocked. How could it be that she had beaten a member of the Raijinshuu?

Gajeel didn't wait, taking her to the arena infirmary. She wasn't badly hurt, but if she was going to fight tomorrow, she needed all of the rest that she could get.

* * *

"Well I'll be," said Fried. Evergreen glared at the little girl being carried off by Gajeel. She was up next, and when she beat Vijitor (a certainty), she would be facing Levy in the next round.

This was an insult to the Raijinshuu that she would not let stand. She would crush the little midget.

* * *

Levy returned to the spectator box a couple of rounds later, now with a few salves and bandages applied. All in all, she'd been let off lightly, but she knew that she needed all the help that she could get to make it through the next round.

She was greeted warmly by the guild, amazed at what she'd done. Elfman put her in a crushing bearhug. Lucy grabbed her hands and they gleefully jumped up and down.

The second half was starting. Natsu and Laxus. It was an amazing fight, and Levy very quickly felt small again. She'd achieved something real, but these people…she wasn't even close to their league. Natsu's strength had grown to close the gap on Laxus, and the fight was remarkably even.

At last, the victor stood, panting, heavily injured.

Natsu Dragneel.

He roared into the sky, breathing a pillar of flame.

"Stronger than Laxus…" Gajeel breathed. Salamander had gone even further. Gajeel clenched a fist, grinning. It wouldn't be any fun unless his opponents were strong.

More winners came through, less hurt. Elfman, Gray, Mira. She looked up at Gajeel, still in her Sitri form. If he won, she would be his next opponent. He looked forward to it.

The fight against Max took several minutes, as Gajeel had predicted. His sand magic was tricksy, and slowed him down considerably. Eventually, the difference in strength showed, and Gajeel put him down with one blow.

Levy glowed as she cheered for him. She always thrilled to see his power. She was never quite sure why…his strength caused her more problems than anything, but it was also reassuring. To be held in those arms was to feel entirely safe. What in the universe could hurt her with Gajeel protecting her?

The last two fights came and went. Levy cheered as Lu-chan defeated Nab. Maybe she'd get a chance at a rematch with Lu-chan? She suddenly flinched and looked over. Evergreen, Fried…Erza. No, maybe not. But she wasn't going to back down. Evergreen noticed her stare and glared back. Win or lose, Levy would make the taller woman respect her.

* * *

"Ya were awesome!" Gajeel said for the hundredth time as he carried Levy home. She accepted that she needed to rest up and hadn't resisted being carried on his back.

"You were pretty great yourself," she replied.

Lily walked alongside. "Gihi, you two might just be the scariest couple in Fairy Tail!"

Levy smiled. "By himself, Gajeel's scary enough for four people!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Shrimp!" He grinned. "Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"I'm probably going to lose to Evergreen, y'know."

"I think most people would have said that about Bixlow!" Lily offered. Levy flushed, embarrassed.

"I was lucky, that's all. He underestimated me." She squealed as Gajeel grabbed her scruff and dragged her off of his back.

"Just fer saying weak things, I'm carrying ya like this the rest of the way! Have some confidence! Ya'll beat that fairy!"

"Gajeel…okay, I'll do my best! I'll make her see how strong I am!"

"And then that green haired pansy!"

"Um…well…I don't think…"

"And then Erza!"

"Gajeel!" He laughed.

"My fight with Demon will be fairly straightforward," he grinned at the prospect. "But Greenie's got some tricky moves. We'll have a long talk tonight. I think there are some ways around them."

Day one of the battle of Fairy Tail was over. Sixteen were out, and sixteen were left. Due to the random matchings, some really strong guys, like Laxus, had gone out and some weaker ones had gone through.

* * *

**The match-ups for day two (so you guys can enjoy theorizing) are:**

**Match 1: Erza vs Lisanna**

**Match 2: Wendy vs Juvia**

**Match 3: Fried vs Alzack**

**Match 4: Levy vs Evergreen**

**Match 5: Natsu vs Jet**

**Match 6: Gray vs Elfman**

**Match 7: Mira vs Gajeel**

**Match 8: Lucy vs Reedus**

**And yes, I do have a chart for this, because I'm a nerd.**

**Oh and sorry to Evergreen fans, I just find her convenient to be 'the bad guy'.**


	42. Round of 16, First Leg

Levy yawned and stretched as she woke up. She immediately flinched as she felt the bruise on her shoulder where Bixlow had kicked her. But overall, she knew that she was doing much better than she'd expected. She heard Gajeel awaken behind her, and she was dragged backward into his embrace.

"Ready?" He asked.

"You bet!" She replied.

* * *

The guild members were all crowding into the spectator box. There was a little awkwardness. Laxus didn't seem interested in speaking to anyone. Natsu was badly hurt from his fight. He may have won, but his tournament life may be over. Bixlow warmly congratulated Levy on her victory.

The first match began; Erza vs Lisanna. Lisanna did much better than Levy expected, but it was still short and one-sided.

The second match, Wendy vs Juvia was hotly contested. Juvia appeared to be stronger, but Wendy used her wind well, diverting water and sending it back. In the end, Juvia wound up victorious. Levy didn't really care too much, as Erza stood between them.

The third match. Fried vs Alzack was more interesting. Alzack was quite strong, but Fried's calm demeanour analysed and cut through all of his attacks. Fried would be Levy's next opponent, and she gulped slightly. At least he'd picked up a few injuries.

As the fourth match was called, Levy headed down the stairs with Evergreen.

"You were lucky yesterday," Evergreen said.

"Probably. But please keep thinking that."

"How are your injuries holding up?"

"Fine," Levy replied guardedly.

"Good. I don't want any excuses!"

* * *

As they took their starting positions, Levy thought quickly. Evergreen had three types of magic. Her stone eyes and flight were self-explanatory. Her fairy magic was a bit more complicated. She could emit a kind of dust which she could use for multiple purposes. Her main attacks were leprechaun, where she turned it into missiles, and gremlin, where she made it into explosives.

Levy knew that she had more, but they became increasingly esoteric. Gremlin was enough to beat Elfman in full beast mode – Levy dreaded to think how much damage it would do to someone puny like herself.

She heard the announcer say to begin.

"Solid Script: Wings!" Levy and Ever both had wings sprout from their backs.

"Now this, I cannot abide. I must show that I am the only fairy around here." Evergreen's eyes narrowed. The two girls leapt into the air. Instantly, Levy was under assault from a Leprechaun barrage. She flew as fast as she could; trying to dodge, but Evergreen was on her. She was so fast! Was this a difference in magic or experience?

Levy cried out as several magical needles struck her shoulder – the same one Bixlow had hurt. It was like fire! It burnt badly. She reversed direction quickly, and Evergreen overshot her, circling back around.

"Solid Script: Inferno!" The spell rushed out towards Evergreen and there was an explosion. When the dust settled, there was a large hand-like shape in front of Evergreen, fashioned from solidified dust. It had shielded her from the spell.

Levy balked.

"What, did you think you were the only one to learn new spells?" The hand like object changed, flowing like liquid, and lashed out with serpentine speed. Levy tried to move, but it ensnared her faster than she could react. She squealed as the force squeezed the air out of her lungs. She felt herself drifting downwards under the weight, the ground under her feet.

Levy tried to keep her eyes open. Why wasn't Evergreen doing anything? She had to end this hold in the next fifty seconds – now was the time for her to attack. She looked down at the powder encasing her. It was breaking slightly, flecks of fairy powder filling the air.

Which meant…

"Gremlin!" In an instant, Evergreen detonated the powder. Levy fell wordlessly to the ground. She lay still, smoke rising from her small body.

* * *

"Shrimp!" Gajeel shouted. Oh god, was she okay? That was a serious attack!

Gajeel's eyes widened…she was getting to her feet.

She looked…okay!

* * *

"Guh!" Levy groaned. With her hands bound to her sides, she had only just managed to reinforce herself with Titanium before the explosion. Even then, the spell had hurt her. Jeez, Ever wasn't messing around!

"What the…how did you survive that?" Evergreen shouted from high above.

"Gihi, made of iron, baby!" Levy replied, smiling. "Solid Script: Cascade!" Water rose like a curtain around Levy, dampening and ruining the dust the Evergreen had been spreading around her. "Lightning!" The instant the water disappeared, a lightning bolt rang out, aiming for Evergreen, who easily sidestepped in the sky.

"Cyclone!" Evergreen was startled as the howling hurricane roared up at her, simultaneously brushing her dust aside and hurling her around in the air. She grimaced. The little midget was making her look bad! She stabilized as the wind ended and glared down at Levy. Just as she was about to attack, Levy activated Wings again and took off low to the ground, transcribing a large circle.

A small and fast moving target…no problem! Evergreen began to dodge as Solid Script spells rained up at her, Infernos and Lightnings. Easy to dodge, just stay on target. Every few spells, Levy unleashed a Storm, pushing back any dust that may be chasing her. Evergreen smiled.

"Don't think that's all I've got!" Dust began to gather on Ever's right hand, making a glowing sphere. Levy knew that spell as fairy orb, but had never seen its effects. Suddenly, Ever was right on her tail! Jeez, this woman was fast in the air!

Levy reversed direction again and just managed to slip past and implant a word on Evergreen's back. But Evergreen was turning too, and her hand reached out. As the orb contacted Levy, it increased in size to engulf her completely.

Levy screamed. It was like being trapped inside a permanently detonating explosive! Flecks of dust exploded one at a time, bit by bit in an agonising attack. At last, the sphere was expended, and Levy crumpled to the ground. This time, the smoke was a real indicator of the damage that she'd taken. She looked up at Evergreen, who watched her with an expression of contempt.

Perfect.

Levy got to her feet very, very slowly. The count was at nine by the time that she was up. Evergreen looked at the small girl, trembling to stay upright.

"It would have been smarter to stay down," she said haughtily.

"You'll have to stop looking down on me someday," Levy replied in an uneven voice.

"Hmm? Going to grow nine inches, are you?"

"I mean," Levy said far too loudly over the insult, "is that you're not paying attention to your surroundings."

Evergreen frowned. "What do you mean, squirt?"

Levy grinned. "You're surrounded by gas!"

"What?"

"Hehe, I put the word 'Gas' on your back a minute ago. Since then, it's been expelling gas into the air around you!"

"You're lying! I can't smell anything!"

"Hmm…if only gas actually smelled of anything, you'd have a point – natural gas is odourless! Now, you can see the shimmer, right?"

Evergreen panicked…yes, she could see the ripples in the air, the slight haze that clouded her vision.

"Solid Script: Inferno!" In an instant, half of the arena exploded into a giant fireball. Levy was bowled over backward, rolling several times before finally righting herself. She hoped that hadn't looked too adorable.

Levy looked at the dust cloud that she'd kicked up, but instantly averted her gaze, remembering Bixlow's figure eyes. She didn't want a repeat with Ever's stone eyes. As the dust settled, Evergreen could be seen – curled up on the ground unconscious.

The crowd cheered.

"Wait, what?" Levy didn't understand at all. How could she have beaten Ever and Bixlow? That didn't make any sense! She stood up too fast and fell over, finally feeling the extent of her injuries. Evergreen was not a merciful fighter. She didn't resist at all as she felt those familiar arms scoop her up, carefully supporting her weight against his chest. She could see Elfman doing the same for Ever.

"Yer a little monster, ya know that?" He said affectionately as he carried her away.

"Just get me to the infirmary Gajeel, you need to get back and watch the remaining fights!"

"There's a lacryma vision in the…"

"Dammit Gajeel! Stop worrying about me and focus on your own fight!"

* * *

Levy sat on a gurney, a medic tending to her burns. She was fairly sure that she was done at this point. She hurt far too much to go on. Fried had picked up a few injuries, but there was no way Levy could overcome him in this state.

Oh well, she'd beaten Ever and Bixlow! She was more than happy. Her face lit up an unusually greedy expression…between them, they'd earned an eighth of day one's prize money, and she'd already earned an eighth of day two's. That was a nice sum…if Gajeel beat Mira…wohoho.

Could Gajeel beat Mira? Natsu had during the S-class exam with Lu-chan's help, but had Mira become stronger? She wasn't the sort of person to train. Her strength was natural. Levy sighed, thinking of her own injuries. All these naturals! She was beginning to feel like Rock Lee, pressing against an unfair universe in which everyone else got all the breaks.

_Like height and boobs_…goddammit brain, not now!

"Squirt!" Levy looked up to see Evergreen towering over her. She was already on her feet? Levy was the winner, and she doubted that she could stand if asked to! Ever glared down at her, and Levy was sure that she was about to become a statue. "Well done."

That was all she said before strutting off. Levy smiled. For Ever, that was an enormous amount of praise.

Levy thought about the fact that Evergreen seemed better off than her. The nature of a ten count meant that you didn't need to beat an opponent into submission, just hit them so hard once that they couldn't get up within ten seconds. That was what had happened. In reality, Evergreen might be stronger, but by using tactics, Levy had got the one hit that she had needed.

Alright! If it was about brains…her next opponent was Fried. Levy sighed. No, this was fine. No one, except for maybe Gajeel had expected her to come this far.

She looked up at the small lacryma vision on the wall as the medic continued to work on her. The second leg was starting.

_Come on, Gajeel!_

.**The round of sixteen is, conveniently, about twice the length I normally make my chapters, so I've split it over two. **


	43. Round of 16, Second Leg

After leaving Shrimp with the docs Gajeel had returned to the spectator box. He saw a few quiet glances in his direction. He couldn't help himself.

"Gihihi! See how strong Shrimp is now!" Fried, Erza and Juvia were the most interested, as she was a potential opponent for them. Gajeel saw Juvia sigh. He knew that his old friend had little chance of besting Erza in the next round.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Lily admonished. "Levy would not want to be the centre of attention!"

"Ah? But she should be!" Gajeel replied. He went over to the wall overlooking the arena floor. Salamander and Flyboy were squaring up for the fifth match of the day. Normally this would have been an easy call, but Natsu was badly hurt from his fight with Laxus.

Jet made a lot of good headway with his speed, but in the end one slip up was enough for Natsu to end it. One punch. Gajeel grinned – Salamander should be strong, or this would be pointless!

Gajeel covered his ears as Juvia began to cheer for Gray. Damn woman. Gajeel was interested. Elfman vs Gray…hmm. As Gajeel predicted, Elfman's straightforward fighting style ran into trouble against the ice mage. A slippery floor fouled his footing. Ranged attacks stopped him from closing even when he could move.

"Beast Soul: Wyvern!" With his new takeover granting him flight, he made some headway and Gray was injured, but in the end, the ice mage stood victorious. The crowd was silent. He looked down from his victory pose to realize that he was naked.

Gajeel watched as Juvia hurried to him with a spare set of clothes. He smiled, seeing how she knew him well enough to always have a spare. They made a better couple than Salamander and Bunny-girl in his opinion.

Match seven was called. Gajeel felt his heart leap with joy. He practically skipped down the stairs like a schoolgirl, Mira calmly following behind him.

"C'mon Demon, I wanna get started!"

"All the time in the world, Kurogane!"

* * *

All of the residents of the infirmary looked at Levy as she squealed. Gajeel and Mira were taking their positions on the arena floor. Levy's eyes were firmly glued to the small lacryma-vision.

"Go Gajeel! You can do it!"

"To support your boyfriend is a man," said Elfman quietly. Evergreen hit him.

* * *

"Begin!" (AN: I humbly request you choose your favourite FT battle theme on youtube now…)

"Takeover: Satan soul: Sitri!" Gajeel watched as it felt like the fires of hell rushed outwards from Mira. She stood there in her strongest form, blazing with magical power.

No time to be holding back…"Iron Scales!" The spell not only reinforced Gajeel's armour, but his strength and speed too.

There was an explosion as Gajeel and Mira met in the arena's very centre, fists crossing and slamming into one another's faces. They snapped back, spinning head over heels, landing feet first and dragging gouges though the sandy floor.

They were instantly back together, in a more sophisticated melee, dodging and countering. Gajeel's right hand morphed into a serrated sword, but Mira fashioned her own sword out of purple energy and parried. A demon sword? Gajeel grinned. New spells – it wouldn't be fun if she hadn't become stronger!

As Mira swept his sword arm aside, she planted her offhand on his chest. "Evil Spark!" Gajeel was flung back, roaring with agony at the powerful electric strike. Mira rushed him as he landed, his balance shot. But as his head came back up, his mouth was closed, his cheeks puffed out.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" It hit Mira point blank, and this time she was hurled backwards by the cyclone of iron blades. Still, her magical power warded off the cutting properties. She smiled.

"I hope that's not all you've got, Iron Dragon!"

"Gihi, not by a long shot!" He cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on!"

"I have no need to fight you head on!" Mira roared as wings erupted from her back. She jumped into the sky.

"Hey, no fair!" Gajeel raged up at her. "Slayer Art: Demon Logs!" He fired a hail of spearheads up at Mira, but she dodged them easily. Dammit, his weakness with ranged combat…

"Evil Flare!" She cast a purple firebolt at Gajeel, kicking up a dust cloud. She could hear his shout of pain, but the next instant the cloud parted as a giant spiked ball came up, smacking her backwards. Gajeel swung the wrecking ball in a circle, scattering the dust with the wind created.

He kept swinging it at her, but she dodged it easily again and again. Then she caught it on her palm and transferred another spark into it. Gajeel quickly parted the chain and jumped back. Damn it…fighting like this limited his options.

"Evil Explosion!" The powerful explosion caught Gajeel and almost half of the arena disappeared from sight. Mira flapped her wings, quickly blowing the dust away lest Gajeel use it for cover. He emerged, his body wrapped by a large, metallic wing that erupted from his back, shielding him.

"Damn it…I can produce wings but I can't fly…"

"I've already said it once, but I hope that's not all you've got, Iron Dragon!"

Gajeel sighed and began to calm his breathing. He put his left hand on his right bicep and his right hand morphed into the familiar form of his iron sword, if a little straighter than usual. His eyes opened and the sword began to glow with azure energy.

"What is that?" Mira exclaimed. She'd heard about the moon dragon lacryma – hell, Gajeel had told enough people – but no one had seen any results from it.

"Maybe I'm just too stupid to get it, but light based energy is hard to use. However, I learned to use it as reinforcement magic!" Gajeel swung his sword and it hummed like a light sabre. "Badass!"

"Still, I am up here, and you are down…"

"Moon-Iron slash!" He swept the sword vertically downwards, and a great blue beam of cutting energy lashed out at Mira. Surprised, she failed to dodge, and screamed as she slammed backwards into the far wall.

* * *

"Sis!" Elfman shouted. "What the hell was that?" He asked, turning to Levy.

"That was Gajeel's new magic!" Levy smiled, fiercely proud of him. "He never learnt to unleash the moon energy by itself, but he was able to work it around his physical form, increasing the power and range of his attacks!"

"That's…kind of scary…"

Levy giggled. "This is just the first step! He'll learn to use it properly eventually, and then he'll be the guild's strongest, no questions!"

"Gildartz?"

"Shut up. But there is one spell that he was able to successfully fuse the moon and iron together…"

"Which one?"

"The same as Salamander's, of course!"

Elfman raised an eyebrow. "Salamander?"

Levy blushed. "Ah…shut up," she repeated shyly.

* * *

Mira re-emerged. "That's not going to be enough…"

"Iron Gatling!" His sword changed into a rotary-barrelled cannon, easily the most complicated form he'd ever managed to create. He ate some nails that he'd been carrying in a pocket. He needed some ammo. He grinned like the devil and opened fire, roaring with the thrill. Guns were fun!

Mira flew quickly, the line of blue bullets following her. Solid slugs wrapped in energy? She increased her speed, tightening her circle and was behind Gajeel in an instant. He wheeled to his right, his gun disappearing and his left arm coming up in an extending club.

"Moon Drive!" The second enhancement spell went off, bathing Gajeel's entire body in blue light. He smashed Mira away. She was on her feet instantly, gathering magical power to her hand.

"You're definitely strong, Gajeel. I'll show you my most powerful attack!"

"Interesting! Let's do this!" Gajeel began to inhale.

Mira rushed forwards, an enormous blaze of energy now on her hand. "Evil…"

"Moon-Iron Roar!" Mira's eyes widened as she was engulfed by the breath attack. A blue-silver laser beam filled with sharpened razor blades that span in a cyclone of cuts and lacerations. As the scene resolved, Mira lay unconscious in the gouge the attack had cut into the floor.

Gajeel raised his hands and roared in victory.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Natsu said grinning. "I want to match roars!"

"Not bad at all," Laxus noted, wondering how far he'd fallen in the rankings.

Lucy gaped. She had to face _that _in the next round? Well, assuming she won her match…

The eighth match was a bit of a letdown in terms of power, but it was interesting. Reedus had gotten through by confusing Laki in the first round. The combination of pict magic and the celestial spirits made for an interesting fight to watch. Reedus got through four spirits, but mistakenly summoned a water based attack. Aquarius ended things quickly.

Lucy would be fighting Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel visited Levy in the infirmary and she threw herself around his shoulders, face glowing.

"You did it!" She cried proudly.

"Ah?" He said mockingly. "Did ya doubt me?"

"Completely! When you were hit by that Evil Explosion…"

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. "What have we learned?"

"You're invincible?"

"Damn right, Gihi!" He gently let her down onto the floor. "How are ya holding up?"

"Um…not brilliantly," she admitted. "But everything works, at least. Except my right arm." Gajeel looked at her shoulder, bound with gauze. Bixlow had hurt it yesterday, and Evergreen had aimed right for it. Against anyone else, Gajeel would consider it good strategy. Against Shrimp, it pissed him off.

"Are you up for tomorrow?" He asked kindly.

"I'll fight, but I'll lose," she replied. She didn't seem unhappy with it. "Even if I was at one hundred percent, it's Fried."

"Have ya been paying attention? Ya beat two of the thunder dweebs already!" He leaned down, whispering. "And I think he's hurt more than he's letting on!"

"Eh! Really?"

"If ya look, he's holding himself a bit awkwardly. Ya've got a chance!"

"Gajeel, I'll do my best, but I'm hurt too, don't expect anything!"

He picked her up. "Have I told ya how proud I am of ya?" Levy's face went pink and Gajeel chuckled gently. Her face went sly suddenly.

"Gajeel, I've been doing some maths. The stadium capacity is about 100'000. Each seat is worth 500 jewels. Therefore, the takings for each day are fifty million! Deduct the stadium fees and I reckon there's about thirty million left. Divide by two, then split between the winners…"

"Help me out here, smartass."

"Okay, if you round up to a sixteen million prize pool each round for easier maths, we've each earned about three million!" She smiled. "And it doubles every round, so next round is four million by itself…if we both won…"

"Gihi! Helps the pain, don't it?"

* * *

**Day two of the tournament comes to a close. Eight people advance into the next bracket.**

**Match 1: Erza vs Juvia**

**Match 2: Fried vs Levy**

**Match 3: Natsu vs Gray**

**Match 4: Gajeel vs Lucy**

**I hope people enjoyed this round. I hope I gave all the characters their due respect (again, sorry for making Ever a bit of a bitch). It's nice trying to come up with spells for other people! I kinda wanted to give Elfman a phoenix form, but not having seen the movie, I don't know how special they are.**

**Ever's Fairy Orb was actually in her fight with Rustyrose, but she never completed it, so we don't know what the effects are.**

**And can I say, I think Reedus is potentially an interesting character to expand upon. If solid script is versatile, and a picture says a thousand words…**

**Oh, and expect something special from Lucy!**


	44. Round of 8, First Leg

Levy slept that night in Gajeel's arms. She was absolutely exhausted, and she never slept more soundly than in his comforting embrace. As she had thought earlier, what could hurt her with Gajeel protecting her? Gajeel was moderately battered himself. Mira had not been an easy opponent, though he had beaten her convincingly.

As he woke, he heard Levy's tiny grunt of pain.

"Morning Shrimp, how are ya holding up?" She looked up at him with shaky eyes.

"Not well, I think."

"Ya wanna quit?" Gajeel cared far more about Levy's wellbeing than some stupid prize money. She'd done really well and he was proud of her.

"No, I want to at least try. Fried is someone whom I respect. We have similar disciplines. I want to try."

* * *

The third day started. Feelings in the spectator box seemed to be higher now. Laxus was coming to terms with the growth of some of the younger members. Seeing some of the raging battles of the previous two days had made some of the weaker members happier with their current places – those fights were scary places to be!

Natsu had rested a bit after an easier fight, looking a lot stronger. Gray looked to be a bit better off. Lucy, Juvia and Erza seemed unhurt. Levy watched Fried closely – there was a little hesitance there if you looked for it. His long clothes concealed him, but he wasn't in prime shape. Despite what Gajeel had said, Levy doubted that it would affect him too much.

Levy looked around. Out of the eight quarter-finalists, six were couples: Her and Gajeel, Natsu and Lu-chan, Gray and Juvia. Maybe because they all drew strength from one another? Unexpectedly, Juvia dragged Levy off to a small room to talk in private.

"Juvia has a plan that she wishes to discuss with you…"

* * *

"What was that about?" Gajeel asked Levy later.

"Not telling!" Levy stuck her tongue out. So Gajeel used her as an armrest.

The first match began; Erza vs Juvia. Levy watched on with shock – these were two really strong people, clashing with passion. Juvia was far stronger than normal, and Levy knew why, from their little chat. The outcome was inevitable, but Levy watched with interest as Juvia's plan unfolded, looking for Erza's weakness.

Juvia lay defeated on the arena floor.

"Guess her plan didn't work out," Gajeel remarked.

"No." Gajeel looked up at Levy's bold declaration. "It worked perfectly. But it means nothing unless I can beat Fried. Excuse me." Gajeel watched her go, heading for the arena. She planned to beat Fried now? What the hell had Juvia said to her?

* * *

"I was looking forward to the chance to cross written magic with you again," Fried stated amiably on the way to the arena.

Levy looked up at him. Even as one of the shorter men in the guild, she still fell below his shoulder line. She felt unusually excited too. She didn't like fighting, and in truth, Fried terrified her – but it was true that it was rare to fight another written mage.

"I hope I have some words to surprise you," she said with a friendly jab.

"Hmm. I have some myself!"

* * *

Gajeel looked up as Erza returned to the spectator box. He noted the sole damage that she'd taken all tournament: a bandage around her right bicep, inflicted by Juvia in the prior match. Erza had gotten by Warren and Lisanna unharmed. It wasn't particularly fair, Gajeel thought. Shrimp had nothing but tough matches.

He himself had been lucky in the first round, but Mira had hurt him. In addition, Salamander or Stripper would hurt. He dismissed Lucy for the minute. He could handle Bunny-girl.

"Oi Gajeel," Lily said, snapping him from his thoughts. "The match is about to start."

Gajeel looked down at Levy, the woman he loved. She was going to be hurt here and every urge in his body told him to run down there and smack the crap outta Fried. He didn't mind the fair fights, but she looked pathetically hurt out there.

_Shrimp, I don't know what Juvia said to ya, but I believe in ya. Kick that pansies' ass!_

* * *

"Begin!" The announcer called loudly over the cheering crowd. The next instant Fried's sword was out and a word in front of him. Levy could read his runes easily enough – pain. As the word traveled forward, hurtling across the distance, she waved a hand, dispelling the word.

"All of your words require physical contact. I can dispel them easily enough before they reach me."

"Is that so?" Fried said confidently.

"Try to dispel this! Solid Script: Inferno!" The seven streamers of fire made the return journey to Fried. He waved his sword, a seven rune word appearing before him. Each letter flew off to confront a ball of fire and they disappeared instantly.

"Hmph. I've dissected the grammar and syntax of each of your most common spells. It is easy to work counter runes."

"Well, I'll have to use ones you haven't seen before then!"

"My thoughts exactly! Darkness Script: Shock!" Levy's eyes widened. What? She couldn't decipher it in time…no! She'd gotten it! The word disappeared.

"Oh? You dispelled a word you'd never seen before in that space of time? You are truly advanced in your field," Fried said, congratulating her.

"An elemental spell in darkness script?" Levy asked.

"I saw you apply the basics of reinforcement to solid script, so I thought: why not do the reverse? I have learned to apply elemental basics to my runes. The effect is similar to your physical contact spells." He smiled triumphantly. "Now think fast! Pain, Shock, Flare!"

Levy dispelled as swiftly as she could, Fried casting repeatedly and quickly. Over her initial shock, she decoded the spells and dispelled them as they came. But she had no time to cast back, Inferno's casting time was so slow – no, you're thinking wrong, Levy! She moved her offhand through a series of gestures. "Fire! Bolt! Storm!" The low-level words went forward through the oncoming storm to make a complicated melee. The two mages cast and dispelled with frenzied movements.

* * *

"T…that's insane!" Lucy cried. "How can they do that?"

"Gihi, that's my Shrimp!" Gajeel crowed.

"Fried won't lose!" Bixlow shouted.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Levy shouted angrily through the riot of magic.

"I'm a little busy for a conversation!" Fried replied distractedly.

"You could end this much faster if you used reinforcement!"

"I don't care!" Fried grinned. "You and I like this! This is much more interesting!" Levy gritted her teeth at the words. She understood the intent, but she didn't want Fried to hold back on her. Suddenly her right hand failed her. Numbed from the damage she'd taken in prior matches she failed a dispel and a shock hit home.

She screamed. Is this what her spell did to people? She spasmed under the electrical shock but stayed on her feet. Why weren't more spells hitting her? Fried was holding back…

"I win this round," Fried said. "I am satisfied. I will end it now, as you suggested. Darkness Script: Darkness!" Fried began to transform, his torso encased in blackened armour. Levy could feel his magical power surge…to face this form…that had once gone toe to toe with Mira for several minutes…

Levy sighed deeply, calming her breathing. She began to draw on all of her reserves. She would need to do something that she had never done before – use two reinforcement spells at the same time.

"Solid Script: Photon! Titanium!" She drew both words onto her body, their effects flowing into her. Her skin turned into metal and she glowed with light.

**With a Body of Iron and a Soul of Light**

"Photon increases my speed and Titanium increases my endurance!" Levy shouted boldly. "I'll match you for a little while!"

Fried's voice came out, almost as if through a speaker, tinny and fuzzy. "Do you really think…" Fried's words were cut off as something barrelled into his sternum. In terms of attacks, it was incredibly sloppy and not very strong, but it was also utterly unexpected – Levy barged into him head on, shoulder lowered.

Levy gasped…this level of magical expenditure could not be maintained for long.

"Damn you…wings!" Fried took into the air.

"Wings!" Levy went right after him.

"Oi Levy, you can't just use three reinforcement spells at once, you'll wreck yourself!"

"I have no choice if I am to beat you!" She flew as fast as Photon would allow her, dodging an enormous hail of darkness script aimed at her – in this form, Fried was like a missile silo, launching spells in their dozens. The few that hit her were warded off by Titanium.

She coughed and blood came out. Her body was burning. This was too much, but Fried had fallen into the trap – he was stationary, only casting. He was an easy target. She needed a spell – something powerful enough to beat him, and complicated enough to defeat his dispels.

But she was exhausted, she had no reserves left…

"_Juvia has a plan that she wishes to discuss with you…"_

"Right!" Levy shouted high above Fried. He stared at her – what was this rush of magical power? How could Levy be generating it? Wings spread, glowing with light, she looked like an angel. Fried was transfixed.

"Solid Script: Electromagnetism!"

"Guaaaaaah!" Fried screamed. The beam of energy was immense. He had no chance to dodge, and he could feel his armour plates disintegrating. The word was far too complex to dispel in time. It was like light and electricity fused into one attack, shimmering with the full spectrum.

Fried impacted the ground with an immense explosion. The next few seconds were a blur to Levy. One second she had been casting, high in the air and the next, she was lying on the ground, unable to move. All of her spells had collapsed. Her magical power was almost literally zero.

She could see Fried lying prone in the crater that she had made. His torso bared, his red coat now in tatters. He was moving, but not exactly getting up.

The announcer roared. "Double Knockdown! One! Two!"

Levy panicked. Oh shit, she had to get up. Fried too, heard the words. They were both moving like molasses. Fried was up on his arse, trying to get his legs working. Levy was on her hands and knees.

"Three! Four! Five!"

Both were on their feet, trying to assume an erect stance.

_How? How is this the same girl that was helpless before Rustyrose? The girl considered to be the guild's weakest? What happened between then and now? Where does this strength come from?_

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

He could see it. The black shadow that stood behind Levy, supporting her, holding her up.

"Magnificent," Fried said before he collapsed.

"Ten!"

There was absolute silence, broken only by Levy's panting.

"D…d…down! Fried Justine has fallen! The winner is…Levy McGarden!"

"N…no, that doesn't make any sense…," Levy said. Her body was wracked by a spasm and she collapsed into the sand.

* * *

Her eyes opened onto the infirmary ceiling. Yeah, that was about right. She looked around, trying to see someone.

"Oi Shrimp! Stay still!" Gajeel's face came into view, written with concern. Which for him, was a lot like anger.

"Gajeel…I can't remember clearly…did I win?" Her voice was thin, dry.

"Gihi, ya kicked his ass. But please don't scare me like that! Using that many spells…ya really hurt yerself badly!" He seemed to alternate between anger and worry. "The doc says that you'll need rest, but we can get Wendy in here…"

"No!" Gajeel looked at her. "Wendy can't heal tournament participants!"

"Shrimp, yer not going against Erza of all people in this state!" He chastised.

"Gajeel-kun." He looked up to see Juvia. After her loss, she'd been in the infirmary herself, and had more than a couple of bandages. "The third match will start soon. Please watch for Gray-sama's victory. He will be your opponent."

Gajeel grimaced.

"Gajeel, please. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled thinly. "Juvia can look after me."

"Tch, alright. Take care of her, damn woman." He left, glancing back before leaving.

Juvia sat next to Levy's bed. "Juvia was very impressed."

"You saw?"

"Yes, Juvia watched from here," she confirmed. "Are you ready for the next step of the plan? It will not be easy."

Levy looked at her. She gulped. The next step was terrifying. Erza Scarlet, the Armour Mage. Titania. Fairy Tail's strongest female mage. Levy would have been scared normally, but she was wrecked. Everything burned or throbbed.

"Yes, I'm ready to finish the plan," she said with confidence.

The unimaginatively titled…

**Plan Beat Erza!**

AN: Levy's Deus Ex Machina driven strength boost will be explained a bit later…please be patient!


	45. Round of 8, Second Leg

Gajeel returned to the spectator box thoroughly confused. That spell the Shrimp had used. Gajeel was not great at maths or spelling, but he'd been going over it multiple times…sixteen letters? That was insane! Where had she accessed such power? Even in mortal peril, she'd capped at thirteen. He had a feeling that Juvia had something to do with it.

"Gajeel! Is Levy-chan okay?" Lucy asked, worry all over her face.

"She'll be okay," he responded shortly.

"Let's get Wendy to…"

"No, she said she wants to continue." Gajeel couldn't believe the words himself. He pushed past the disbelieving Lucy to look at the starting fight. Lucy joined him, looking for her boyfriend.

"No way…," Gajeel breathed.

Gray was winning.

"Oi, Salamander! Don't ya dare lose!" Gajeel shouted. Natsu had taken such a pounding from Laxus on day one that he'd never really recovered. Sure, he was up and walking, but against an opponent of Gray's caliber…

It wasn't one sided. The fight raged back and forth. Ice met fire again and again, but Natsu was running on empty.

The winner: Gray Fullbuster.

"No!" Gajeel and Lucy shouted together. This wasn't fair! He wanted a rematch with Salamander, to prove that he'd become stronger. He couldn't care less about the Stripper. Even if he was strong, it meant less than meeting his fellow slayer on the field of battle,

He was bitterly disappointed.

"The next match: Gajeel Redfox vs Lucy Heartphilia!" They turned to glare at each other. Both were in the same boat.

Gajeel shrugged. Today had been three good matches, but the last would be a whitewash. He'd crush Bunny-girl, crush Stripper and take on Erza. That was okay, he supposed. He felt excited again. Erza and him, both in relative health. That'd be fun.

* * *

"Gajeel-kun and the love rival," Juvia commented from Levy's bedside.

"You know she has no interest in Gray, right?" Levy asked with exasperation.

"Perhaps. But now that Natsu has lost, clearly she is reevaluating her choice. Gray-sama is clearly superior." It was all said so matter-of-factly.

"I…I don't understand you."

"When Gray-sama beats Gajeel-kun, I hope you will not also be a love rival."

"Gajeel won't lose," the smaller blunette said confidently.

"Hmm…but for the plan, you will fight before they do. The winner is unimportant."

"Yes. Whichever ends up being the winner, the plan stays the same."

* * *

Gajeel and Lucy faced each other across the arena. Whatever. This was meaningless.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted.

Lucy had a key out…it was silver. Gajeel blinked. He'd never paid much attention, but didn't the twelve zodiac spirits have golden keys? A minor spirit?

"Okay my new spirits, let's go! Gate of the bear twins: Ursus Major and Minor!" Two bears emerged, one black, one white. They were kinda cute, about half of Lucy's height. Gajeel had no idea which was the major and which the minor.

Both opened their mouths to roar and a column of fire shot out from the black bear and ice from the polar bear. Fire and Ice again after the previous match? Now she was mocking him. The attacks were so weak that Gajeel didn't bother to dodge. He simply put up his scales and sighed. Damn, but he was depressed. What a pointless fight.

"Jeez, bunny girl," he said as the bears vanished. "Think ya can win with such pitiful attacks?"

"Nope! They were just to set up the battlefield." Huh? He looked down. The fire and ice had combined, flooding the arena with pools of water.

Water?

"Open, gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!"

"Ah? Summoning me from a little puddle?" The spirit said annoyed. Lucy didn't respond, casting her second summon.

"Open, gate of the scorpion: Scorpio!" The spirits were blathering on about something. Something about how they were a cute couple. Gajeel wasn't really listening. God this was boring. Should he just go and deck them now?

"Let's show this guy the power of our love!" Scorpio shouted. A stream of sand shot out, combining with a typhoon of water into a dense hurricane.

"Unison Raid: Desert Aquifer Storm!" They shouted together.

Gajeel very suddenly realized the power of the vortex headed his way. Of course, by then, it was far too late as it engulfed him. He crossed his arms, shielding himself as best as he could as he was hurled around like a rag in a washing machine. He slammed into the far wall.

He groaned as he got back to his feet. That had hurt like hell. Iron skin wasn't much help against a pummeling attack. Bloody Bunny-girl had made him look bad.

No, he hadn't been trying. It was his fault. He looked up. The couple had vanished, probably to go on a date. He wrung his shoulders. Time to take this seriously. He took off, rushing the large distance with insane speed. Pisces and Orphiochus were coming his way, a trio of serpentine bodies. He span, decapitating all three with an iron sword.

He carried on, and Cancer and Loke were next. They came with a physical rush, but he leapt over them and roared downwards, obliterating both. He hit the ground running. Lucy looked more than a little nervous.

Fists rushed at him. Capricorn was stronger than he thought and he retreated under the assault before surging back in with an iron club. The next one hit Lucy in the side of her head, and she went over backwards.

Gajeel turned and walked away. That had been a little fun. Wait, why had the announcer stopped the ten count? He turned back around. Lucy was standing. Huh? He was fairly sure that that attack would have crushed the Shrimp's skull. How had Bunny-girl gotten up? For the first time began to realize the extent of Lucy's magical power. Magical power was the last line of defense, reinforcing bodies, and Lucy was no slouch. In fact, he realized, she was blazing gold.

What the…

"I didn't think I'd be able to handle you like this," she said smiling. The thirteen keys of the zodiac were levitating, rotating around her. "Let me show you something special!"

Wait, what the hell was going on?

"Arise, called by the thirteen strongest! I summon thee now, the Celestial Spirit King!"

What. The. Fuck.

He was enormous, an armoured giant with a huge bushy mustache. A cloak billowed behind him that looked like the night sky, deep midnight blue blazing with the light of the stars. (Author's best guess) Gajeel had seen him once before, at the climax of the eclipse project. He had no idea that Bunny-girl could still do it. It had almost killed her before.

"**Once more I return!" **The voice was inhuman, deep and reverberating.

Even as he looked now, he could see Lucy straining. The magical power required to bring such a spirit to the material plane was immense. This summon could not last for long.

Wait, he was trying to outlast it? Not beat it? He was shaking. He was scared.

"No! I am Iron Dragon Gajeel! I don't fear this shit!" He leapt at the spirit, channeling all of his magic into his right fist. The King returned the favour, their fists clashing.

"**Celestial Punch!" **

Gajeel slammed back into the dirt like a bullet. He was roaring in pain as he stood. He heard a collective gasp from the crowd. What were they going on about? He looked down. His arm was at an odd angle. He hadn't even noticed. Screaming, he reset his dislocated shoulder right there and then.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy cried. No, this was impossible. Lu-chan couldn't beat Gajeel! Could she summon the king during their fight in the S-class exams? How much had she been holding back?

Levy watched as the king extended a palm and Gajeel was covered by celestial light. No…no!

"Even if Gajeel-kun loses…" Juvia started.

"Shut up!" Levy shouted, tears in her eyes. "If Gajeel loses, the plan is off!"

* * *

The crowd looked on with shock. The fight had been brief, but it looked clearly over.

Gajeel was still standing, but he was covered in his own blood. His limbs refused to obey him properly. Come on! Bunny-girl must be low on power! Just a little longer, Gajeel! Why can't I move? Am I so weak to lose to her?

No, Lucy was strong. If he ever had to admit it, now was the time. His opponent was fantastic. The King's power was immense. In fact, Gajeel was fairly sure that he was stronger than Metalicana. Strength to rival a dragon.

_Could Salamander beat this guy?_

Gajeel grinned.

_No fucking way!_

The King flinched. Gajeel was being surrounded by a corona of blue energy.

"Come on ya damn dragon! Ya gave me this lacryma fer a reason!" He felt like his chest might burst, but drew more and more power from it. He was only trying to gain power, but in his joyful desire to fight, it went deeper. He could feel it, the key unlocking…Shrimp had tried so hard, surpassed herself. He must as well.

"This is…dragon force!" Makarov shouted.

"When did he…" Erza asked. _Interesting._

Iron scales grew, recovering him. They shone with the reflection of the azure halo.

**With a Body of Iron and a Soul of Light**

Gajeel leapt again, going for another punch. The King came in as well and their fists clashed once more. The clash of magical force was enormous. For a few seconds, they matched, but then Gajeel was pitched back again.

This spirit's power…Lucy could fight a dragon force user?

Strong, Gajeel thought grinning.

He raised an arm, changing it into a two pronged gun. Magical light gathered along its length.

"Shining Dragon's Nova!" The gun fired a pulse like a railgun. The King caught it on both hands. He grunted, clearly straining, but stopped the blast. He looked up at the last second as Gajeel was above him, hands pressed together above his head.

"Secret Slayer Art: Karma Demon: Shining God Sword!" He swept the sword down, cutting the King in half…no! He was damaged, but he hadn't been beaten. Not even close. Gajeel looked up in disbelief. Just how strong…?

"**Celestial Blaze!"** Gajeel was pitched back as the spell – like a massively upgraded Urano Metoria – engulfed him. With his newfound strength, Gajeel stayed on his feet, but this was too much. He couldn't go on. Dragon Force faded and he collapsed to one knee.

The King smiled paternally. **"You did well."** He wasn't talking to Gajeel. He vanished in an instant. Lucy was collapsed in the sand, her magical power gone. To keep the King here was impossible. To do it for so long was nothing short of a miracle. A ten count started.

Gajeel's face screwed up in a combination of sadness and anger. No! This wasn't a victory! He was beaten! He had lost! He didn't want to win this way! This wasn't fair!

"Get up!" He shouted. "Summon anything – even that damn sheep or maid! Please!"

Lucy didn't respond.

"…Ten! The winner is Gajeel Redfox!"

No! No! He'd lost to Lucy! He couldn't fight Salamander! What was this shit?! He was trying to prove his strength! He stood and gasped, his chest burning. The lacryma inside him felt like fire. Every inch of him was battered and bruised from the King. He collapsed into the sand. One thought went through his head as he blacked out.

If the Bunny-girl could just maintain that spirit a bit longer, then she was stronger than him.

Gajeel would be weaker than Lucy.

* * *

Infirmary ceiling. Right. Motherfucker.

He looked to his right. Shrimp was sleeping in the bed next to his, her little face so goddamn adorable. She looked a bit like mummy; she was so covered in bandages. Then again, he realized that he did as well.

He cursed. They'd both made it to the semi-finals, but neither was in a condition to fight. The next match might as well be Gray vs Erza. He looked at the clock. It was night now. He guessed that was good. Spending the night in the infirmary would allow them to regain as much strength as possible.

He needed strength. He reached over and snapped the metal railing at the edge of the bed and began to eat. He had no idea how much a hospital bed cost, but he'd just won four million jewels. He could afford it.

He could not afford any more shame.

His soul burned with anger. He needed to prove himself. _Stripper, ya better bring yer A-game, because I'm taking yer down in Salamander's place. _

"Erza," Levy whispered quietly in her sleep.

* * *

**Day three of the tournament comes to a close. Juvia, Fried, Natsu and Lucy are eliminated.**

**The lineup for day four.**

**Quarter Final 1: Erza vs Levy**

**Quarter Final 2: Gray vs Gajeel**

**I hope that this chapter threw a few curve balls! And that no one hates me...**

**I'm thinking of writing a GaLe Horror story for Halloween. Would anyone like that, or is it just boring? I'm curious to try writing horror, but I have no experience at it.**


	46. Talking into the Night

**Sorry to sound like Hiro Mashima, but on the night of the tournament's third day…**

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" He looked up guiltily. Apparently, the Shrimp had woken up in the middle of the night. She glared at him angrily.

His bed had ceased to have any kind of frame. He sat upon the mattress, digging through it for springs. He was slurping one like spaghetti as she looked at him.

"Uh…this is all just a dream…," he said in a spooky voice.

Levy rolled her eyes, and then rolled over, away from him. "You're paying the bill for that…and don't eat my bed too!"

* * *

Natsu was discharged from the infirmary a little earlier that night. He was a mess, his left arm in a sling. He and Lucy were walking towards the exit, and were in the well-lit reception area.

"That asshole," he grumbled.

"Come on Natsu," Lucy said, hugging his healthy arm. "You did really well."

"I lost to Gray!" He spat the words like the worst kind of slur.

"But you beat me." They looked up as Laxus entered, flanked by Bixlow and Evergreen. "I have no doubt that in a fair fight that you would beat Gray."

"Yeah, but no one can see!" Natsu was pissed. "People will only remember the fight."

"Which you lost!" Happy said, covering his mouth to prevent laughing. Lucy kicked the Exceed.

Laxus moved over to stand over Natsu, leaning down to go forehead to forehead. Natsu's expression went to extremely irate. "Listen flamebrain. You're getting praise from your peers here. Remember this: I won't lose next time!"

Laxus moved past him, accompanied by his two flunkies.

"Asshole…" Natsu looked back at Lucy. In one of the more mature moments in his life, he pushed past his feelings of disappointment for her. "I heard that you were amazing today."

"No…I mean, I did okay…"

"Heehee, I can't wait for the replay! I wanna see the look of Metal-head's face as you kick his ass!"

* * *

"I don't know why, but I'm gonna kick Salamander's ass…" Gajeel said.

"Great? Now where do you plan to sleep?" Levy asked ironically.

"Bollocks," he said gently, almost thoughtfully. Then he smiled and slipped into Levy's bed.

"Hey!" She snapped as she felt his weight shove her to the side.

"C'mon Shrimp, the bed's big enough for one and a half people!"

* * *

"Yo, Fried!" Laxus called as he entered his room. Fried sat upon a hospital bed, looking in surprisingly good condition for what he'd just gone through.

"Laxus…I'm sorry that I failed you," Fried said, averting his gaze. Laxus laughed, his booming voice carrying to all of the corners of the small room.

"Not been a good tournament for us, huh?" He was smiling. "To think that I once looked down upon this guild!"

"Kyahahaha!" Bixlow laughed. "The entire thunder legion taken out by the little bookworm!"

"Tch. I was being kind and let her win," Evergreen lied.

"What about you Fried? You could have gotten up at the end, couldn't you?" Laxus asked.

Fried made a rueful smile. "I don't know whether I could have stood or not. I simply chose to stop trying."

"Oi Fried!" Ever exclaimed. "Why didn't you try harder!?"

"Didn't you just say that you weren't trying?" Bixlow asked. Evergreen made a face, caught by her lie.

Fried looked at the ceiling. "It is the teaching of Master Mavis, isn't it? Mages transcend their barriers by drawing upon love. When I saw how Levy had pushed herself for Gajeel, I simply felt that she had bettered me. I don't yet have a bond that strong."

"Gajeel?" Laxus asked, picking up on what Fried had said.

"Yes. I don't know why, but she was definitely fighting for him. If she had been fighting for herself, there is no way she could have drawn out that power."

"But I don't understand. What does fighting you accomplish for Gajeel?" Laxus asked. The green-haired man shrugged, lost for words.

"Juvia took her aside," Evergreen said, "maybe it was about that."

"Still don't make a lot of sense," Bixlow said, grimacing.

"At any rate," Fried went on, "I also worried about her health. Three reinforcement spells…even I don't try to do that. I can, but I'm very experienced with them. She could have dealt herself permanent damage if the fight went on any more."

Fried looked up at Laxus suddenly. "In case I'm not out of here in time, tell Erza: she must be careful."

"Psh," Evergreen said dismissively, "Erza has nothing to fear from the squirt."

"That's not what I mean!" Everyone looked at Fried, due to his urgent tone. "Levy will definitely push herself too hard in the coming match. Erza has to be careful lest Levy does serious damage to herself."

Laxus looked at Fried for a long moment. "Okay, I will tell her. I pushed for Levy's S-class enrolment. I would hate for her to lose that future due to a moment of carelessness."

* * *

Levy sneezed.

"Ah, someone talking about yer?" Gajeel teased. "I'm not surprised after what ya've done these last few days!"

"I've gotten lucky, that's all," she said, nestled into the crook of Gajeel's arm. She squeaked as Gajeel squeezed a bit harder. "Okay, I did well."

"The entire Raijinshuu Shrimp, that's better than well!"

"No, any of them would have beaten me in a real fight," she said assuredly.

"Maybe, ya do lack that 'killer edge', but in this setting, ya did it! Be proud!"

"I'm not proud, I'm just sore," she replied despondently.

"That'll fade with time. But for now, I'll be proud of ya for the two of us!"

* * *

"Gray-sama did so well!" Juvia gushed as they walked home along the riverside. The moon was high in the sky, but barely a sliver was visible. The stars outshone it.

"It's not right," Gray said dismissively. "I wanted to fight Natsu at full power. And now Gajeel's beat up too."

"But Gray-sama will win the tournament!" Juvia smiled.

Gray laughed. "I sincerely doubt that I can beat Erza!"

"No, Juvia has put a plan into motion so that Gray-sama will!" She smiled again. Gray asked what she had meant, but Juvia refused to say anymore for the moment. Gray wondered…_she's been planning for me to reach the finals before I fought Natsu or Gajeel?_

* * *

There was an unusual party going on at Gajeel's house. Lily, realising that he had the place to himself, had invited Charla and Happy over. Happy had left Natsu with Lucy, but Charla had brought Wendy. On top of that, Jet and Droy were there to celebrate Levy's victory, and Cana had heard the word 'drinking' and also turned up. Lily was learning the difficulty of privacy in Fairy Tail.

"Woooo!" Jet cried, totally sloshed. "Did you see Levy go?"

"Levy-san is much stronger now," Wendy said quietly.

"You are still stronger," Charla reassured proudly. "You just got unlucky to meet Juvia so soon!"

"But the Raijinshuu are no slouches," Lily noted. "I think all three held back to some degree, but it is no small feat to beat them."

Droy drunkenly replied. "Levy says there's something called the…I dunno…effect where people relax too much if they think they've already won. Even if –hic- they didn't mean to."

"Only a true warrior can maintain battle awareness at all times," Lily said sagely, and a bit smugly. "Like Gajeel."

"Pfft….were you even watching his fight?" Jet laughed. "He paid no attention at all until his ass got kicked!" Lily made a face, but didn't respond to Jet…in fact, he realised he had other problems.

"Oi, Happy, Cana, what are you doing in their bedroom?" He shouted. Two smirking faces appeared in the doorway.

"Moving all of Levy's stuff to the top shelves…" Cana started.

"…and drawing cute stuff on Gajeel's clothes!" Happy finished, holding a magical pen. A _pink _magical pen, one of Levy's.

There was a moment of silence and then Lily, Jet and Droy fell about laughing. They rushed to help.

"So immature…" Charla said to an agreeing Wendy. Who had definitely not been slowly moving towards the bedroom door before Charla had turned around.

* * *

"I'm not sure why, but I'm beating up Lily, Jet, Droy, Cana and Happy later on," Gajeel said, apropos of nothing.

"Oddly specific, but okay," Levy agreed, snuggling in closer. She looked up at him briefly, thinking of the trials the morning was going to bring. _You worry about Gray, just leave Erza to me!_


	47. Semi Final A, Erza vs Levy

Day four rolled around and Makarov gathered the four semi-finalists to a small unadorned room. Only Erza and Gray had arrived. He looked a little worried.

"We've got a full audience out there. It may not be a good idea, but considering Gajeel-kun and Levy-kun's injuries, we may have to proceed to the final now."

"Gihi, not so fast!"

They looked at the entrance way. Apparently a pair of mummies had decided to leave Egypt and pay them a visit. Levy no longer had her sleeves or leggings, since the bindings on her arms and legs made it largely pointless. Likewise, Gajeel forwent a headband with the wrap around his head.

Makarov stumped over to them. "Are you two sure that you want to compete today?" Despite the question, he was looking directly at Levy.

"Yes," she replied simply, eyes full to the brim with confidence.

"Gihi, take a look!" Gajeel shouted. "This will be the final match! Me and the Shrimp!"

"Asshole…I'll make you regret those words," Gray said, smiling confidently.

Erza said nothing, face thoughtful.

* * *

Erza and Levy headed straight to arena. When she was sure that they finally had some privacy, Erza clapped a hand on Levy's shoulder and span her around to face her, eyes glowering with anger.

"Levy! What are you doing!" Erza barked. "You know that you can't beat me, so why are you putting yourself through this?"

Levy smiled back up at her. "Do I 'know' that I can't beat you?"

"What?"

"Because I have just the plan to do that. Juvia and I came up with it!"

"Juvia?"

"Heehee. Plan Beat Erza!" Levy jabbed a finger in Erza's face.

"I see, so you named it," Erza noted.

"Huh?"

"Such an awful flair for names!"

"No I…would everyone stop saying that?" Levy pouted.

Erza went back on topic. "You plan to beat me? Levy, you can't even stand up straight!" It was true. Just staying on her feet was difficult, and she swayed slightly. Erza pushed a fist into Levy's face. "If you choose to face me on the field of battle, I will not hold back. I will respect your fighting spirit and crush you with all my might!"

Erza really did not know how to hold back.

"Fine. I have something that I need to do!"

* * *

"Oi Wendy!" The sky slayer looked up as Gajeel towered over her. Had he found out about the prank yet?

"Listen, the second this match is over…and it will be a few seconds…I'm hurling you from here to there! Make sure that Shrimp is okay!"

"Um…o…okay?" Wendy replied. Gajeel turned to trudge away.

_Goddamn Shrimp. What was she doing down there?_

* * *

Erza and Levy stared at each other from their starting points. It was a pathetically mismatched fight. Levy was on her last legs, and Erza had but a single bandage. Around her right bicep, inflicted by Juvia.

Erza's stance changed slightly.

Oh sweet merciful…the announcer had called to begin! Levy had never been so scared…well, not for a while at least. This was Titania! Erza was right there and she saw her as an enemy! She was coming right for her, sword drawn. She hadn't even bothered to requip!

Levy fell to her knees coughing, right hand clasped to her mouth. Red liquid trickled from between her fingers.

"Levy!" Erza cried, coming to a stop inches before her. Her friend was hurt worse than she'd believed. They should stop the fight…up close, Erza could see it…the word on Levy's palm…blood.

Solid script?

A trick!

"Lightning!" At zero range, Levy sent the word out, aiming right for that damaged shoulder. Erza winced at the attack, but for her it was not so strong that it stopped her. She looked around confusedly. The crowd had gone silent. No…everything had gone silent. The word 'Silent' was high in the air above them.

She looked back at Levy. Her mouth was moving, calling another attack unheard. The word 'Smog' appeared, a black oily smokescreen rushing out to cover both opponents.

Erza couldn't see.

Erza couldn't hear.

Not bad, she admitted. She felt something slap her shoulder and tensed, expecting a shock or burn, but no pain came. She slashed around her, checking that the immediate vicinity was clear. Okay, requip and…pain slammed into the shoulder again, a lightning. What? How could Levy see her? Inferno hit her too. Erza grunted…her arm was hurting.

"Requip: Sky Goddesses' Armour!" She shouted, though she couldn't hear even that. She blew the smog away with an enormous fan. And with it, she saw Levy tumble over in the hurricane wind. Ignoring her for the moment, she exchanged to a photon spear and cut 'Silent' in half. Noise flooded back in from the crowd.

She looked at her arm. Written on it was the word 'Trace'. It was that first slap, how Levy had kept track of her without eyesight. She physically ripped it off.

"Not bad, Levy!" Erza admitted, watching the tiny girl get back on her feet. She was looking at her with confident eyes still. Erza wondered why. Even after that exchange, Levy was on the ropes and Erza had only a slight injury. She frowned…what was that…that ripple? Her eyes widened and she span.

The word 'Gas' hung in the air.

"Inferno!" The gas around Erza ignited. Levy had put the word up during her smokescreen. Come on, even Erza had to feel that, right? She emerged from the flames, clad in her Adamantine Armour. Zero damage.

"_Juvia has a plan that she wishes to discuss with you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_The chance of Juvia defeating Erza is zero. The chance of Levy defeating Erza is…"_

Erza rushed the distance in an instant, her armour changing out for her black wing armour. No weapon drawn, as she didn't need it. A fist drove into Levy's stomach and the world exploded into pain, the sky and ground constantly changing places as she went head over heels through the sand.

"…_Zero."_

"_Then what point is there in talking about it?"_

"_Levy, who will the finalists be?" Juvia asked._

"_Well, Erza," Levy said thinking, "and either Natsu, Gray or Gajeel, most likely."_

"_No!" Juvia's eyes flashed. "Natsu WILL lose to Gray-sama. The choice is between Gray-sama and Gajeel-kun."_

_Levy began to understand. "So what you are saying is that both of us have an interest in the second finalist."_

"_Yes, the plan to defeat Erza is…"_

**Defeating Erza is impossible.**

Levy struggled to her feet once more. A fist restrained with friendship would not beat her now. Not when she was supported by her love. Erza looked a little concerned to see her stand again. She had hoped that that would have been enough.

Levy began to glow with the light of 'Photon'.

"No Levy!" Erza shouted, remembering the conversation that she had had with Laxus.

**Plan Beat Erza does not refer to this round…**

Levy slammed a shock into that damaged shoulder, and Erza knocked her away half heartedly.

…**but to the final round…**

Levy came in again with a char. Vary the damage, split it open. Erza slammed her away again and Photon ended. Levy coughed, and the blood was real this time.

…**Juvia and Levy, who had no chance, who might as well have forfeited…**

Lightning rang out from a distance, but by the time the attack resolved, Erza was in her Lightning Empress Armour.

…**will sacrifice themselves for those who they love…**

Erza was in Levy's face. She was aware that she was being electrocuted, but it all seemed so distant now. Her last spell, all she had left…her hand reached out to that shoulder once more…no lightning spells would work…she had no magic left for a big spell….Quake!

…**for Gajeel or Gray…**

Levy fell back into the sand from the shockwave, and lay there unmoving for the full ten count.

…**here is your opening!**

Erza clutched her arm. She couldn't move it! Her fingers were numb, unresponsive…this had been their goal all along! Juvia had fought, focussing on one place. Erza considered that sensible strategy…but it was beyond their match, for Levy to expose it…she'd underestimated their resolve.

There was a scream getting louder. True to his word, Gajeel had simply hurled Wendy out of the spectator box. She landed with a rush of wind cushioning her fall. She hurried to Levy and began working. Gajeel was there moments later.

"How is she?" He asked kneeling over them.

"This isn't good," Wendy replied. "She should never have fought today. This damage is deep. Beyond her opponents, she had caused herself a lot of injury."

"Hey," Gajeel said angrily, "is she gonna…"

"Shut up and let me work!" Wendy was never rude. So when she was, you paid attention. Gajeel fought down his emotions, understanding the wisdom in her words. The crowd watched with silence as Wendy did her thing. At last, she sat back exhausted.

"She's stable now. Get her to the infirmary. I'll do more work once I've rested."

Gajeel scooped Levy up – as he seemed to be doing a lot recently – and gently carried her away. He glared up at the spectator box.

"I'll be ten minutes!" He shouted. Gray's expression hardened. _Bring it, Metalhead!_

* * *

On the way there, Levy had come to. Incoherently, woozy, she had explained her plan to Gajeel. He almost killed her for hurting herself so much over him, until he realized the stupidity of his own thoughts.

He couldn't help but notice that this was Juvia's plan, and yet Shrimp was the one badly hurt.

Still, he was pissed and he shouted at her. "I don't give a fuck about this tournament! Not compared to you! If you EVER do something like this again, I will never forgive you!" With that, he stormed away.

Levy smiled. _I care about you too, _she thought.

Outside, Gajeel grinned. That little runt…winning was now possible. With Erza's main hand out of action…but still, he was hurt badly, and he had Gray to go through first. He doubted that even if he won that he would be in a condition able to best Erza.

Shrimp tried her best against impossible odds…

…so I have to too!

**No One Piece references were harmed in the making of this chapter.**


	48. Semi Final B, Gray vs Gajeel

Gajeel was walking to the arena with Gray. However, he was paying him no attention. His mind was somewhere else, back on old thoughts. He had made a pledge to buy a bigger house with the prize money.

What Levy didn't know is that Gajeel had no intention of letting her pay. This was his burden. Also, she didn't know that Gajeel had a specific house in mind. He'd seen it in Magnolia, with a For Sale sign up. It was perfect. But it was fucking expensive.

Gajeel had lived a frugal existence before Levy had come along, with little going on more than food or rent. He usually did high level quests with large rewards. On top of that, their S-class quest had gained him ten million, and so far, he'd earned about seven million from this tournament. This round was worth another eight.

His goal: Thirty Million.

This round would put him on just about what he needed. But to be safe, he'd beat Erza too.

"Begin!"

He blinked. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that he'd taken his starting position in the arena. Goddamn, ya are the stupidest piece of…

"Ice Make: Houtengeki!" Gajeel caught the tip of the enormous halberd between both hands. He was forcibly shoved backwards, but managed to shatter the weapon. _If I ain't taking that from Laxus, I ain't taking that from ya!_

In response, Gray turned the floor of the arena to ice. Gajeel simply smiled and stormed forwards, metal spikes giving him perfect traction.

"Ice Make: Glacier!" An enormous wall of ice sprang up around Gray, several metres thick. It looked unbreakable, Gajeel thought happily, morphing his right hand into a drill. Bigger. Bigger.

"Slayer Art: Iron Bore cannon!" He didn't shatter the entire glacier, but as his hand slammed into it, it opened a path wide enough for him to traverse all of the way to the other side. Gajeel was smart enough to not enter, mind, and leapt back as Gray turned to entire ice mountain in a spray of ice arrows. They covered the entire arena, with no way to dodge, so Gajeel parried those heading his way.

"Oi Metalhead! Why are you holding back? Where's this lunar stuff of yours?" Gray shouted.

"Gihi, sorry but I'm tapped out!" He smirked. "Since my battle yesterday, I can't feel my Lacryma at all. Right now, I'm just plain old Iron Dragon Gajeel!"

_What? _Gray thought. _Gajeel had spent the whole night indoors and the moon was waning at the moment. Maybe it had to recharge, like the cycles of the moon?_

"Pfft…You've got a period now!" Gray laughed inappropriately. "It won't be your time of the month for a while!"

The expression on Gajeel's face should have killed Gray right there and then. Instead he reached up and began ripping off his bandages. Gray watched as they fell away, the slayer's body looking perfectly healthy. He had spent the night ingesting every item of metal that he could lay his hands on.

He thought back on the Shrimp, and in an instant, he felt his power begin to grow. She'd given everything for him. Gajeel's aura was back to its old green glow. He wouldn't let her down, not now.

He would build a future for both of them.

Gray staggered. This was insane! Gajeel was drawing this power from deep within him, the same way Natsu did. Juvia. Right, he had no choice but to do the same. She had worked hard to give him a chance. He would not give up.

This was not a fight of skill, as ice blade met iron sword. It was of strength, of heart. Who was stronger? Who carried the least injuries? Who wanted it more?

They separated, blood dripping from exposed chests. Gajeel had to admit, Gray was stronger than he gave him credit for. Salamander was stronger in his opinion, but he wasn't far behind. Time for Gajeel to break out his super-sure-fire-one-hit-kill-idea.

"Let's do this in one, stripper!" Gajeel shouted, summoning his iron god sword.

"Fine!" Gray shouted, forming a giant hammer.

They surged at each other.

"Gah! Where are yer trousers?" Gajeel shouted.

"Oh Crap!" Gray yelled, looking down, unable to stop the reflex.

His trousers were still on.

The entire crowd wore the same expression as Gajeel ended it, his sword descending in a might arc. The same one Jura had upon beating Mystogan. The same one as the crowd had when Rabbit revealed his identity. The expression of what the fuck just happened?

"Gihi, know yer opponent!" Gray landed, a spurt of blood erupting from the blow across his chest. He didn't get up.

He'd done it! This gave him about all of the money that he needed! He'd be a poor man, but they'd be set up for the future. He staggered, falling to a knee. This had been a stressful four days, even for someone with his iron physique.

But…the prize for the next round was sixteen million…he had to go for it! With that money, he could make life a lot easier for her; give her everything that he wanted to give her. God he was going soft, and didn't care at all.

* * *

Erza Scarlet walked back to Fairy Hills, her right arm in a sling. Other than that, she bore no injuries whatsoever. However, for a close combat weapon user to lose their dominant hand…that was a massive handicap.

But if Gajeel couldn't use his lacryma…

She smiled.

_I look forward to it, Kurogane._

* * *

Gajeel walked back to the infirmary, waving off the docs who sought to treat his injuries. There'd be time for that later. He went to see the Shrimp, and the tableaux before him was surprising to say the least.

Levy sat up in her bed now, Wendy supporting her as she heaved, her breath coming in ragged gasps. On her lap sat an Iron that she'd made with her solid script, though it had an oddly blue sheen. What the fuck was going on?

"Why is she so tired?" He demanded directly to Wendy.

"Hey, I am right here," Levy snapped. Gajeel ignored her.

"We tried to stop her," Charla replied, annoyed. Since Wendy was too shy to do it for herself.

"I'm fine!" Levy assured.

"What the fuck are ya doing?"

"Trying to help you, you dolt!" She snapped. "I assume that you're going to fight Erza?"

"Of course I fucking am!" He clenched a fist. "I'm gonna punch her right in the face!"

"You're a real gentleman," Levy drawled, "but I assume you're not in great shape?"

"I'm made of…"

"…iron, yes, yes. Now shut up and let me work." Gajeel watched as she generated the word 'Moonlight'. She used it to irradiate the 'Iron' on her lap. Its hue became slightly bluer. Levy stopped, sagging with exhaustion. "Shit, it's still not enough."

Gajeel looked uncertain. This…was certainly useful. It would help reinvigorate him, and if it could help recharge his lacryma, that would be amazingly useful. But it was clearly tiring her out to do it. He made a decision and picked up the iron.

"No! It's not ready yet!" Levy cried. Gajeel ignored her and wolfed it down. He almost cried out as it flowed through him. Solid Script made absolutely pure iron, and the moonlight was pure too, lacking the filtering of the atmosphere.

He felt…fantastic! Not enough to activate dragon force like the starmetal had done, but his pain and fatigue seemed to wash away, at least for the moment.

"Hey, no!" Levy sounded distraught. "If you'd just let me finish, I could have given you more power!"

Gajeel forcibly pushed Levy back onto her pillow.

"Stop worrying about me and worry about yerself!"

"I'm not a little child! I can look after myself! I need to do this for you!" Levy shouted back.

They glared at each other for a minute, and then Gajeel took her hands in his own. For a moment, she thought he was going to be romantic, but then he made iron cuffs and tied her to the bed's railings.

"What the…" Levy squealed.

"Rest," Gajeel said firmly, turning to leave. "Wendy can cut you loose later."

As he left, Wendy squeaked a question. "Do…do you do that in the bedroom?!"

It was like someone lit a bomb in Levy's head, as she went red and round, and smoke emanated from her. "No!" She shouted. "This is just him being an asshole! Now cut me free!"

"Sorry, Levy-san!" Wendy stood. "But I agree with Gajeel-san." She left too, leaving Levy to shout herself hoarse at the ceiling.

"Mou! If he does this to me, what does he do to the people he doesn't like!?"

* * *

The fifth and final day began. The crowd was packed for the climactic finish. After a night of rest and periodic healing, Levy rejoined Fairy Tail in the spectator box. Even now, she wasn't fine, and Wendy had given a few speeches over the night on pushing herself too hard. Apparently her shyness only applied to people taller than her, Levy thought.

Fried and Bixlow hadn't seen her since Fried's fight and they congratulated her on her progress. Lu-chan also joined her, and as always, fretted over her health. She loved Lu-chan dearly, and never seemed to mind her concern. Juvia glared; her plans had turned against her. She sat with a despondent Gray, who like Natsu wished that he was out there.

Levy was doing some quick sums. Erza and Gajeel had earned fifteen million jewels each. She and Gray had made seven, which was not bad. Juvia, Natsu, Lucy and Fried had made three million, which was certainly nice money. And there were a host of others, like Evergreen who'd made one million.

So, she and Gajeel had made twenty two million. That'd buy a nice place, wouldn't it? Levy was not particularly up on current house prices in Magnolia. But she couldn't help but think…there was another sixteen million up for grabs here. That would make for thirty eight million. Her heart leapt to consider it. They could get a lovely house for that.

She looked as her boyfriend entered the arena, his back straight, shoulders square, head held high.

She was so proud of him.

* * *

"How's the arm?" Gajeel noticed that she no longer had a sling. Erza rivalled the slayers in terms of resilience and regeneration.

"Fine enough," she replied smiling. "I'm going to give you everything. You are worth that much."

"Gihi, thanks! I'm not in top shape, but I ain't gonna hold back either! This is for keeps; Fairy Tail's strongest!"

"Second strongest," Erza corrected.

"Gildartz's time will come," Gajeel said grinning, "One step at a time!" In the centre of the arena, he held out a hand, and Erza shook it.

It was here.

Time to settle this.

Erza Scarlet, the armour mage, Titania.

Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer, Kurogane.

**Who is stronger?**


	49. Erza vs Gajeel, and a New Beginning

**I'm going to put this author note at the start, as I had an ending I wished to preserve – but the fucking fuckers removed Levy's scene about following Gajeel from the anime. Fuck them, and fuck all of their ancestors going back to the Pliocene. I mean, we get the unimportant scene of Wendy thanking Horologium, but an important character defining moment…noooooooooooooo!**

**Also, all of Levy's line came out weird to me. The lines about Erza's reaction to the king, Horocruz sleeping or Taurus' fetish all sounded wrong in my mind. Sigh, I had SO been looking forward to this episode.**

**Not even the fucking bathing scene!**

**Here, enjoy your GaLe fix that apparently the anime is not going to give us. God, I hope that maybe it just got rearranged into the next episode about Crime Sorciere. They're still on the beach, there is still hope! No matter how Levy-sized it may be...**

**Rant mode: off.**

* * *

As the announcer shouted to begin, Erza drew her sword, and Gajeel made one of his own. They clashed. Gajeel immediately felt like he was on the back foot. His usual fighting style usually involved overpowering the opponent and had little finesse.

But Erza was a master swordswoman. She parried and riposted, striking for vital points over and over again. And he couldn't overpower her – she was far too strong for that. He watched carefully for the weakness in that arm, but none showed yet. Erza was phenomenally tough.

Gajeel was the one to lose the first exchange, and Erza drove an armoured knee into his gut and then her left reached out into his descending face, clocking him over backwards. He rolled several times, ending on his feet.

In a snap second reaction, he fired off his demon logs spell. Not to hit anything, but the metal spearheads gathered the incoming electrical discharge and sent it away from him. Erza was already requipping from her Lightning Empresses' Armour to…The Soaring Armour!

Her speed jumped up several notches, and Gajeel had little choice but to throw up his scales and cross his arms, shielding as much of himself as possible. He waited for the moment to counterattack as blows struck him again and again. There was the chance!

Erza had been expecting it, but the manner of Gajeel's counter took her completely off guard. He didn't parry or grab – he bit. His teeth snared her sword, breaking it in two. Momentarily wrong footed, it was Erza's turn for a fist to the face and she flew backwards, easily landing on her feet.

Gajeel was inhaling.

"Moon-Iron Roar!" There were cries at the powerful attack from the spectator box. So he had replenished his lunar energy a little. Erza appeared from the smoke cloud intact, her adamantite armour covering her.

"Heh. The armour that withstood the magical focussing cannon, Jupiter. Seems that I still have a way to go!" Gajeel smiled that feral grin of his.

"Not bad at all. This level of damage in one attack is almost unprecedented." Erza congratulated Gajeel, but she was already glowing, changing. The Heaven's Wheel Armour. She was already coming at him, and he knew what was next.

"Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!" Erza now stood behind Gajeel. The two swords in her hands shattered. But Gajeel still had to deal with the following several dozen swords. He span in the air, transforming all four limbs into swords and parried in a whirl of blades. Two got through, cutting him in the thigh and shoulder.

He turned as quickly as he could to face Erza, but still took the enormous claymore of her purgatory armour to the gut and was catapulted across the arena like a bullet. Still, he was on his feet, if somewhat shaky. His hand went to the ruined scales on his stomach.

"I remember when these were impenetrable. Then Salamander, then Dog-breath and then all these other strong bastards."

"The world is a big place," Erza noted wryly.

Gajeel grinned. "Gihihihi! It's definitely that!" He began to roar, his voice reaching a crescendo. Erza frowned as he activated dragon force. It didn't seem as potent as when he had used it against the Celestial King. Was that due to fatigue, or a lack of fighting spirit?

She requipped to her Morning Star Armour. "Come at me, Iron Dragon!"

The pair slammed together into a blindingly fast brawl.

* * *

As the melee unfolded, the assembled Fairy Tail watched on with amazement.

"Erza's keeping up with dragon force!" Natsu yelled.

"More than that, she's beating it like a Man!" Elfman cheered loudly.

"S…strong…," Lucy mumbled.

"Gajeel," Levy said thinly. She was worrying. He was pushing himself so hard out there, but winning suddenly seemed so unimportant. She knew that even without any other goal that fighting Erza was a dream come true for him, but still…

Her eyes widened. Wait…had…

* * *

In the middle of it all, swords crossed and very, very suddenly, Erza's arm gave way. Gajeel was so surprised that he almost missed the opening. Almost. An iron club drove itself into Erza's face and she crashed away.

"Down!" The announcer shouted.

As the count began, Gajeel clutched at his chest. Dragon force was so very, very difficult to maintain. _Thank ya, Shrimp. Ya gave me the opening I needed. But I'm not so stupid to think…_

Erza was up.

_Yeah, that's about right._

"How about we end this, Kurogane?" Erza's armour disappeared, leaving her in britches with bandages around her chest. "The sword that one cannot grip unless they throw away all defence: Benizakura!"

She was using a left-handed grip. To use such a disadvantage… "Fine, Gihi! Shining God Sword!"

They clashed and it was if the very gates of hell had opened. They strained against each other's blades, kicking out enormous quantities of magical power. Spectators covered their faces against the backlash.

* * *

In the eye of the storm, all was calm. No words were spoken. Their eyes met.

**Why do you fight, Gajeel?**

_For Levy. I will fight to protect her, to protect our future together!_

**A good answer, Gajeel. But there is one thing I have learnt.**

_Oh? What's that?_

**It is not I who protects everyone.**

_Huh?_

**It is everyone else who protects me!**

_Guh…what is this power…_

**Learn to rely on Levy's strength. Let her protect you too. Then you will attain true strength.**

Gajeel was flying through the air, his vision covered by his own blood. Still he could see her, her crimson hair blowing in the wind.

**Here is Titania!**

…_Magnificent…Gihihihi…_

Gajeel lay unmoving in the sand, a giant smile plastered over his face. The battle of Fairy Tail was over.

The winner: Erza Scarlet.

* * *

Levy hurried to the infirmary, hoping that Gajeel was alright. She found panicking doctors trying to bandage him while he refused to sit still.

"I'm telling ya that I'm fine!" He shouted.

"Gajeel!" Levy drew all attention to her. "Sit down and let them work!" The doctors watched in amazement as the hulking brute obeyed the commands of the tiny girl.

"Oi, Shrimp, did ya see?" He asked excitedly. "Wham! Right in the kisser, thanks to ya!"

"I…I'm sorry I couldn't do more…," she said shyly.

"And then ya made the Moon-iron, but I didn't let ya finish…"

"Um…well…I wish…"

"Gihi! Remind me to rely on ya more!" She looked into his smiling face and smiled in response. "In fact there's something that I wanted to talk to ya about. I have about twenty five million in cash now…and I've found a house that I want to show ya…but it's thirty million…"

Levy wasn't sure what to say. She'd expected him to be badly hurt or depressed at losing, but instead he was looking forwards.

"Well, I'd have to see it…but I'm happy to go fifty/fifty," she replied.

Gajeel shook his head. "Split it twenty million, ten million. My payment will be twice the size of yours, gihi!"

"That's not funny!"

* * *

They went home that night, and Gajeel stared with horror at his clothes. Pink scrawl was over all of them. Here was a little picture of Happy with a speech bubble going 'He lllllllllllllllllikes her!' Little dimwit had left evidence behind. He felt bad to beat up an Exceed – he'd get Lily to do it.

Behind him, Levy stared pathetically at the high shelves where her stuff was. She hopped up and down, as if that'd make a difference. She was thinking that maybe she should buy a house in the Shire instead. Clearly, she wasn't built for human dwelling.

In a moment of clarity, they swapped places. Levy used her magic to erase the writing while Gajeel got her stuff down for her. They made a good team.

* * *

A few days later when they were both rested up and Wendy was quite sick of them they went to view the house. Levy was amazed. Gajeel had not chosen something at all inappropriate, as one might imagine.

It was a lovely two story detached house. Clean stone work with large windows. Inside, the ceilings were high, making the rooms feel bigger. The kitchen was modern and expansive. She felt a little…old fashioned…but felt happy to have such a nice place to cook. Gajeel pointed out that he wanted it use it too.

The bathroom was glorious. Both Levy and Gajeel had eyed up the size of the tub and were making plans to bathe together – Gajeel's place had only a tiny shower. The bedroom was a little Spartan, having lost most of the previous owner's stuff, but Gajeel made a pledge to buy a really, really nice bed – huge and soft – since the pair planned to spend a lot of time in it.

There was a room for Lily to have, a massive upgrade from his tiny room back home. Gajeel smiled as he pointed out the room to be Levy's study. Rows of bookshelves with a little desk at one end. She squealed with delight. It was perfect, large but warm and cosy.

Gajeel took her downstairs. She hadn't realised it from outside, but there was a basement. It was enormous – a single room spanning the entire footprint of the house. Gajeel noted that the study could never store her book collection, but this, once fitted with enough shelves…

"Aren't you thinking too much about me?" She said nervously. "What about you? Wouldn't this be a great training room?"

"Shrimp, there ain't a building made by humankind that could contain me when at full power!"

That was true enough, but Levy still worried.

"Look, Shrimp. It's not like my house has any great entertainment for me. This place is a hundred times better. Sure, it's a lot more cosy than I thought I'd ever have – all the carpet and stuff, but it's great!"

"Yes, it's perfect!" Levy jumped into his arms.

* * *

"Um…well…I…"

Levy was standing in front of Fairy Hills a few days later. All of her stuff lay nearby in one of Erza's huge carts. Gajeel was getting ready to set off. All the girls were there…Erza, Laki, Evergreen, Wendy, Juvia… Appropriately, the sun was setting, the sky a beautiful shade of red.

"I'm happy for you Levy," Erza said.

"So exciting!" Laki squealed.

"A new life…with Gray-sama!" Juvia's sentence went off into her own fantasy world.

"Not bad, squirt." Evergreen.

"We'll always be here if you need us!" Wendy said.

"In case he messes it up," Charla added.

"Oi!" Gajeel protested from the background.

They giggled.

"Thank you…for looking after me…I know I've been a liability at times…with all the books and all…" Damn, why was she crying? She'd see them at the guild tomorrow! She looked up as Erza placed her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

"Levy. I can personally tell you that Gajeel will take good care of you. You take good care of him too."

Levy was crying profusely, tears streaming down her face.

"We'll always, always be here for you. If you ever need us, or if you want to stop by, then do so!"

Levy nodded, wordless.

"Come on, Shrimp, we're all loaded," Gajeel said gently. Levy slowly turned away and walked towards her new life.

* * *

It took a while to get all of Levy's books to the basement. They'd save loading them onto the new bookcases for another day. The same for getting all of their clothes out.

True to Gajeel's word, he'd gotten an awesome bed. Huge and sinfully comfortable. Dressed for sleep, he'd carried her to the bedroom in his arms. The bed itself seemed oddly daunting, as if symbolic of their new life together. Once they were in it, they'd fall asleep on the last day of their old lives.

Gajeel had vaguely been planning to 'christen' the new bed, but feeling how fragile Levy was, it didn't seem like a good time. Hell, he was a little soft himself right now. He set her down before the bed on her feet. She looked up at him in an unspoken question. He reached down and grabbed her little hand.

"Ya ready for the next step?" He asked.

She smiled up at him. "Gajeel, as long as you're here, I'm ready for anything!"

"I love you, Levy."

"I love you, Gajeel."

"On three?"

"Okay."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Laughing, they leapt onto their new bed, in their new home, in their new life.


	50. The Future

Sun streamed through the large window above their bed. It was the best possible set-up, having your bedroom face the east. In the morning the sun woke you naturally, and at night it was dark and easy to sleep.

As the light hit her, Lev stirred, stretching on the new bed. Oh lord, it was so comfortable…she could happily spend the rest of her life here if someone brought her books and food.

She had to pee.

_Well played, universe,_ Levy thought.

Levy hopped out of bed, having to shift over to the edge, since it dwarfed her so much. She hurried out into the hallway, realizing that she had to remember where the toilet was now. She was not used to this house's layout yet. Finishing her business, she went back to the bedroom, but stopped on the landing.

She looked over the banister at the hallway below. She found it hard to believe that she actually owned this fantastic two-storey house. The tournament had certainly come at a fortuitous time. It seemed impossible. And it wasn't like they were married or anything. She felt a little panicky in her heart. Was this too much?

As she headed back to the bedroom, Gajeel was waiting, his arms open.

"Where have ya been?" He asked happily. "Kurogane needs his teddy bear!"

Levy smiled and went to his embrace. She sat in between his legs, his muscular arms wrapping around her like hawser cables. She sat side on, her cheek resting against the iron of his pecs. It was blissful, being here in their new house together.

"Do you ever think about the future?" She asked quietly.

"What about, Shrimp?"

"What about…," she summoned her courage, "…marriage?"

Gajeel was quiet for a moment. "Neither of us is religious," he noted. Gajeel's childhood had not been conclusive to proving a loving deity. Though his adulthood was off to a good start…

"That's not really the point…," Levy murmured.

"I'm kinda happy as we are for now," Gajeel admitted. "And yer only eighteen, there's a lot of time for this stuff to come later."

"It's not particularly romantic," Levy noted wryly.

"Shrimp, I love ya. A rock on yer finger ain't gonna make me love yer more."

"I guess." She smiled at him. "But a girl won't wait forever!"

"Okay, ya midget. I understand that you want it. But we just spent thirty million. It'll be a while before I can afford a suitably big rock fer ya!" He rubbed his chin. "Then again, if it's ya, then maybe it should be small!"

"What about kids?" She asked, forcefully moving past his jab.

"Yes," he replied firmly. "But not fer a little while. I want to spend a few years having fun before making the big commitment. This is our time to love each other and enjoy ourselves. A kid changes that."

"Sounds like a plan," Levy said. Apparently, Gajeel did think about the future. She went shy suddenly, hands covering blushing cheeks. She was thinking back on Ashang's teasing. "Though I'm not sure if I can even have kids, being so small! Particularly if it's a Gajeel-sized kid!"

"Ya'll do fine, I've seen the way ya always carry too much! Gihihi!"

"Okay, but what should we have, boys or girls?" She asked jokingly.

"Obvious, right? We have a boy first, then a girl. He'll grow up big and strong to protect her, and she'll be our little genius!"

"A little gender stereotypical!" Levy quipped.

"And we aren't?" Gajeel quipped right back.

"Kyah! What if our kids have all of our worst features!?" Levy cried suddenly. "What if our girl has your face and my body!?"

"What's wrong with my face?" Gajeel shouted.

"On a girl, Gajeel!"

Gajeel blanched at the thought. "Think of it the other way around. What if they have all of our best features?"

"Do they even combine?" Levy asked. "What can I bring to a boy, what can you bring to a girl?"

There was a silence.

"Yes," Levy said. "Let's wait a while before kids. Like until modern science can fix all of their problems!"

Gajeel chuckled.

"Wait, it's worse! They'll both end up taller than me! Even the girl!"

"Shrimp, yer four foot ten. It was never gonna be the case that they'd be shorter than ya!"

"Oh. My. God. She'll have bigger boobs too!" Levy was very high in pitch now.

"Shrimp…"

"Only boys Gajeel, only boys!"

"Are ya quite done with yer weird crisis?" Gajeel asked.

"No! What if they're born as Iron Dragon Slayers! I can't handle that! They'll wreck the house and me along with it! What if I need to carry one and it turns to iron and I can't lift it!?"

"Shrimp, yer not born with…"

"Kyah, no kids ever, it isn't worth it!"

"I've bought a house with a crazy woman." She was trembling in his arms, muttering quietly about some bizarre fantasy. "Holy crap, yer turning into Juvia! Any other future-type questions?" He asked, trying to snap her out of it.

It seemed to succeed. "Um…do you have plans to leave the guild?"

"What, no!" Gajeel was honestly surprised. The guild was for life, wasn't it?

"Well, most people leave someday. Think about it; how many old guys are there?" It was true. Gajeel had never thought about it, but weren't Blue Pegasus' and Quatro Cerberus' guild masters ex-Fairy Tail members?

"What about ya?"

"Well, I'd always hoped to run a magazine company – an infamous magazine company!" She giggled. "Getting all the scoops, exposing all the scandals! But for now, the guild is so warm, I have no hurry to do that. Maybe when we're all older, and this generation's moved on a bit."

Gajeel laughed. "I can see ya doing just that! Can't think that I'd ever leave the guild. My only skill is strength, and where else can I put it to use?"

Levy glowed. "Maybe you'll be the seventh master!"

Gajeel shook his head. "I will bet you money that the next master will be Bunny-girl."

"Lu-chan? Why?"

"Gihi, just got me a feeling. She's strong, but sensible. Much better than oafs like Salamander or Erza!" _Or me. No way will I get that position._

"I'd be so happy for her!" Levy laughed. She squealed happily as Gajeel's hands became more active on her person.

"Now, maybe less of the future and more of the present?" He asked, kissing her hungrily.

* * *

**25 Years Later.**

Little Mrs Redfox scurried into the chambers of the council members. Even passing forty, she'd aged well and looked almost as adorable as she did in youth. A few lines here and there, but as her husband pointed out, her slender form had avoided gravities' cruel attentions. She just wished that he wouldn't point it out so goddamn often.

Her hair was still tied back by colourful bands – that was her thing and she had maintained it – but was much longer now, reaching past her shoulder blades. Familiar guards nodded greetings as the journalist passed. She found her quarry; one of the council members, and one of the ten wizard saints. Long greying hair reached his midriff, and he wore the long white coat of his kind.

He sat upon a throne and sighed upon seeing her, though his smile perked up. "What have Fairy Tail done now?" He asked. "What has that reckless guild master let happen?"

Levy giggled. "I'd thought you'd want to know as early as possible. I'm afraid that it was the dockyard. A big shipment of food was destroyed. There was a lot of fire!"

The man let out a long suffering sigh and stood, towering over the small woman. Paradoxically, he then leant down to kiss her.

"Salamander or his kid?" Asked Lunar-Iron Gajeel, Wizard Saint. He always thought that he got the position due to the likeness of his title with the late Rock-Iron Jura. But there was no doubting that Gajeel was one of the mightiest men alive. And age had brought the man wisdom and serenity that he'd lacked in youth. No, it was Levy that had brought him that. Not to mention Takamura and Aiko, his beloved son and daughter. And he had a grandchild on the way! He was beginning to feel old.

_How long until the grandkid was taller than Shrimp_? He thought joyfully. Aiko was significantly taller and more buxom than her mother, a fact with amused Gajeel endlessly. Levy had never quite seen the funny side.

Levy took his hand. "Good news, it was Natsu this time. Even Guild Master Dragneel can't scold him enough for this!" She did enjoy using Lu-chan's full title.

"Gihihihi!" Gajeel was indeed happy with the news. "Good, it's been far too long since I've given him a good hiding! Want the full scoop?"

"Wizard Saint Gajeel reprimands the Salamander? Yes please; it'll sell by the truckload!"

"Just make sure that you get a good shot of me smacking him in the head!"

The pair laughed, and hand in hand made for the exit. It would be good to visit the guild again. It had been far too long. A new generation of Fairies had come, descendants and newcomers alike. And now the generation was beginning to turn again.

Life just kept on going.

* * *

*****Since Maybe I wasn't clear, this was just a glimpse, not a permanent time shift!*****

**Hello there! Thanks to all who have followed me to fifty chapters! This was a bit of a chance to look into their future. Personally, I have no interest in writing stuff post-marriage, as I kinda like the 'Springtime of Youth' aspect of the relationship more. I also feel that childbirth relegates Levy to a background role from then on. It's why I skipped so far ahead that their kids had grown up.**

**I do love the image of a badass older Gajeel, who's truly mastered his powers. He's like that old guy in Bleach: when a new evil shows up, he'll lose because he's not a youngling, but he will be FUCKING BADASS while doing it!**

"You have come to destroy this world? These youngsters are under my protection. Super-awesome-over-the top-move-of-badassery!"

**Stealth puns on the kid's names. Nothing too clever, but correct answers will get mentioned next chapter!**

**Also, this is my theory that Lucy will be the 'next' master of Fairy Tail. She is a main character, after all!**

**This ain't the end, just in case anyone's panicking. Though I have no idea if has a chapter limit…**


	51. A Deadly War

**Levy's Diary Day 1**

_I have fully recovered from the injuries I have sustained during the Battle of Fairy Tail. I go now to my most dangerous battle. I am alone, and I know that my opponent is far too powerful for a frontal assault to work. I must overcome him with tactics._

_I will wait for the cover of night, and strike when he is drowsy. May the heavens have mercy on me._

Gajeel lay on the bed, dozy. He rolled over as he felt small hands prompt him. Was this going to be a back rub? That'd be nice. The Shrimp knew how he liked it. He felt her weight as she straddled his broad back.

He felt her hands slip up from the small of is back to his shoulders, and then in a sudden movement, into his armpits.

"Hey!" He snarled as he realised what she was up to.

"I've got you this time!" She crowed loudly as she began to tickle. "Levy wins this round!"

Gajeel squirmed, desperately trying not to laugh. He surged to his feet, off the bed, trying to dislodge her like some bucking horse, but she clung on for dear life.

"I've got you! I've got you!" Levy was ecstatic. "See how you like it for a change!"

Gajeel flexed his legs, and in an impressive display, performed a back flip. Levy practically stayed still as Gajeel traversed a circuit around her, landing and catching her before she hit the ground.

"Now Shrimp, what game were we playing?" She looked over her shoulder at the evil radiating from her boyfriend.

"H…have I told you how much I love you? No, Gajeel, don't tickle me, no, nooooooooooo!"

* * *

**Levy's Diary Day 2**

_My strategy failed. I underestimated the physical prowess of my opponent. To think that he could dislodge me from such a favourable position. However, I believe that the basic concept is sound. I merely need to find a way to better my leverage._

_My second plan seems doomed to failure. However, I must try, to better understand the situation. I wish myself luck in this coming endeavour._

Gajeel was drowsy again. He hated the fact that he was becoming a pansy, but he'd spent years sleeping on the cold, hard ground or cheap and nasty beds. This was like resting on a cloud. He wondered if Shrimp was okay. She'd been acting shady all evening. No stench of blood, so not her period, he thought callously.

Maybe he'd buy her something pretty tomorrow, see if he could make her feel better.

"Gajeel, what time is it?" Levy asked. He rolled over to the edge of the bed to check the clock on the bedside table. As he did, he felt her barrel into his back and he fell off of the bed onto the floor. He was about to shout at her, but she was already on him, clamped around his left leg with all four of her limbs.

"Ya little!" He exclaimed, laughing as she went after his foot this time. Damn her, but she was using his love against him. He could easily smash her into something, but never would. He couldn't quite reach her down there, at least to get a good purchase.

Hah! This was going better than planned! She had him this time! Why was she in the air?

Gajeel had propelled himself of the ground by his hands, and now stood upside down, his legs in the air.

"One chance to let go, Shrimp!"

"Never!" She shouted defiantly. Gajeel grinned and this time performed a flip from his hands, ending up on his right foot. He sat back on the bed, now very capable of reaching Levy. He easily plucked her off of him with his superior strength.

Levy sighed. "Damn, I knew this would happen."

"Then ya know what happens next?"

* * *

**Levy's Diary Day 3**

_Last night's plan was a failure as predicted. However, I believe that I have found a gap in my opponent's defences. It is not so much about reaching the target as it is about finding a way to maintain purchase – or rather, foul his attempts to remove my purchase._

_I will strike at his greatest weakness to achieve this._

Gajeel came home the next day, suspicious. Damn Shrimp was on some kinda mission these last few days. He looked through doorways, expecting an ambush. He was being silly, he thought.

"Shrimp? Ya here?" He could smell her around somewhere, but he'd learned to be polite about it.

"Gajeel," she cooed from the landing. He looked up at her and his face went bright red. She was wearing that goddamn sexy pink qi'pao that he loved. He could feel 'little Gajeel' standing to attention. She slinked away to the bedroom and Gajeel hurried up the stairs.

Yeehee! Shrimp wanted sex! How often did that happen? Wait, how often did that happen?

This is a trap, his brain shouted far too late, unable to be heard over his penis who was shouting much louder. He was rushing to grab her when she suddenly leapt at him, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso.

"Hah! You can't get me here!"

Bloody midget, it was fucking true. She was so tight in that he couldn't properly reach, and the smooth silk of her dress fouled his attempts that got her.

But…

"Okay. Now what are ya gonna do?"

Levy frowned. She couldn't let go, or he'd dislodge her. She'd found a place to hang on, but couldn't do anything with it! Oh, you stupid runt!

"Well, I'm not letting go now!" She shouted pointlessly.

Gajeel sighed and walked over to the bed. He knelt down, using the mattress to scrape her off, like a whale using a rock to get a barnacle. Eyes level, they stared at each other.

"Well…" Levy began sheepishly.

"Ya went too far this time!" Gajeel said, but happily, smiling. "I'm gonna enjoy this one!"

He loomed over her, quickly placing his hand under her arms. "No, Gajeel honey, no, nooooooooooooo!"

* * *

**Levy's Diary Day 4**

_I am battle weary. The discovery that my attire was not suitable for this kind of battle was perhaps obvious. In fact, it just increased my opponent's battle lust. I need something thicker to ward off his attentions, but I doubt that will be appropriate in this arena._

_I have taken drastic measures and made a sizeable purchase._

Gajeel sighed as he awoke from a deep slumber. What had she done this time? He could feel her weight on his stomach and he couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked and he was bound at the wrists and ankles to the bedposts by a golden rope.

"Hah! Enchanted Chimera hair rope! Not even you can break it big guy! What do you say to that?"

"That I didn't want to break this bed." He flexed, snapping the four bedposts. Levy gulped. She'd spent a lot of money on strong rope, but hadn't considered…crap. His face was like a demon.

As he tickled her, he asked. "Hmm…I wonder if Laki or Droy could repair the bed. It's wood after all."

"I don't know!" She screamed between laughs.

* * *

**Levy's Diary Day 6**

_Day five has been expunged from the records. It shall never be spoken of again._

_I have given up. The only thing left is to break our treaty. My heart burns for vengeance and so I do so willingly, knowing that the fallout will be immense. I no longer care._

That day, Gajeel stood before her in the bedroom. "Tell me yer done."

"Yes, I have exhausted every means at my disposal," Levy said, head hung.

"Oh, thank…"

"So I have to use magic! Solid Script: Immobile!" She tattooed the word onto his bare flesh. A new breed, just for him, the reverse reinforcement spell. She gasped. In order to stop the mighty Gajeel, she'd had to put an immense amount of magic into it.

"MmmmmmMMMmmmMMM!" He said, unable to move his mouth.

"I did it! You can't move! I win!" Levy's face went into her devilish expression, and she wriggled her fingers in anticipation.

Gajeel's skin turned to iron.

"What? No, that's not fair!" Levy squealed. She flailed as the word began to crack. Oh crap, I didn't factor in his strength enhancing spells! There was a rush of movement as the spell shattered, and Levy was now upside down, held by an arm around her midriff.

"If you use magic, I use magic. Those were the rules, remember?" Gajeel asked, joy evident in his tone.

"I surrender!" She cried. "You win! I have nothing left!"

"Oh? Were you gonna give me a chance to surrender?"

"Um…" Levy sweated buckets as Gajeel began to work on her feet.

* * *

**Levy's Diary Day 7**

_I have finally given up all hope. My opponent has proven to be an impregnable bastion._

_I remind myself that when not tormenting me, that his strength is comforting. The embrace of those arms is a quiet and warm universe where only joy and serenity exists._

_Perhaps it is for the best. I am happy._

"Gajeel, no!" Levy cried as he tickled her ribs.

"Gihi, ya've been coming at me all week! Now it's my turn!"

* * *

**Levy's Diary Day 8**

_Fuck him._

* * *

**There you go, back in the present with warm fluffy things going on. Calm down! XD I'm sorry that I scared so many people!**

**However, at some point I intend to do another time jump, because I think I may have fallen in love with the mature, older Gajeel! This would be a one chapter thing – I have no plans to jump forward permanently!**


	52. Gajeel's New Love

Gajeel and Levy were out about town, just sort of browsing, when they passed a shop. One of them squealed with joy and bounded over, stars in their eyes.

As you know due to my lack of gender specific pronouns, it was Gajeel.

Levy blinked in surprise. They'd been holding hands and she'd simply been taken along with her man. Confused, she looked at where they were. It was vehicle dealership. Gajeel was fawning over a motorbike in the courtyard.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he whispered. Levy scowled, but was mature enough not to take that completely literally. The bike was black, of course. It was sleek, but massive with a heavily reinforced chassis. It almost seemed like it had been designed for a muscle-headed brute.

"Can I have it?" He asked, eyes shining. Levy balked, not used to this side of Gajeel.

"Gajeel, aren't you forgetting something important?"

"Oh right," he said, looking for a price. "Look it's only two million! It's not cheap, but I can afford that!"

Levy sighed. "Not that. I meant…"

"Oh crap, I'd have to get a licence. But I've got good reflexes and senses, so it'll be easy enough, right?"

"I mean that you're a slayer…"

"I won't eat it!" He said, hugging the bike defensively. "I eat meat, but I don't eat ya!"

_How the fuck did his brain work?!_

"You get motion sickness!" Levy snapped. The look of realisation on Gajeel's face was like telling a small boy that his dog just got run over.

"No…," he wailed thinly. "But…maybe it's different if I'm driving!"

"How would it be…"

"Like how if you scratch yer nails on a blackboard it hurts other people more!" To underline his point, he made talons with one hand and scraped them along iron scales on the other arm. Levy grimaced. "See? Don't hurt me so much!"

"I don't think that's how it works," Levy said through gritted teeth. At that point, a salesman hurried over. A stereotypical weasel-like face with slick hair and a cheap suit.

"I can see that you've got your eye on the Stormchaser 5000 here!"

"Stormchaser 5000," Gajeel breathed, as if testing the divine words.

"May I compliment your eye? I can see that you are a Fairy Tail mage; well this is a combat vehicle, perfect for you!" He looked conspiratorial, whispering in hushed tones. "Its reinforced frame is made from Etharno-steel weave. It's magically driven, able to be fed off the owner's supply in a pinch so that it'll never run out in a crisis! Turning circle…almost zero!"

"Wow," Gajeel marvelled like a small child.

"No, no, sir! Let me show you the best feature!" He grabbed a body panel, pulling it out to reveal a series of scabbards and holsters. "It can store up to six weapons, so you'll always have something close by!"

"Oh. My. God."

"Gajeel, you don't have any weapons! You ARE a weapon!" Levy shouted.

"How fast does it go?" Gajeel asked, ignoring Levy.

"It does sacrifice some speed for rugged all terrain handling, but I reckon you could clock a good 110 mph on a good road. Imagine it now: your hair blowing in the wind!"

Gajeel was there, doe eyed.

"And all yours for a mere three million!"

"The ticket said two!" Levy fumed.

The salesman waved a dismissive hand. "That's the basic model. Only suckers get that." He looked suspicious suddenly. "You're not a sucker, are you sir?"

"No!" Gajeel said decisively. "See, Shrimp? Sometimes ya just have to ask!"

Levy turned around, unable to stand this stupidity much longer. Hands massaged her temples.

"No, no, your little sister has a good mind to ask!"

"Gihi, sis sure does!"

_I'm going to kill him, _she thought.

"But I'll need a licence…"

"No, that's the beauty! As a combat model, current Magnolia law dictates that any guild mage may pilot one of these lovely machines without documentation!"

"Sold!" Gajeel was hugging the bike again. "I'm going to take good care of ya!"

_Where will I bury the body? I'll have to cut it up!_

"Now to take her for a spin!"

* * *

Gajeel was pushing the bike home. He had gotten five feet from the dealership before succumbing to motion sickness and had to get off. The saleman had quickly pointed out the 'no refunds' section on the contract. Levy stalked angrily behind Gajeel, stewing.

"It's not fair…why can't I use her?" He croaked.

"You knew beforehand," Levy simmered with anger, "and you still bought it!"

"But she's so beautiful…I still want her." He sniffled. "She purrs wonderfully."

"Stop calling it a girl!" Levy snapped. "Three million, Gajeel! Now our best bet is to sell it on and reduce our losses."

"I'm not selling her!" Gajeel protested petulantly. "She's part of the family now!"

Levy pressed her hands against the sides of heads, covering her ears. She had no idea how this had happened so fast. One minute they'd just been walking along, and the next her boyfriend had apparently gone insane and sunk three million jewels into a piece of scrap metal.

Oh well, by morning he'd have eaten it and it'd be gone.

* * *

A few days later, Levy looked out of her studies' window at Gajeel in their front garden with Sasha. She had no idea why he'd chosen that name, but he'd said it like it was obvious. She had mixed feelings now; something unexpected had come out of this.

Gajeel had bought books on automechanics. He learned how to look after her. He looked positively serene out there, cleaning her and tuning her. Oh crap, even Levy was calling it a her now!

But it made Levy think; she had her books. She had her hobby that made her happy, but Gajeel had nothing. His whole life was fighting, with little else. Sas…_the bike _seemed to give him something to do. Something creative, rather than destructive-and he seemed to have an affinity with machines. Probably due to the metal. And as he himself had said; he was young. Why not live now?

Levy sighed and went down to the basement. She plucked out the book Fried had given her on runes. Struggling under the weight, she hefted it back up two stories to her study. She took her wind reading glasses (which she only used for business, and never pleasure – books should be savoured) and began to look for what could help her.

* * *

"Heya Shrimp!" Gajeel said happily as he saw Levy approach him. He noted the pen and book in her hands. "What'cha up to?"

"I'm going to help you ride this bike," she said firmly.

"Really?" Gajeel thrilled. "Can you use runes on me like Troia?"

"No. I'm going to write on your bike." She moved towards it, but suddenly her feet weren't touching the ground any more. Gajeel had picked her up.

"Don't hurt Sasha," he pleaded.

"It's a bike."

"Don't hurt her!"

"Gajeel, you idiot!" Levy raged. "Put me down, I'm trying to help you!"

Gajeel looked suspicious but put her down. She walked over to…the bike and began transcribing runes along her…its bodywork.

"I'm not a medical magic user. I can't heal your sickness. But I think I might be able to fool it. These are containment runes. They will project a space around the bike, and mark it as stationary. Things will still pass through, but it'll seem like you're standing still."

"So I can't feel the speed?" Gajeel sounded disappointed.

"No one can feel speed!" Levy snapped. She gave a brief physics lesson. "People can only feel acceleration. This spell will take that away, but you'll still have the wind whipping through your hair!" She got a little snarky at the end there.

"Huh. If I can't feel acceleration, I'll have better control in tight turns…"

"There you go! It's all coming up daises," Levy muttered. "I heard Lu-chan say that I was a mechanic in Edolas. I have no idea how; these machines don't interest me at all."

"But Edolas me had a bike! He was just like me, with my cool and smooth charms!"

Levy looked at him with lidded eyes, but said nothing before returning to her work. "There. I'll need to periodically recharge the runes, but they should last for at least a month – whoa!" Gajeel picked her up from behind in a crushing hug. She could feel his tears streaming into her hair. _He got weird sometimes._

* * *

"Woooooohooooooooo!" Gajeel yelled, revving the engine before throwing her into a pinpoint turn. Sasha handled like a beauty. She was really made for maneuverability The heavy chassis quickly killed speed and added impact to her turns.

He took her up Magnolia's sweeping roads, feeling the glorious wind in his face, hair blowing like some lion-maned Adonis. He grinned like a fool. He'd missed this sort of thing ever since his motion sickness had kicked in. He eventually returned home.

"I'm taking Sasha on every mission from now on!" He said gleefully.

"Oh no, you are not!" Levy fumed. "And I am not competing with this thing for your affections! Give it a non-human name!"

Gajeel stared at his love. The bike, not Levy. Something to do with black, he thought. He looked at her sleek and dangerous curves, predatory in nature. His eyes lit up.

"Kurotaka!" And she was so dubbed, _Black Hawk._

* * *

Levy came back from the shops a couple of days later carrying a bag of groceries. She saw Reedus just about to leave her front gate.

"Reedus!" She said happily. "Come by to visit?"

He looked nervous. "Oui, but I have to go now, bye!" He scurried away, leaving Levy bemused. She walked in to see Gajeel with Kurotaka in the garden. He looked up guiltily.

"Ah, Shrimp!"

"Hey, what was Reedus up to…," she stopped to gape. Kurotaka now had her name emblazoned on her side. Reedus' handiwork. But the problem was what was next to it. A sexy lady decal. A scantily clad woman in a bikini. Levy scowled like satan. It had her face. It did _not _have her body, that was for sure.

"It's supposed to be complimentary!" He said, panicky. Reedus had said that it was a bad idea…

Levy placed the grocery bag down and began to twirl her handbag by the strap. Gajeel gulped, remembering the moment on Tenrou. He had witnessed the awesome power of that handbag then.

He fled.

"Come here Gajeel, I wanna 'kiss' you!" She never stopped scowling as she went after him. "Right in the face!"

* * *

**This chapter was a chance to look at Gajeel's sillier side, like when he went looking for cats before Edolas. When he wants something, he wants something! Oh, and the bike is Cloud's from FFVII AC.**

**I think I'm gonna let him keep it…**

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaay!"

**Enjoy the handbagging…**

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, no!"

**And sorry, I know this one of my weaker ones…but sleep no come good, writing no come good.**


	53. Girl Talk

**Be warned ye who enter here. We be talking about sex! **

"Wow!" Lucy thrilled as she stepped through the front door. "Levy-chan, it's great!"

"I know!" Levy giggled. She began to give Lucy the guided tour of her new house. She did the ground floor first, and then took her to the basement. Lucy marvelled at the enormous book collection Levy was amassing. Soon, even that expansive basement would not be enough.

They went upstairs and Levy showed her the best room in the house; her study. It was the perfect size; not too small, not too big. As the door opened, you had a little desk tucked into the corner on the immediate right, and a bean bag chair just beyond it in the far corner. On the wall opposite the door was a window that gave perfect light to the desk and surrounding area. Lucy assumed that Levy used the floor more than the desk, surrounded by books.

On the left, the entire wall was a bookcase, filled with books. Levy rotated useful stuff from the basement to here. If something was done, she'd take it downstairs. Lucy browsed through the books here. There was some interesting stuff for sure, but something much more important caught her eye.

A small section was labelled 'Gajeel's books'. Levy had forgotten about it in her desire to show her room and Lucy bounded over to it and began looking. She smiled at the childhood classics that he had read. Who knew that Gajeel was such a cutie? She felt Levy jump on her back, arms around her shoulders.

"No Lu-chan, don't look! Gajeel'll kill me!" She cried. Lucy ignored her and plucked a book from the shelf, standing despite having Levy on her back. This was interesting. Amongst the children's novels were more adult books, science fantasy mostly.

"'First and Only' by Dan Abnett," Lucy read. "Is this what Gajeel likes?"

Levy slid from her back, cheeks burning. "Um…his reading has gotten a lot better. He likes books with a bit of action and violence mostly."

"Never going to read Shakespeare?" Lucy said smiling.

"It's not bad!" Levy pouted, feeling insulted for her love. "Everyone likes different types of things. I'm so happy that he enjoys reading, I don't care what!" She realised that she was tearing slightly, and Lucy looked a bit taken aback. She had gotten more than a little defensive, but she hated that anyone might insult Gajeel's intelligence.

"Of course, Levy-chan," Lucy said in placating tones. "I like these kind of books too! In fact, the language can be kind of complicated sometimes, lots of specific jargon."

"Uhn!" Levy beamed suddenly. "They're perfect for him! The prose is often simple and literal, and whenever he finds a hard word, he asks me!" Lucy watched her friend glow. Sharing her joy in reading with Gajeel made her so very happy. And it had noticeably made Gajeel a better person.

Levy made a sly face suddenly and glanced out of the door, as if checking that they were alone. She scurried over to the desk and opened the bottom drawer. She took out what was very clearly a book, but wrapped in colourful wrapping paper with a red bow on it.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"'Only in Death' by Dan Abnett. It's the next in the series, and it just came out. I'm going to surprise him with it. It looks perfect for him. I skimmed a bit, and it's kinda horror themed. Halloween soon, after all!"

"And when will you give it to him exactly? It's not his birthday."

Levy frowned. She hadn't even considered that. She'd just sort of bought it and wrapped it naturally. "Um…people can just give gifts, can't they?" She asked, feeling foolish. Lucy giggled. Her friend was paradoxically one of the most mature and most childlike guild members at the same time. She was never vindictive or spiteful but often did things on happy whims, not even thinking on them.

"I'm sure he'll love it whatever!" Lucy smiled, making Levy feel better. Lucy looked a little sly herself and walked out of the study and into the bedroom which was right next to it. Levy suddenly went bright red and followed her.

"Lu-chan! Don't just walk into other people's bedrooms!" She cried. Lucy looked bored.

"I was hoping there'd be some handcuffs on display or something," she said.

"Why…would we have something like that?" Levy asked, bright red and sweating.

Lucy grinned and sat on the bed. She patted it for Levy to sit next to her. "This is actually something I wanna talk about."

Wait, she wanted to talk about what now? Levy walked around the bed grabbing Kurogane as she went. She felt like she was going to need the stuffed lion's support in the coming minutes.

"So, I was hoping to talk to you about sex," Lucy began and Levy quailed. "You see, trying to get Natsu to experiment is impossible. I think anything other than him on top and me just laying there scares the crap out of him!"

"And what would I know?" Levy asked blandly.

"Well, you're the biggest pervert I know," Lucy said. Levy spent so much time focussing on being called the biggest, that she almost missed the next word.

"Wait, what!?"

"Levy-chan," Lucy wheedled, "I don't know anyone else who has spent time reading quite as many racy novels as you. Now admitted, that's more because you exhaust the bookstore so quickly that you had no choice, but you've picked up a few things!"

Lucy looked at Levy - she was trembling violently, an odd expression on her face. The images in her head went like this: Levy talking to Lucy. Lucy talking to Natsu. Natsu talking to Gajeel, mockingly. Gajeel standing over Levy, his face shadowed, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay, Lu-chan," she said at last. "But there is one thing I need from you: proof that Natsu can't use this against him."

"How can I…"

"Penis measurements. If Gajeel's is bigger, he'll win any argument."

"But what if Natsu is bigger?"

"Then you'll lie and agree to any number that I make up."

"Okay. Is it odd that we've both measured?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Go."

"Six inches," Lucy said proudly. She looked at Levy's face. The smaller woman had her hand over her mouth to prevent laughing. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "What!"

"Is that all? It's so cute!" Levy giggled mischievously.

"It's a good size!" Lucy replied hotly. "How much bigger can…"

"Nine." Levy never looked more smug.

Lucy gaped. The size differences just kept on coming for this pair. "But that's so big…and you're so small…doesn't it hurt?"

Levy went bright red again. "Um…sometimes. But honestly, every time we have sex is like a minefield anyway. He's so frigging strong!"

"Oh yes, do you still have problems with that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, let me put it like this; Wendy charges me money now." Levy blanched. "I'm as frail as I ever was, and Gajeel's strength has gone up massively. Last week, he _almost _broke three ribs by accident."

"What!? But what about your defence spell? Can't you use that?"

Levy deadpanned. "It turns me into metal. It's Gajeel. The what slayer?"

"Oh. Oh. Ohhhh!" Lucy made a face. "How do you two even do 'it' at all?"

"Well it's fine most of the time. Just because he can bench press a small continent doesn't mean that he can't hold an egg. He's really very gentle with me. It's just that if he gets a bit too…into it…he loses control."

Lucy sat there thinking for a minute and something occurred to her. "Thinking of pain, has he ever…changed to metal while inside you?"

Levy made an expression that suggested that she was remembering the single most painful moment of her entire life. She clutched Kurogane tightly. "…no…"

Silence descended. "Wait! He can extend his limbs and turn them into blades! Can he also…"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die!" Levy wailed, clutching Kurogane tighter to her chest. How had none of this ever occurred to her before? Her boyfriend was a living weapon. He'd kill her by accident! She could see the headlines now: Midget dies in bizarre sexual scenario. What an obituary!

Lucy felt bad as she watched the blunette spiral out of control. She tried to drag the conversation back on topic. "So what do you two get up to?"

Levy frowned. "When we started, I was kinda submissive. He knew what he was doing, and I didn't. Most of it was me just lying back and taking it."

"So how did you get past that?" Lucy asked, interested.

"Um…well, when we encountered the strength problem, Gajeel suggested that I try going on top, so that I could dictate the pace, look after myself." She smiled. "That works pretty well – it's still safe, standard sex, but a bit of a shake up."

"Hmm…I'll have to try that with Natsu. It doesn't sound too scary for him." Lucy frowned. "But surely you two do more kinky stuff. I remember the roleplay incident from a while back. Cancer made that outfit for you."

"Yes…we roleplay," Levy admitted shakily. "Gajeel likes me dressing up, now he's past the embarrassment phase."

Lucy grinned like a wolf. "And what do you dress as exactly?"

"I will never tell," Levy said severely, sticking out her tongue.

"Nurse? Maid? Schoolgirl?"

Levy grinned unexpectedly. "One of them, but I won't say which!" (AN: I'll just leave my audience with their perverted imaginations…)

Lucy pouted at the lack of information. "And Gajeel?"

"He'd kill me…" Levy admitted.

"Batman?"

"Stop it!" Levy shouted. "Stop guessing!"

"Okay, let's move on. Bondage?" Lucy was enjoying Levy's discomfort now, but Levy actually looked angry at that question.

"Think back to how Gajeel and I first met."

"Hmm? Oh!"

"That's a sore point, Lu-chan. After that incident, being bound frightens me. But before you ask, the other way doesn't work, because Gajeel can break any bindings." _Or their mountings…_

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…how about S&M?"

Levy was definitely glaring. "Are you paying attention? I can't hurt Gajeel, and he has to try _not _to hurt me!"

Lucy looked a little sad. "So I return to my earlier point: how do you two manage at all? Do you just do plain old boring stuff? Sure, a little dressing up is nice, but the sex is the same!"

"…well, my favourite position is…" Levy began to wriggle, unable to spit it out. Lucy prodded her. "Him standing, carrying me!" She blurted. Not waiting for the response, she went on. "Shut up! If I have to suffer with this height for my entire life, I might as well enjoy the few perks! I like to be held by him!"

Lucy laughed, but wasn't quite sure if that'd work for them. Well, Natsu was plenty strong…

"Still is that it? Don't you guys do anything crazy?"

"Not really. Sorry to disappoint you." She smirked. "I'm pure and innocent and Gajeel's straightforward!"

Lucy sighed, but she'd gotten a few ideas. Time to make Natsu suffer.

* * *

About an hour after Lucy left, Gajeel returned with a brown paper bag. He headed up to the bedroom, where Levy waited on the bed, reading.

"Heya, Shrimp." He sniffed. "Bunny-girl come over, then?"

"Yep. You get everything?"

Gajeel smiled and began placing items on the top of the drawers. "Whipped cream, bunch of bananas, pair of kiwis, a whip, a fedora, and a raunchy novel!"

He stared at the line up.

"Lily will make a cute Indiana Jones for the Halloween party!" He said.

"And Erza will like that book for her birthday!" Levy smiled. "Is that all the stuff for the salad now?"

"Yeah. Exceeds have weird tastes, right?" He began to pack the items away.

Levy smiled. "By the way, Lucy and I got talking, and about you and Natsu…three more inches."

"GIHIHIHIHIHI! I'll bring that up the next time he's being a douche!" He made to take the bag downstairs.

"Gajeel…"

"Hm? Oh sorry," he said, placing the whipped cream back on the drawers. "Gajeel's gonna eat good tonight…"

* * *

**I'm aware that I haven't done much with my M rating (it was more out of safety) but I wanted a chance to at least talk about their sex life. Even if only in a nudge, nudge, wink, wink, kinda way. Because I'm immature like that. **

**Heh. Nine inches.**

**Now I've rewritten this story like five times out of fear, so I'm just gonna go ahead and hit submit before I chicken out.**


	54. Detective Inspector Redfox

**Since I'm busy this weekend, I'm posting my Halloween story now. It's not a scary story mind, just using the occasion!**

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail murder mystery night!" Makarov shouted happily. He stood on a balcony overlooking the main foyer of an old mansion that they'd rented for the night. It was a good place for Halloween, Levy thought. It wasn't decked out with any cobwebs or the like, but it was old-fashioned and dark. Wood panelling and exquisite detail was everywhere, and the lights were all on low power for added atmosphere.

Then again, the Halloween party itself wasn't until tomorrow night, when they'd all be dressed up as monsters and drinking. This was much more fun in Levy's opinion. The problem with Fairy Tail was that parties were usually no more exciting than a regular day!

"You all know the rules, so please, enjoy yourself for the first period." Makarov hopped down, and all the guild members began to mingle. All of the boys were dressed in old fashioned suits and all of the girls had Victorian style dresses on. Levy's was sky blue, and due to her slim physique was suffering the least of all the girls under her corset.

The rules were pretty simple. For this first part, they were all allowed to walk around the mansion freely. There were drinks and cocktail food set up at various points to get a bit of flow going. People were encouraged to explore. Levy went looking for a library. There had to be one in a place this size, right?

In secret, one person had been designated the 'murderer' and given a magical wand that when touched to a person made a bloody stain. If the murderer tagged you, then you had to play dead for the rest of the night. Not too fun, in Levy's opinion.

After the murder happened, the detective would arrive to deduce the murderer. In Makarov's style, there was a punishment for the detective for getting the wrong suspect. However, if he nominated the correct one, that person would suffer instead. Not a very fair result to be the detective then. However a suspect wrongly accused would also suffer a minor punishment, so you had to be careful not to be implicated.

Previously, Makarov had also pulled a name out of a hat to be the detective. What everyone didn't know is that he'd magically rigged the name he wanted, for maximum hilarity. Levy giggled. She couldn't wait for the entrance of Detective Inspector Redfox.

* * *

Outside the mansion, Gajeel waited with Lily in the cool night air. He was dressed like Sherlock Holmes, and he was loving it. Like his Edolas counterpart, his cool and groovy charms were well suited to this style. Lily rolled his eyes, the world's cutest Watson.

"I can't wait to get inside," Gajeel said. "It's boring out here."

"Mira will call us soon enough. You've got food, haven't you?" Lily said.

"Psh. Finger food. I want a big meal."

"You know that there'll be food after the game. Calm down. Aren't you worried more about the punishment? It's about a forty to one shot of getting the right suspect." Earlier, Makarov had waved some smelly stuff under Gajeel's nose, killing his sense of smell. So he couldn't just sniff his way to the murderer.

"That's if I'm guessing. But I'll deduct it with my wits!" Gajeel stated confidently.

"Deduce. The word you were looking for was deduce." Lily rolled his eyes again.

* * *

Levy had found her way to the library by some kind of well developed spider-sense. Books just called to her. She browsed through the selection, but it wasn't very interesting. A bunch of old novels, most famous and well known to her. Dickens, Chaucer, Shakespeare. '

She looked up at the high shelves with frustration. If she hadn't been wearing such an elaborate dress, she'd probably have tried climbing the shelves to get at the books there. Because that had never gone against her in the past. Nope, never been buried under an avalanche of books.

That anyone needed to know about.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy called as she entered. "How'd I know that I'd find you here?"

"I wasn't going to climb the shelves!" Levy said quickly.

"O…kay?"

"I hope this murderer strikes soon," Levy said. "This place creeps me out. I just want to get to the dinner."

"And missing your boyfriend? After all, when better to have him around, than in a scary place?"

Together, they went over the books they could find, chatting.

A shadowy figure watched them from the doorway.

* * *

Gajeel heard a scream pierce the night. He stood, clenching a pipe between his teeth. "Come, dear Lilyson! There is foul play afoot!"

"God, you had Levy read Sherlock Holmes to you, didn't you?" Lily said, grimacing.

They busted through the front door. "Never fear, Detective Inspector Redfox is here!"

"Quick!" Makarov said, still in character. "There has been a murder…in the library!"

_Library? Has to be the Shrimp, _Gajeel thought. But they got there to find Lucy lying on the ground, acting dead. He could see blood on her dress. Slowly, all of the guild members gathered in the room. Levy was looking very nervous as several guild members eyed her suspiciously. Apparently, lots of people had seen her in the area.

"Well Inspector, it's up to you to find the perpetrator of this crime," Makarov said nonchalantly.

"Gihi! Redfox is on the case! First, I'll start by examining the harlot's corpse!"

"Hey!" Lucy protested at the insult.

"Shh. Dead people don't talk," Gajeel said grinning, as he turned her over. "Lord, yer a lot heavier than Shrimp!"

"Hey!" Lucy protested louder.

"Lilyson, note that the woman appears to have suffered a stab wound below the ribs on the left hand side. Hmm, upward trajectory, from the front." Lily scribbled in a notepad as Gajeel dictated.

"Oi Gajeel, I saw who did it!" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel glanced up.

"That's Detective Inspector to you maggot!" He roared, grabbing Natsu by the muffler and slapping him repeatedly. "Now tell me everything you saw!"

"Guh…I was outside the library. I heard Levy and Lucy talking and bam! The next minute, Lucy's on the floor and Levy's gone!" Natsu said.

"So ya didn't actually see the stab?" Gajeel was right in Natsu's face, radiating menace.

"Umm…no…," Natsu said, sweating buckets.

"Then. Ya. Are. Useless. To. Me!" Gajeel said, headbutting him with every word.

"Your questioning skills need work," Lily noted wryly.

"Oi Shrimp! Did ya do it?" He shouted across the room.

"N…no!" She shouted back, teary eyed. "It wasn't me! I saw a shadowy figure outside the library. Maybe it was Natsu!"

"Ah? Then I'm about ready to deliver my verdict," Gajeel said.

Lily smacked him hard in the shin. "Look a bit harder before making judgements!"

"Grrr…fine, damn cat."

* * *

Gajeel took people one by one into a side room for questioning.

"Elfman! What were ya doing at the time of the crime?"

"Being a Man!"

"Gray! Where are yer clothes?"

"Oh crap! That was a rental, too!"

"Juvia! Ya hate Lucy, right?"

"Juvia does not like love-rival, but Juvia has been with Gray-sama all night."

"Mira! Where's my drink?"

"Here you go, Inspector!"

Lily watched him. He seemed to alternate between pointless questions and murder related questions. But as he listened, he began to see a spark of genius from Gajeel. People let their guards down before the stupid questions, loosening tongues. He was building a good picture of people's movements. And Lily noticed Wendy and Romeo pop up in the questions more and more. What had Gajeel noticed? Towards the end, he suspected that he was just gossiping, as the pair had apparently spent the night mostly together. What a waste of time, Lily sighed.

At last, Levy was his final suspect. Gajeel adjusted a lamp to shine in her eyes.

"First question: why are ya so short?"

"Ga-ji-ru…," Levy scowled. Then she began to plead. "Please help me, I'm not the killer, I promise! I had only left the library for a minute and I heard Lu-chan scream. By the time I got back in, all I saw was someone fleeing the room. But it's so dark that I couldn't see them!"

"How can I trust ya?" He asked suspiciously, making Levy flush angrily before calming herself.

"Lu-chan's my best friend! Why would I choose her?"

"Hmm…why indeed?" Gajeel puffed on his pipe. It wasn't lit, making him look stupid. In fact, he was having the biggest brainwave of his life.

"Gajeel, please help me!" Levy asked desperately.

"No problems. I think I've got this case all wrapped up!"

* * *

They were all back in the library, awaiting the verdict with baited breath. Lucy was up and about, bored of lying down. Gajeel paced back and forth, making pretend puffs on his pipe, enjoying the atmosphere.

"Hmm…quite a difficult case, I must say. But I found evidence that pointed to an inevitable conclusion. And then the suspect gave themselves away during questioning. And that suspect, the murderer is…"

Gajeel pointed a damning finger into the crowd.

"Levy McGarden!"

"What!?" She shrieked amongst the general hubbub of the crowd. "Why are you picking on me?"

"Gihi. Gihihihihi! Let me display the first piece of evidence: the stab wound!" He pointed at Lucy. "It comes in under her ribs, aiming up. Bunny-girl is one of the shortest guild members. In order to make that injury, the murderer would have to be considerably shorter!"

There was an excited tone to the background noise now.

"That only leaves three possible candidates: Ya, Wendy or Romeo!" He smiled. "And rather than ask about the murder, I asked most people what those two were up to, and guess what? They were together the whole time!"

The pair blushed as gossip instantly flared up.

"But Lu-chan is my best friend. I have no reason to murder her!" Levy shouted.

"Objection!" Gajeel grinned, caught up in his own theatrics. He tapped the side of his nose knowingly. "In order to make my deduction, I had to think outside the box. Think back to the rules of the game. If I guess right, that person is punished. If I'm wrong, I'm punished. Which means…"

The crowd sounded confused.

"The only safe person is the murder victim! They are the only person present who cannot possibly suffer punishment!"

"Ooooooooooh!" Went the crowd.

"So I put it to ya that ya murdered Lucy, with yer shortness making the wound, and yer compassion making the choice!"

Levy flushed.

"In fact, ya headed right to the library, knowing that it would draw Lucy like a moth to the flame! This murder was pre-errr…"

"Premeditated," Lily filled in.

"Right!" Gajeel grinned. "What about it, Shrimp? Ready to come clean?"

Levy looked shocked. "Nu…nu…nu…nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo!" She fell to her knees, crying. Not another punishment game! How many was that now?

"Gihi! Don't feel bad to be outfoxed by the Redfox!" _Hey, good job on the one-liner, brain!_

"Congratulations, Gajeel-kun. Now with the game over, let's feast!" Makarov called.

* * *

Gajeel was going through the food at a terrific rate. Levy looked on with familiar amazement. They sat around a huge banquet table piled high with food. The ruckus was immense as people drank and shouted and fought.

"Ya know what yer punishment is yet?" He asked with his mouth full.

"No, but if it involves a skimpy outfit, I'm blaming you!"

"Gihi! Not bad, though, right?"

"Hm. You acted like a hero from one of my favourite book series. I'm not sure that I can be angry." She flushed, looking away. "Keep the costume."

Gajeel laughed loudly and dirtily. Makarov approached them from behind.

"Ah, Levy-kun! I hope you are ready for this. Your punishment for losing the game is not too bad. For the Halloween party, you will be the waitress. If someone asks, you have to do."

"Oh, thank god! It could have been…"

"Gihi. Gihihihi. GIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!"

Levy didn't turn around, and kept looking at Makarov. "This is going to be hell, isn't it?"

* * *

**The following day at the Halloween party...**

The curtains on the stage rose, revealing Gajeel in a white suit, with his guitar in hand. He'd quickly changed out of his Big Bad Wolf costume. He began playing his new song, 'Best Friend'. The crowd booed him, but he paid no mind as the thrown food hit him and his dancer.

Before him, red with embarrassment was Levy in her Little Red Riding Hood costume, dancing to a tune that didn't exist.

_Enjoy yourself now Gajeel, because you aren't getting sex until new years!_

* * *

**Phoenix Wright meets Liar Game…**


	55. Taking Care of Him

It was quite late at night as Levy sat snugly in her bean bag chair, reading a horror novel. This close past Halloween she couldn't help herself. The lights were off, save the dim illumination from the lamp on her nearby desk.

She looked up at a tiny noise outside the window and shook her head. Levy fundamentally liked horror stories for their plots, but actually sitting through them was difficult. She always wanted to know who or what was going on, but panicked easily. Gajeel's love of horror movies was not helping. They went to see Paranormal Activity in the cinema. Levy had spent most of it pressing her face into Gajeel's shoulder, trying not to see or hear.

She squeaked like a mouse as the front door suddenly slammed. Trying to calm her racing heart and chastising herself for being stupid, she heard a sound a bit like a dying whale.

"Calm down, Gajeel!" Lily's voice barked.

Levy hurried out of her study as Lily, in his battle mode, made the top of the stairs supporting an ailing Gajeel, one hand clasped over his mouth.

"Gajeel, are you okay?" Levy asked.

"T…t…toilet!" He blurted, and Lily pushed him into the bathroom. There was a retching noise. Levy pushed past a shrinking Lily to her boyfriend. She gently pulled back his long hair to get it out of the way. Absent-mindedly, she removed her headband, and tied it around Gajeel's hair to make a ponytail.

"Feeling better?" She asked kindly.

He shook his head. "I did something stupid," he said, holding his head over the toilet bowl.

Levy smiled. "Sounds like you!"

He glared at her, but returned to chucking up the contents of his stomach.

"So what actually happened?" Levy asked.

"I was eating some scrap metal that I found…," Gajeel began, his voice weak.

"…which he didn't check through first," Lily added.

"Shaddup. Well, it turns out that there were some batteries in that pile," Gajeel finished.

Levy looked around, as if searching for the punchline. "And…?"

"Did you never tell her?" Lily asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Shaddup, damn cat!" He turned and ralphed again. "They were nickel-cadmium batteries."

"So?"

Gajeel grimaced. "I'm allergic to cadmium," he admitted, as if confessing to an old, dark secret.

"Allergic? Is that all? It's poisonous to any other human!" Levy exclaimed.

"Huh? Really? Maybe it's not an allergy then. Maybe it's just a bit much for my slayer…mag…ic…" His sentence ended in him puking again. "I'll be okay later, but it takes about a day for my system to purge this shit!"

Levy cocked an eyebrow. "How many times have you done this to know how long it'll last?"

Gajeel didn't respond. "Twice since I've met him. This is the third. Lord knows how many times before that?" Lily said, enjoying Gajeel's impotent rage. Gajeel grabbed a loose toilet roll and threw it at the Exceed, but it didn't even reach his feet. Levy's eyes widened. Just how much strength had Gajeel lost? The man who could punch through walls was unable to throw a roll of paper.

Gajeel looked at her as she giggled. "Now I can look after you for a change!"

* * *

Finally, Gajeel appeared to have emptied the entirety of his digestive system. Levy helped him back to their bedroom, supporting his weight on her small frame. He looked pitiful as she helped him out of his clothes and into bed.

"I can't sleep like this," he moaned.

"Would you like me to read to you?" She asked happily.

"I ain't a child!" He replied petulantly. Levy looked a little sad, but Gajeel didn't pay attention to that, instead changing to weak voice. "I didn't say no."

Levy giggled at his machismo. She went and fetched a nice long book to take his mind off of his condition. She went back to the bed, and Gajeel rested his head on her thighs as she readied the book. She winced slightly. She was not good at supporting his weight.

"What is the book?" He asked.

"The Hobbit by Tolkien. It's very famous."

"Oh? Will I like it?"

"There's a lot of fighting and fantasy stuff," she replied. Gajeel looked at her funny, as it had sounded like she was going to continue, but stopped herself. "Alright, it has a dragon and short people!"

"Gihi! Sounds like my kinda book!"

Levy began to read aloud. Gajeel closed his eyes, listening to her voice. She was really good at this, Gajeel thought. Reading was her thing, after all. Perfectly pitched and not too fast…Gajeel was asleep within minutes. Levy giggled as his snores began. She ran her small hand through that mane of his. He made a noise of pleasure but didn't wake. She let him lie there until her leg had gone completely numb from his weight. She then pushed him over to his pillow and he made little complaint.

* * *

Levy woke to a fist in her face. Thankfully, Gajeel was still weak and it didn't hurt. She sighed. It was still the middle of the night and the room was pitch black. She pushed the hand away just have it right back in her face again. Gajeel was moaning pitifully, clearly in physical distress. He farted. It sounded a bit like a bomb went off. Levy covered her nose. Oh sweet merciful heavens, it was awful! She'd have to remember to check all of the metal he ate from now on!

He was still writhing, seemingly only half conscious. Poor thing, she thought. She sat up in the bed and cradled his head against her side. He seemed to relax a little at the touch. Levy opened her mouth and began to sing to him, the only song she could think of at that moment.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

_And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull._

_And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town._

Levy was certainly not the world's greatest singer, but her voice was soothing and melodious, and Gajeel seemed to be quite content by the end. Levy had no idea if he was really awake at all, but he was just so cute like this. Gajeel's normal sleeping face was as harsh as his normal one, but like this, he seemed like a little child.

* * *

Gajeel woke in the morning and instantly clutched his aching head. He felt a bit like he'd been hit by a train. He had to never eat a fucking battery again. At least they weren't Lithium – that metal was like a fucking narcotic to him. It gave him a bad acid trip that he never wanted to repeat.

But, he noted, he felt much better than he expected to. He couldn't remember the night at all, save for a soothing voice singing to him. He looked over to see that Levy had vacated the bed before he'd woken. He sniffed as he heard footsteps approach. That smelled good!

Levy re-entered holding a tray with a bowl on it.

"Ah Gajeel! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Not too shabby, Shrimp."

"Here! I made you some chicken soup to help ease you back in," she said, setting the tray over his legs.

"Thank ya," he mumbled. He still wasn't used to showing weakness and having other people look after him. It wasn't a huge action, but he still felt humbled by her kindness. He was used to suffering maladies in their rawest form, and unused to having the symptoms eased by treatment.

"Gajeel, why are you crying?" She asked with concern.

_What!? _He _was_ crying. Damn him for being so weak, but seeing her look after him, feeling her love…damn he was such a fucking softy now!

"Sorry…I'm just being stupid," he said, wiping his eyes. He pushed past it and began slurping the soup. Levy smiled.

"You're going to have to give me a list of metals that you shouldn't eat!"

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow. "Did Superman tell Luthor: 'Hey, I don't like kryptonite?'"

"I'm not your arch nemesis!" Levy pouted. "So, cadmium's bad. Iron, lead, nickel, brass, copper, gold, silver, you've eaten all of those…platinum?"

"Never tried it."

"Mercury?"

"Actually, it's a very interesting flavor."

"Cobalt?"

"Turns my tongue blue," he laughed, "but it ain't harmful."

"How about the alkali metals like lithium or potassium?"

"There is more than just lithium!? Oh crap, what sorta drug coma is potassium gonna give me!?" He quailed.

"Right, none of those!" Levy said cheerily. "Is it okay?"

"The soup? Yeah, it's great." He looked sincere. "Thank ya for taking care of me."

"Of course! You end up doing it for me all of the time!" Levy said. "Of course I'll look after you…Gajeel, you're eating the spoon again!"

He looked down. "Ah crap! Sorry!" Levy began to laugh, unable to help herself. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Gajeel smiled thinly, but didn't quite see the funny side. He went through far too much cutlery. Finally, she managed to calm herself.

"Don't worry – you're sick! You can do silly things when you're ill!" She stood and went to him, embracing his arm. She kissed his forehead. With him on the bed, she was just about tall enough to make it. "I'll look after you until you're all better!"

Gajeel smiled and bereft of his spoon, lifted the bowl to down the remaining soup in one go. Levy took the tray and put it on a drawer. She helped him to his feet.

"Come on," she said forcefully. "A bit of exercise will do you the world of good!"

* * *

"Hey Metalhead!" Natsu shouted as Gajeel entered the guild the following day. "I heard through the cat-gossip that someone has a weakness! Who has ever heard of a slayer that couldn't eat his element?" He spread his hands wide, mocking.

Gajeel grimaced. This was gonna be a long day.

"Hey Romeo! Mastered the green flame yet?" Levy called. "Natsu said that he wanted to try it!"

Romeo brightened at her words and hurled the green fire at a blustering Natsu. He swallowed the flame involuntarily, and he went the same unhealthy green himself. He rolled on the ground, making pathetic noises.

Gajeel chuckled. "I love ya, Shrimp!"


	56. Taking Care of Her

Lily stood next to the bed, in which Levy lay. The blanket was pulled up to her chin, and a moist towel was on her forehead. Her face was flushed pink and her breathing laboured. Lily was worried that this fever would not break any time soon.

"Gajeel," she said thinly, with no force at all.

"He'll be back soon," Lily reassured. _I hope._

* * *

Winter had hit Magnolia hard. Gajeel trudged through the forest, up to his knees in the deep snow. More of is howled down, blown by harsh winds. He was wrapped up in a thick woollen cloak to ward off the worst of it. Gajeel was tough, but this was bad even for him.

He dearly wished to be back home again, but that thought brought the image of Levy and he pressed on harder until he finally found his goal: Porylusica's cottage. He knocked on the door loudly and repeatedly until she finally answered it. Seeing her hard gaze, he immediately jammed his foot in the door frame.

"I know ya hate humans, but I need help. The quicker ya help, the quicker I leave." Porylusica responded to the logic, allowing Gajeel entry. He'd expected the cottage to be freezing, but it was pleasantly warm. Runic warding, no doubt. It was a tidy and sterile place, free of sentimentality.

"So, what do you want?" She asked abruptly.

"Shrimp has a fever. I need some medicine for her. Wendy told me to come here," he surmised efficiently. He was not in a good mood, but Wendy had emphasised the need for clear, emotionless statements with this difficult woman.

She raised an eyebrow. "I am a guild healer. I don't know who this 'Shrimp' is, but they fall outside of my jurisdiction."

"Levy," Gajeel grunted, placing a palm downwards at about the height of Levy's head.

"Ah," she said, a fleeting look of understanding passing her features. Then she frowned. "That damn girl again? Always making work for me." She began picking through jars of herbs on her shelves.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Gajeel asked. He was curious, had Shrimp needed help in the past? He really was a newcomer to the guild, even now. Had he ever asked her about her past? No, since he had so many hang ups about his own.

Porylusica looked displeased with the small talk, but it was going to be a long and lonely winter. Also, berating her fellow species was her favourite pastime. "In youth, that girl was feeble and sickly. I swear, she must have had every contagion that ever came through this city. Colds, Flus, every little thing." She used a pestle and mortar to grind a selection of herbs that she'd picked.

"But she's not like that now," Gajeel said.

The healer shrugged. "She must have built up a lot of immunity from all of those diseases. It took her far too long compared to most people, but she got there eventually."

A thought occurred to Gajeel. "Is that why she's so short? Her growth was hindered?"

Porylusica glared at him, annoyed. "You nitwit, that's backwards. She was sickly because she has such a feeble body. Just like you have a feeble brain."

"Oi. Say what ya want about me, but don't badmouth Shri…Levy."

She jabbed the pestle in his direction. "Listen you. This is my house and you need my help. You are in no position to make demands."

Gajeel grunted something vaguely apologetic_. Stupid Hag_.

She returned to grinding, adding another herb to the mix. "So, why are you the one picking this up? Last time I checked, it'd be one of those two dunderheads. No, it'd be both, fighting over who got to take it."

Gajeel smiled at the description of Jet and Droy. "Well, I'm her boyfriend now."

"Hard to believe. I don't keep up on the gossip, but aren't you the violent brute who hurt her?" Porylusica stopped again, glancing back at him with an empty expression before returning to her work. Gajeel's expression fell into shock. Since he'd joined the guild, no one ever brought that up, save for himself. "I was there, you know. In the aftermath. I saw those injuries. I dislike humans, but even I would think twice that someone could cause such heinous damage to such a weakling girl."

"Watch yer mouth," Gajeel hissed, fists clenched with anger. "That was a long time ago."

"You youngsters. Two years is not a long time." She glared at him again. "You're not still beating her are you? This isn't some form of Stockholm syndrome is it?"

"Listen hag, I'll be polite, but there's a fucking limit," he snarled. "I love her, and I'm never gonna do anything to hurt her again. I'm talking to ya for her, ain't I?"

Porylusica laughed, disarming the tension. "Yes, you must really love her to dare the wicked witch of the forest. So if you're looking after her, do you want to tell me how this malady befell her?"

Gajeel almost got whiplash from his mood swing. He looked panicky. "Well…"

* * *

**That morning…**

Gajeel was not really properly attired for the weather, but he didn't mind. Cold never bothered him. And it looked fun out there, with clear skies and snow laden ground. His arms were bare, but he had conceded to a scarf, despite how much it reminded him of Salamander.

"Oi midget, ya ready yet?" He called from by the front door. She hurried down the stairs and a smirk spread across his lips, widening by the second. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she made a blank expression. In contrast to Gajeel, she'd wrapped up in a warm coat, scarf, gloves and a woollen hat.

"Shut up. I get cold easily," she said flatly.

"Because…," Gajeel teased.

"Because I'm small. There are you happy now?" Levy deadpanned.

"Yep. Let's go!" Gajeel said happily, taking her hand in his.

The huge lake was frozen over. Normally it might be the refuge of young Magnolian couples seeking romance, but today Fairy Tail had descended upon it. Lucy was loudly explaining to Natsu why he shouldn't be using any magic.

"Oi Stripper, why are ya looking so down?" Gajeel called as they passed Gray and Juvia sitting on a bench. "Ain't this yer element?"

"If everything's already frozen, what's the point?" He moped. Juvia giggled and hung on to his arm tightly. She'd defrost him. Other members were already on the ice, skating with varying degrees of success. The Strauss skating abilities apparently only applied to the female members. Wendy was pretty good too, and Vijitor was enjoying himself immensely. Wakaba, Macao and Cana had already given up and started drinking.

"Come on Gajeel, are we gonna skate or what?" Levy asked positively.

"Uhh…okay," he replied. He was a little nervous, but how hard could it be? Well, let's put it this way; Gray had taken to following Gajeel around, to repair the cracks he kept making in the ice as he slammed into it again and again. Gajeel was rubbing his jaw for the umpteenth time as Levy rounded him, giggling.

Wait a fucking minute…

"Ya can't wear high heels, but ya can ice skate? What the fuck?"

Levy shrugged. "I'm not the author."

Gajeel grumbled. "Help me up."

Levy made her little devil face. "Hah! You think I'm dumb? You're far too heavy for me to lift, so I'll just fall over too. I think I'll enjoy my rare triumph!"

"Midget…" Gajeel rumbled. She giggled and skated away. Gajeel swore as he got back up. "Fucking midgety dwarfy runts who are short and tiny…"

Immediately, his feet went out from under him and he fell on his ass. He saw Lily laughing with Happy and Charla as they went around. Even the fucking cats could do it…

Gajeel took his ice skates off, and made metal blades from his feet. For some reason, this was far easier. He got a feel for the ice, though his feet were numb from exposure to the cold. He took off, suddenly feeling like an expert. _Don't glide, attack. Yer a soldier not a dancer._

He saw Levy gliding around, a smile on her face, and he felt a wicked smirk cover his. He'd get her back for not helping him. He took off after her. She saw him and smiled, letting him follow her.

"Can't catch me!" She shouted, tongue out.

"Cheeky runt! I'll catch ya!"

As she went, Levy passed Lucy, and she took off with her friend, giggling. They left Natsu behind, a little confused, and Gajeel shouldered him out of the way. He didn't like that one bit and chased after the Iron Dragon. They blew past Elfman and knocked over Bixlow.

Things got a bit out of hand after that, and a _guild fight: ice rink edition_ started. At the climax, Gajeel and Natsu thundered into each other head on, in the lake's very centre.

"Thunder-Flame Dragon's…"

"Moon-Iron Dragon's…"

"…Roar!"

* * *

**Back at Porylusica's cottage.**

She looked at him agape. Gajeel had the decency to look like a dog that knew it'd done something bad.

"So over a trivial offense, you blew up the entire lake?" She shrilled.

"Well…just the surface…even we didn't manage to blow up the water…"

"Just how many members fell into the water?" She shrieked.

"Umm…about half…"

She looked frightened. "Are you telling me that I have about twenty cases of hypothermia on my hands?"

"No no no!" Gajeel said hurriedly. "Salamander dried everyone off real quick. Made a lot of hot air, got everyone warm again. And Wendy was there. She checked everyone to make sure that they were alright. It's just that later, Sh…Levy started feeling unwell."

"You moron! What did I just get through telling you? Wendy would have checked her for signs of Hypothermia, not secondary infections! That girl is so feeble that if you put any stress on her system, she'll get ill very easily! Lord, you've probably all been fighting off the usual winter sniffles, and this put her over the line!"

"Hey look, it was an accident…" Gajeel began.

"Accident?! You used two of the highest power dragon-slayer spells with secondary elements!"

"Well…he started it," he replied pitifully.

"Are you telling me that that little girl now has YOU in her life? You're going to kill her!"

"Hey, I said I was never going to hurt her again!"

"But you just did!" Porylusica exclaimed. "Because of you, she is ill!"

Gajeel balked. He'd felt bad, but mentally he hadn't quite framed it in those terms. Because of him, she was ill. He'd hurt her again, due to carelessness.

"Please tell me that you don't go on missions together!"

"Ah…"

"Oh sweet mother of…" Porylusica swore. She grabbed a broom and stomped over to Gajeel, battering him.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Listen, and listen well, Iron Dragon. You will break that girl in two if you are not careful. Maybe everyone else is too kind to say it, so mean old Porylusica will. She is the sort of person to follow her loved ones to hell and back. If she follows the likes of you, she'll end up permanently injured or worse."

"Hey, Levy is strong. Did you see her in the tournament? She beat the entire Raijinshuu. She doesn't need anyone to look after her."

The old crone glared at him so hard that he shrunk down a little. Jeez, this lady was scary! "I don't care about how strong a mage she is! I've been her medic for her entire childhood. I can personally attest to how fragile that body of hers is. I'm sure that you can bounce back from broken bones, but she can't."

"I know that," Gajeel growled. "I've spent a lot of time looking after her since she became an S-class candidate."

"S-class?" Porylusica looked shocked.

"Yep. Shrimp's in the running. In fact, we plan to go on our second quest soon. We want to get two more done before her probation's up."

Porylusica grabbed him, bringing her face close to his. "If you love her, make her quit."

"W…what?"

"You heard me! She cannot be an S-class mage. The only outcome of that path for her is death."

"Hey now…"

"Do you love her?"

"Huh…Yes!"

"Would you still love her if she was the weakest person in the entire world?"

"Yes," he replied firmly. In fact, he'd find that endearing. He was proud of the strength that she'd gained, but it was her inner strength that made him love her. And her pocket-sized nature!

"Then stop her now, before it is too late. I promise you Iron Dragon Gajeel, that this path will only bring you ruin." Seemingly out of words, she forced the medical concoction into his hands. "Here. Dilute these herbs. One pinch into a cup of hot water, just like green tea. A few cups of this and she'll be right as rain."

"Thank ya," he mumbled.

She sighed. "Think on what I've said, at least."

"Why do ya care, anyway? I thought ya hated all humans." He put the hood of his cloak up, preparing to leave. He'd expected some form of nicety. Instead, she brained him with her broom.

"Because I've spent too much work on that girl for it to be a waste," she replied callously. As Gajeel left, she watched his form disappear into the dark night with a fond smile. _He's really grown, hasn't he Makarov? Look after her, Iron Dragon._

* * *

Gajeel gently held Levy upright as she held the cup to her lips in trembling hands. He patiently waited for her to finish drinking the warm liquid. He took the empty cup from her as she finished, placing it on the bedside table.

"I'm cold," she said absently.

"Of course ya are," he replied, resting her back on the bed and drawing the blanket snugly over her small shoulders. She made a tiny smile, the first he'd seen for a while from her.

"Are we still going on that quest soon?" She asked.

Gajeel looked down at her, her eyes closed. Everything Porylusica said was ringing in his ears. He remembered their previous mission, the injuries she'd sustained. When she'd cried in the river. When she had come for him, bleeding profusely. How she had recovered so slowly.

"Let's wait a while, Shrimp. Make sure yer right as rain. No need to hurry." He felt pathetic as he said those words.

"Oh, okay," she replied dozily. "I just wanna prove that I can do it. I know that you've always believed in me."

Gajeel was glad that she fell asleep. It meant that she couldn't see him cry. Was the old hag right? Gajeel had long been Levy's biggest proponent. He honestly believed that she was far stronger than anyone gave her credit for…but he'd also seen that frailty of hers.

What if on a quest, they met someone like Byron or Obra, who could nullify magic? Levy would be doomed.

There was only one way Gajeel knew how to deal with a problem like this. He stood, his fists clenching at his sides. If Levy wanted this, he'd follow her and support her every step of the way. In order to keep her safe, he'd get stronger. Much, much stronger. Makarov strong. Gildartz strong. Jura strong.

He didn't realise it, but he'd grown a little. Before, he only saw quests as fun an violence. For the first time he thought about someone going on a quest and never coming home.

Levy never coming home.

Never.

He'd never let it happen.

He'd get strong enough to make the heavens themselves tremble with his might.

All for this precious, fragile woman in front of him. The woman who had saved his soul from darkness. In return, he would gladly protect her body from the entire universe.


	57. Too Weak

**Author's note: this chapter is going to get quite dark by the end. Ye be warned that this story is about character development, not fluff and fun!**

The second S-class quest seemed quite simple. Track down a single, powerful mage and arrest him. How strong could he be compared to Gajeel? And with Lily and Shadow Gear to support him, it seemed easy. In fact the biggest problem was why this was even classified as an S-class quest at all.

Makarov advised that sometimes clients demanded a higher class to their quests if they worried about the outcome. As long as they were willing to pay the S-class fee, they were happy to see their problem elevated.

The big problem was a confusion of detail about the man. His magic was sometimes fire, sometimes water or a whole load of other abilities. His appearance seemed to vary wildly as well, but he left enough hallmarks to know that it was the same person. He seemed to be some kind of shapeshifter or mimic.

The truth was far worse.

* * *

"Oi midget! Hurry up!" Gajeel shouted back down the road.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Levy shouted back at him, annoyed. Jet and Droy walked with her, while Lily was scurrying along at Gajeel's pace.

"What's gotten into him?" Jet wondered. Gajeel had been sullen and withdrawn since the quest started.

"S-class mages should be faster than that!" Gajeel yelled. Levy went bright red with anger, not wanting to point out the length of her legs. He knew why she couldn't keep that pace, damn him. Not to mention that Shadow Gear were laden with bulky camping gear while Gajeel shunned it.

"Have you been withholding sex or something?" Droy asked. Levy went crimson for a different reason and kicked him in the shin.

"Mou! Don't ask me, he's just in a foul mood!"

* * *

"You wanna tell me what this is all about?" Lily asked, looking up at his partner. He sprouted wings and went to head height so they could talk more quietly and privately.

"This is an S-class quest."

"So?"

"She can't even keep pace with me. How can she possibly fight an opponent of this level?" He seethed.

Lily cocked an eyebrow. "So you think she's too weak?"

"No! I didn't say that!"

"Oh? So you're worried about her?"

"No! It's just dangerous is all! I want her to be okay!"

"That's never been an issue before…"

"I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" Gajeel roared so loudly that silence fell on the road. The birds ceased their chirping in the trees. Gajeel glanced back at the trio staring at him with surprise and then forged on. "Damn cat."

* * *

What was wrong? Levy wondered. Not strong enough? That was ridiculous! Gajeel must be at the point where he could at least force Gildartz to take him seriously – about level with Laxus or Erza. And as far as Levy was aware, Gildartz was the most powerful mage alive.

She watched the back of her boyfriend with concern. He was wrestling with something. And Gajeel wasn't good with those internal struggles – she couldn't remember the last time he'd been so cold with her, so distant.

Levy groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Droy asked cautiously.

"Yeah…just indigestion or cramp or something, been bothering me for a couple of days," she replied. "Not a big problem."

Not like whatever was bothering Gajeel…

* * *

They were searching the wilderness for days. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. One man, whose camp could be anywhere. At one point, Levy suggested splitting up. Gajeel rounded on her, murder in his eyes.

"Are ya stupid?" He hissed.

Levy got very angry with him. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'm just asking, because there's an S-class mage in this forest, and ya wanna go off by yerself? That sound like a good idea?" He said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying by ones! If we three go one way, and you and Lily…"

"No! We stay together, no stragglers!" He growled. "No one tries to be a hero!"

"Does that include you?" She asked snarkily.

"I can't protect everyone if we split up!" He roared. The look of hurt on Levy's face made him regret the words instantly.

"You think we need your protection?" She asked weakly, unable to trust her voice. "You think that I'm weak?"

Levy thought that she was weak. But she believed that Gajeel didn't. It felt like an ultimate betrayal. Gajeel had no idea what to say, but thankfully life intervened. Suddenly, he clamped a hand over Levy's mouth.

"Quiet!" He hissed urgently. Shadow Gear crouched, trying to be as quiet as possible. There was a man – middle aged, brown hair, searching through the bushes idly. He seemed to give up.

"Hearing noises," he said to himself, turning back around. The second he turned his back, Gajeel shot out of the bushes like a missile.

"Iron Club!" The man turned with wide eyes as the blow caught him in the head. He went down like a sack of potatoes. Gajeel laughed and hefted him by the throat. "Well that was fucking easy!"

The man glared at him with hate in his eyes, but blood flowed from his temple and he didn't seem capable of moving. But then his eyes and mouth began to glow with inner light. Gajeel cried out as he was engulfed by the bright light.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried, but as the light faded, he still stood there, unfazed. The man, however, was panicking.

"Huh? Where am I? What's going on?"

Gajeel turned his left hand into a sword and decapitated him.

Levy and the others looked on with shock as the head flew into the air, blood making an arc behind it. He'd just murdered someone in cold blood! Slowly, Gajeel turned, and his face shone with evil.

"This is a good body," he said, with his voice but someone else's inflection. "All you mages hunting me, it gives me great ammo!"

"Gajeel?" Levy whispered, unable to believe what was happening.

"Sorry love, but he's not home," Gajeel said. He clenched and unclenched is fingers as if testing them. "I am Galen. My magic is Human Possession. This fool belongs to me now. And what a fool! This body is easily the strongest I've ever had!"

"No…" She whispered. It all made sense now…why the mage had different appearances, different magics. Because they were shells, poor victims use by this hermit crab. "Gajeel! Can you hear me!?"

He smiled evilly. "Oh I assure you that he can hear you. But don't think there's any way for him to break my control. It's impossible – no human, no matter how strong can break my hold. And in terms of mental power, he's a midget!"

"Give him back!" Lily shouted, engaging battle mode.

Galen grinned. "Well, it'll be good to test this body!" He cracked his knuckles.

Levy looked up as Jet and Droy stepped in front of her.

"Run," Jet urged.

"But…"

"You can't fight him!" Droy shouted. Ignoring the power discrepancy, there was the love problem. And on top of that, fighting Gajeel would bring up the emotional scars of their first meeting. Jet and Droy had seven years of healing, but Levy hadn't.

Galen rushed them, but Jet vanished and Gajeel's head snapped back as a tremendous kick took him from underneath. Jet followed in, blazing brightly with fifth gear. Kick, kick, kick. Gajeel's hand caught his foot. Jet's eyes widened, and he screamed as Gajeel's grip tightened, grinding the bones in his foot.

Galen released him and leapt back as bladed vines shot out at him. His arms turned to swords and he pressed back in, cutting through plant matter. Lily jumped in, sword drawn, but the body of the Iron Dragon was far too powerful. Lily and Droy went down, blood spraying.

Galen looked around as Levy approached him, arms spread wide.

"What are you doing?!" Jet roared, trying to stand on one foot. "Run!"

"Hey Gajeel, it's Shrimp. It's alright. Let's go home, okay?" She said quietly and kindly.

Seven punches.

All tiny, all to her chest and stomach. Levy sagged, but tried not to give him the pleasure of making any noise of pain. The pain was immense, but he was clearly holding back, mocking her. Like fucking always.

She spread her arms again.

"It's not your fault, okay? You know I love you, right?"

Eight punches.

"Fool. You think this is some fairytale where the power of love will conquer me? My magic is too powerful for any one man to beat, no matter how wilful." Levy groaned, trying to stand again, but the pain in her torso was overwhelming. She collapsed to her knees.

She couldn't see it, her eyes tightly shut, but she heard her three comrades attack again, and their cries of pain. The thuds of bodies hitting the floor. She felt Gajeel's hands reach down and grab her wrists, hefting her into the air, her arms above her. He carried her over to a nearby tree and bound her to it with iron manacles.

She panicked. No, not that. Not again! It was slightly different: the tree was much smaller, and her arms were above her, bringing her to his eye-level. That face in its old expression. She was so fightened, the memories of that fateful night crowding her mind uninvited. He bent down and manacled her ankles too.

"So _Shrimp, _where's your white knight? Who's gonna save you now?" He reached over and began fondling her chest over her protests. "Jeez, first girl I run into in a while is an underdeveloped runt. Figures."

"No…," she said feebly as he began to pull her leggings down. This was the worst fate imaginable! Put into a position of remembered terror and violated by the unwilling form of her lover. He back handed her across the face, stunning her.

"Quiet, you. I'd rather not break you yet, not until I'm done," he spat, lifting her chin to gaze into her eyes.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she said, eyes full of tears.

"Stupid bitch needs to learn," Galen said, drawing his hand back to strike her again. He howled in pain and turned around. What? It had felt like something had bitten his forearm. But he was unmarked. He shrugged, going to strike her again, but he couldn't move his arm at all.

He roared again as his other arm felt teeth penetrate the skin. There was nothing there, but he couldn't move it an inch! He could feel something inside him now. To call it anger would be woefully inadequate. It was rage incarnate. Primal fury that boiled and seethed.

* * *

_**Galen gasped as he was back in his own body, in an endless void of black. To think that this fool could drag him to the mental plane…how? No one man could overpower him!**_

_**He looked down at the enormous pain in his arms. His eyes widened. Two dragons, smaller than in real life held onto his forearms with their teeth. One was metallic and dome-headed, the other blue and feathered.**_

_**Metalicana, the Iron dragon.**_

_**Ashang, the Lunar dragon.**_

_**The mental landscape began to change, becoming red with fire, representing anger. The third dragon emerged, enormous, crimson-eyed, covered in onyx feathers.**_

_**The dragon known as Gajeel Redfox.**_

_**You bastard…**_

_**Galen quailed. How could a man have three souls?**_

_**For hurting her…**_

_**No, no, no, no!**_

_**Die!**_

_**The dragon howled.**_

* * *

Levy looked on with amazement as Gajeel was encompassed by light, roaring. At last, the possessor was forced out, flung away onto the hard ground. He was already bleeding and broken. How? Even in a mental state he had suffered injuries? Terrible bites and slashes.

Gajeel dissolved Levy's bindings almost offhandedly, turning to face the scum who had tried to …rape… Levy. He could barely think the word. Power flowed as he activated dragon force. He raised his fist over the man's prone form. He fully intended to kill him.

"No!" He felt the tiniest weight on him as Levy grabbed his arm. "Gajeel, stop!"

"He was going to…"

"I know. But be better than him. Please don't be that man again."

"I HURT YOU AGAIN!" He roared. Levy noticed his choice of pronoun.

"NO! HE hurt me. Not you. It wasn't your fault," she soothed. "It's okay." At the words Gajeel's face screwed up. He sank to his knees, trembling and his magic fading. His hands covered his face as he sobbed violently. Levy hung on to him for grim life, fearing that both their hearts might break if she let go.

* * *

The team spent some time recovering from their injuries. Levy had not stopped Gajeel as he bound Galen to a tree. Gajeel assured them that Galen would not be able to switch bodies again. The magic had a long recharge time of several days – his greatest weakness, and something Gajeel'd glimpsed with their shared minds.

Levy felt her heart ache as she watched Gajeel dig a shallow grave for the man that he'd killed while under Galen's influence. He stood, and his back seemed straighter than before, his shoulders broader.

"I'm too weak."

Levy blinked. That was the second time that he'd said that. What did he mean?

"This man died because I was too weak to prevent it."

"No...it wasn't your…"

"I won't let this happen again!" He snarled. He tilted his head to the sky and howled, "I won't let anyone else die!"

It was fairly easy for Levy to substitute 'anyone else' with 'you'. She understood his behaviour now. He'd become afraid that he was going to lose her. It wasn't like him, such reflection. Normally, he just stormed into situations headlong and let things unfold. She couldn't find any words, so she went over to him and threw her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.

They stayed there for several minutes before finally departing.

Levy grimaced. Over the pain of her beating she could feel that other pain inside her again. She hoped it was nothing serious, but she was going to have to visit Porylusica.

That'd be fun.


	58. Afflicitons

"Come on Salamander! Is that all ya've got?!" Gajeel bellowed.

On frosty earth the two slayers went back and forth, blisteringly fast. Neither was using magic, instead relying on their physical might. Natsu was faster and more agile, but Gajeel was tougher and stronger.

"Move your feet more!" Natsu shouted right back, pivoting in with a knee to Gajeel's chin. They separated at last, having been going at it for about fifteen minutes with no respite. They both knew what the finale was.

They both roared, adding in their secondary elements. The two powerful spells clashed ferociously, but there was no clear winner. At last, finally spent, the two slayers fell to their knees.

"Not bad for a spar," Natsu said, grinning despite his laboured breaths.

"Shaddup," Gajeel replied succinctly.

"So, why are we training, again?"

"Because I plan to become as strong as Gildartz! Gihi!"

"And why with me?" The concept of becoming that strong didn't faze Natsu – he looked forward to it.

"Because it wouldn't be any fun if ya dropped behind! We're rivals!" Gajeel smiled.

"Next time, we'll focus on fusing our secondary elements, okay?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel looked a little apprehensive. "Maybe. I kinda want to rely on my magic less for a bit."

Natsu was a little puzzled as he left.

* * *

Levy was not enjoying herself. She was in Porylusica's cottage. The old woman had **not **been happy to have to deal with the small blunette again so soon, but she'd needed to see her. She sat on Porylusica's examining table, reduced to her underwear as she was examined by all manner of arcane devices.

Levy was a curious girl by nature, and she kept asking questions about what Porylusica was doing. The repeated broom beatings were not getting through at all. At last, the ancient medic sat back, sighing. Levy looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"It is as you feared," she said.

"No…," Levy said mournfully. "Why is it only happening to me?"

"Don't mope!" Porylusica snapped. "Do you really want me to spell out why you are suffering this affliction?" _Do you want me to use the words: small, fragile, weak?_

"Is there anything that I can do?"

The witch shrugged. "I have no idea. Second Origin is a new discovery in the field of magobiology. I've read up on some things about it, but it's not something I, or indeed anyone, is knowledgeable on."

Levy looked so distraught that even her cold heart thawed a little.

"But I will do research on it. After all, our guild has eight mages with their second origins unlocked – I should be more proactive to do my duties correctly."

"Um...thank you…kyah!" Another broom hit.

"Don't thank me, stop getting sick!"

* * *

Levy entered her home quite dejectedly. It had not been good news. She wasn't quite sure how to broach the subject with Gajeel. He came out of bathroom, drying himself with a towel, having washed after his intensive workout.

He greeted her warmly in his favourite manner, hugging her off of the ground. She could hear him sniffing. Of course, he already had picked up on Porylusica's scent. Keeping secrets was hard with him. But he didn't ask anything.

As Levy retreated to her study, Gajeel wondered what had made her visit Porylusica. It couldn't be anything too serious or she'd have mentioned it.

HOLY CRAP, SHE'S PREGNANT!

Calm down, calm down, that's probably not it.

HOLY CRAP, SHE'S DYING!

Gajeel smacked his face. He wasn't good with doctors, he thought. If Shrimp didn't want to mention it, it was fine. Maybe it was a…girl problem. In which case, Gajeel would rather not know. She could tell him in her own time.

HOLY CRAP, SHE'S SHRINKING!

That made no sense, but Gajeel would choose to believe it true until proven otherwise.

* * *

The next day, Levy went to see Lucy at her apartment. The blonde took her friend through to the bedroom to have a private conversation. Levy gawked.

"What's with all the burn marks on the walls, Lu-chan!?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"You're not the only one with overly zealous boyfriend problems," she deadpanned. "Now, what's wrong?" They both sat down on the bed.

"Um…I've kinda got a medical problem…," Levy began.

"Oh Levy-chan! Are you alright?" Lucy said worriedly, holding her friend's hand.

"I'm not dying or anything, it's just…my second origin is collapsing." There. She'd said it out loud.

"What? I don't understand, Levy-chan."

"Porylusica doesn't really understand it, but it seems like the second origin in me, or at least the connection Ultear opened is withering away." She looked down. "The most likely reason is that my body is too weak to support it properly."

"What does this mean for you?"

Levy smiled bitterly. "I'm going to become weaker. My magical power will return to what it was before." Tears began to flow. "I will be completely useless again!"

"Oh Levy-chan," Lucy said, hugging her friend closely. "You've never been useless."

Levy sniffled. "I couldn't even cast seven-letter spells before! Oh god, I'm going to be back to Fire and Storm! I'll have to withdraw from my S-class probation!"

"Isn't there anything we can do to help, some way to fix it?" Lucy asked.

"No one knows. Second Origin is too new. I just have to accept my role as the weakest guild member. I mean, it suits me, right? Little Levy. Smallest in height, smallest in power!"

"Stop it, Levy-chan!" Lucy barked. "None of that matters!"

"Gajeel will hate me – he's tried so hard to help me grow and I've failed him!" She sobbed. Lucy grabbed her and physically shook her.

"Don't be stupid!" She shouted. "Gajeel loves you! Now, you have to go and tell him!"

* * *

Later that day, Levy found herself at the guild, having wandered aimlessly, lost in thought. She hadn't meant to go there, but since she was, she might as well pop in and say hi. As she did, she was almost instantly greeted by Gajeel.

"Oi, Shorty!" He called crassly from the second floor. "I think I've found a good mission to do!"

She sighed and headed up the stairs. Jet, Droy and Lily were there too, crowding around a table with a flier on it. She read it, trying to pay attention.

_Help_

_We are in possession of a valuable scroll that needs translating. We are under siege by a group of mages who wish to have it for themselves._

_In order to keep it safe, we are moving it constantly. If you decide to take this quest, meet us at the 'Lion's Pride Inn' in Talabheim at 6:00pm on November the 5th._

_Reward: 10'000'000 Jewels_

_Signed: Alexhei Ryogawa_

"Huh? Huh?" Gajeel prompted. "It's perfect, right? There's translation, and if we do it right, we may even be able to avoid a fight!"

The quartet looked at Gajeel as if he'd gone mad.

"You don't want a fight!?" Jet and Droy exclaimed at the same time.

"Ha…uh…well…you see…I…they…huh."

Levy understood. Gajeel was thinking about her. And as much as she wanted to assure him not to, she couldn't. In fact she shouldn't be taking this quest at all! She was a liability! Just open your mouth and tell him that you're getting weaker, that you're not strong enough.

Levy?

"Um…okay, but I'm a bit under the weather, so I may have to rely on you if we get into a fight."

Was that all? She had a cold or something? Gajeel was relieved. "Gihi! Fighting's what I'm here for!"

Levy excused herself to the toilets. Because they couldn't follow her there, hear her cry. What was she going to do? She knew she had to tell them, but it was so hard! Gajeel had worked so hard to boost her confidence, to improve her fighting power – she couldn't throw it back in his face, could she?

She knew that her logic was wrong, but the emotions piled in on her and in the end, she said nothing.

* * *

Porylusica stared disapprovingly at the back of the patient sitting on her examination table. She took her broom and battered them for a couple of minutes. There was no protest, as they knew that they deserved it.

"You should not be going on this mission!" She shouted.

"I know." So resigned.

"You stupid humans," she spat.

"Just give me the news, doc. My height?"

Porylusica looked at her notes. "You've grown again. You're over six foot two now."

Gajeel sighed. "I'm twenty two. That shouldn't be happening, right?"

"We both know why this is happening!" Porylusica shouted. "It's not just like it's your height that's the problem here! Your muscle and bone composition has become much denser as well."

"We were warned about this. That green dragon said that if we kept using our magic…"

"You are turning into a dragon," Porylusica stated, saying the problem out loud.

"I know!" Gajeel barked.

"I realise that you're not going to listen to me, so let me say this. Until this problem completely overtakes you, you're going to be getting stronger and faster. So the only person your actions threaten is yourself. But remember, my confidentiality does not extend to guild threats." She glowered. "I'll do what research I can until I can find a cure, but until then you should limit your magic use."

"Right. I got it. I'll remember to point Salamander towards you as well." He sighed. "I'm the oldest so it's hitting me first. Wendy should have a while before any problems arise."

"You should tell her, too."

"Yeah. I should."

* * *

"Ah! Gajeel! Stop! Stop!" Levy shouted. Gajeel withdrew immediately, panting. He also removed his hands from her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think I was going too hard!" She waved him away wordlessly, hissing in pain. For a moment she thought he was going to dislocate both of her shoulders. He lay down next to her on the bed, drawing her warm body against his.

_Oh no, I'm becoming more frail as well!_

_Shit, my power's gone up so I have to hold back even more!_

_I can't let him know!_

_I can't let her know!_

The pair, with characteristically opposite problems lay in silence. Tomorrow morning, they would leave on a mission that they both weren't prepared for.

* * *

In a forest there was a log cabin, all by itself. Six figures concealed by black cloaks hurried towards it. One triggered a trip wire, and the cabin exploded into an enormous fireball…which before it could consume any of the interlopers shrank back in on itself.

Girei lowered his outstretched hand. His gravity magic had saved them all. He made a noise of annoyance. Another decoy. They needed to find this scroll soon. Before long, guild mages would get involved and then things would get difficult.

Two small figures giggled together under their cloaks. "Koume! Kotake! Stop wasting time you midgets! Spread out and find the enemy!" He bellowed. The two young women hurried to obey, casting fleeting retorts as to their diminutive statures.

Two taller cloaks approached him. "Calm down, Girei," said Elfangor. "We'll find them. Come on Akiyama." The pair took off as well. Girei looked around. It appeared that their sixth member, Ghost, had already gone. It suited the elusive man.

Soon…I don't care who stands in our way, we will have it soon.


	59. The New Foe

They sat on the train, heading for their destination. Well, four of them did. Gajeel had hit upon a good compromise. He brought his bike and sat on it in the luggage section. The runes meant that he wouldn't get travel sick, even while on board the train. Levy was glad that she wouldn't have to remake more runes for him.

She felt exhausted. Was she also getting physically weaker? Magical power could be used to reinforce bodies – one of the reasons that mages could be hit by swords and through walls with non-fatal consequences – but Levy's discipline of solid script did not lend itself to that. A more specific example was that Jet could bear great weight on his legs due to his magical power.

But still, she must have had some benefit from it. And losing that power had left a noticeable drain on her. Thankfully, no one seemed to have picked up on it yet, but she knew that Gajeel could be surprisingly perceptive.

She tried to remind herself that this was primarily a translation mission, where she could be useful.

* * *

Gajeel sat on his bike, happy to be on a train without motion sickness. Bless the little Shrimp's runes, he thought. She was easily the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sneakily, he took a book out of his pack. He was a little surprised that the Shrimp didn't pick up on it – he assumed that she had some kind of book finding radar.

The book was a children's beginner book on learning magic. Of course, not everyone had magical power, but if they did, they could theoretically learn any or even multiple types of magic. There were probably some hereditary magics, but Gajeel couldn't think of any.

It was not often seen, but in addition to Titan and the three great Fairy Magics, Makarov knew lightning, fire, ice and water magic. Gajeel wanted that kind of diversity, but knew that learning a discipline took years, even decades. Makarov was very old.

There was also an old adage. _Fear not the man who has cast a thousand magics once, but the man who had cast one magic a thousand times. _It was certainly apt. Being an Iron Dragon Slayer made Gajeel really strong. Learning a few other spells would more likely confuse his choices than grant him more power.

But still, Slayer magic was slowly killing him.

Or, if not killing, removing the life that he had. He had no idea what turning into a dragon would do to one's social life, but he couldn't imagine a happily ever after for him and the Shrimp. And she so deserved a happily ever after.

He had used the money from the last quest to stock his bike with powerful lacryma weapons. All of this was just to reduce his slayer magic usage. If he needed to go all out, he would, but he could handle small fry without it. And again, diversifying his repertoire appealed to him. Even now, he wanted to become stronger, and he would, even if he had to stop being the Iron Dragon.

* * *

They finally reached their stop, from where it would be a small journey to Talabheim. Gajeel with his bike suddenly became everyone's best friend. There was an argument as to the exact arrangements, but Gajeel finally allowed Droy to ride pillion, clutching Lily. Jet ran alongside him, carrying Levy. Gajeel was not happy, but accepted that the guy on foot should carry the lighter load, and Levy did not want to ride the bike. There had been a minor skirmish over driving skills and height.

Talabheim itself was a small village, consisting of slate roofed cottages and open farmland. It was certainly an inconspicuous place. This late in the year, by the time they arrived at the designated inn at 6pm, night had well and truly fallen. Gajeel looked up at the almost full moon with annoyance. It invigorated him, but he didn't want to use those powers.

They entered and went up to the innkeeper. Levy spoke. "Um…Is Mr Ryogawa here yet? We are from Fairy Tail."

"Ahh yes, he said to send you up. He's in room number three." They went up the stairs and knocked on the door. A black-haired man cautiously opened it, and Gajeel brandished the guild mark on his shoulder. The cautiousness didn't fade. He slowly opened the door after Levy called him by name.

They filed into the small bedchamber. The man hurriedly closed the door behind them.

"So," Gajeel started, already bored of the delay. "Where's the scroll?"

Mr Ryogawa produced the scroll, a small thing bound by golden end pieces. Levy almost snatched it from his hands…if her teammates weren't pre-emptively holding her in place.

"Why do these guys want it?" Jet asked.

"We don't know. No one has any idea what the scroll says. But the simple fact that this group of six dark mages wants it is reason enough to protect it." The group looked at him. There was no way that that was the whole story. He was clearly guarded, hiding information. He handed the scroll over to Levy.

She went over to the small desk in the room and unrolled the parchment to read the text within. She instantly felt the last of her pride shatter. Not only could she not read it, but she couldn't even guess as to the etymology of this language. It was utterly different from any kind of writing that she'd seen before. It was character based, but there was no relationship to any other language she'd read.

In her head, she'd just crossed the line from weak but useful to useless.

_I am absolutely useless, _she thought.

She was practically radiating a palpable aura of despair. Gajeel glanced at her, and went over. He wondered what the problem was. As he looked at the scroll, he realised: this was bad! The things detailed in the scroll…shit, Gajeel had no idea!

Then all hell broke loose.

Something came through the wall. It looked like a man, but green and translucent. It wailed like a banshee, long hair flying behind it. It looked like a…

_Ghost!_

Levy screamed in fright as the apparition reached out and grabbed the scroll from her hands, even as it phased through the desk. Gajeel reacted instantaneously, launching himself forwards, Iron Club appearing. But he simply passed through the man and created a rather large hole in the wall, tumbling from the second story to the dirt road below.

By the time he had righted himself his team had dropped to the ground as well.

"He vanished through the floor!" Lily filled in quickly. "And he took the scroll with him!"

Gajeel glanced around, sniffing. There! Fleeting figures were fleeing into the night. He'd wanted to hold back on slayer magic, but now was not the time. He zeroed in on the closest one and a grapping hook shot out, ensnaring them by the ankle. He reeled them in.

"Ah! Help me Koume!" A female voice screeched into the night. A ball of fire shot out of the gloom at Gajeel as a second figure joined the first, but fire was no problem for his iron scales. However, he realised that the female in his clutches had severed his chain, a sword made of ice in her hand.

They were about to resume fleeing, but Jet was already on the other side of them, dropping some of Droy's seeds which sprang up in vines, ready to snatch.

The two cloaked figures tittered and threw their cloaks aside. Revealed were two short young women with cruel, vulpine features. They were twins, and looked identical except for their mirrored colouring. One had black hair and a white kimono with a black sash, and the other white hair with a black kimono and white sash.

Gajeel was a bit confused: which was the fire user and which the ice user? Should he go by hair colour or kimono colour?

They gestured, pointing with their fingers and both spoke in unison. "Don't look down on us because we're little! We'll kick all of your butts!" They giggled. The one with white hair looked shocked suddenly.

"Koume, look! That one's even shorter than us!"

"You're right, Kotake!" The black haired woman agreed. "Shorty! Shorty!"

"You just said not to mock based on height!" Levy raged impotently.

"O…kay…if we could just pay attention here," Gajeel said slowly. Before he could finish his thought, Jet screamed in pain. He was flat to the ground, and the vines were withering, crushed. From a rooftop, a third figure held an outstretched palm. Gravity magic?

"Your way is clear. Run!" He stated.

"No!" They protested together. "Let's fight them!"

"Hey you," Gajeel hissed. "Stop fucking underestimating us! Moon-Iron Dragon's Roar!" The beam travelled towards the two women, but another figure leapt in the way. Levy was shocked to see the familiar hand movements he made.

"Solid Script: Safeguard!" The word was strong, but the powerful roar began to make cracks in it. Then gravity rained down, crushing the remainder of the magic. Silence descended in wake of that attack. Then the gravity user, Galen bellowed.

"He's a dragon slayer! The plan has changed! Ghost, go loud!" Gajeel eyes widened. He could feel that there was someone behind him. Ghost had erupted from the ground behind him and wrapped his arms around the Iron Dragon's neck. Gajeel screamed. The fucker was draining his magical power and dragging him into the ground. He was sinking as if the earth was made of water.

She didn't know quite what she hoped to accomplish, but Levy threw herself at him just before he disappeared, but she didn't reach him in time. She lay prostrate, reaching for an empty patch of ground. Gajeel was gone, and four powerful mages still remained. Jet still hadn't got up, meaning that only Droy and Lily were left.

And her.

Little weak Levy, down to a tiny amount of power.

"Don't waste time, midgets!" Galen shouted.

"Don't call us short!" Koume pouted.

"Yeah, she's much shorter!" Kotake agreed.

"JUST DO IT!"

"Right! Unison Raid: Icefire Bombs!" Kotake produced dozens of ice shards, and Koume added flame to their centres, sending them shooting forward like missiles. Levy could only look on helplessly as they overtook her, and the end of the street disappeared into an explosion, ice shrapnel flying in all directions.

* * *

Jet cursed bitterly as he finally got back up. He could hear the enemy footsteps fleeing into the night. What had happened? He could see a dust cloud settling a short distance away? Oh god, were his friends okay?

He could see the corpse of an enormous plant monster that snaked protectively around them. Still, he could see the forms of Levy, Lily and Droy lying unconscious on the ground. He ran to check on them.

* * *

"Where am I?" Gajeel's voice was dry and creaking. He couldn't see and his arms were bound. Stupid fuckers, I can break this in a second! He flexed, but his strength was gone. He began to recall that bizarre fucker who could drain magic. Shit, his magic power had been drained. He almost laughed. His problem seemed irrelevant now.

He was lying on the ground and he heard boots stomp to right in front of his face. He felt his blindfold being removed and blinked at the light that swarmed his eyes. A man knelt down, his face coming into view. He was severe, humourless, but had a shock of bright orange hair.

"I am Galen. And you," he said holding the scroll, "are going to translate this for us."

"Gihi! Stupid fuckers, ya got the wrong one!" He coughed as an unseen man kicked him repeatedly in the ribs.

"No, _dragon slayer_, it is you we wanted."


	60. Rescue Mission

**I decided to lengthen this chapter, so things will move quite quickly. This was to get past fights you probably don't care about and back to the GaLe that you're here for. So sorry if some of these fights feel like a cop out, but the important one is coming next chapter.**

* * *

"You fools!" Alexhei Ryogawa raged. "Five minutes after you're here the scroll is taken!"

They were back in the half destroyed hotel room. Droy shot the man a warning glare. The quartet had a few scuffs and scrapes, but overall weren't too badly off from their fight. However, Levy had retreated into herself and sat curled up over her knees. Tears glistened in her eyes.

_I am absolutely useless. I couldn't translate, and I can't fight. And now, they've taken Gajeel! Please be okay! Please…don't die!_

"We have to figure out where they've taken him," Lily said, stating the unspoken obvious.

"But how?" Jet asked. "Could even Gajeel track someone who vanished through the earth?"

"Umm…" They all snapped around at the tiny noise that Levy had made. They clicked instantly. Levy had long ago acquired a habit of writing 'Trace' on any important artefact that she came across. She had almost done it subconsciously. "I know the direction, but the Trace has vanished. One of them was a Solid Script user, so…"

"Right, he probably dismantled it," Droy said, "but we've got a start."

"I…I have to tell you something…," she said, tears pouring. "I hid it, even though I shouldn't. But if Gajeel's in danger, you have to know!" She began to pour her heart out about her affliction, and the other's faces fell into varying levels of concern and anger.

"Levy!" Jet shouted, angry due to worry. "You should have said something!"

"I know! I'm sorry…I just couldn't!" She sobbed.

"Quiet." Lily cut off another response. "What's done is done. The important thing now is rescuing Gajeel."

"No! The important thing is retrieving the scroll!" Alexhei snapped. He quailed as the males turned on him.

"Fuck off," Jet declared. "We'll do our job as Fairy Tail mages. But lives come first. Now, if you would like to pass on any more information, that'd be great." His voice dropped into vicious sarcasm. The other man glared back.

"What I can tell you is about the dark mages after the scroll. They are a group of six, a splinter of the long-dead Grimoire Heart. Their leader is Galen, a man who uses gravity magic."

"I met him," Jet grumbled.

"Then there are the twins, Koume and Kotake, who use fire and ice magic. There is Akiyama, their solid script expert. You also met Ghost. We don't have much info on him, but he is lethal and to be avoided at all costs."

"And the sixth?" Droy asked, eyebrow raised.

"A man known as Elfangor. I'm sorry, but we have even less info on him. Some suspect that he is the true leader of the group, but he may very well just be more muscle."

"Right," Lily said. "Now, I assume that while we were talking that we all noticed that Levy has left, right?"

"Yep," Jet and Droy confirmed.

* * *

Levy screamed with frustration. Why was she so feeble? Why was she so useless? She had run out to Gajeel's bike, intending to take off by herself in a peak of emotion, but had forgotten that bikes have keys. In her annoyance, she had kicked open one of the bike's holsters, revealing two swords and a handgun. She was confused: since when did Gajeel need weaponry?

Nonetheless, she felt grateful. She was too weak to cast any powerful magic, and lacryma weaponry seemed useful. She was wise enough to know that she couldn't handle those heavy blades, and according to Lu-chan, Edolas Levy had used a machine gun. So she tried pulling the handgun out and promptly fell over backward under the heavy weight.

There was no way that she could fire this! It was so heavy that she could barely lift it, and she had no gunnery practice, no practiced eye. She. Could. Not. Do. Anything! And that's when she screamed.

The trio ran out and took in the scene. No one said anything. There wasn't much to say, really. Still, they marvelled over the weaponry here. This was some powerful stuff, must have cost a lot of money! They weren't any use to Lily with his powerful Musica sword, or Droy who produced his own weaponry.

Jet went and took the gun from Levy's hands, and Levy went deep crimson with anger. She couldn't lift it properly, but Jet was holding it easily. Jet was a beanpole too! Sure, over six foot and male, but that wasn't fair! Jet decided to hold onto the gun, it might come in handy.

"I'm sorry…I can't help at all…," Levy croaked.

"The man you love needs our help," Droy said quietly. "Lead on."

"What a difference time makes," Jet laughed.

"I won't let them hurt my partner," Lily said sternly.

Levy nodded, wiping her eyes. _Hold on Gajeel, the people who were once your sworn enemies want to save you! I know that we're not strong; nothing like you, but Shadow Gear is coming!_

* * *

Gajeel slammed into the wall painfully and he collapsed to the floor. Fucking twats. If he had any power left, he'd crush them all! He wasn't sure where he was exactly, but the room he was in was metal, and looked like some old abandoned facility. If there weren't four people watching him like a hawk, he'd eat something, but he'd have to save that for now, wait for the opportunity.

"Tell us what the scroll says," Galen said stonily. He lifted a hand and lowered it, and Gajeel followed the path made by the gravity magic, slamming into the floor again.

"How the fuck would I know?" Gajeel lied. Slam.

"The language on the scroll is Drakonic. No human should know that language…except the slayers. You can save us a lot of time and hassle if you'd just tell us now."

"Yeah but if I don't yer fucked, and that's way more amusing, Gihi!" He cried out in pain as the twins launched fire and ice spells at him.

"Fool! We have a solid script user. We will eventually find a way to translate it." His face became sly. "Of course, doesn't your guild have other slayers? I wonder if the sky slayer would respond better to torture."

Gajeel glared from under knitted brows. Those words meant that he would beat the shit out of this man, and not stop for a long time. He glanced over to the fourth opponent, who faced away, disinterested. The man called Ghost had become solid, looking like a normal human. So he was a mage and not a spirit. Good. Gajeel would make him a true ghost.

"The shorty!" Koume proclaimed suddenly. Gajeel flinched.

"Yes, yes!" Kotake sang. "If we torture the short one, he'll talk!"

"Not a bad idea," Galen admitted. Palm up, he slammed Gajeel away from him as he had surged to his feet. "Ghost, don't take your eyes off of him. If he eats anything, drain him dry."

"Whatever," the man replied. He looked troubled.

* * *

Levy ran through long grass as her team followed her. Again, she felt frustrated. If only she was faster, they could be there sooner. Well, duh. She had worried that it would be hard to find him, but they came across a very obvious hideout. It was some kind of facility, maybe a power generator or science lab, old and corroded. It looked ridiculously high tech to be out of date, but in a world with magic, such things could be deceptive.

And it was right along the line that Levy's Trace had indicated. It had been a bit of an argument, but they had finally agreed to all go in, split up. Levy placed a signal rune on each member of the party. It gave each a limited understanding of where the others were. They had one big condition: no one was to engage by themselves. They all agreed to it.

Every last one was lying.

* * *

Ghost looked up as Akiyama entered the cell. Without his cloak, Akiyama had medium length white hair that covered his eyes messily. He didn't give the impression of a scholar.

"Ghost, we will be under attack soon. Please leave the guest to me and engage in the lower storage room." He had detected Levy's signal runes and had given orders to Galen and the twins on where to engage.

Ghost shook his head, annoyed, long scraggly brown hair flowing. "Why can't you?"

Akiyama held the scroll. "I am the translator. This scroll and I are important. You are not."

Ghost flared angrily, but began to fade into his incorporeal form. "What about our guest?"

Akiyama moved a hand through a series of gestures and Gajeel was implanted with the word 'Immobile' multiple times. He couldn't move an inch! Ghost sighed, but ploughed out of the room, seeking prey.

* * *

While Jet and Droy moved independently, Levy followed Lily. She wanted to go by herself, but Lily had looked at her and said that Gajeel would never forgive him if he didn't protect her. They proceeded through darkened corridors, but the lighting seemed to be on. There was clearly power here somewhere.

Finally, they came to a large open room and they jumped aside as fire and ice rained down.

"It's the midget," Koume said happily.

"She's freakishly short!" Kotake quipped.

"Levy, are you okay? Are you ready for this?" Lily asked, drawing his sword. Levy made an affirmative noise.

"Now, now, two on one isn't fair!" Levy became angry at their words, assuming that they thought her not important enough to count. But that wasn't what they had meant at all. The two girls leapt, becoming like energy, red and blue. The formed together in a blinding flash and where once had been two was now one.

The human was almost ten feet tall, though still dwarfed by the vast chamber they were in. Short girls were now a voluptuous woman, still with those hooded vulpine features. She was clothed by black and white robes adorned with the yinyang symbol on the chest.

"Kukukuku, behold the might of Twinrova!" Lily responded by shifting into his battle mode, sword extending to match his new height. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Levy couldn't help but be irked by EVERYONE FUCKING GROWING TALLER. She would have to work on Solid Script: Grow or something.

One hand glowed blue with ice, the other red with fire. In an instant, lances of magical energy surged out in all directions. The pair managed to dodge, but wherever they struck the room, bright red ice crystals emerged. _Hot ice? _Levy wondered – how did that even make sense?

"Now die!" Levy had no time to dodge the next attack.

* * *

Corridors passed in a blur as Jet hurried through. No time, no time. He unslung the gun and had it readied in his hands. He was no expert, but he'd spent seven years growing close to Al and Bisca. He knew which end went which way. He ran into a large room through a gantry that was about halfway up its height. He stopped, noticing the man on a higher gantry.

Galen, the gravity user, with that fucking weird orange hair of his.

"I will finish what I started earlier," Galen stated. A hand extended and a section of gantry crushed inwards. Galen blinked, for Jet was no longer there. A gun fired and he summoned a repulsion field over his left shoulder in time to stop the bullet.

"Boink!" Jet shouted cockily, already moving on. Another grav pulse aimed for him and he double jumped to another gantry. He laughed. "I'm a force-a-nature, baby!"

"Fool. Gravitic Lance!" Hands raised above his head, Galen summoned a dark ball of energy. Spear-like tendrils slashed outwards, and as they passed metal crumpled inwards. Jet dodged inwards, through the storm.

* * *

Droy had never been so afraid. In a darkly lit warehouse, he found Ghost. Did he have to wail like that? He was scary enough! Droy could not touch him…could he?

"Hydragora!" The multi-headed plant arose, five stamens glowing with energy. "You're completely immune to physical blows…but what about magic?" Five lasers lanced towards his foe and one struck home. Ghost reeled backwards, his face a scowl.

He spoke, his voice raspy like the thinnest shadows. "You scum…die for your impudence."

Droy looked on with shock as a spectral hand shifted…forming Gajeel's Iron Sword. A translucent arm ended in very real metal.

* * *

Gajeel could feel magic been casted. He closed his eyes. _Why come to save me? Please run and save yerselves._

Akiyama held the scroll before him. "Ready to tell me what it says yet? I mean, what could dragons have considered worth writing down?"

"Moron. No dragon could write that small. It's either a human who learnt or…"

"Copied from something larger?" Akiyama grew triumphant at Gajeel's expression. "Yes…it all begins to make sense. And soon, you will have some company. I do so look forward to torturing your female acquaintance."

"Moron," Gajeel repeated. "Ya are both solid script users. And she's the cleverest person in existence. She'll mop the floor with ya!"

"Oh? We'll see. She has to get here first!"

* * *

The person that was the combined forms of the twins cringed slightly. This black cat was strong! He dodged spells with a practised eye, quickly moving in to strike. Still, Twinrova could block them easily enough with ice. The midget however had taken one attack and gone down. But now, when she looked, shorty wasn't there. She'd gone while they were occupied with this damn cat.

"Heehee, seems like shorty left you alone to die!" She giggled.

Lily pointed his sword right at her. "Listen. We are Fairy Tail mages. We don't abandon one another. The plan was for me hold you while she finds Gajeel. I am easily enough to handle you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Gihi, I wonder which of you two is the prettiest?" He asked.

"Fool! You think we are so easily turned on one another?" Twinrova bellowed.

"Hm-mm. Well then, I wonder which of you is the _shortest?_" In the wake of those words there was a brief silence before the being tore apart into two separate people who bickered endlessly.

Slash.

Blood.

The double thump of bodies hitting the floor.

"Know your foe." Lily sheathed his sword. "I quickly clocked that you two were childish and you loudly telegraphed your greatest bugbear. A warrior must have a disciplined mind at all times. That is why you are weak."

* * *

Jet dashed blazing from gantry to gantry. Galen looked like he might explode with frustration as nothing hit home. He stopped and clasped his hands together before him. A purple orb appeared and Jet immediately felt the suction.

"Black Hole! This is nowhere near the power some can do, but this is enough for you!"

Jet threw the gun into the vortex. It crumpled as it entered, setting off the lacryma ammo. There was a bizarre explosion, a dull crump as the outward and inward forces cancelled each other out.

"No matter, without your weapon-" Gajen's eyes widened as Jet was before him in a crouch.

"I don't need a weapon! Fifth Gear: Hades Inferno!" Jet's right leg burned with flames borne of friction and he slammed it into Galen like a machine gun. Staccato impacts smashed into the man with amazing frequency. At last, Jet stopped, all his power drained from the immense attack. Galen keeled over unconscious, landing on the floor far below.

"Tch. That wouldn't have even put a dent in Gajeel."

* * *

Droy looked on with amazement. He was fairly sure that he was dead, but Ghost had stopped, clearly ailing.

"I knew it!" He shouted. "There's something wrong with his magic! It's contaminated! What is this?"

"I…I don't know," Droy croaked. _Something wrong with Gajeel?_

"It's ripping me apart!" Ghost shouted. He screamed, his ethereal body blazing with light. As it faded, he was back as a corporeal man, drenched with blood. His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the floor. Droy looked around as if expecting a joke. He put on a cocky pose.

"Yeah, take that! I totally kicked your ass…that anyone needs to know about!"

* * *

Deeper into the facility, Levy made her way along. That blow from Twinrova had certainly hurt, but she'd had much worse. She smiled at that. It wasn't so long ago that pain was completely alien to her. In fact, if she separated her life into pre-pain and post-pain and pre-Gajeel and post-Gajeel, they almost completely overlapped.

And she wouldn't change it for the world.

Because the greatest pain was that Gajeel needed her.

_Hold on, I'm coming as fast as I can! I don't care if I am the weakest person in the entire world, I will save you!_

* * *

**Yes, Lily's fight was an utter asspull, but the cat has zero abilities! Cut me a break!**

**And Jet is one giant team fortress reference. I dressed as a Scout for Halloween, so this amused me.**

**And wow, Droy beat Ghost! He must be really strong!**

"That's the story and I'm sticking to it!" Droy shouted. Ghost groaned, half-conscious. Droy kicked him. "Quiet you."


	61. The Ultimate Written Magic

Gajeel sat there, completely helpless under Akiyama's 'Immobile' spell. This bastard definitely had more power than Levy to restrain him…but then again, Gajeel was at the nadir of his own power, so maybe the comparison was off.

The bastard was watching him, squatting like some weirdo. His hair just about covered his eyes and stared out from underneath it. Weirdo had some social skills missing. But then, so did Gajeel. They both twitched as they heard footsteps hurry along the metal corridor outside. He strained, hoping to high heaven that it wasn't Levy. But the more he listened the more he could hear the lightness of the steps, the rapidness of the short stride.

_Please be one of the twins, _he begged silently.

The door flew open as Levy entered, and Gajeel cursed loudly. Akiyama stood slowly, turning to face the newcomer to the room. He stared with vacant eyes, assessing. She glared back defiantly, not giving an inch.

"So you're Akiyama, the solid script user here," Levy said boldly.

"And you are…Levy McGarden, am I right?"

"Fairy Tail is a famous guild. It is not surprising that you've learnt the name of someone in your field."

"True, true. And I heard of the Battle of Fairy Tail. You fought another written magic user and won, using three reinforcement spells at once and a sixteen letter spell. That certainly piqued my professional interest." His voice was so hollow, so lifeless. "I certainly can't do either of those things."

"Gihi! Shrimp's gonna kick yer ass!" Gajeel shouted.

"But skill can always be compensated by brute force, right?" He chuckled thinly.

Levy frowned. Without her second origin, she wasn't even sure if she could cast her mid-tier spells, Inferno, Lightning or Cyclone. Tachyon, her ultimate spell was certainly beyond her. And even with second origin, her high-class spells had been amazing one-offs that she'd never been able to repeat.

But casting Fire or Storm was woefully inadequate in this arena. Using those would get her laughed at. She needed to conceal that for as long as possible. Even without power, she was confident in her skill. And Gajeel needed her – she had to win.

Akiyama's hands moved. Levy immediately recognized the gestures. He was summoning 'Shock'. But that was a direct contact spell – he couldn't cast it from that range. Right? The word appeared multiple times around him in the air, a dozen total. They surged towards Levy at high speed and thinking time became scarce.

Levy moved her fingers rapidly in a counter spell, dismantling the words one by one. She just managed to stop the last one with not a second to spare. Akiyama let out a small noise of being impressed.

"Not bad. Based on that, I'd say you'd analysed the spell before I even cast it." Levy nodded an acknowledgment. "Right. So we're back to brute force again." Akiyama removed his cloak at last, revealing a naked torso with a sculpted physique. "I refuse to be considered a weakling for my discipline. So I have trained to be strong. Let's see how you can handle this!"

Akiyama dashed forwards at high speed. Levy balked. He wasn't using magic; he was just going to straight-up punch her! No, his fist had a word on it – Impact. He was using written magic to reinforce a martial style. Levy rose a Guard, which stopped the fist, but Impact made it messy, knocking both back with the force.

While Levy staggered off balance, Akiyama found his footing much faster on strong legs. He came in with his left fist this time, driving it into Levy's unprotected side. She squealed and fell away, but that was all. Akiyama realised that even off balance, defenceless, she had dispelled his Impact this time.

Still she looked like she was hurting – as a Fire consumed his vision. He dispelled it aggressively with one hand. She was using a low-level spell to blind him while she went in with a more powerful…Bolt? He couldn't stop it and grimaced under the shock, but it was a low-class spell and he easily shrugged it off. What was she doing using such poor spells?

"Don't underestimate me! Blue Lightning!" He summoned the two words and as they combined, blue electricity shot out. Levy tried to dispel, but the adjective confused the flow and she failed. She screamed as the spell struck her. It burnt and froze at the same time – the colour imparted an ice element to the spell! Even as her skin blackened and charred, heat left her body. She fell to the floor, struggling to get back up.

"Shrimp! Ya've gotta use bigger spells than that!" Gajeel shouted. Why was she using Fire and Bolt? Use Inferno and Lightning! Levy didn't respond and she rolled away from her opponent, coming to her feet. He stormed forward and as he passed the spot where she had been, the word Bolt appeared on the floor and shocked him. He spasmed.

"That was a delayed solid script!" Levy shouted, rushing forward, Shock in one hand, Char in the other, and he cried out as both spells hit, quickly falling back as he suffered the effects. His skin blistered and blackened, and his eyes snapped up to stare with hate.

"Don't let up! That ain't gonna take him out!" Gajeel was a regular cheerleader.

"Right! Solid Script: Inferno!" Levy screamed. It felt like her arms had just exploded from the strain. But still, the spell went off, seven streamers of fire rushing forwards.

"Cascade!" Water surged outwards, dousing the fire easily. As Akiyama tensed for another attack, none came. Levy was standing still, arms still outstretched from casting. She was trembling violently, as if in great pain. She finally collapsed to her knees, clutching her belly. It felt as if her magical power had hit zero in an instant. She'd forgotten just how puny she had once been. How limited her magical power was. Even this seven letter spell drained everything from her.

"Levy! What's wrong?" Gajeel shouted. Why had she fallen?

"That can't be it," Akiyama noted dejectedly. "A simple spell like that has broken you? Then I will end this. Black Inferno!" He summoned the same word that she had failed, and added an adjective to it. Levy was helpless to dodge and the black fire burned her. Gajeel started with panic as she laid face first on the metal floor, completely blackened. Every square millimetre of her was burned. But Akiyama had purposefully held back. He needed her alive for a few more moments, so that…

"Stop! Stop! I'll tell ya what it says!" Gajeel cried desperately, unable to budge the spells that held him. If only he had his magical power – he'd smash this man's face in. And he wouldn't stop. Akiyama sauntered over, producing the scroll. He told Gajeel to read it.

"I…it's a warning. It says that the time of good will end. The time of the evil will rise once more. I..it says that this will happen on the thirteenth passing of something called Elenin. But I don't know what that is, I swear!"

"Oh? But I do." Akiyama stood, his expression ugly. "It is what we hoped. Another piece of the puzzle falls into place. Thank you slayer, but you are useless now." Gajeel had no time to react before a Black Inferno hit him. He screamed with pain. "Still alive? Man, you slayers are tough. But you aren't immortal."

"STOP!"

Akiyama turned. Levy hadn't gotten up exactly, but she was using her elbows to prop up her upper torso. She was glaring angrily at him, one eye still shut in pain. Akiyama watched with amusement as she clumsily got to her feet, almost falling and using a pillar to support herself.

"Now, I must admit this is amusing. Come on, got anything left?" He lifted a foot and ground it into Gajeel's abdomen.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted.

"Make me!" Gajeel made a muffled cry as the grinding continued.

_Laxus' lightning shot out towards her. She raised her arms in a futile gesture. Lightning of this calibre would badly hurt someone so small. But it never hit her. Gajeel saved her._

**Leave**

_The ground slammed into her spine as the first one held her down. The second was coming, a great curved sword descending. She was utterly helpless, but she didn't die. Gajeel saved her._

**Him**

_The Slayer of the Sun held her high off of the ground. Blow after blow came at her, mockingly. She cried out as she felt ribs snap. But the final blow never came. Gajeel saved her._

**ALONE!**

In an instant, Levy forcibly opened her second origin by nothing more than sheer force of will. She screamed as power surged through her – power that had been unused for weeks, that had built up and was full to bursting point. Akiyama staggered slightly at the unseen eruption. What was this?

He summoned another Black Inferno, but Levy dispelled it with ease. Gajeel quailed slightly - he had no idea what was going on, but her face – he couldn't remember such anger on her features. She scowled like a succubus from the very pits of hell. Ironically, she looked just like Gajeel does on a normal day.

Red Lightning. Green Inferno. Violet Cascade. All these powerful, elementally infused spells flew forwards in quick succession, but the world seemed to be moving slower to Levy now. Her hazel eyes flickered as she followed the magical flow and dispelled each one. Akiyama's eyes widened. This girl…her talents were far beyond him!

In a moment of realization, he saw that her tiny hands and slender fingers allowed her to make much more intricate movements than him. Did she even know that her small stature allowed her to cast so beautifully, to weave such dense solid script?

"Let me show you something," Levy hissed, her hands rapidly moving through dozens of gestures in mere seconds, "something that I was working on before life saw fit to take my power from me."

"You little bitch!" Akiyama shouted, surging forward with an Impact on each fist. He crossed half of the distance before he recognised what she was doing with those intricate hand gestures. That he was now surrounded. Concentric circles of arcane indigo script surrounded him. This was…this couldn't be…

This wasn't Solid Script.

This wasn't Darkness Script.

This was the ultimate in all written magics.

Wielded by the likes of Makarov and Purehito.

"Amaterasu: Formula 100!" Levy shouted as the space within the rings disappeared in a golden explosion of pure magic. A ruined body hurtled out of the explosion, blood streaming from gaping wounds. It slammed into the far wall and slithered down.

"Gajeel," Levy said breathlessly, hurrying over to him and dispelling his bindings. Gajeel started talking, a million questions jumping up his throat at once, but Levy's eyes closed and she fell forward into his embrace.

"Levy! Levy!"

* * *

In a familiar moment, Levy's eyes opened onto the ceiling of a hospital ward. She started, confused and groggy, and in a microsecond Gajeel was all over her, tears streaming. She was touched. She thought only Lily deserved Gajeel's famous river-o-tears!

"Shrimp!" He shouted happily, far too loud this close to her head. She winced at the sound, and then every single nerve cell in her body kicked in at once, informing her of her last battle in exquisite detail. Every inch of her skin throbbed with burns. In truth, Gajeel looked about the same. But he was up and about, curse him and his toughness.

"W…what happened?" She asked. Gajeel filled her in on the details. They'd retrieved the scroll and captured five of the enemy. Of the sixth, there was no sign. He had made a clean getaway. The client, Mr Ryogawa had berated them wildly, but with the scroll's return and translation, he'd coughed up the money.

Still, both the client and enemy had left a lot of unanswered questions. They were both clearly part of bigger organisations. And the scroll…

"It's a prophecy of the end of the world?" Levy asked.

"Yep. On the thirteenth passing of Elenin, whatever the fuck that is!"

"Huh? Elenin is a comet, Gajeel. It's passed twelve times in recorded history!" Levy cried.

"How the fuck do ya know that!?"

"I read a lot and my best friend is a celestial mage!" Levy huffed. "But I don't know the time of the next one."

"Well, this is something to take back to the Master. This may be something bigger than all of us," Gajeel considered. "And I bet Natsu and Wendy will want to hear it too."

"Well, there's already one black dragon of the apocalypse that's been defeated," Levy noted, thinking back to the eclipse project, "what are the odds of a second end time dragon!"

Gajeel glared suddenly, clearly not in the mood for humour. "Why the fuck didn't ya tell me about yer problem? That's right, the guys told me! That was unforgivable! I care about ya too much for ya to be putting yerself in harm's way like that!"

"Um…er…sorry," she mumbled. "I just hated feeling so useless."

Gajeel reached down, bringing his face inches from hers. He kissed her deeply. "Never think that yer useless. If ya became the weakest person on the whole planet, so weak that ya couldn't walk, I'd love ya, and carry ya wherever ya needed to be."

Levy teared up at the sentiment.

"Right! Well I better let the others in, they're killing themselves waiting!" Gajeel said happily, getting up to leave. In the hallway, the other three all began to pile in as he came out, but Droy stopped abruptly and spoke to Gajeel in private.

"That Ghost guy said something about your magic being tainted. That mean anything to you?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Dragon Slayer magic is rare. He must not have been able to handle it." Droy looked appeased and went into Levy's ward. Gajeel went over to the wall and banged his head against it. Fuck. In all of the drama, he'd forgotten his own problem. His magic was killing him, who knew what it'd do to that fucker's cells?

He was still turning into a dragon.

And apparently the dragons had seen some other plan set in motion.

Fuck his life.

* * *

A single figure shrouded in a black cloak walked a dusty mountain trail. Elfangor had been watching the room the whole time. He'd heard the entire conversation. The thirteenth passing of Elenin.

December the twenty first of this year.

The world would end.

And a new one would be forged.

He smiled.

* * *

**This is a personal pet theory – Amaterasu seals are a form of written magic. This for me is the final evolution of Levy's abilities, though they may be some way to go in diversification. Theoretically, there are 100 formulas at least!**

**And big story set up, but obviously that's got a date built in! Ahh, thanks to the Mayans for the perfectly timed set up! So, back to a bit more fun, methinks. The next chapter will be pure self-indulgence mind, so please forgive me for that!**

**I'm now trying to upload on alternating days with my Iron Knight FF, but I've got a busy weekend, so don't expect anything before Monday or maybe Tuesday!**


	62. Wizard Saint and Wife

**As I said, this chapter is pure indulgence. And probably should have come after the next in hindsight, since I'll be talking about Levy's Amaterasu spells there, but screw it. It's not a good plot, but I wanted to do it. Indulge me! We return to the future…twenty seven years from now.**

* * *

There was quiet secluded cliff overlooking the ocean. A single tree stood upon the rocky edifice, shadowing a small grave under its bulk. Gajeel stood before it, enjoying the quiet and solitude. With the wind gently blowing through the sunny sky and the waves lapping against the cliff…yes, this was the perfect place.

"Been a while, old man," he said loudly, as if the dead required you to speak up. Makarov's body had been interred upon Tenroujima to lie alongside Mavis for all of eternity, but this grave had been erected as a way to pay respects without travelling for a week.

"I thought I'd come and share the news. Yer guild is as loud and rambunctious as ever. They cause me no end of hassle!" The wizard saint laughed, a deep chuckle. "One would have hoped that Salamander's kids would have inherited their mother's wisdom, but no! Ah well, I think my kids have that problem too, Gihihihi!"

"Oh? The wife's doing great thanks. She's still my little Shrimp. Never did grow up in the end, Gihi! Not like little Aiko. She's just had her first kid now; I can't believe how old I'm getting. Hey, ya'll look after my little grandkid, right? Make sure she grows up big and strong! I want her taller than her grandmother by her fifteenth birthday!"

Gajeel laughed into the silence.

"But ya must feel that dark energy, right? Looks like I've got some work to do. Can't leave everything to the young ones. Us old folk have a duty to look after 'em, right?" Gajeel turned to leave. "It might be good to get some proper exercise again."

* * *

A sky-ship approached Magnolia. It was a reforged model of the one that had attacked Tenroujima so many decades ago. It swept over open grassy land. On the bridge sat the new leader of the dark guild known as Neo Grimoire.

Bluenote Stinger.

It had been a long time, but with the completion he had made to the ship and having gathered many powerful members, he was ready to get his revenge. That is when warning sirens blared loudly. Four enormous metal grappling hooks had speared the ship from the ground. The viewing screen showed them tethered to a huge animal…a metal dragon.

The dragon roared and pulled, slamming the ship into the ground. Gajeel stood before the metal creation with a calm appraising eye as mages began to pile out of the damaged ship. The dragon vanished, his spell terminated.

Gajeel stood holding a metal staff that he used as a symbol of office. The head was crowned with the mark of the wizard saints. He wore a long white overcoat over a black tunic and trousers. He still had heavy studded boots and gloves, as they were kind of his thing.

Hundreds of mages came rushing at him, the chaff of this new guild. A few hundred would be a nice way to unlimber before the really strong mages started appearing. Maybe a time to practice some of the elemental magic he'd learned over the years. Yes, he'd save his dragon slaying magic for the moment.

A thunderbolt crashed down on a dozen mages, taking them out in mere instants. More were leaping at him and he swept his arm creating a roaring blaze that blasted them out of the air. It swept back and a hurricane wind sent another thirty or so flying.

Power flowed easily. It really was good to get a bit of a workout. As more came at him heedless, he thought that he always wished that he'd been able to learn to requip. Still, he had no need for it. The staff flowed like liquid metal forming a halberd. The head became covered in azure light.

Slice.

Another dozen went down.

Slice.

Another dozen.

Gajeel slammed the head of the halberd into the ground. The ground around him came apart in a blaze of energy as he channelled his moon power into it. Dozens more opponents were engulfed by the spell. Gajeel yawned a little. He looked up at a magical discharge. There was power gathering on the ship's prow. Ah, it had a Jupiter Focussing Cannon, just like the previous model.

A blinding beam of light overtook Gajeel's position as the cannon fired.

"Iron Demon!" As the shot resolved, there had been a huge gouge drawn in the earth. At the end, Gajeel stood tall, clad in a suit of metal armour. Horns sprouted from a helmet with a demonic visage. Even as dark mage's jaws dropped, the armour flowed away like mercury, reforming into a sword.

"Stand back. Let me handle this." The Grimoire grunts parted like the sea as Bluenote walked idly through. The man was older, with grey hair and lined features. But he had lost an iota of that tremendous power.

"This is good. I never got a chance to repay ya for Tenrou," Gajeel said angrily.

"Let's have a fight where we can fly!"

It was like the world ended as fists clashed. Mages were hurled around by the concussive rush emanating from the pair. Neither backed down, their off-hands also coming into grapple and their foreheads slamming together.

"Not bad, Moon-Iron Gajeel!" Bluenote said happily. "I can fly very high with you!"

"I'd have thought Gildartz woulda given ya enough height," Gajeel admonished.

"I'm not the same man I was then!" Bluenote raged with power. Gajeel grimaced and was hurled backward, his head ringing. Bluenote was coming in again, but as Gajeel rose to his full height, he began to glow with the light of dragon force. He stepped in past Bluenote's fist and struck him in the jaw, sending him right back into his airship.

Mages goggled at the sight of their leader being vanquished. Gajeel smirked. Of course it wasn't over yet. Another hole punched in the ship's exterior as Bluenote leapt back out, landing ten metres from Gajeel. Not wasting any time, Gajeel unleashed a Moon-Iron Roar, but Bluenote crushed it with his magic.

"Good! Good! Let me show you true power! Black Hole!" Gajeel felt the suction of the purple sphere dragging him inwards. "An infinity gravity well that destroys everything! Fly! Fly!"

Gajeel sighed. Villains never learned their lessons, did they? He was about to counter when purple rings surrounded his opponent and his spell.

"Huh?" Bluenote exclaimed.

"Amaterasu 14!" A tremendous explosion sent a broken and bloody Bluenote flying off into the distance. Quailing evil mages watched as a tiny girl marched over the massive slayer, who was also looking rather frightened.

"Gajeel! How could you not tell me you were taking on an entire dark guild by yourself!?" Levy raged.

"Oi, Shrimp, I was trying to look badass here! I didn't need yer help!"

"You're getting older now! You shouldn't push yourself so hard!"

"Ya said that when the kids came along that ya wouldn't fight anymore!" Gajeel retorted.

"They're adults now! God, they're having kids of their own! Why am I still dealing with this big kid?"

"I am a wizard saint! I can fight by myself! Ya aren't even a guild mage anymore!"

"As a journalist, I have freedom of press to go where I like!"

"Not on my fucking battlefield ya don't!"

"Oh, are you gonna stop me?"

"I will throw ya over my shoulder and march ya home!"

"I dare you!"

"Um…," wheedled a dark mage.

"What!?" The couple snapped at the same time.

"…S…sorry to bother y…you, but weren't you in the middle of crushing us?"

"Ah! Sorry, that's really unprofessional of me. I'm afraid the wife here…"

"Oh no! You are not blaming this on me!"

"Listen, midget. You just waltz in here and…"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to ya any way I like, you shorty!"

"Call me short once more, I dare you!"

"Shorty, shorty, shorty!"

"That's it! No sex for a week!"

"Fine ya short shorty who is short!"

Levy went a violent shade of purple. A second dark mage tried to butt in, and got a Lightning to the face.

"No sex for a month!"

"Ah? Can't hear ya down there. Maybe ya should grow up a bit, ya short runt of a midget dwarf!"

"No sex for a year!"

"Psh, ya'll cave before Friday! No one can resist a ride on the Gajeel-train!"

"Oh, grow-up!"

"I don't wanna hear that from someone who never 'grew' up! Gihihihhi!"

"Moron!"

"Midget!"

"Blunderer!"

"Dwarf!"

"Is height all that you've got against me?"

"Yes! Now kiss me, damn ya!"

"Fine! But let's finish this first!"

"Hold it!" There were seven powerful looking mages. Some were short, some tall, some male, some female. "We are the Neo-Seven Kin. We will not let you do as you please."

Gajeel sighed. "That?"

Levy nodded. "That."

"Moon-Iron Roar!" The powerful spell, boosted by Gajeel's dragon force flew up into the sky.

"Amaterasu 1!" Written seals surrounded the airship.

They shouted together. "Unison Raid: Shining Nova!" The roar descended onto the rings as they went off, sending a titanic wave of magical energy in all directions. Gajeel and Levy went to the edge of the enormous crater, hundreds on enemy laying prone in the dirt.

"Yer a right little monster, ain'tcha?"

"I'm not little!" Levy pouted.

"I can pick ya up one-handed," he noted, doing so.

"Well, then carry me home!" She said, not admitting to anything, "We're supposed to be having the kids around for dinner tomorrow, and I've got nothing ready yet."

"Oh? Is Aiko bringing the grandkid around?"

"Yep!"

"Fantastic! Can't wait to see the little squirt!" Levy smacked his arm. "What?"

"I'm your little squirt," she said, smiling wickedly.

"Gihi!" Gajeel took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.


	63. Amazing Skill

Levy was fairly sure that the next few minutes of her life were going to be bad. She sat in a chair in Makarov's office as he coolly appraised her from behind his desk. That'd have been a cause for concern, but the real problem was the fact that Erza and Mira were hovering over her shoulders.

They had returned from their last quest and explained the problems that the dragon scroll described. Gajeel had been having long talks with Natsu and Wendy that she wasn't privy to. She couldn't imagine what they were about, but surely a research-minded person like herself would be useful, right? She wanted to…

"Levy!" She snapped up as Makarov chastised her. "You should have warned people about your problem. To go on the quest in that condition was irresponsible in the extreme. You were putting both yourself and your guildmates in danger!"

"I…I'm sorry," Levy said quietly, looking down.

"I expect more from you," Makarov said sternly. Levy was supposed to be the level-headed one – the one who didn't go running off making more problems than solutions. A rare quality in this guild. Hell, the stack of papers to his left was this week's repair bill. The hotel room that Gajeel had wrecked was on that list. He sighed deeply.

"Master, I just hate feeling so weak…I just wanted to be reliable…"

"And that was the way to do it!?" Erza snapped. "You put everyone in jeopardy!"

"And do you remember our earlier talks?" Mira asked. "This is your third S-class mission. Three times you've been hospitalized."

"Hey, I wasn't hospitalized on the second mission," Levy argued. She had been walking wounded, but she'd not been sent into the hospital. She regretted arguing as Mira towered over her. When Mira's façade faded, you paid attention.

"Levy, this is serious! We care about you – that is why we are concerned!"

"But…but it's not fair!" Levy couldn't help it, she was angry now. "Everyone gets hurt on missions! Erza's been wrapped in bandages lots of times when she's come back! So have Gajeel and Natsu! Why is it different for me?"

"Levy…," Makarov began softly.

"No!" Levy roared, standing. Not an act that made her taller, really. "Either you call me a weakling, or you accept that I have the same right to do missions that involve any type of danger!"

Makarov looked at her for a long time.

* * *

"…and so, I'm getting personal training from Master on Amaterasu seals," Levy admitted while sitting on the bed in her pyjamas. Gajeel stood before the bed, towelling himself off after a shower.

"Oh I am jealous!" Gajeel said loudly. "Imagine training with the Master: your muscles tearing, yer magic power straining at zero, yer heart pounding even as yer bones grind…Levy, why are ya crying!?"

"Just shut up!" She bawled. She rubbed her eyes. "So did you, Natsu and Wendy come to any conclusions?"

Gajeel froze. He'd spent the day at Porylusica's cottage with the slayers. Well, outside it once she quickly tired of the humans infiltrating her sanctum. As it turned out, Gajeel as the oldest was the most far along the process. Natsu was less afflicted by the dragon transformation. Wendy was showing no signs so far, thankfully.

Natsu had agreed not to tell anyone yet. He didn't want to worry Lucy until they could find out more on the subject. However, with Lucy and Levy in the dark, they were really limiting their research potential. At least Porylusica and Wendy were on the case for the medical implications.

"Gajeel?"

He snapped back to the present, and Levy was looking irritably looking at him. Was she annoyed with his lack of response? No, she had seen something else. She got off of the bed and walked over to him, squinting up.

"Gajeel…have you gotten taller?" Gajeel panicked like a schoolgirl, and fell upon the first line of defence: deny, deny, deny.

"How could I be getting taller?" He laughed so fakely that he was amazed that she didn't pick up on it.

"I guess…but let me get the tape measure. You know that you're not allowed to get taller!" She giggled and went over to the drawer which contained said measuring device. Gajeel thought quickly. Even if she found that he'd grown, she would never leap to – oh, you're turning into a dragon! He could just act surprised and what could she say? Who'd know that they'd grown another inch?

But…what if he'd grown more? How did he explain away two inches, or three? There'd be questions. He'd have to see a doctor, gather some explanation. He made a decision, hating himself for it, but he just couldn't tell her.

He ran up behind her and lifted her by the scruff of her t-shirt. He began to tickle her with his other hand while mocking her. "Ah? Little shorty worried about her height?"

"No!" She shrieked happily as Gajeel threw her onto the bed. Gajeel crawled over her, smiling evilly.

"Cuz I think it's more likely that yer getting shorter! Wanna measure yer height instead?"

"In retrospect, I'm happier not knowing!" She laughed and kissed him deeply, missing his pained expression. Gajeel was only having one thought.

He was scum.

* * *

Training shouldn't involve this many explosions, should it? Levy collapsed prostrate on the ground, not daring to move at all. Makarov's training was hellish! There were one hundred formulas of Amaterasu seal. All did essentially the same thing, but became more powerful the further you moved up the line.

The spell that Levy had cast, Amaterasu 100, was actually the weakest. The most powerful was Amaterasu 1. Potentially an insanely powerful spell, but one that few people in the world could cast, and they took several minutes to set it up. Not good in terms of combat usefulness.

No, it was fine even if she couldn't even grasp number 99. She'd just lay here in the dirt and rest. That was fine.

"Levy, do you know why I chose to train you?" Makarov asked. There was a vague, muffled response from Levy face down. "Because I believe that you are one of the few people talented enough with written magic to master the Amaterasu spell. I believe that by the time you are thirty, you could cast even Amaterasu 1!"

"Thirty!?" Levy exclaimed loudly.

"Hmph, Amaterasu 1 is absurdly powerful. It could potentially one shot a dragon. Easily, it would break the MPF."

"The same as Fairy Glitter?" Levy marvelled.

"Well, it's hard to say exactly. There is no way to accurately compare such powerful spells. Cana's cast read as 9999 because that was the limit. Who knows the true value?" He looked down on her. "But you don't want me to tell you your problem, do you?"

"I'm weak," she replied instantly. "I didn't really realise it, but my cast of 100 was during a high of magical power. Trying to cast it again drains my power….sigh…all of my high level spells drain my power. Tachyon…the spells with more than ten letters…Amaterasu…I am held back by my lack of power."

"Yes. You must find a way to increase your power."

Levy flailed on the ground in a sudden temper tantrum. "It's not fair! Even with my second origin my power is puny! Why can't I store more? Why am I so little?"

"If you have time to complain, you have time to train!" Makarov shouted. Levy quailed and began the lengthy process of making the seals for Amaterasu 99.

* * *

"Huh?" Gajeel asked that night.

"I said that I want you to train me," Levy replied loudly.

"Yes, I heard ya!" Gajeel chastised. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean, I need to get stronger! My power is too low. Help me get stronger!"

Gajeel looked at her for a long time, weighing up his words. "I can't."

Levy's face fell. "What?"

"Don't make me say it. You're just not the sort of person to put on extra muscle mass. And that's linked to the reason why you can't produce a lot of magical power." He decided to say it. "Yer magic is strong, but ya are small, and ya are weak."

Levy glowered up at him, her face a curious shade of pink. He was being as kind as possible, and still it hurt. Her magic was not weak. Solid Script was potentially incredibly powerful. Amaterasu was more powerful still. It was not her magic that was the fault, it was the mage.

"Help me!" She shouted.

"Fine!" Gajeel snapped. I'm going for a run tomorrow morning anyway. Ya can come, but I promise you that if you get halfway around and start complaining yer gonna regret it!"

* * *

Gajeel yawned as he lay on a bench in the park. He looked around at the sound of soft footsteps and heavy breathing. Levy plopped down on the ground in front of him.

"Don't…say…anything…," she warned breathlessly.

"Halfway point," he grumbled. He wasn't even breathing hard. "Still another half to go."

"I…said…not…to…say…anything…"

"And didn't I say that ya'd regret it if ya stopped at this point? Shrimp, I swear that I will buy a baby backpack and carry ya around in it!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Maybe, but it'd be fucking hilarious!"

"Argh!" Levy threw another tantrum. "Why can't Ultear just unlock my third origin?"

"I…don't think that exists," Gajeel said smiling. "Still Shrimp, yer smart. If anyone's gonna figure this shit out, it's gonna be ya. If ya can't rely on brute power, use yer brain!"

* * *

Gajeel didn't see much of Levy for the next week. She'd practically sealed herself in the guild library, surrounded by every book on written magic they owned. Periodically, Mira took delivery of more that Levy had ordered and brought them to her.

Even when she came home she was cooped up in her study. Gajeel began to worry. Levy could be _very _single-minded at times. She was getting dark circles under her eyes. Only Gajeel's dogged insistence that she eat was stopping her from getting ill. Every night, she fell asleep instantly in his arms.

He hoped she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"Okay," Makarov said wearily, "try the seals for Amaterasu 99 again."

Levy inhaled, preparing herself. Small hands began to fly through intricate gestures. Makarov's breath caught in his throat. What was she doing? Those weren't the correct seals!

"Amaterasu 99!" The seals formed and the spell activated, creating an explosion. Levy jumped up and down with joy. Makarov looked on…what had she done?

"It worked!" Levy cheered. She wasn't tired…that spell should have drained her completely.

"What was that?" Makarov asked more sharply than he'd intended.

"Well, I couldn't match the power the spell required, so I simplified the script," Levy responded. "It took a lot of research, but if you take the grammar of the spell and map it onto a Hylian grammar framework instead while alternating with that of ancient Catachan, you can massively simplify the script, reducing magical consumption and casting time!"

"That's…amazing!" Makarov marvelled. "You may be one of the most talented mages with written magic in all of history. In that case, maybe we should step up your training. We'll skip to…level 50."

"Fifty!? But I only just did 99!" Levy cried, aghast. She practically fainted.

* * *

Unknown to Levy, Gajeel watched her training from a secluded spot in the trees. He laughed as quietly as he could to watch her cast. Little weak Levy was a fucking monster! She was earning that S-class rank alright! In her field, Levy's skill was unmatched. Gajeel was so fiercely proud of her.

He jumped down and made to leave. As he entered Magnolia he staggered, using a wall to support himself. His other hand clutched his heart. He was sweating profusely. What was going on? It was perhaps the most unusual thing he had ever experienced, but he could feel his heartbeat rhythm change. He listened in silence. He knew that sound, having slept on Metalicana as a child.

The heartbeat of a dragon.

* * *

**Heh, references to other fanfictions. That's so meta. Thanks Qiuerta Riddler for the baby backpack line from your fanfic, Purr!**


	64. Diction

**FYI, this is a short chapter with a hefty author's note.**

* * *

In the bedroom of Gajeel and Levy, we join our favourite mismatched couple in an argument.

"Say it. You." Levy demanded strictly.

"Ya. Ow!"

"You."

"Ya. Ow, hey quit it!"

"YOU!"

"YA! Ow…where the fuck did ya even find an oar, anyway!?"

"I shopped around! Now say you properly!"

"Never! This is just how I talk!"

"I swear, if you pass this diction on to our kids…"

"We don't have any kids yet!" Gajeel argued. "And I thought ya were panicking about that, anyway!"

"Well…I think I'm too small to carry Gajeel-sized kids, too weak to raise Gajeel-strength kids and too flat to feed Gajeel-hungry kids, but I am smart enough to raise eloquent and literate kids!"

"I…I'm not sure that yer speech was…ow!"

"Your!"

"Yer! Fuck it!"

"YOUR!"

"YER!" Gajeel caught the oar this time. "Funtime is over!" He swung around grabbing Levy from behind. He brought his mouth down close to her ear. "Ya ya ya ya ya."

"Noooo! It's the worst torture ever!" Levy cried, successfully swinging the oar into his face again.

"Motherf-" was the muffled reply, as he released her to clutch at his face. Levy was beginning to enjoy the fact that she could be as violent as she wanted to Gajeel without causing any real damage! And he did seem to enjoy the rough play! "I'm gonna kick yer ass, Shrimp!"

"Your ass!"

"No, yer ass!" He said laughing, pouncing on her. She squealed as he grabbed her ass.

"Don't try and dodge the point!" She said, laughing.

"Fine, I'll be like Juvia, and only use people's names!"

"Only proper nouns?" Levy sounded aghast. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Gajeel will touch Shrimp's ass now! See, problem solved!"

"Levy does not accept Dumbasses' premise! Just learn to pronounce a three letter word properly!"

"Never!"

"No sex!"

"…You," Gajeel said, head hung. Levy beamed triumphantly.

* * *

**Forgive me for the short and poorly written chapter, but I wanna talk about Levy in OVA 4. And this here's me soapbox, so…**

**Overall, I think it was fantastic for her. Since Levy has such a minor amount of screentime, this was really quite huge. Gajeel is a relatively major character and we get to see a lot of him. Hell, he was the only non-main character to exist during the Edolas Arc!**

**I'm not sure if it flies in the face of my 'sober' Levy characterization or not. Then again, it was only sake, and she was pretty far gone! And I did like how hyper it made her! Everyone seemed to have their character traits brought out (Juvia: Melancholic, Erza: Angry, Levy: Happy, Lucy: Silly, Charla: Strict). **

**I loooved Mavis' breast comparison scene! There Levy, your mammary glands have made your First Master happy. Kudos. And her teasing of Lucy in the spa made a whole lot of sense following her taunting about Gajeel.**

**I also loved the bits with Levy failing to catch the ball and the aftermath of the…incident with the ice. It sort of reinforces her character traits of 'weak' but 'mature' well, without actually saying it. Also, her flailing under the block of ice made me smile. The expressions of her, Lucy and Wendy were epic.**

**What I think was potentially interesting was that Levy did nothing when the ice broke. She was the only one not to help, including Jet and Droy (Lucy didn't have her keys). While initially disappointing, I think they're trying to reinforce her role as a non-combatant within the series, and promote the reason why Wendy will be in the Grand Magic Games. **

**It's also the case that she was making the most noise when things were getting all icy. Even Lucy, who was literally helpless was more calm. This is absolute asspull, but I feel that Mashima is building her up as a character who isn't supposed to be in danger. She's small, weak and innocent. Why, you ask? So we all feel bad when she ends up scarred. That's my theory, anyway.**

**Oh and small, but Gajeel vs Lily looked fucking epic!**

Levy: Why are you so strong compared to me?

Gajeel: When training, you get knocked out by beachballs, I engage in epic gladiatorial combat.

Levy: Oh yeah!

**Wait…did Jet and Droy actually do something?**

Jet: Yeah, I'm as surprised as you!

Droy: My ass hurts…

**Though I am surprised that my favourite moment was not GaLe, but when Charla rode Happy! That made me smile so much!**

**And I of course, should retract my earlier anger about Levy's scenes getting cut from the beach episode. Thank you for giving her screentime! Now kill off the main characters and promote her, wahahahahaha!**

**My Japanese just about gets me by, but hopefully I'll enjoy it more with subs! **


	65. It Begins

"Ya can go in first if ya like."

"Gajeel…you're not scared are you?"

"No I'm not scared, you Short Midget." Levy smiled. Not only was he looking away and blushing, but he was stepping up his nicknames. Yep, he was scared. It was so cute. The pair was standing before a cave in a high mountainside. They'd taken a simple monster hunting quest to get some extra money for the Christmas period. However they had both frowned to notice the lining of giant cobwebs.

Not just any monsters, but spiders.

That's when Gajeel had simply stopped.

"You're scared of spiders!" Levy sang happily.

"Then ya go in ya Runty Dwarf!" Gajeel shouted back. Levy grimaced. She was no more fond of the little creepy-crawlies, but she was a girl and Gajeel was the big, rough, tough, gruff slayer. No way was she letting the opportunity go, and she engaged total bullshit mode.

"Ah, but I am but a little girl! Surely you're not going to make me go in by myself?" Gajeel glared at her. His desire to protect his girl was warring violently with his desire not to be near any spiders. Fucking creepy things! What needed that many legs or eyes? And the way they moved! Shudder.

"Ahem, I'm sure ya'll be fine!" He had the good grace to look ashamed as he said it.

"Gajeel!" Levy huffed and stomped her foot, puffing out her cheeks. Gajeel quailed. He was in the shit now. "You are not making me go in there by myself! Didn't you once say something about staying by your side!?"

"Well if yer gonna throw it back in my face…" he mumbled, nervously advancing on the cave mouth.

* * *

The cave was a labyrinthine series of narrow tunnels running in all directions. Gajeel whistled. That was some impressive digging power. He had to keep stooping though, as the ceiling was not very high. He mentioned it and Levy frowned. The ceiling seemed pretty high to her.

Finally they came to a larger chamber where dozens of tunnels intersected. Gajeel and Levy both gagged. From the ceiling hung an enormous egg sac filled with hundreds and hundreds of eggs, all about the size of a football.

"Why do monsters always have to be pregnant?" Levy asked. "Why is it never just one?"

"F…freaky," Gajeel muttered.

"I hope they don't know we're here yet," Levy whispered.

"They do. Three to the left, four to the right, and the big one is above us." Gajeel noted. He seemed calmer having a combat situation to deal with. But then they started to appear, enormous, bloated, scuttling. Levy panicked at the sight and managed to perch on Gajeel's shoulders while he stood frozen.

Gajeel was thinking.

They were gross.

They were hairy.

They were creepy.

They were…

"Awesome! They're so cool!" Gajeel marvelled. Levy looked at him as if he'd gone (more) insane.

"What!? I thought you hated them!"

"Yeah, cuz they're all little and spindly. But these are so huggable. Can I have one?"

"Gajeel, I will give you sex for a week if you just kill them."

"…really?"

"Yes, please they're gross!"

"Gihi! Gajeel's gonna get some loving!" Levy wondered briefly how she was going to survive the next week but it seemed preferable to the hairy monsters all around her. She felt the power flowing through her boyfriend as he activated dragon force.

Gajeel staggered, falling to his knees.

"Gajeel?" Levy cried in panic as he roared in pain. Not now! He screamed as there was an audible grinding, cracking noise as his skeleton grew again. He was doubled over, groaning in pain, unable to move as the creatures swarmed from every side. Their simple brains did not register the expression on the human female's face. Her man was hurting, and no one was going to touch him.

Spiders died under Lightnings and Infernos, chitinous bodies swelling and bursting as they fried. The mother made a noise that sounded distressingly like it was screaming in rage…before purple rings of text surrounded it, annihilating both her and her egg sacs.

Levy was a little monster, alright.

"Gajeel?" She cried again.

"I…I'm okay," he said at last. He stood and Levy gasped. It wasn't just the height – he was about at Elfman's level – but his face was different. His brows heavier, his jaw more pronounced.

"W…what's happening to you?" Levy wailed, grabbing onto his arm as if he might vanish in an instant. Gajeel was shaking violently. He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. If he kept it bottled up, he could pretend that it wasn't happening.

"I…I don't know," he said weakly.

"We have to get you to a hospital! Or Porylusica! Or Wendy! Or something…oh God Gajeel! You might be dying!" She was unashamedly panicking. The only thing that she could think of that caused abnormal growth was a pituitary gland problem. And that was in the brain. If he was…oh no, this was serious!

"Let's just pick up the quest reward and head back to Porylusica's place. She has my notes, after all." Why didn't he seem worried? He was probably being brave for her, she thought. Okay, she would calm down for him.

* * *

In order to get back to Magnolia they were taking a shortcut through a forest. Night had well and truly fallen and the full moon hung in the sky like a pearl. But Gajeel was suddenly drooping, resting a hand on a tree trunk.

"Gajeel!"

"…get away…" he said breathlessly. "Something's wrong…"

Levy tried to speak, but Gajeel began to tear at the fabric of his tunic as if he suddenly very hot. He ripped the fabric to reveal his bare torso and screamed as raven fur sprouted from his skin. Levy looked up at the full moon and back down.

"You're a werewolf?"

In hindsight, that was a pretty stupid thing to say, but she argued that she was a bit panicky. Belatedly, she could see that it was not fur, but rather feathers, still small and malformed. She could be forgiven that silliness for in the next instant Gajeel was coming at her, sharpened talons erupting from his hand. She slammed back into a tree, his hand encompassing her entire torso.

"G…Gajeel…"

"Mate!" He shouted. "Mate now!"

"W…what? Gajeel, please stop."

"No! Now!" He yelled.

Levy's mind was racing, drowning in emotional turmoil and events that made no sense to her, but she did the only thing that she could think of.

"Hug?" She asked, spreading her arms wide. Gajeel looked confused suddenly. He hadn't expected that, but that's what he always did before mating, right? Okay. He drew her into an embrace and a knee connected with his nether regions. He bellowed like a train whistle, dropping Levy and grabbing his damaged jewels.

Levy didn't hesitate, she just fled. She had no idea what was going on and desperately wanted to help him, but recognized the danger of staying. Her brain kicked in and she activated her wings spell and took to the air in case he caught up to her. Tears streaming, she headed for Magnolia.

As she reached the inner streets a shadow passed over her. She looked up in abject fear as Gajeel descended on onyx wings. What? Pain slammed through her as she was borne to the cobbled street below. He pinned her to the ground with one hand, screaming in anger.

Levy twisted behind her, and the word Tachyon appeared at point plank range. Against anyone else it'd be a one-hit KO, but she doubted that it'd even slow him down. He was engulfed by the energy beam and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

She got up on unsteady legs. But she stopped as she heard a noise behind her, recognising it for what it was. As she turned, Gajeel's mouth was open, absorbing the moonlight.

"N…no, If you do that I'll die." Levy's voice was soft and kind, caring more for him than herself. He'd never forgive himself for that. Gajeel unleashed the moon-iron roar, the cerulean beam hurtling towards Levy. She closed her eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek.

…

…

What was this? She was in a small box. Was this her coffin? Her mouth opened to vent her surprise.

"She says, 'huh?'" Horologium noted before vanishing.

"Lu-chan!" Levy gasped as her friend helped her up. She spun back around at the terrific impact behind her, flames engulfing the two combatants.

"Get out of here!" Natsu urged. "I've got this! My magic is for dragon slaying, after all!"

"Dragon…what are you talking about!?" Levy screamed.

"I'll explain later! I'll meet you at the guild!" Natsu grappled with the powerful beast as the two women fled into the dark streets. "Too fast, Gajeel. I didn't think you'd change this quickly."

"Sa…la…man…der," he hissed in return.

"Good. You're not completely gone yet. Sorry, but I'm taking you in!"

* * *

Word had spread and several people had gathered at the guild. By the time that a bloody Natsu had dragged Gajeel's unconscious body into the guild Fried had set up a runic trap to hold him. Natsu said that despite his strength Gajeel was like a wild beast and easy to outmanoeuvre. Now awake again, Gajeel hurled himself repeatedly at invisible walls, not seemingly close to giving up yet.

Levy was shell-shocked and just sat there as Wendy's hands moved over her, making sure that she was alright.

"So, what's going on?" Makarov asked angrily upon arrival. His wrath was directed at Natsu, who clearly was holding back information. He turned to look at Levy.

"I'm so sorry Levy, but Gajeel is turning into a dragon."

"W…what!?" Levy asked, not processing properly.

Natsu sighed. "It's happening to me too, and Wendy. Anyone who uses dragon-slaying magic will eventually turn into a dragon."

Recent events made sense. The lacryma weaponry, him learning non-slayer magic…

"You knew!?" She shouted angrily stomping over to Natsu. "How long ago?"

"Umm…about the time you went on that scroll quest."

"N…no," Levy whispered. She began to pound her fists into Natsu as she cried. Natsu looked away, easily able to withstand the abuse. They knew? And no one had told her? It wasn't fair! Eventually, Lucy took her in her arms to let her cry. Lucy glared at Natsu. She too had been in the dark.

"I'm so sorry," Natsu said quietly.

Makarov glanced at Gajeel, who was now pacing restlessly. "But even if that is true, why is he acting this way?"

"Um…," Wendy said shyly, the medical expert to hand. "It may just be an imbalance in the half and half systems he now has or…maybe he will change permanently. We are made up of our brains and our bodies. If they change…we change too…maybe Gajeel will no longer be Gajeel."

"No!" Levy cried.

"Bloody humans," Gajeel muttered within his cage. He cried out, spasming. There was a terrible grinding noise as horns sprouted from his head, two sweeping from his temples and another pair curving forwards from the back of his skull.

"Can we stop it?" Makarov asked, eyes wide at the scene before him.

"Of course we can!" They turned as Porylusica stormed into the room, shrugging off Jet who had been sent to fetch her. "Wendy and I have been working on a cure."

"But it's not ready yet…," Wendy mumbled.

Porylusica glared at Levy. "Stop crying! If you want to help your boyfriend, then a master of research will be useful in speeding our goals."

"You have a cure?" Natsu looked surprised.

"Sort of," Wendy admitted. "Think of the dragon cells as invasive tissue. It is possible to expunge them, but it's very difficult. And it may not be possible if there is not enough left of Gajeel-san to reconstitute."

Eyes went to the cage. It didn't look like there was much left of Gajeel at all. In fact, even as they watched, he underwent another growth spurt, becoming like an elephant in stature.

"This is bad!" Fried shouted. "He'll be crushed! I have to undo the cage and make a bigger one! Natsu, Laxus, restrain him!"

"He's strong!" Natsu cautioned, "But too straightforward, use that against him!"

"Right!" Laxus agreed.

The runes dropped.

With new-found strength, Gajeel surged out, barreling past assembled guild members with ease. The goals of the half-being had shifted. Survival first. It would hide until it had grown enough to crush these fools. There wasn't much the guild could do to stop him. He was so fast and strong that no one really got a chance to grab onto him, and with his wings, he was already in the sky.

Natsu quickly restrained Levy as she ran out into the night air.

"No! Gajeel!" She reached a hand out towards his fleeing form.

"Gajeel…"

* * *

**I'd originally planned for this plot to coincide with the actual December 21****st**** prophecy, but in the end, I'm saying fuck it. My plan is to go ahead and do the dragon-transformation/world ending arc now. That will be the last arc in this story, though I do plan for a few Christmas stories after that. And thanks to quierta-riddler, maybe some more future tales.**

**I'd like to make a quick plug for a Levy one-shot I did called 'Levy and the Witch'. There is GaLe in it, though it's not the main focus. It hasn't got as many views as I'd have hoped and if any readers would be so kind as to give it a look I'd be very grateful. Thanks!**


	66. Seperated

The following days were the worst of Levy's life. Everything that she did reminded her of the person missing from her life. He _should _have been there with her. The empty bed. The bike sitting idle in the garden. The clothes in her cupboards. The book he bought for her as a surprise. The second cup. The second toothbrush.

Everything.

She spent as little time in her house as possible. Instead, she began to pull on her considerable weight in literary circles. Bookshops, libraries, book enthusiasts, she had a lot of connections. She requested every book on dragons that she could find. Everything that she could do in terms of medical journals for Wendy and Porylusica. If there was a way to reverse this transformation, she would find.

No.

There _was _a way to reverse it.

No other consideration was possible.

About a week after Gajeel's disappearance, she staggered back through her front door at about midnight, lugging a huge book. The librarians had kicked her out in the nicest manner possible, but she had no intention of stopping at this point. But when she went into her living room, Lucy was waiting along with Lily.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said confusedly.

"Hi, Levy-chan. You look exhausted. Let me help you get ready for bed." Lucy had a determined air to her.

"No, I'm gonna keep reading for a bit," Levy said dismissively.

"Well, let me make you some supper, then," Lucy said forcefully.

"I'm not hungry," Levy said.

"Oh? When did you last eat?"

"I don't have time for this," Levy snapped.

"When?"

"I don't remember! Now leave me be!"

"Lily?" In response to Lucy's words Lily shifted into his battle mode, and lifted a struggling Levy. Lucy took the book out of her hands as Lily took her to the kitchen, where the bathroom scales had been strategically placed on the floor. The cat dumped her gently onto it.

"Levy-chan…," Lucy breathed as she looked at the reading.

"I'm short! Of course I'm light!" Levy said angrily.

"Six stone, Levy-chan. You're not well. Look at you. Your eyes are dark and you're so thin. You need to eat and rest properly, or you're going to make yourself very ill. Porylusica noticed it the last time she saw you to trade information." Lucy smiled, and began talking in a deeper voice. "Don't let that girl get ill! She'll make more work for me!"

"Shut up! Gajeel needs me!" Levy practically screamed the words into Lucy's face. "How can I rest when he's out there, scared and alone? I need to help him!"

Lucy put her hands on Levy's shoulders. "You're not going to help him if you collapse."

Levy was not in any mindset to be listening to logic. "Go away."

Lucy sighed. "I hope that Cana taught me how to use this properly." She drew an object from her pocket, touching it to Levy's forehead. It was one of Cana's Sleep Cards. In an instant Levy's eyes closed and Lily caught her before she fell. He laid her down on the couch and went to get a blanket.

"Shouldn't we put her in her bed?" Lucy asked.

Lily shook his head sadly. "A half-empty bed just makes her think of Gajeel."

Lucy held back tears. This was too sad. It pained her greatly to see her best friend collapsing in on herself. And it wasn't much better for her. She'd spent a couple of days shouting at Natsu for not telling her about this. Thankfully, it looked like there'd be a cure before Natsu succumbed to the transformation, but that didn't solve Gajeel's problems.

Lucy settled into an armchair. She'd need to be here when Levy woke up. She'd force feed her breakfast if she had to.

* * *

Over sweeping landscapes he flew. His thoughts were muddy and murky. What was his name again? He was sure that he had one, but couldn't quite bring it to his forebrain. It was like…bite or gnaw, right? That's what he liked to do, wasn't it? Okay, he would think of himself as Gnaw. He didn't know why, but G seemed like a good first letter.

Where was he going again? He vaguely remembered fleeing from something, but what was it? It seemed so long ago. His body had been full of so many raging hormones that he hadn't been able to think clearly. He thought that it might be humans, but what could a human do to threaten him? He was so big, so powerful now. Now? Wasn't he always this size? No, no, he was still growing. That's right. He was getting bigger all the time.

He landed on a mountainside, resting himself. He watched the rolling fields below him. He noticed a movement in the distance. A flock of sheep being shepherded by a young woman. He watched the woman with interest. She looked so small to him…wasn't that familiar? He could remember the flash of something blue and a tugging on his heart. It bothered him on a deep level, but he could not put words to it.

He refocused as he heard panicked bleats. A pack of wolves had been circling the flock and sprung their trap. Panicking sheep ran in all directions as the young woman tried to keep them together. But despite her efforts, the wolves separated the flock, trying to isolate stragglers. Very, very suddenly it became clear that the straggler was the one without four legs to run.

The wolves surrounded the woman.

Gnaw was halfway there before he even realised what he was doing.

**Protect the little one!**

That was his only thought, his whole reason for existence. He was larger than an elephant now and landed over the woman, protecting her with his bulk. He roared at the lupine animals who backed away in sudden fear. One wolf, larger than the others and covered with a litany of scars that clearly marked him as the alpha male leapt at Gnaw.

There was a sickening crack as Gnaw bit down, crushing the wolf's ribs and spine. The rest fled. Gnaw followed the primitive need and simply swallowed the alpha wolf whole, tilting his head back like a bird as it slipped down an expanding gullet.

At last, he turned to look at the woman, trembling in fright. This wasn't…it, was it? She was too big after all. Strange, she was small, wasn't she? No, his was even smaller, he was sure. His what? He shook his head, confused by his thoughts. He turned away, flexing his wings, enjoying the feel of a full stomach.

"Um…thank you," said the woman shakily, seeing that the fearsome beast seemed to have no interest in her.

Hmm. That felt kind of nice. Maybe he should find more small women. Surely one was his. His? Did he have one? He dismissed the confusing thoughts and swept his wings downwards, rejoining the sky.

* * *

No matter how much Levy might desire privacy, Jet and Droy stuck to her like limpets at Lucy's behest. Not a task either would normally have minded, but seeing their childhood friend in such a state was painful in the extreme. They sat quietly while Levy worked through the libraries' entire contents, looking for any book that might share even the slightest morsel on the elusive topic of dragons. At noon they started the unenvious task of forcing her to stop and eat.

"Go away," she mumbled, not looking up.

"You have to eat," Jet said kindly.

"I don't care."

"Please Levy. You can't help Gajeel…" Droy began, planning to end with 'if you collapse'.

"What do you care!?" Levy shouted, turning to face them. "You two always hated him! You're both happy that he's gone aren't you!?"

Jet's response was instantaneous, drawing Levy against his chest as she raged and wept. "That's it, let it all out," he said. Droy hurriedly apologised to the librarian coming over at the loud noises. "I know how you feel."

"How can you possibly know!?"

"Because we lost you too, remember?" Levy's outburst stopped very abruptly. "Seven years we waited, but you came back eventually. We'll help you wait for Gajeel. But don't worry, we will get him back."

They stayed there for quite a while as Levy wept noiselessly. Jet was doing everything he could not to cry, but drew strength from the woman in his embrace. He'd be strong for her. Droy had no such qualms, crying a river. Lucky bastard.

"Ahem." The trio looked as a man approached them. He was tall and broadly built, with dark brown hair. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you…Levy McGarden?"

* * *

Many, many miles from Magnolia a pair of guild mages hurried through narrow streets. One was very short with huge eyebrows, and the other loped along easily keeping pace. He spoke with his unusual euphemisms.

"Come on Yuka! Ooooon!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry I don't have longer legs, Toby!" Yuka snapped back sarcastically.

"Sorry," Toby replied, suddenly contrite.

"There's one!" Yuka shouted suddenly. There was a strange ghost-like creature, one of their opponent's creations. It saw them and turned to attack, light gathering at its mouth. But the light suddenly vanished as Yuka sealed its magic and Toby rushed in, his claws extending. He cut the fiend in two and it dissipated like a cloud.

There was no time for triumph, as their current position let them see over the river front. All along the banks, more of the dark apparitions attacked innocent bystanders. They cursed. There must have been fifty of them! But as they watched, jagged rocks shot out of the ground, destroying most of the foe. The few that escaped high enough were met by black wind, slicing them to pieces.

"Jura! Shelia!" Yuka shouted as they hurried to rejoin their guildmates. "Where's Lyon?"

"He's gone to hunt down the puppet master!" Shelia replied. "We have to make sure that none of his creations wreaks too much damage while he is doing it!"

"Ooon!" Toby agreed.

"What the hell is that!?" Yuka shouted suddenly. Gnaw descended out of the night sky, landing on the river's edge, cracking paving stones beneath his weight. His serpentine neck reached down and he began to drink greedily from the water.

"A dragon!?" Toby cried loudly.

Jura's eyes narrowed. He'd heard from Obasama the communications that Makarov had spread to neighbouring guilds. He recognized the warped form of Gajeel Redfox. He didn't know if the dragon was currently dangerous, but it might be best to take it in now anyway.

"Leave the mage to Lyon! We've got to subdue that dragon!" Jura bellowed. Moving his hands through a series of gestures he summoned ribbons of rock around Gajeel, binding his wings closely to his body. Gajeel roared, gathering his might and shattering the rock. He glanced around for the thing that dared challenge him.

In recent hours Gajeel's eyes had changed again, gaining more draconic properties. He could see further into the light spectrum, as well as sense heat. He could also see the flow of magic to a degree and this human glowed with almighty force. He wore power like a mantle.

"Gajeel!" He shouted. "Please be still!"

Gajeel? Gajeel! That was his name! Yes, he was sure that it was. Iron Dragon Gajeel. But…he didn't look like an iron dragon…he was covered in black feathers. Was he a different kind? Of course! He should roar! That would show his element. He tilted his head back, gathering power into his mouth. He had a vague memory that his roar was blue. But this one wasn't.

It was red. A deep crimson light filled his mouth and he unleashed it at the powerful man. He was despondent as he never got to see the effects. A small man jumped in the way and somehow cancelled his magic. Hey! This one was pretty small…about the right size…no, but it was male. That was wrong, right?

Gah! What was Gajeel forgetting? Who was Gajeel forgetting?

"Who am I forgetting?" Gajeel bellowed, his vocal cords finally shifting into proper formation as if by force of will. He'd been reduced to growls and roars for days now.

"Gajeel! Come back with us and we'll show you your nakama again." Jura, hearing Gajeel speak decided to reason with him. It was better than violence, surely? "There are many of your friends waiting for you." Suddenly, Jura's brain went into high gear, dragging up old memories from a few months prior, when he'd watched the S-class exams. What had Gajeel's partner been called then? It was…

"Levy!" He shouted. "Levy McGarden!"

Gajeel froze. That name…it was right and yet also wrong. A violent spasm took him, body rebelling with his brain. This fucking sucked! He was Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon slayer! His problems were solved with brute force, not this fucking thinking bullshit! He turned to leave, frustrated. The Lamia Scale mages tried to stop him, but restraining a fleeing animal of this size and power was not easy.

At length, Gajeel found a cave high in the mountains. He curled up to sleep. His head hurt. All he wanted to do was sleep. That's what dragons did, right? They slept. He wanted to be whole, to wait out this fucking bullshit transformation. Then he'd have a clear head again.

* * *

"Um…who are you?" Levy said thinly.

"Ah! Well, how can I put this? You've been fishing for information on dragons, right?" The man said, becoming animated. "Well, it got back to me, and I think that I can help!"

"OH!" Levy's eyes became wide. "What can you tell me!?"

The man glanced around. "Not here. Will you come back to my house? I don't wish to speak of such things in public."

"O...of course! Just let me grab my thi…" Levy stopped as Jet's hand clapped onto her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Jet growled.

"Huh?"

"I asked you who you were!"

"Oh right." A thin smile passed over his face. "My name is Elfangor."

There was a perceptible pause as the trio thought. That name was familiar…where had they heard it before? Their minds went back to the last quest against the six mages. Only five had been accounted for. The last one…

"Shit!" Droy shouted suddenly. There was just enough time for the two men to throw themselves in the way of their lifelong crush before a wave of powerful magic overtook them. The back wall of the library blew out. Elfangor picked his way over the book-based debris and past the two unconscious men to pick up the small girl.

"I love it when they do things the hard way," he said happily, throwing her over his shoulder. "And how pointless. Right now, our goals coincide, after all!"

* * *

Out from Earth, deep in space, _it _came. Hurtling past the orbit of the crimson planet like a fiery bullet months ago. Its speed was hard for a human to comprehend, working on the cosmic scale. It could be registered as approximately twenty five kilometres every _second _if a human could understand such speed.

The comet was known as Elenin to human astronomers. It hadn't always had that name, though. No, it'd been called something different, once. The 'comet' looked like a teardrop-shaped lump of molten rock. It shifted slightly, as if stirring from a long slumber. Eyes creaked open to see its final goal.

The pearl of blue and green.

* * *

**Authors note: Gajeel's name (lit: Gajiru) comes from the word 'Kajiru', meaning to bite or gnaw.**

**On a side note, I've just opened a Deviantart account under the same name (kurisu313). I'm not a great artist, but I plan to upload a few sketches here and there on some of my writings. I've got a sketch of half-dragon Gajeel to upload in a little while and another of full dragon Gajeel. And one of Elenin's true form.**

**There's only like one picture there right now…but it's of Levy dressed like a teddy bear while Gajeel hugs her. Got anyone's interest in the cuteness? **


	67. Prelude to Doomsday

A pair of men sat around a table in a pub. Two flagons of ale sat on the table, but one was untouched.

"Come on, Rogue. Don't be a stick in the mud," Sting the Light Dragon Slayer said, swigging his drink.

"I'm not in the mood," Rogue the Shadow Dragon Slayer replied.

"Rogue's never in the mood," Lector said annoyingly.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch added in, adding nothing.

It was an old conversation, well worn and comfortable to the small team. They startled suddenly as a chair was dragged back from the table and a man sat in it. Expressions fell into abject surprise.

"Yo!" Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer said by way of greeting, that enormous grin plastered over his face.

"You! What do you want!" Sting shouted, rising from his chair.

"Ah? Just coming to see a few friends."

"Friends!? Because of you, our guild lost all standing!"

"I think that's your fault!" Happy sang, jumping onto the table. Hector glared at the Exceed, but Fro's expression didn't move from vacant stare.

"Happy…" Natsu chastised lightly. "Well, I'll be quick then. There have been a couple of events that have happened recently, and you two need to know about them."

"I don't care," Rogue said offhandedly. Both Sabretooth mages leant away as Natsu's face became full of fury.

"It concerns my nakama. You _are _going to listen!"

* * *

Wendy looked a little nervous as she moved through the grand hall containing lacryma cages housing all manner of criminal mages. At last the jailor made a gesture with his wand and a cage descended to hover just in front of her. The occupant's one eye opened, clearly curious.

"Um…excuse me…Cobra-san," Wendy the Sky Dragon Slayer said meekly.

"What?" The Poison Dragon Slayer asked curtly, his inner hearing deafened by the walls of his magical prison. Wendy went on to explain the current problems as best as she could.

"Okay, I will help you," the ex-Oricion Seis member said. "To repay those who have sheltered Cubelios…and a few days out of this prison sounds like a good deal!"

* * *

Across the sea, a similar conversation was happening.

"Hahahaha!" Aurakana, the Sun Dragon Slayer laughed maniacally. "Why on earth would I help you?"

What followed was a reasonably violent beating.

"I ain't asking," said Laxus, Lightning Dragon Slayer. He began to drag the other slayer out. "You'll get a few days out of prison and a reduced sentence for good deeds, so don't complain too much."

* * *

Gajeel shifted again. His body was aching as it grew. Fortunately, his draconic constitution was used to sleeping and he was able to sleep through most of it. He was close to full size now, like a brachiosaur given wings.

He rolled over, feet in the air like a cat, and began snoring.

* * *

Levy woke in what appeared to be a very ordinary kind of room. Wooden flooring, large windows, plasterwork. She groggily tried to pull herself up from the floor, but was weak from the improper care she'd given herself for the last week.

"Just so you know, the room is soundproofed, if you're going to scream."

Levy looked at the source of the voice, a tall, muscular man, similar in build to Laxus. In fact, his expression was similar to how she keenly remembered Laxus in the cathedral. Full of loathing and superiority.

"What do you want me for? I'm useless," Levy said bitterly.

Elfangor gestured. "Here are three scrolls, written in draconic runes. Here is all of the translation notes my colleague had gathered before you defeated him. Translate the scrolls for me."

"I refuse."

"We think that one of these scrolls holds the secret to returning your boyfriend to normal. The spell of reversal."

Levy's eyes widened. "You're lying."

"Okay, your choice. I can't make you do it. I hope you're happy having a dragon for a lover."

Levy cursed loudly. What choice did she have? It wasn't like he was going to let her go. And she couldn't overpower him in this state. She needed to help Gajeel with every atom of her heart.

* * *

"Okay! Here's what we know." Natsu stood at a table in the guild hall, the seven slayers surrounding it, plus their Exceeds. "First, and the reason we sought you lot out: use of slayer magic is turning us into dragons. However, Wendy and Porylusica have perfected a preventative measure, so we can help you."

"Big deal. Becoming a dragon sounds good to me," Aurakana noted, laughing. "More power!"

"Shush, Frederick," Laxus said with a wry smile. The sun slayer looked angered by the use of his real name but didn't cross the powerful man.

"Two, a man kidnapped Levy from the library two days ago. Cobra, please tell the others what you discovered," Natsu went on.

"That man was a dragon slayer," Cobra said sternly. "I could clearly discern his surface thoughts, even after the time had passed. I could also tell that he was heading for Harjeon."

"The port city?" Sting asked.

"What would he want there?" Rogue said, continuing Sting's thought.

Laxus shrugged. "Maybe he's going to catch a ship somewhere."

"At any rate, we're going to have to stop him," Natsu said.

"Why the fuck do you need us?" Aurakana asked with annoyance. "Between you and the thunder dragon, surely you can handle one mage."

"It's this Elenin prophecy," Laxus said. "Can't you feel it? There's something coming, something that applies to us."

Silence passed through the assembled slayers. Something was coming. They could feel it intimately.

* * *

"I suspect that you know this, but this scroll dictates the area that the comet will hit," Levy surmised.

"Yes, Akiyama got that far. That's why we're here in Harjeon."

Hours passed as Levy worked. The second scroll was difficult, she realised, because it wasn't being turned into English but rather a magical spell. Was this the spell to transform Gajeel back? She hurried on, as fast as her exhausted mind would allow.

A day passed. Another. She'd been given basic food, but she was beyond tired now. She couldn't stop herself. She _needed _to do this. Elfangor watched her with a smirk. This was easier than he'd expected. At last, on the third day, the 21st of December, Levy finished.

"This spell," she breathed, terrified by the implications. It was for…Elfangor snatched the translation from her hands and read it greedily. As he did so, Levy already grabbed the third and last scroll. This must be the one to help Gajeel, then. She quickly scanned it but despite her superior understanding, it was mostly gibberish. She'd need to continue studying…

Levy screamed as fire engulfed her…no not fire…magma! Through her pain, she could see the scroll immolate and wither away. _No…_ She landed on the floor, her left side blackened by the heat. She didn't whimper anymore. She was too broken for that.

Her hand went to her chest, over her heart.

_Gajeel. You told me that dragon mates join at the heart. Can you hear me? I need you now._

* * *

Gajeel woke with a start. What was that…pull…on his heart? He could feel it, growing in strength. The thing that he'd forgotten. Small, beautiful, perfect in every way. The thing that filled his darkened heart with light, gave him warmth and joy.

His Shrimp.

"I….I'm so sorry, how could I forget," he grumbled, his voice reverberating. Wings sent him skywards like a thunderbolt. "I'm coming, Levy. Hang on!"

* * *

Elfangor leered down at the defenceless girl. He saw her hands move through a series of gestures and purple rings appeared around him. An Amaterasu seal? He boggled. But there was no way that she could sustain them and they vanished. What an interesting girl. Better finish her now.

The ground began to rumble.

"Ah, right on time. I should be too, father." Elfangor turned back, but the girl was gone. "What the fuck?"

As Elfangor left in a hurry, Levy reappeared, the word 'Invisible' fading from her skin. She was fast asleep now, all of her energy gone.

* * *

Elenin hit the ozone layer like a hammer. It thundered down like a flaming teardrop. The last vestiges of its rocky prison began to erode away, leaving only the occupant. Enormous wings extended, trying to kill at least some of its monstrous momentum.

The ocean away from Harjeon's harbour lit up, a column of steam erupting forth from the waves. A tremendous bow wave of water crashed against the city, magical wards fending off the water. Harjeon was well prepared for threats from the ocean. But nothing like what came next.

Something was coming under the waves. A ruddish orange body, squat and powerful. A crooked, leering mouth and a crested helm. Enormous talons dug into the harbour wall as it lugged its massive weight out of the water. It roared triumphantly at its return.

Urano, the Meteor Dragon.

Its heavy head came down to glare. On the rooftops, seven figures opposed him.

A tall and slender man with long brown hair and a white gi. Aurakana, the Sun Dragon Slayer.

A shorter man with one eye and short, spiky, red hair. Cobra, the Poison Dragon Slayer.

A small man with red eye and black hair. Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

A similarly built man with sandy hair and a cocky grin. Sting, the Light Dragon Slayer.

A huge man with blonde hair and a jagged scar. Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

A tiny girl with blue hair and a determined expression. Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Alright, let's do this," said the last. Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer. "We're missing one, but let's do this. For Gajeel!"

* * *

**Yo! It's my plan to wrap this up in the next chapter…but you know what they say about best laid plans…**

**After that, this story will only be updated if something good comes to mind. Expect a Christmas story at least. On top of that, I've got the Iron Knight story progressing, Weakness and Strength to wrap up in the next chapter and another short story in the works.**

**But I'm also starting a comic strip on Deviantart. I'm a pretty shitty artist, but if you're after a GaLe fix, check me out there every once in a while. I put a link in my profile for the lazy.**

**Thanks!**


	68. Grand Finale

Wind rushed at the huge intake of magical power as seven slayers and one dragon all inhaled. Eight roars lanced out, an enormous stream of magma meeting the seven combining elements. There was a tremendous concussive rush as they cancelled out.

"A tie?" Sting said breathlessly. "Seven slayers only got a tie?"

"No matter," Natsu hissed. "We'll get hi-gurkh!" Natsu's words were cut off as what seemed like a small meteor slammed into him, catapulting him away from the scene of the fight. As he landed, Natsu saw the rock segment and articulate, forming a human made of molten rock. It was Elfangor, the Meteor Dragon Slayer.

"How?" Natsu asked. "How can you be a slayer if your parent has been in space for four hundred years?"

"Humph. I'll tell you, why not? I am a telepathic mage."

"Like Warren?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know who…," Elfangor sighed, as if talking to an idiot. "I have been in telepathic contact with Urano for a decade now, planning for this day."

"He taught you slayer magic through telepathic link? Jeez, that's a lot of effort." Natsu said mockingly. "Just to lose."

"We'll see. Your little blue-haired friend has helped me learn the spell I need. Once I've dealt with you pests, I'll cast Urano's ultimate spell, raining a hail of meteors over all of earthland. It'll be beautiful!"

Natsu ignored everything after the first sentence. "Levy! What have you done with her?"

"Ah? Last time I saw her, she was burned half to death. Lost track of her after that. Hopefully, the pitiful wrench has passed awa-gurkh!" It was Elfangor's turn to have his words cut off as Natsu, full of fury, smashed a flaming fist into his cheek.

* * *

Back at the main fight, more magical power rushed as Aurakana, along with the Second and Third generation slayers all activated dragon force.

"No fair!" Wendy quailed.

"Wendy, stay back!" Laxus barked. "If someone gets hurt, go to help them!" There was a blast of movement as the slayers attacked, a variety of magical and physical blows descending on the meteor dragon. It staggered and shuddered, but didn't fall. If anything, it seemed to be biding its time. Laxus was right in its face, summoning Houtengeki when an enormous claw lashed out and he went through about four walls, ending up in a house.

He shook his head to clear it, and saw the crumpled form of Levy nearby. He hurried over, scooping her tiny body in his enormous arms. She looked badly hurt.

"Levy! Can you hear me?"

"L-Laxus?" She responded feebly, seemingly confused. Why would such an important man be wasting time on a little weakling?

"Are you alright? We've gotta go. There's a-"

"Dragon. I know. Laxus, once you leant magic to Natsu. Can you do the same for me? I have no power."

"Oi! That ain't something that is so easy to do! You're pretty puny at the best of times, but like this…" Laxus' words trailed off, the obvious unspoken.

"Please? I know that you hate me," Levy went on. What? "I remember what you said about me – that I was a shame to the guild because Gajeel beat me up, but I want to help now. I need some magic."

Laxus didn't reply for a moment, his face shadowed as he remembered those words. It felt like a lifetime ago. Since then, he'd pushed for Levy's S-class enrolment.

"This is gonna hurt," he commented quietly. Levy screamed as she was bathed in a golden glow, but a few moments later she felt that power in her limbs. She could think clearly and move properly again.

* * *

Natsu was gasping, panting.

"I-I've been burned?" He wondered aloud.

"Heh. Do you see the difference in our elements? You are merely fire, but I can summon the full fury of magma. I am stronger than you." Elfangor was clearly enjoying himself. "Slayer Art: Meteor Rush!" Magma covered his body and he leapt forward, transforming himself into a living meteor which slammed into Natsu and sending the Fire Slayer rolling down the street multiple times. Groggily, Natsu got to his feet.

"There's one thing that you've forgotten," Natsu said stonily, glaring at his opponent.

"And what's that?" Elfangor smirked.

"I may not be the ship if this fic, but I'm the main character!"

"Don't break the fourth wall!"

"No one's here to read about my fight, loser! They want GaLe! So I'm just going to end it with the author's best guess for the future – by activating dragon force!"

"But you're a first generation slayer!"

"Main character."

"Bollocks."

Natsu roared as he engaged dragon force, flowing with the full power of Igneel. He slammed into Elfangor, summoning the fury of Crimson Lotus in full bloom. He struck the rival slayer multiple times, crushing him utterly.

* * *

Levy hurried along on the ground. Laxus had instantly left as a thunderbolt, rejoining the fight. Levy could see the mighty form of Urano. It had dragged itself into Harjeon proper, demolishing buildings by the simple virtue of being very large. The air around it was rippling, super-heated by the immense temperatures of the volcanic creature.

She found Wendy tending to the injured form of Sting. Dragon Slayers buzzed around it like insects, doing little damage. Sting departed and Wendy focussed on Levy, healing her injuries as quickly as she could.

"Lightning Style: Heavenly Halberd!" Laxus formed his Houtengeki, launching it in a straight thrust.

"Holy Shadow Dragon Fang Flash!" Shouted Sting and Rogue in unison. Light and dark combined into a terrific blast.

"Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" Yelled Cobra, summoning a giant purple snake made of venom, lashing towards the dragon.

"Holy sun, lend me your radiance! Sun Dragon's Eclipsing Nova!" Bright golden light formed in between Aurakana's hands, engulfing Urano.

As the smoke settled from the terrific combined attack, Urano could be seen still standing, if at least injured. It raised its head and roared, its body glowing bright white with heat. A rush of magical power went out in all directions, and all of the buildings within ten metres of the dragon were suddenly no more.

Five bodies went flying.

"Oh no!" Wendy cried.

"Do your best to help them!" Levy shouted. "I'm going in!"

Wendy could only watch with amazement as the tiny woman ran towards the enormous beast. It saw her and turned to look. It appeared amused, and Levy could hardly blame it. In fact, it was downright insulting that such a flea could oppose it.

"For Gajeel. If I want to save him and have a future together, I have to stop you first!" Levy's hands flew through gestures faster than she had ever done. She breathed heavily and squinted at the magical exertion, but this was a one shot, there was no other choice. Urano glanced languidly around as purple rings surrounded it. What was…

"Amaterasu 1!"

The explosion was enormous, easily engulfing the gigantic reptile. Levy keeled over backwards, head over heels before righting herself. She looked up into the furious face of the behemoth. Barely a dent had been made. Dragons were just too strong. She'd seen the power of Acnologia, but still…

She was dead. What other outcome was possible?

An enormous claw rose, ready to swat this bug.

An ebon thunderbolt from the sky. Straight down onto the dragon's back, cratering the earth for hundreds of metres. Levy cried out as she was tossed around painfully.

"Motherfucker! How dare you hurt my woman!" Gajeel roared, pinning the meteor dragon to the ground. Levy gasped. He was…magnificent. Black feathers covered every inch of him. A proud and regal head swept back into horns. But his eyes, those were the same as ever, if ten times bigger. Glaring red irises.

"Another dragon…," Urano finally deigned to speak against a worthy opponent. He smiled briefly, and then the two gargantuan creatures wrestled and writhed, trying to come out on top of their grapple. Levy squealed, suddenly very aware of being squashed. She ran as quickly as little legs could carry her.

Gajeel and Urano separated, both bleeding.

Levy suddenly found herself carried out of the combat zone by Natsu. The slayers regrouped. This was insane! The dragons were so strong! But Natsu had laughed. This was Gajeel's fight in his opinion.

"Meteor dragon's roar!" Urano unleashed his breath.

_It took me a while to realise, but I am neither an Iron dragon nor a Lunar dragon. By becoming twin element, something was born within me. As I changed, it grew and manifested itself. I have an element of my own, crafted by years of hurt and anguish. But now it is honed by the desire to protect. The anger of my loved ones being hurt. _

_The Primal Rage that you dare to hurt Shrimp!_

"Fury dragon's roar!" Gajeel shouted, unleashing a crimson torrent of pure anger. How dare anything in this world cross him, try to take his Shrimp from him!? He would destroy everything that opposed him – tear down the heaven's themselves to protect Levy.

But despite his sentiments, the power was about even. No winner emerged.

"Iron dragon's slash!"

"Lunar dragon's nova!"

Urano screeched as the dual attacks struck it. Gajeel blinked. That hadn't been him.

"Hello son, been a while," said Metalicana as he landed alongside.

"Good to see you again," agreed Ashang as she alighted on Gajeel's other side.

There was only one possible reaction to that.

"Don't you act all familiar, pops!" Gajeel raged. "I haven't seen ya since that whole eclipse gate incident. Where the fuck have ya been!?"

"Well," said Metalicana, "I've been courting a certain beautiful young lady."

"Oh you," giggled Ashang.

"What. The. Fuck." Gajeel stated.

"Oi, I will not have you using such foul language in front of your new mother." Metalicana chastised his son. There was a scuffle as the pair of dragons went at it.

"Hey, Idiots!" Levy shouted. "Bigger problems!"

Oh right,_ that_. Urano glared at the trio, heat gathering in its mouth. The three dragons responded, gathering power for their own roars.

"Unison Raid: Heaven's Tempered Iron Roar!" It was eclipsing, magnificent. The three roars combined into a tidal wave of magical power, shredding the single dragon that dared stand in their way.

"Pah!" Gajeel spat. "Doomsday prophecies' are a load of bullshit after all!"

* * *

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Levy shouted, battering Gajeel's nose with her handbag. Gajeel had no idea what she carried in that thing, but it stung even as a dragon. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I…I'm sorry. I just didn't know how. And once I started, I just couldn't force the words out." He sighed, almost blowing Levy over. "I'm so sorry that I hurt ya. I'm not as strong as ya are."

"Idiot!" Levy shouted again. "I won't forgive you forever. You must trust me."

"I know," Gajeel replied solemnly. If there was one being he trusted in the entire universe, it was Levy.

"Now stand still you giant moron. I'm going to revert you to normal."

"What? But you said the scroll burnt away!" Gajeel protested.

"Yes, but if you remember, I am a tiny genius. I committed it all to memory!" Levy took a light pen and began inscribing a magical circle around Gajeel. It was arcane and intricate, and the sheer size meant that it took almost an hour of painstaking work. The slayers gathered around, ready to add their magical power to the spell.

Runes glowed as Levy began to chant. "Great power of the dragons, I cast thee out! Return to us the man we once knew! Great Dragon Slayer Art: Draconic Unmaking!" Gajeel began to shrink and wither, feathers and wings fading, horns receding. At last, the man they knew as the Iron Slayer stood there, buck naked. Slayers groaned and turned away, but a tiny mage threw herself at her love.

Nearby, the two dragons looked on with fondness.

"A good mate he has, to keep him on the straight and narrow." Ashang smiled as she spoke.

Metalicana grinned and chuckled: a deep reverberating sound. "Yes indeed. My son, I'm so proud of you. You've grown wonderfully."

As the pair separated at last Gajeel spoke.

"I've had a long time to think." He knelt - bringing him to about the same height as Levy - and held up a hand. A small band of iron formed around a finger, and he pulled it off. Levy's eyes widened. "I'm not too good with words, but will…"

"Yes! Yes I will!" Levy gabbled. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Gajeel smiled in such a pure fashion that it was odd for his harsh features. He placed the ring on Levy's finger, resizing it as he went and stood, gathering her into his arms. He held her high off of the ground and kissed her deeply.

"He just proposed buck naked on a battlefield," Natsu noted. "Why does that seem so right?"

* * *

**Well folks that's it. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. There will still be more chapters if I have any random ideas, and again, expect a Christmas fic and possibly a wedding fic. Laugh by Quierta Riddler also makes me wanna do a cutesy child fic. Dammit.**

**Either way, I'm still writing GaLe, so don't panic!**

**I've also started a GaLe comic strip on Deviantart. I think my art's improving, so follow me there if you want even more GaLe!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

"Did you just let Salamander get the last word in MY fic!?"

**Uh no, you just got it.**

"Gihi!"


	69. Bonus Lemon

**Bonus Chapter 69**

**Heh, 69…**

**Be ye warned, smut lay within…**

It was late at night and Gajeel and Levy sat in their bed. Levy was positioned snugly between Gajeel's legs, a giant book in her hands. Gajeel wore nothing save his boxers, and Levy was wearing a snug little yellow t-shirt and a pair of pink panties. She was reading aloud, and Gajeel should have been paying attention…but he was feeling a little randy.

His hands slipped onto her sides, stroking her gently. Levy paid him no mind, continuing with her book, but it wasn't enough for Gajeel. His right hand slipped under her arm on onto her chest, easily engulfing her small form with his enormous mitt.

"Do you mind?" Levy asked wryly as his other hand went onto her stomach. The pair of hands basically hid her tiny torso from view.

"Ya can keep reading, I'm quite happy!" Gajeel replied with a smile as his hands caressed her. She writhed with pleasure, but was determined to ignore him for now. It had only been a few days since their last romp and she wasn't sure if she was ready for another one yet!

As Gajeel 'played', the hand on her stomach slipped lower…lower…lower…

"Hey!" She barked at the sudden feeling of Gajeel fingering her spot. She could practically feel her body temperature rise. Damn him, but he knew where she liked it.

"Shh, keep reading," Gajeel said with a shit-eating grin.

"That's not fair!" She cried out, wriggling in his embrace. She practically hurled to book away from the bed, a very unLevylike thing to do. She pouted. "If you wanna do this, then let me turn around! I don't wanna be a spectator!"

"Just a minute Shrimp, let me make you feel good!" He chuckled as his hand slipped under her panties and inside her. She moaned and groaned as Gajeel expertly touched her, getting her all hot and worked up. In some ways, people might consider Gajeel a considerate lover, but Levy knew that primarily he liked to 'play' with her.

She was able to get her hand behind her and grasp his penis, already fully hard from his enjoyment. He grunted and stopped, allowing Levy to turn around and service him properly. Her eyes twinkled as her fingers danced teasingly over the head of penis.

"Come on, Shrimp…," he hissed.

"Ah ah? You played with me," she said like the devil, suddenly grasping his phallus properly and giving a few rough yanks – you had to be rough with Gajeel – there wasn't any other way he liked it. He groaned in turn, enjoying the feel of her delicate little fingers. "You want me to…?"

"No," he replied, blushing. "Innocent Shrimps should be innocent."

Levy chuckled dirtily – Lord, Gajeel loved that laugh – and drew herself up his torso, sliding her small chest over his abs and pecs, bringing them face to face…and penis to vagina. She wriggled her crotch against his as she kissed him, eliciting noises of approval. She leaned in to rake her teeth over an ear.

"Come on, Shortstuff, I'm hard," Gajeel implored. Any remaining clothing was quickly on the floor. Levy lowered herself onto Gajeel's massive dick, gasping with the familiar feeling of penetration. He was so big that it always hurt a little the first time it went in. Thank the lord that it was not pierced!

She bounced up and down on top of him, sending surges of pleasure through both of them. Gajeel's hands went to her sides, helping to support her. She continued, leaning in to rub their sweaty bodies together. Suddenly, Gajeel sat up, making her gasp as his phallus pushed further inside her. Iron hard arms went around her body and he stood, carrying her with his three appendages.

"Gajeel…," she gasped, red faced.

"Oh, ya know ya love it!"

She did, but she wasn't going to admit to that anytime soon. She pushed her small, soft body against Gajeel's chest as he supported her, moving her up and down over his penis. Her eyes closed with pleasure – he was so deep! Held so tightly, this was indeed her favourite position. He began being more and more vigorous, and she gasped.

Suddenly, he threw them both onto the bed, Levy underneath him. She smiled at hi lustful expression. He began to rhythmically pound her, harder and harder, faster and faster. She clutched onto his biceps with tiny fingers, wholly taken by the sensation.

"Gajeel…," she gasped again. "Don't hold back!"

"GIHI!" Faster, faster, harder, harder, just holding shy of causing her harm. The redline that Gajeel had learnt well, the dangerous and yet thrilling game to play. They gasped and moaned as their sweating bodies slid over each other until they climaxed at the same time, Levy's pelvis closing on Gajeel's phallus.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Gajeel shouted as he came inside her. He blushed suddenly. "Don't tell anyone I did that."

Levy giggled as Gajeel withdrew and crashed down on the bed next to her, drawing her into his arms. She was so goddamn warm. He never needed a teddy bear, that was for sure! Not with his Levy-bear! She had the beautiful happy smile on her face as she snuggled closer. Gajeel rested his cheek on the tp of her head, already close to falling asleep.

"Yer so perfect, ya know that?" He slurred.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said. Levy yawned and by the time she'd finished, both were fast asleep, happily snuggled together.

* * *

**Sorry, this was a request by Skafe…but I'm not good at sex scenes – I'm a cuddler, damn it!**

**Soon, I'll be starting a story entitle 'The Rest of Their Lives', which follows on from 'Iron Body & Sining Soul'. It's a similar concept to Quierta-Riddler's 'Laugh', but will be skipping over the next sixty or so years, with weddings, children and old age! I hope you'll join me there! **


End file.
